Teen Wolf The Magus Chronicles  Volume 2
by Omega696
Summary: The Black Horse:  Having surived a potential decimation the Pack regroup and try to deal with the fact the Kate wouldnt stay dead. Something is moving in the darkness can they hold it all together? Drk/OC Scott/Allison/Jacks Danny/Stiles Lydia/Jacks
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Wolf**

**The Magus Chronicles Volume 2  
><strong>

**The Black Horse**

Notes:

Well here it is the start of Volume 2, hopefully it will live up to the firt one.

First of all thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I love that people have enjoyed reading what started as a way to keep me sane while I was off work. 

Volume 2 is still being written, but I will post the chapters when I have them locked in, though I may update them if I suddenly get blindsided with Awesome ideas.

I own non of the charecters excpet for Damion Magus and Sam Argent.  
>I could only dream of owning the others, so instead I play.<p>

Please forgvre any grammer or spelling issues. My use of the english langue is not great even though it's my first languge.  
>Be gentle with the reviews. Constructive always welcome.<p>

Enjoy.

/Notes

**Interlude – In between places:**

The darkness roared in frustration and rage, one of its heralds had been destroyed. It had felt its link severed by one with a link to the ones that had bound the darkness here. When they were released from this infernal prison the darkness would seek out these heirs of the light and it would smite them in retribution.

All the heirs of the light would be hunted and destroyed then the light itself would be found and it would suffer for what it did to the darkness. Now though its first herald was preparing to summon the third herald, with that done they would continue to defile the cardinal elements. With that done the doorway would open when the blood moon was bracketed by the marks of light.

It would take too long to reconstitute the second herald, especially if the last one was to be summoned, better to make that one more than a match for the light bearers. The darkness focused on its link to the first herald and told it what its task were, while there it savoured the chaos in its mind, it was almost as delicious as the souls that were sacrificed in its name. Soon they would be free and all of lights creation would suffer.

**Chapter 1 – Previously on the Magus Chronicles:**

Derek was pacing and growling with frustration and confusion, not hours before his Pack had almost been devastated by an all out assault by the Hunters and then attacked by a magically enhanced disease that had been piggy backing on them like squatting demon.

The one person that may have given the answers had been quartered by his mate Damion, when he had protected their Pups Scott and Allison. Then there was a fur raising race to stop the disease from not only decimating Derek's pack but everything in the world. When it looked like the worst of it was over a demoness from his past, one he was sure was dead, had called.

Kate Argent the murdering bitch who had slaughtered his family in some sort of perverted thrill ride for her and the twisted code she followed. How though, he had seen her lying dead on the floor, her throat ripped out by Peter Hale, he had smelled the blood pooling under her cooling corpse. How could she even be alive now to come at him and his new pack?

His mate was busy trying to trace the phone call, but was hitting walls. "Dammit, she's good. I keep getting bounced all over the place it's like the call was routed through different continually rotating cell stations. It's going to take time to trace it."

Derek picked up a cup from one of the workstations and threw it at the wall where it shattered "We have to find her now, if not through her phone then maybe from Whites GPS?" Derek growled, the rage building in him as his Alpha wolf snarled demanding retribution.

Damion winced at the shattered cup then looked at the map on the main screen again and frowned "We have areas narrowed down but it will take time to locate anything there. Plus I hate to say it but the thing I would have done as soon as we finished talking would be to clear out and salt the earth."

Derek turned and glared at Damion, growling, then seeing the concerned look in his eyes Derek took a breath and sighed and nodded, he knew he would do it that as well. "I feel so useless right now!"

Damion stood up and walked over to Derek and gathered him into an embrace, "I know Wolfie, I know, but we will find her and we will end her." Derek leaned into the embrace and relished the security he felt there.

They were still embraced when Danny came down the stairs, "Ooops, guys, Stiles Dad has just arrived at the gate. I think round two is going to start soon."

Damion could feel Derek roll his eyes. Damion snorted "Come on, if it weren't for the Sheriff listening to Stiles then it would have been infinitely worse. We owe it to him to be straight."

Derek nodded, he took one more moment to savour the embrace again and to scent his Mate and then they broke the embrace and headed up stairs.

..oo00OO00oo..

Stan Stilinski was in two minds, half wanting to kill Stiles for getting involved in who knows what and lying to him continually, and half just wanting to beat his own head against the steering wheel until the headache that had been there since last night when Stiles called went away.

No real explanation, just block all the roads to the preserve and the iron works, don't let anyone in or out including the Sherriff's men, then Melissa shows up with Hale with an explanation of Werewolves and diseases. Not only was Hale a Werewolf, but Melissa had seemed almost blasé about that. The tension that both of them were showing was for that disease they had said was in danger of spreading like a wildfire. How was it that Melissa was involved in all of this, was Scott as well? Hell was anyone he knew not lying to him or keeping him in the dark? Then just before dawn there was a soundless explosion at the iron works and the loading docks there has been reduced to a twisted hulk. Then another one outside the preserve leaving charred bone and the remains of several vehicles. Oh and let's not forget the reports of east side of the preserve lighting up like it was day light for several seconds. He would be lucky if he got out of this with his job after he submitted reports. That is if he didn't kill Stiles for getting caught up in all of this, and then there was no way they would let him keep his job he mused to himself.

He pressed the button on the gates entry panel and more than a little surprised when Stiles answered it "Hey Dad, I'll buzz you in..." He waited but the gates remained closed, then from the speaker he heard "No, I did push that, it has to be the gate open button it says Main entry... Oh that's the front door, right... Ah main gate my bad!"

"Well" The Sheriff said to himself "Stiles is still Stiles, that's one thing..." The gates opened and he drove up to the turning circle. He had seen the place a few times when the Newman's still had it, the place had went into disrepair after the last Newman had died, no one wanted to take on the restoration. The fact that this Magus guy was involved as well made him wonder if he had seen anything that day that bore any resemblance to the truth considering the lies that seemed to be building up in this house, and what worried him more was what sort of thing has Stiles gotten himself in twined in those lies.

Stiles was waiting by the door with Melissa and Allison, the teens looked shifty like they were waiting for the vase they had glued together to be found by their parents. This was one hell of a glued vase. Melissa looked reserved, almost waiting for Stan to explode.

He got out and Stiles rushed to his side and hugged him in an almost rib cracking hold "God dad I am so glad to see that your ok. I was so worried, I mean I wanted to see you earlier but we had to clean up stuff and that took longer than we thought and then you were coming here anyway so I thought it would be better to wait till you came so that we wouldn't be too conspicuous if you were still at the stations after the having had to put the roadblocks up then closing them after the blasts, which I was worried cause you knew what was sort of going on, but we had to do them to make sure that that the bug from hell didn't get out otherwise the we could'a kissed the whole enchilada good night. I mean the fat lady was called and give a five minute warning there several times." Stiles took in a deep breath after stopping having managed to get that out in one breath.

He let Stiles hold him for a minute as he rambled. Stan knew that there was probably a lot of answers in that monologue but it would take him longer to unpick it that just ask direct questions. "I glad to see your ok too, but what the hell has been going on! I need answers, proper ones not just a rushed conversation with Melissa and Derek Hale who happens to be a fricking Werewolf!"

Stiles head dropped and Allison managed to look everywhere but at Stan. Melissa sighed "Come in Stan, your right we have a lot to talk about." She gestured into the house, there was more than just a passing association with the property in her gesture, and it had the familiarity of someone that was staying there.

..oo00OO00oo..

The group came into the hallway and Melissa indicated a room of to the right, they entered what was the living room. Though from the state of things piled around the place it looked like it was inhabited by teenagers more than anyone else. Scott half raised a hand in welcome, he was bundled up in blankets on one of the couches and Allison went over to him and sat next to him.

"So this is where the study group met, on reflection was that anything more than a ruse to get teenagers involved in whatever was going on?" He looked at Melissa as he asked that question.

"No, that was legitimately a study group, you can tell by the way that most of the Pups all managed to get there grades up." Said a voice from the door, Stan turned around and saw Magus standing there with a tea tray in his hands. "Sheriff, I would say it's nice to see you but I think at this moment you would rather punch someone. So instead I ask tea of coffee."

Stan hadn't been expecting that, and stared at the young looking man before him. He then shook his head and sank down to the couch that was behind him. Stiles came over and sat next to him and placed a reassuring hand onto his shoulder. "Coffee please, with sugar."

Stiles quirked an eyebrow "You know you're not allowed to have sugar... But in this case I'll not object cause it's good for shock right?" He backpedalled when he saw the look on his father's face.

Turning to look at Melissa and Magus again he asked "So the full story, no bits left out. I want to know what my son is involved in and I want to know now."

Damion nodded and sat down after serving the drinks; Melissa sat down next to Scott and Allison. Damion took a breath and said "Ok full story. Full story, I'm going to have to start with a bit of history and then get up to current events ok. You know this is a story I seem to end up telling a lot. Maybe we should video or something, put it in a presentation." He looked at the others and Stan could see them grinning at that like it was an in joke or running gag.

Stan cleared his throat and pointedly looked and Damion, his expression was not an amused one. Damion nodded and brought his attention back to the matter at hand. "There are two worlds really that co-exist next to each other. There is the everyday world with people going about their jobs and raising families and living there lives. There is another one that remains hidden from most people. It is inhabited by creatures and beings that are different from Humans. They are creatures of mythological standing and legends in the human world. You saw a glimpse of that world yesterday and have been tracking events that have spilled over into the human world from this world, our world." He indicated the others sitting including Stiles.

Stan leaned forward concentrating on what his brain was telling his had to be fantasy, but he knew deep down it wasn't.

"There are many races in the supernatural world, most of them just want to be left alone to get on with their own lives, but like the human world there are elements that have caused trouble and seek to exert power over those that don't have it. Along time ago there was a spate of such troubles and humans banded together to hunt down these rouge elements. They became hunters and sought to protect the human world from harm. Their motto was 'We hunt those that hunt us', it may seem trivial to mention it, but it comes into play. Track forward a few hundred years and a family of settlers called the Hales came to the area and well, settled. They married into the natives that were of the area. With that marriage they also became the Hale Pack. The natives were an ancient line of Werewolves and so the Hales became that as well. They stayed in the area and looked out for it, and watched over it to keep the supernatural element in check. After all humans were settling what were old territories for old species and some didn't take too kindly to it. The Hales were peaceful unless action was required.

Now we come to another family with an old line, the Argents. They have been hunters for generations and they sought to protect humans as their code decreed, but there was another version of the code, one that wasn't popular in the main, but was favoured by some groups. It was 'We hunt those before they hunt us', two small words and a world of difference. A family of Argents possible because of reports of supernatural creatures, we don't know, only that they came and they too settled. Ahead a few more generation and a Chris Argent and his wife Victoria and their young son and daughter were in the area, they didn't stay long, but Chris's sister did, Kate argent"

Stan looked at Allison and she nodded "There has been family in the area for a while, but we were here for a couple of months one summer about six years back, I never knew anyone and we moved on before school started."

Damion nodded and carried on "Kate favoured the other motto. Finding out the family business and what they fought unbalanced her, and drove her to acts of madness."

"It made her a complete sociopath." Said Derek from the door, Damion nodded in agreement. Derek came over and perched on the arm of Damion's chair and the pair automatically linked hands.

Damion carried on "She apparently was told to keep a check on the supernatural, she saw that as orders to remove it. Kate seduced Derek and used him to get closer to the Hale family. She then got what she needed from Harris the chemistry teacher, and used that and local thugs to brutally murder and destroy a loving caring family."

Stan leaned back, the venom in Damion's voice was palatable and he could see the tensing of the muscles in both his and Hales faces. This was personal to both of them. "My god, I knew the Hales from around town, they were a good family kept to themselves but still good people. That was the only question I still had was why she did it, I knew she had organised it but I never knew why. She used you?" He directed the last question at Derek and Derek nodded stiffly.

Damion placed his other hand on Derek's in a reassuring manner. "There was no justification for it, and it ravaged one of the oldest lines around. The only survivors were Derek, Laura and their Uncle Peter, Peter was catatonic and burned beyond reason it ravaged his mind and destroyed it. Derek and Laura left the area and did their best to survive. Peter slowly healed in body, but not in mind, the damage done and the horrors he had experienced twisted what was left until only vengeance and retribution remained. One night on the full moon the damage to his body reached a point where it was no longer trapping the damaged soul within. Peters nurse, not the most stable bunny in the box to start with, saw him transform into his beta state as the moon touched him. It freed his mind and he started to plot revenge. Using Jennifer as his proxy he set up a trap for Laura." Stan shot Derek at startled look at this, and watched as the young man's features darkened at this.

"She was now the Alpha of the Hale pack, even though there was so few of them left. She received a report from that came from a local Sheriff's office showing a dead deer that had been found with a spiral burned in its side."

Stan felt the pieces starting to click into place "I remember that, I took it to the Vet to see if he had any idea's as it was so unusual. The body was found like it was dumped on the old Hale grounds where joggers would come across it."

Damion nodded at that. "Peter killed it; Jennifer procured a copy of the reports and sent it to Laura. She came investigating it and the connection to the fire. She tracked Harris down when she found that there was an inconstancy with the fire reports and insurance reports. Then one night in the beginning of January she was in the preserve and she came across Peter standing facing the moon. She went to him and he killed her, she never expected it to come from a family member, one of the last she had left. She thankfully never lived past the first strike. Peter stole the Alpha position from her and that power, he then set about creating a pack to use as weapons against the hunters. This is where the Pups, Stiles and Scott comes into things."

Stan realised what was coming and glared at Stiles who shifted uncomfortable. "Of all the irresponsible things Stiles, you knew Scott was going to be left on his own there; hell even if it was a normal murder the person responsible could have still been there. You put your friend's life in danger. He could have been killed! You could have been killed! Do you get that? What would I do if you were killed?"

Stiles was staring at the floor, he knew it wasn't going to be easy, but this was torture to him. His dad was realising how close he had come to being in Scott's place, how as this story of his greatest screw up progressed how close his dad would have been on his own with no idea of what really happened. He sniffed and could feel his eyes starting to well up.

Damion continued when Stan looked back at him. "Joggers found a body in the woods, half a body to be exact because the hunters had already found it and maimed the corpse to ensure it wouldn't heal and to attract the rest of the pack. In the woods that night Scott and Stiles became entangled into something larger. When they were separated Scott stumbled over Laura's remains, literally, and the Alpha attacked him and bit him. Scott was starting a transformation that would turn him into something more, it was also fortunate that he was one of the few that took to the bite with such swiftness and relative lack of adverse effects, the bite can kill. So Stiles worked to help Scott as best he could, and Derek who had trailed his sister after she went missing and found the remains, met up with Pups. He also found evidence of the Alpha but he didn't know who it was."

Stan raised an eyebrow. "You keep calling them Pups, why?"

Derek answered that question. "In a wolf pack, the young are known as Pups, it's the same thing in a Werewolf Pack."

Stan frowned. "Stile's isn't a Werewolf though, right? How can he be part of a Pack?"

Stiles shook his head. "I'm not a Werewolf, dad." He mumbled something at the end which the wolves all heard as 'Yet.'

Melissa answered the second question, giving Damion and Derek glances as she said the things so that they could correct her if she was wrong. "It's about family Stan. It took me a bit to realise how it works, even though you, me, Lydia and Stiles are human were part of the Pack. Derek heads the Pack as Alpha, Damion is his mate and helps run things. Scott is head Beta, though I'm not sure about how that came about." Scott protested with a 'Hey!' at that and Melissa gave him a grin before carrying on. "Jackson, Danny and Allison are all Beta's as well. Even though were not wolves we are part of the Pack and are protected by it as well, but it's more than just protection it about being together and there for each other and being, well, family." She held up her necklace that symbolised the bond.

The others nodded at what Melissa was saying, and Scott nuzzled her from his blankets, proud that she had gotten it and realised the importance of being Pack. Stiles held up his ring to his father to show that he also had a symbol of the bond and it struck Stan that Stiles had given him a similar ring as well for his birthday that he was wearing. "The ring you gave me means I'm in this pack?" He asked.

Stiles nodded and Derek answered for him because unusually for Stiles he was having problems finding the right words. "They are symbols of the pack bond we have; they also mean that we can sense where you are and if you're in trouble so we can help you. It also makes it easier for us to identify you as pack if we are caught up in a shift."

Stiles finally found the words. "It meant that you would be safer from the weird stuff going on. I'm sorry I lied to you about what it was, but I did want to protect you, and I liked how it matched mines."

Stan shook his head and sighed, he could use something stronger than coffee right now. The desire to shout at Stiles was running high. "It's ok. I can understand that, I just wish I knew what was going on first off all. Parents should protect their children Stiles not the other way around. Something I think we need to talk about." Stan then looked back to Damion to continue the story.

Damion took a sip of tea then continued "The Alpha started to kill of anyone who had a connection to the fire and its aftermath. Derek was trying to train Scott into controlling his wolf, and trying to find the Alpha. The deaths had flagged on the hunter's radar and the Argents returned to Beacon Hills to support the local hunters and attempted to kill the Alpha and stop the attacks. Kate Argent also returned as well, possible because the deaths were the people that she hired. It was mess, and in the end it came down to Kate verses the Alpha with everyone in between a sacrifice or a tool to their ends. Thankfully Derek, Scott and Stiles managed to work their way around it, and in doing so helped Allison, Jackson and Lydia. Peter killed Kate, ripped her throat out, you saw the body. You also saw the remains of the battle as the madness overtook Peter and he sought to destroy everything. Derek and Scott were pushed beyond their limits as the madness consumed and made Peter stronger. It almost ended in everyone's death if Stiles and Jackson hadn't arrived and weakened him. Scott drove him back until the damage they inflicted took its toll. Derek landed the final blow and ended it there and became the new Alpha."

Stan was silent as Damion finished, once more he thought Stiles had put himself in as much danger as he could, and it turns out he put himself into even more. It was too much, and the anger at Stiles for putting himself into those situations started to bubble up again fuelled by the panic at again nearly losing his boy more times than he could count and never knowing the truth of why. Stan Looked around the room at the people gathered and Melissa nodded, silently saying it's all true, also that she understood the emotions playing out on his face, she had them as well. He looked at Stiles who was making an apologetic gesture to his dad. Stan glared at him then smacked him of the back of his head "Of all the stupid idiotic half brained ill conceived and downright dangerous schemes you have ever come up with this has to be the most Stiles-ish of the whole damn lot of them!"

Stiles rubbed the back of his head and looked and his dad wincing "Umm... Sorry." He said lamely.

"If you ever think of not telling me something like this again I will personally take you Adderall soaked ass and punt it into the next state, they will have to use tracking dogs to find where you land. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! What do you think you Mother would say if she were still here, how many times have you nearly been killed or maimed or lost and I would have never know the truth because you were protecting me. I am not an ogre of some unfeeling monster that wouldn't have tried to help you!" Stan fumed, Stiles just sat there nodding.

Scott and Allison were both wincing in sympathy and Melissa had a look of sympathetic understanding at Stan's fury. He rounded on Damion and Derek "Wait how the hell is he not locked up or at least been questioned after... Everything." He added pointing at Derek.

"That would have been me, and where I come into it. This is where things become a bit more fantastic." Damion said, Stan snorted his disbelief at that. "I am not a Werewolf; I come from a cousin line to them if you will. My breed is known as Lupus Arcana, or Spell Wolf. I am longer lived than most people..."

Scott went into a coughing fit at that as he tried to drink and it went the wrong way. Derek shot him a glare and Damion continued "I have a natural link to the source of magical energy. Anyway in the supernatural world there tend to be councils that oversee the various groups, the Werewolves are no different, and like most councils it's a bed of corruption and self interest. They would have sent in a cleaner pack to clean up the fallout from the situation. I called in a few favours because I knew the Hales of old, and I have had a feeling that something outside the normal sphere was begin to centre here. Part of the condition that I be allowed to take care of things here was that I remove any possible link to the Packs or the supernatural world. They weren't interested in how it was done, and if they had done it probably would have involved a lot of accidents. I chose to use my powers to shift the focus away from Derek and the Pups and narrow the focus to Kate and Peter. It didn't affect you any more than that, now that you know the truth the changes will be visible to you and you will be able to see what happened. Anyway once that was done I joined Derek's pack which included at the time Derek as Alpha, Scott, who was inherited from Peter as lead Beta and Jackson, who Derek had turned at his request. Stiles, Allison and Lydia were also a member of that Pack but outside of the hierarchy. So we set about training the Pack and dealing with the hunter issue. The study group was set up to allow us to keep the pack safe and to give them a place they could gather that wouldn't be open to outside abuse. It is all above board and the group idea has been used with others as well to their benefit. Danny joined the group and found out what was going on. He asked to become a wolf as well, as you know Stiles is dating him and may be his mate."

Stan looked at Stiles for his confirmation of this. Derek twitched his head slightly and said "Guys either come in or go do something else." The other pups stuck their heads around the door looking guilty, Danny came in and sat by his mate, and Lydia and Jackson perched on the other couch next to Scott, Allison and Melissa.

Stan frowned and then asked "Is being a mate like dating?"

Derek answered that one "With Werewolves a mate is a life time companion that loves you and understands you and will always be there for you. Sometimes it goes deeper than that and touches old magic and it creates a bond between the pair, humans sometimes experience some of that but not its full messure. There are really three types of Mates; one is when they are soul mates bound to one another before they even meet, and will find each other." He looked at Scott and Allison who had leaned together, Allison head leaning on Scott's shoulder. "Mates that meet and know instantly that they were for each other." This time he looked at Damion, and smiled. "Finally Mates that fall in love and bond over time, like Danny and Stiles that is the most common type of mate. "

Stan nodded "So sort of like married, I can get that." Derek nodded, then Stan looked at Stiles and saw that Stiles had held hands with Danny, and he realised that this was more than just first love. He was okay with Stiles being Bi, or Gay, whatever he wanted to call it, but being married so young, was he okay with that?

"So we didn't know this at the time but Allison's brother Sam was sent to take over local operations after everything that went down. He had been contacted on his way here from what we gather by Kate Argent." Damion said to Stan picking up the story.

Stan held up a hand "Wait, wait she's dead was this before she had been killed?"

Damion shook his head "No this was after, some force resurrected her. It also took over another hunter who had been sent to judge the Argents. He was going to shoot Allison who managed to escape. We gathered the Pack for their protection and last night the hunters struck. White was looking for a massacre, the all out assault by fifty men would have been enough to really hurt us and we would have mostly likely lost people, but it was much worse. They infected their own men with a mutated version of the plague and if it had gotten out we would have been looking at a global pandemic. The disease was magically enhanced and modern medicine would never have been able to cope with it especially if it had gone airborne. The explosions that we set of sterilised the infected sites, the bright flash in the woods was a superheated fog designed to sanitise the woods without killing it off. Kate is still out there and something large is coming this way. We seem to be caught up in the events regardless of how much we don't want to be."

Stan sat there and rubbed his fore head, people coming back from the dead, magical pandemics, Werewolves and supernatural creatures, Stiles being mated. It was a hell of a lot to take in though one think ticked over in his head as the investigator processed the information he had been given. "So did you bite Allison that would seem an awfully risky move?"

Derek answered "Being mate to a Werewolf begins a gradual process of transformation if you're not already a Werewolf."

Stan re-ran that last sentence through his head. "Wait that would mean... Is Stiles becoming a Werewolf?" He asked.

Stiles answered "Yeah, normally Werewolves are either born or bitten. If you are a human mate then all the kissing and... Bodily fluid transferred carries over the wolf factor and you slowly change, its kind'a self protection so that your Wolfie mate doesn't do a number on you in the heat of the moment."

Stan slumped back into his seat and tried not to let his growing panic get out of hand again. Stiles was becoming a werewolf, at least he would heal faster when he tried to kill himself with his hair brained schemes he tried to tell himself searching for any positive. "Stiles that's... Was far too much information about what you get up to, and wear a condom you hear me."

Danny had a coughing fit and Stiles shot his father a glare "I love Danny and I trust where he has been."

Stan hit Stiles on the shoulder "I suppose I should be grateful he can't get you pregnant, just turn you into a Werewolf. Can it be stopped?"

Stiles looked his father in the eye "Dad I'm ok with that, please be ok with that as well. It's kinda gone past that point, even if I wanted to stop it, which I don't. I want to be with Danny. He gets me, and understands me, and he makes me really happy. I, we were going to fill you in on everything soon, it's just so much has been happening. I want this, please understand?"

Danny looked at Stan with a serious, earnest expression. "I love your son Mr Stilinski, I would never, ever do anything to hurt or harm him. We both want to be together, he makes me laugh and he so full of life, how could I not love him." The two looked at each other and Danny squeezed Stiles hand.

Stan shook his head and rubbed his forehead trying to process it all. "This is too much to take in, you're effectively married, and you're turning into a Werewolf. You're dating a Werewolf, your part of a Werewolf Pack. That's one hell of a lot to ask. Melissa you knew about this for how long, how can you be okay with this all?"

Melissa sighed "I've known for several month, I worked it out from various clues that Scott didn't quite clean up. As to if I'm okay with his, no what parent could be okay with the level of risk and danger that seems to come their way. If I had a choice and could stop him from going out that night I would in a heartbeat, but I can't so I have to work to accept what is. But if I had, maybe Stiles would have been bitten or someone else, maybe it wouldn't have turned out like it did. Maybe they would have killed Scott and Stiles and the rest of them, Maybe Peter would have won and gone on a rampage. There is so much that I can't know for sure all I can know is that my little boy has done his damndest to be the kind of man I could only hope he could become, as has Stiles. So no, I'm not alright with it, but I could be a whole lot more sorry."

Stan stood up and paced looking at Stiles every now and then "I can't lose him like I lost Stella." He said finally as he sank back into his seat.

Stiles had a tear in his eye as he embraced his father. "Dad, if I wasn't here, if the wolfs weren't here then you would have lost me. You would have lost most of the world."

"Sheriff this isn't going to stop. They are coming for us and for you, they don't care who they have to hurt to do it while they are trying to do it. This is bigger than all of us and what's gone before, but we seem to be the only ones that can do anything about it. The government isn't designed to cope with this, and this just seems to be the opening moves to something bigger as well. We're drawing a line in the sand and we hope that you will be with us." Derek said holding out his hand to the Sheriff.

Stan looked at Derek's hand and then at Stiles, he stood up and took it. "What do we do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Heralding the past:**

Damion threw the pillows to Derek after he straightened up from tucking in the sheets; he picked up his own ones and dumped them on his side of the bed. Derek still had that post sexual glow about him and was grinning lazily; Damion knew he was the same, the steam from the extended shower still drifting out of the bathroom.

"The one down side to pack sleeping is that you can't just leave the sheets till the morning after our work out." Derek said as he pulled the sheets down and climbed in.

Damion snorted as also got into bed again "'After our work out' we had hot steamy Wolfie sex in bed, then we had hot steamy Wolfie wet sex in the shower."

Derek let out a laugh at that leaned over to kiss Damion. "Even when it seems like everything is about hit the fans you can still make me laugh."

Damion shrugged with a smile "I try."

Derek sighed as his thoughts turned back to earlier in the day. "I thought the Sheriff was going to hunt us down at one point. It is a hell of a lot to take in, and to try and get your head around. If he can help us then so much the better, even just so that Stiles doesn't have to keep lying. We need to start trying to get a lead on what's going on. That has to be priority one. The second is making sure that we reinforce our position here in case they try another all out attack, we were so damned lucky that they were willing to sacrifice their own men and Deaton and you were able to come up with a way to stop it. We almost lost Scott."

"I know Wolfie, but he is going to recover, he'll be weaker than normal for a few days while his body heals up. What we need is to track down where they have been and see if there is any information that they may have left or overlooked. Hell we have an idea where they were, a couple of tracker teams should be able to get the scents and narrow it down. In the mean time I can time try and track what the hell White was and how it fits in with whatever is coming this way. The Sheriff wants to help, and even doing a trace on the vehicles they used will help us. Which he can do legitimately while investigating the terrible tragedy of the gas explosion that killed those campers and didn't leave any body parts."

Derek scooted over and kissed Damion "That's only cause you helped him with that cover story, delayed percussive blasts causing an explosion then a secondary flash fire that illuminated the fog. Sounds like you've done this planning once or twice."

Damion grinned and stroked Derek's cheek "Maybe once or two hundred times."

Derek nipped at Damion's neck and lathed a spot he had attacked earlier that was already healing. "Down boy! We haven't got any clean sheets after this set till we do laundry. Acck! Do not start that, you bad dog!" He cried and batted at Derek as he began to nibble at his nipple.

Derek grinned mischievously and lay back "I've got you any time I want too."

Damion sighed the sigh of the put upon "Yes, yes you do, and I hate you for it every time." He said with no rancour and sly smile at the end. "And for that I must punish you!" He dived on top of Derek who let out a startled Yelp. They tussled on the bed, the neat job of making it undone in seconds.

Derek ended up pinning Damion and sitting on him. "I win. Maybe I'll get you the lacrosse uniform and I'll be the angry coach."

Damion struggled again and gave up. "Well if that's what floats your boat. You know if that's what funkies your monkey."

Derek was grinning like the cat that got the cream as Damion said that, when they both heard a voice outside "Man that's gross." They could hear Jacksons discomfort at the Lacrosse image.

Derek sighed at the realisation that a third time was out. He looked at Damion and said "You wanted Pups." He had a put-upon face as he rolled off to his side of the bed, making room in the middle. "Get in here Jackson!" He called.

Jackson came in shyly "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you both. It was just after everything I sort of wanted to..." He stopped just shy of asking and Derek shook his head while chuckling and patted the space between then. Jackson perked up like a puppy getting offered a treat and bounced over then snuggled down between the two of them. When he was settled he let out a little sigh.

Derek couldn't help smiling at Jackson as he settled down, Damion saw it and though Derek tried to hide the expression when he saw he was caught, he couldn't quite manage it "And you don't like having Pups either, hmm." Derek went to punch him and then realised that it he would have to lean on Jackson to do it and he had second thoughts.

"See, you'll upset the little one if you keep that up." Damion said to Derek with a grin as he knew that Derek wouldn't fight over the top of one of the Pups, even in play.

Oblivious to his close call in getting leant on Jackson piped up "I'm not five you know." Derek snorted and he pulled up the covers and tucked Jackson in and Jackson let out a contented puppy whine and yawned. Damion turned out the light and the older wolfs settled down as well.

Jackson quietly said "Thanks dads"

Damion skritched gently behind Jackson's ear and said "Go to sleep Jacks."

..oo00OO00oo..

The Pack sat around the breakfast table still half asleep, another late start showing the toll the battle had taken on them. Scott carded a hand through his hair and blink trying to focus on the coffee in front of him. Allison took pity and guided his hand to it. Melissa snorted into her own coffee; Scott was never a morning person at the best of times.

Snagging the platter of Bacon, Derek laid out the plans for the Pack as he served himself. "Ok we have a couple of possible locations that White was in LA. It's more than possible that Kate has gone but she may have left a few surprised. We also need someone here to watch the lair and to carry on the searches we have running. Danny you're a strong fighter and your computer skills are top notch and Lydia's abilities with magic and Math make you two the best to stay here and run Operations. Don't look at me like that Stiles, It's what Damion calls downstairs and he said the maths thing was important."

Derek sighed when Stiles started glaring at him over the waffle he was inhaling. "Bu hi wanna be wiff Danny!" He chocked and swallowed "Can't I stay with Danny, plus Operations in the War Room, I like that."

Derek glared at him till he shut up then he carried on "We have to be sensible if they attack here while were gone we need both kinds of protection here. They also need to be able to run the stuff downstairs. Danny and Lydia have both put in more time to learn it. I'm leading one team but don't know that much magic, so I need you on my team. Damion will lead the other and knows magic. Jackson is going with Damion, and Scott and Allison are coming with us. One, because Scott will whine if we split them up and two, Allison can watch your back and provide support."

Scott glared over the coffee mug "Dude, I'm not that bad, plus we totally spend time apart, all the time."

Lydia grinned "That's only because she won't let you come into the toilet with her." Scott and Allison both blushed at that.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose "Melissa will you oversee things here, I would prefer to have an adult in charge."

Melissa set her mug down and reached for some toast "Sure, I need something to do. The suspension is still in effect and that's still getting sorted out with lawyers."

Damion nodded apologetically "Yeah they did a number on that one. I can't get to many strings pulled otherwise it will flag too many red flags. The local lawyers I engaged have to work through the red tape on their own. Too much dirt has been flying since the whole Hunter incident started for us to attempt to fix things any other way."

Melissa shrugged "I hate not being able to do my job, but at least I can help out here and make sure that you are all safe." Scott reached over and gave her a hug which she returned.

Derek carried on "Anyway it's going to take a few days to get there, track down the locations and to do it safely so we're going on a road trip. Damion has a place there we will use as a base of operations."

Jackson frowned "Do you have a place in like every city?"

Damion replied "Only the larger ones. I hate staying in hotels you never know what the place was used for before. And when you can smell a lot of... residue it makes it more unappealing."

Stiles made a grossed out face "Dude, I am never staying in a Best Western again." The others chuckled at that.

Damion wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up "If we're going to make a start soon I want to get some stuff together, and show Lydia and Danny the search parameters I've been using."

Lydia sighed "I think the fact that your off to LA with all those boutiques and I'm getting left behind is one of the signs of the Apocalypse. Allison I am giving you a shopping list." She said as she got up as well. They began to gather the plates to load up the dish washer.

..oo00OO00oo..

Danny and Lydia were both in the War Room the various searches and cross tabulations showing on the main viewing wall. They were both sitting at the central console as Damion came down the stairs to join them.

Lydia looked over her shoulder and asked Damion as he approached "So what are we searching for?" Danny nodded in agreement to the question.

Damion set down his mug and answered "I'm not exactly sure to be honest. We know that there are patterns of events that seem to be spiralling inwards or outwards from this area. White's actions in all of this given that he was a bona-fied Hunter before this, also are the hunters involved or just pawns. Then we have the possible global pandemic and the long term benefits that it would give to White and Kate. Things are there, we just aren't seeing the right pattern."

Danny shrugged in agreement "It's like those magic eye pictures sometimes you don't see what the thing is meant to be until someone tells you what it's meant to be. Even then it may just be a figment of your imagination."

Damion nodded and Lydia pulled at her lip thoughtfully "Have you run searches on my dream vision?"

Damion punched up the search criteria "Yeah, battles and endless darkness, something coming into the world, armies of damned and monstrous. It's crunching through the mythological archives and the archaeological databases, the ones I can get into legally and not so legally. Apart from some really strange Sumerian prophecies that relate to birth of a dark world, there is not so much of a match."

Lydia frowned "Did you search on the four generals that seemed to be leading the armies? That seemed to be really important. If White was one of those then the infected hunters would be one of the armies. We seem to be heading for an apocalypse and no one has stopped to tell us about it."

Damion stopped typing and stood up, he slowly looked at Lydia and pieces started to click in his head. Both Danny and Lydia exchanged worried glances.

Damions mouth fell open and he looked like he wanted to mentally kick himself. He looked at Danny and said "Get the rest quickly!"

Danny shot another look to Lydia then ran from the room at Wolf speed. Lydia sat there with a grim look on her face as she saw the files that Damion was bringing up on the system.

Derek and the rest of the Pack came rushing down the stairs; Derek asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Damion what's going on, why the rush?"

Damion pressed a button on the console and the main screen started to show images of the end of the world. The images came from all religions and cultures they all depicted an apocalypse but there seemed to be a running theme through all of them. Damion then began to speak as he cued up an audio file on the system.

"And I saw when the Lamb opened one of the seals, and I heard, as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts saying, Come and see.

And I saw, and behold a white horse: and he that sat on him had a bow; and a crown was given unto him: and he went forth conquering, and to conquer.

And when he had opened the second seal, I heard the second beast say, Come and see.

And there went out another horse that was red and power was given to him that sat thereon to take peace from the earth, and that they should kill one another: and there was given unto him a great sword.

And when he had opened the third seal, I heard the third beast say, Come and see. And I beheld, and lo a black horse; and he that sat on him had a pair of balances in his hand.

And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts say, A measure of wheat for a penny, and three measures of barley for a penny; and see thou hurt not the oil and the wine.

And when he had opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth beast say, Come and see.

And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth."

He pressed the play button and Kate's voice filled the room "Oh and don't think that stopping that little pestilence will stop my end game. I have things planned that will turn your fur white." He then sped it forward to second clip "Oh sweetie, I'm going to hurt so many people it will make the bar-b-queuing of your family look like a night at the carnival." Then to a final segment "Well I'd better get going, places to raze and people to kill."

Derek and the others looked at him, the implications of what he was saying were starting to sink in but it was almost too much. Lydia leaned forward getting it faster than the others. "White was the First horseman, conquering and to conquer. He was Pestilence a literal disease upon the land." She said.

Derek caught up with Damion's thinking and said "Kate's the second one to remove peace and to kill us."

Melissa's hands went to her mouth "You're talking about the four horse men of the Apocalypse, the end of days when God is meant to release them to cleanse the world for the new kingdom, but that's in the bible it's Christian not Werewolves or hunters."

Damion shook his head and pointed to the walls "It's not an exact fit if Kate was operating before White, but as with all things over time it can be corrupted. All modern religions are built on what came before. They take the good bits, and make use of the bits they think of as bad, the rest is ignored or overlooked. The bible is made up of stories that were told by men and retold by men. The four horse men or harbingers signalling the end of days is a theme that runs all the way back beyond recorded histories. We're talking about a story so old that it's written into the back of the oldest part of our minds. Hell I mean I heard stories about it growing up, the names may change but the theme is always there."

Stiles exchanged looks with the others and asked "Are we talking about the honest to goodness friking Judgement day, cause I haven't done my bucket list."

Damion shook his head "Not in the bible sense, well yes in the bible sense. Well no, yes... It's complicated."

Lydia sighed and stepped in "The horsemen are the heralds that prepare the way for the big bad thing to come along and destroy the world. Damion is saying it's like a race memory that has been retold so many times that we don't know where it comes from."

Jackson scratched the back of his neck. "So is God coming to destroy us?" Scott nodded at that wanting to know the answer as well.

Danny answered "I think, tell me if I'm wrong, but that's just what the Christians interpreted it as. It's like whatever is behind everything has been cast as all these things that will end the world?" He said looking at Damion.

Damion nodded "That's right; people try to understand it, and make up something to explain what it is. Whatever is manipulating events is possibly where all the end of the world stories came from. We know this place is like a magical nexus, a crossing point from the information that Deaton gave us. We see the patterns of the stuff with this place at the centre. I think we're looking at some form of higher dimensional being or beings that have been denied access or locked away trying to come back to this plane, for lack of a better word. The heralds are to prepare the way for its coming."

Lydia sat looking at the screen that was showing the cluster dots of unexplained activity and asked "These hot spots, did you think to apply a group time progression?"

Damion looked at the figures "I really must be having an off year. Plot it Lydia, I think I see where you're going."

Lydia nodded "Yeah if you group the incidents by commonality like so. Taking the more general groupings that can be used. Then apply a date function and graph the results." The statistical formula she entered into the systems started to work and the screen started to change. What was a map showing clusters of activity began to order themselves, making sense of the chaos. It began to redraw the spots connecting them and becoming a series of layered Fibonacci spirals, all looping towards the Beacon Hills area.

Allison looked at the results "That's kind of worrying."

Stiles shot her a wide eyed look "Massive understatement there. That's scary as fuck."

Melissa frown "So what are we facing? It seems to be headed here regardless so what is it?"

Jackson echoed the sentiment "Yeah I mean you know that the horsemen are here so what is coming to get us? Do we run or what?"

Derek shook his head "Running wouldn't do any good we've all seen that already. If we hadn't stopped that plague the world would have been in the shitter. We seem to be here by some sort of luck or fate, if it's coming here, and it's threatening my Pack the bastards going down.

Scott nodded "Yeah. Nothing threatens my family and, well everything. That's just not cool."

Danny re-asked the Melissa's question "So what are we facing?"

Damion shook his head "We now have a led and I have a few ideas that may provide us with information. To what we're facing, that I have absolutely no idea. All I know is that it's big headed this way and we seem to be on the clock if we want to stop it."

Stiles threw his hands up into the air "Well fuck!"

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek was grabbing some t-shirts and throwing them in a holdall when Damion came in and frowned. "Your packing style is... almost nonexistent." He said to Derek.

Derek looked up from the dresser and frowned "There in the bag aren't they?"

Damion came over and started refolding them "Technically they were in the bag, I'm just not sure I would call it packing the bag, more a game of clothes toss you happened to be winning."

Derek snorted and came over with a pile of underwear and dropped it in the bag "You are so retentive sometimes, it's cute."

"You won't be saying that when you can't find a clean pair of socks and you have to borrow a pair from Scott." Damion retorted as he folded the other clothes into the bag.

Derek went into the bathroom to grab some stuff, he answered when he came back out with a toilet bag "Yeah that would never happen I would just go bare foot."

Damion gave him an appraising look "On you that could work." He smiled and smacked Derek's backside as Derek dropped the toilet bag on top of the now folded clothes.

Derek grinned and zipped the bag up and put it next to Damion's by the door. "One thing we do need to do before we leave town is stop by the Argents."

Damion looked over from the nightstand where he was getting his watch and wallet. "That's a good idea, we can let them see Allison is still alright, plus she can see them as well."

Derek looked like he realised that would happen as well. "I was just meaning we could see if Kate has contacted them, but that works as well."

Damion threw a pillow at Derek as he shook his head "Honestly, they're still her Parents, and as much as we might disagree with them, she needs to see them."

Derek shrugged "I know, I was pulling your leg. We'll make sure their ok and that they weren't infected as well. Though thinking about that, we may have wanted to do that yesterday..."

Damion looked over and grimaced "Oh yeah... bit of a miss there... I blame all the sex... Wait no that would mean stopping. I blame lack of sex! Also ixney on the oversightey, Kay."

Derek shrugged "We did have a lot happening. Sides I think if they didn't have contact with the hunter group since Allison left, they should be ok." Derek grabbed his wallet and keys then threw Damion a mischievous look. "We'll discuss the amount of Sex later. Possibly with a few examples just so we know we're talking about the same thing."

Damion paused and considered that and nodded "True and I'll hold you to the examples later. Ok I think were packed. Allons-y!"

Derek nodded and grabbed the holdalls.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek, Melissa and Damion were standing at the bottom of the stairs once more waiting for the Pups to assemble.

Damion started to pace back and forward and gesture up the stairs as Derek and Melissa tried to hold in a laugh. "I swear they do this to me on purpose. Every time we are getting ready for something we say be ready for a time. A certain time sails past like a speeding train and they are nowhere in sight. Is it me, am I unclear when I say this. Do I slip into a foreign langue and when I say be ready for a certain time. I mean I know a lot of languages maybe it's an unconscious slip. 'Wir müssen bereit sein, hinterlassen in dreißig Minuten.' ‚'Nous devons être prêts à quitter en trente minutes.', 'Vivamus ut facile dimittit in triginta minutes.' Is that what happens?" Damion asked looking at the other two who had given up and were just laughing now.

Melissa held her side and sighed as she tried to get the laughter under control. "A single teenager can stretch time to a ridiculous length; you have a pack full of head strong teenagers who are at the moment living out of each other's pockets. You haven't got a hope in hell of them being ready in thirty minutes." She patted Damion's shoulder reassuringly as Derek just smirked.

Damion eyed Derek "Ok Mr Alpha, wrangle your pack if you would." He gestured up the stairs while looking sardonically at Derek.

Derek snorted "We'll give them five more minutes, and then I'll go round them up personally." He said in a loud voice. Upstairs there was the sound of increased activity. "Think that got their attention."

Damion just shook his head "You win."

Melissa started laughing again at the pair.

Four and half minutes later the pack assembled at the foot of the stairs. Lydia and Danny were waiting to see the others off.

Damion gave Melissa the contact information and checked that Lydia and Danny knew what they needed to be running on the Systems. Then Stiles needed to go to the bathroom. He came back and Scott wanted to get a drink for the trip. Jackson suddenly remembered his phone was in his other jacket and ran back for that. Stiles returned then ran back to get snacks.

Derek stood next to the cars growling "If this keeps up. I'm going to go and help the apocalypse happen. Will you all get into the fucking cars before I rip your throats out with my teeth, seriously!"

Allison was about to get out of the car but a glare from Derek changed her mind "I'll just by a new tooth brush when we get there."

Stiles came back with a bag of snack, Derek grabbed him and he was bodily thrown into the back besides Allison. "Stay!" he commanded.

Scott came out and saw that the back seat was full and went to complain, before he could get one word out Derek started to growl and he just got in the seat and closed the door. Finally Jackson returned and got into the Veyron. Damion was about to get in when he ran back to Melissa giving her one of the charge cards.

Derek glared at him as he returned to the cars "You're as bad as they are!"

Damion shrugged "You can punish me later. Allons-y!"

Derek swore under his breath as he got into his Camero, Melissa, Lydia and Danny were killing themselves from the steps but managed to wave them off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Road Trip:**

**/AN/** This is a long chapter, but I wanted to talk about pack dynamics and my take on the Omega role that seems to crop up. It's probably not to eveyones likeing, but I hated the idea of a sub class in the Packs. It would be like a second class citizen. So the original term of an Omega is one without a Pack. It was later reconned from Wolf studies and used in a derogtory fashion for the more submissive Wolves in packs that the Alpha played the betas off of each other. The Hales wernt that sort of Pack. In this world not all of them would be, unfortunatley you will get arse holes in every society. As you will see. **/AN/**

The Camero and the Veyron pulled up a couple of streets away from the Argents house. After a minute both of the older Wolves got out and walked to the back of the Camero. Both were casually looking around. "I don't see any one but we need to be careful in case they left a spotter." Derek said after he was sure there wasn't any strange activity that he could detect with his heightened senses.

Damion nodded "Jackson and I can circle around to the other side of the estate and come in from that side, you could take Allison and Scott over the back and Stiles can keep a watch for activity from here."

Derek nodded and signalled the others to join them. He briefly explained the plan to which Stiles complained "Why am I getting left in the car?"

Derek scowled and said "Because you can't scale garden walls, and jump over roofs. Plus if there is any need to bring in the counter agent, we need someone here to do that. Also if anything happens having someone on the outside that can cause a diversion would be a benefit."

Stiles made and oh face then smiled "Cool, I'm the plan B."

Jackson muttered "Oh god help us." And Damion nudged him as Scott sent him a dirty look, thankfully Stiles hadn't seen it or there would have been more delays.

They split up and Stiles got back into the Camero taking out his phone, "least I get Angry Birds while I car-sit." He said as he booted up the game.

..oo00OO00oo..

Jackson and Damion made their way to the street past the Argents and walked up it keeping their senses open for any unusual activity. Apart from several middle age curtain twitchers, there were no signs of anything and certainly no distinctive odours that flagged their attention.

Jackson frowned "Do you think they haven't left anyone to keep watch?"

Damion shrugged "It's possible between the assault and the isolating of the Argents; they may have thought it was enough."

They reached the end of the street and crossed over to the street the Argents lived on. Again they carried out the same checks and looked for anything, but once more nothing.

They got to the end of the Street and Damion scratched under his ear "its possible White was that arrogant to dismiss them as irrelevant once he had what he wanted."

Jackson thought about that then asked "Should we head back to the Cars or see if we're needed at the house?"

Damion looked back up the road "We'll let Stiles know and head back up, better safe than sorry."

Jackson nodded and pulled out his phone and dialled Stiles. "Come on, pick up… Stiles"

Damion could hear Stiles over the phone "Dude you called at the worst time, I was about to get the King Piggy!"

Jackson shook his head "You're meant to be on watch not playing Angry Birds."

Stiles retorted "Well there is nothing happening here. Seriously I've seen more action watching paint dry, no cars, no vans, and no people."

"Well, we've finished our sweep, and the same we can't see anything either. We're going back to the house. Keep an eye open and let us know if you see anything." Jackson said.

"Roger that. Have fun." Stiles said and ended the call.

Damion and Jackson headed back towards the Argents, again nothing out of the ordinary in the suburbs.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek, Scott and Allison headed down the side of an empty house, they moved quickly to ensure no one saw but the bulk of the house covered them from the street. They had gone up the street that back onto the Argents and again had spotted no one watching the house. They went to the property line and in a graceful succession they all vaulted the fence and into neighbouring property. This was the Argents neighbours and thankfully both of the occupants worked so the house was empty. They reached the fence and Derek went first then signalled the others to follow.

Allison sighed as she landed "This wasn't the home coming I had planned."

Scott shot her a supportive look "Better to be safe that put anyone in danger."

Derek held up his hand and Scott and Allison both stopped. He gave one final check and nodded, the wolves moved towards the back door. They stopped at the backdoor and listened; inside they could make out two heartbeats in the house. Derek looked at Allison and she opened the back door and the three headed inside into the utility room.

They made their way into the Kitchen and Allison called out "Mum, Dad?" There was movement from the living room and the older Argents rushed into Kitchen.

Chris ran to Allison and swept her into an embrace "Thank god you're all right. I, we were so worried about you."

Victoria held back for a moment then joined them in the embrace "Oh Allison…"

Scott and Derek held back and both Wolves scented the air sniffing to see if they could detect any signs of the disease or illness. Victoria looked at them over Allison's shoulder and her eyes narrowed. "Did you have to bring them as well?" she asked.

Allison broke the embrace and shot a reproachful look at her mother. "I wouldn't be here without them, and neither would you."

Chris gave her a questioning look "What do you mean?"

Allison looked to Derek and he nodded for her to tell them "White was some sort of creature, he infected the hunters that came here and launched and assault on us. If it weren't for my Pack mates White would have released a global pandemic."

Victoria gave her an almost dismissive look "Really, flights of fantasy won't help."

Chris held up his hand to stop her and asked "What do you mean creature and was Sam involved?"

Allison shook her head "No, Sam wasn't there. White was some sort of re-animated monster. He didn't care for his own men and just used them as carriers. We all nearly died, and I don't just mean from the assault or just us." She indicated the other Wolves meaning her pack.

Chris frowned "No direct assault should have been sanctioned. I understand their changing leadership after everything that went on, but no assault would have been called for unless you were doing something." He said the last towards Derek, questioning his actions.

Derek growled his eyes flashing red "We haven't been doing anything except trying to get on with our lives. It was your hunters that encroached onto our territory and made attacks on us. We defended ourselves."

Allison shot her father a look and shook her head "Derek's right they attacked us time and time again, even in this very house White attacked me. This isn't what you told me the hunters were about."

Chris sighed "No it's not. We are only meant to stop a threat to normal people. That's why we came here in the first place to ensure that the Werewolves weren't posing a threat to the area. Kate stayed here in what was meant to be routine be surveillance."

Derek's anger flared again but Scott answered his own anger spiking in "Routine surveillance, routine surveillance he says. She kicked off events that led to the whole damn mess at the start of the year and it's like she's doing it again!"

Victoria's head snapped round to look at Scott "What do you mean she's doing it again. She's dead at his Uncles hand!" She said pointing at Derek.

At that moment the front door bell rang and all head turned. Derek, Scott and Allison detected the heartbeats of Damion and Jackson and visibly relaxed. Chris and Victoria stayed on edge. Allison went to the front door and opened it. Jackson and Damion Stood there and Damion quirked and eyebrow to Allison shooting her a reassuring smile "Avon calling." He said. Allison stood back and let them both in where they then joined the others in the Kitchen.

Victoria bristled at more Wolves in her house "So the Packs all here then. Now what were you going on about Kate for." She spat with a fair amount of venom.

Damion snorted and said "Pleasure to meet you as well. I take it we have gotten to the nub of the matter?" He asked of the room.

Derek answered "No we were getting to the accusations and blame."

Damion clapped "Oh goodie, I didn't miss it."

Victoria glared at Damion and Derek; Scott covered a chuckled with a cough."What did you mean when you said she was at it again?" She asked again with more force.

Damion took out his phone and threw it to Derek. Derek unlocked it and played the MP3 that was queued up. Kate's hate filled voice filled the air as the recording of the conversation with Derek played out. Chris and Victoria stood there, the shock clearly etched on their faces.

When it finished Victoria shook her head and said "No that was recorded before she died. She can't be alive unless you monsters did something to her. That's not her." She said with finality.

Chris looked less certain that his wife "How can that be her?" he asked.

Derek looked to Damion for him to explain "We think something re-animated her, and White. We think they are trying to do something that involves some larger game plan, but one of those moves is to destroy us, and remove you from hunters."

Chris thought about what was being said "We were excommunicated from the hunters by the Guard. That seemed to have been decided before White even showed up. He seemed more interested in getting Sam to do what he was told and provoking Allison."

Jackson had a curious expression "What's the Guard?"

Victoria shot him a scathing look "They are our elders. They oversee the operations and insure that we act within the code."

Derek answered her as Jackson bristled at her tone "Well it seems that either they weren't in on this plan, or who ever White worked for has their fingers in that pie as well. You may want to get your own house in order if it's been compromised."

Chris nodded "What about Sam, do you know where he is, was he infected as well?"

Allison shook her head "No, he wasn't in the attack and there was no one at the safe house when we cleaned it up."

Chris raised an eyebrow "Those explosions were you? I thought it was a group of the hunters."

Derek snorted "Yeah like they would have been able to clean up a plague."

Victoria spat out "And mongrels like you can?"

This time it was all the Wolves that were bristling at her tone, Derek's eyes flash crimson and Damion's sank into blackness and black and red lightning crackled round his right arm. When Damion spoke his tone was icy cold "Yes, mongrels like us stopped a plague that was designed to decimate the world, released by a psychopath that was using your precious hunters like walking incubators. Don't disrespect us again or I will show you the full extent of my displeasure."

Victoria and Chris backed away and Chris stepped in front of his wife to protect her. Allison turned and placed a hand on Damion's shoulder with a pleading look in her eyes. He nodded and the lighting faded and his eyes returned to normal as did Derek's. "Be grateful that your daughter is far more generous and forgiving than you are."

Derek stepped forward "We came to make sure that you hadn't been killed for Allison's sake, we also thought to warn you that Kate is back and no friend to anyone, even family. If you do make contact with your Guard tell them to stay out of Beacon hills. We will ensure the safety of the Hale Pack territory." He signalled the others and they made to leave.

Chris caught Allison's arm. "Allison you don't need to go with them."

Scott turned and growled at Chris his eyes golden. Allison shook her head "No I have to go with them. They are my Pack and Scott is my Mate. They need me and I need to be with them. We have to stop this."

Victoria came forward "Don't be foolish, you need to stay here, regardless of what nonsense they have told you and about you're... condition." Her voice was iron hard.

Allison turned her head away and when she turned back both of her parents could see the tears in her eyes. "Why do you keep making the same stupid mistakes and treat me like I don't know anything. They have treated me more like a person in my own right that you ever have or will. They trust my skills with their lives as I trust them with mine. They respect my decisions and my opinion, and have never given me reason to doubt them. As for Scott, don't you get it I'm in love with Scott he is my Mate and we are bonded." She pulled at the neck of her T-shirt and showed the mate tattoo.

Chris sighed and Victoria's hand flew to her mouth, she forced it down and the anger returned "How could you deface yourself for him, and you say they never talk you into anything."

Scott growled and came to his mate's side "She never defaced herself for me and I would never ask her too, is that how little you think of me. That mark is a sign that we are Mates two people who are bonded together at the deepest level, to be together always." He pulled his T-shirt up and showed the matching mark.

Victoria seemed not to want to get the significance of the mark, but Chris seemed to understand, he placed a hand on Victoria's shoulder "I've seen that before. So you really do love him, and he loves you back. If you feel you have to go then you have to go."

Victoria looked like she wanted to argue, but after a look at Chris's face she turned away from them and left the room. Allison slumped against Scott and he nuzzled her offering her his support.

Jackson let out a low whistle "Intense."

Derek frowned at him "We had better get going."

The Wolves headed to the front door. Chris caught Allison's hand again but his face showed resigned understanding. "Allison give you mother time, she has, we have a lot of years of prejudice to work through. Your turning took her and me by surprise, it's been hard to deal with the fact you didn't think you could come to us, and our reaction to you when you did. Please give us time, and be safe." He looked at Scott and Derek with the silent request that they keep her safe and both nodded.

Allison hugged her father and whispered "I will dad, I still love you both."

Chris returned the embrace and whispered "I never stopped loving you Allison, neither of us did. You will always be our little girl. I guess we weren't ready for you becoming a young woman when we weren't looking." He kissed her on the cheek and they broke the embrace.

As they were about to leave Allison looked up and saw her mother standing at the top of the stairs. She looked torn between saying something and just watching Allison leave. Allison sprang up the stairs and hugged her mother, Victoria looked stunned then returned it "I still love you mom."

Victoria nodded "I love you too Allison."

They broke the embrace and Allison ran out of the house. The wolves made their exit as Derek was about to step out Victoria called down "Watch out for my little girl, or I'll nail your pelt to a wall." Derek looked at her, the concerned mother he could respect that, he nodded and left closing the door.

..oo00OO00oo..

The Wolves got back into the car and headed out onto the freeway. Using their phones they had set up and inter-car radio so they could speak to each other. Stiles was getting brought up to speed by Scott over what had happened and Jackson was adding in bits he thought Scott was leaving out.

Scott had his arm wrapped around Allison shoulder and she was leaning into him wresting her head on his shoulder. "So her mom was like, don't go with them, and Allison told them to back off and let her grow up."

Jackson added "Yeah but she handed them their asses when she did it. You mate is cool."

Stiles snorted "Jackson she's taken, you're back with Lydia. Also I miss out on the cool stuff."

Jackson replied offended at the implication "Hey, I was just saying she knows how to handle herself, besides she's kind'a like my sister, it would be really weird."

Stiles made a gagging noise "That's just as weird you know that."

Damion cut in "Pups before this conversation deteriorates any further, please." There was a chorus of 'Sorry' from both cars. He then went on to address Derek "You realise that were going to need to, you know..."

Derek gripped the steering wheel tighter, the leather creaking under the pressure before he responded. "Yeah I know, I wanted to avoid it but there are too many..."

Damion sighed "Yup, two maybe three would have been ok. So we need to do it..."

"I know, I know." It was Derek's turn to sigh.

Stiles broke in at that point "Ok, for those of us that don't speak half sentence Alpha communications what was that about?"

Damion answered "Do you remember when I arrived; I said there was a Pack council."

Allison straightened up at that not have been told and not having been at the original meeting, and Scott perked up "I think we all do." He said

Damion carried on "Well, as the name implies it's a council of Packs, as in more than one. The Hale Pack isn't the only one in California, it's one of the oldest on this side of the country, but it's also one of the smaller ones. LA has its own Pack."

Stiles made an 'Oh' noise as he started to get an idea of what was happening. Jackson frowned "So why is that a problem, won't they help us?"

Derek responded "No, most packs maintain an isolationist attitude. If you're Pack then your fine, anyone outside of the Pack is seen as a potential threat; also some Packs are really territorial and traditional."

Stiles asked "Traditional as in they celebrate Werewolf Holidays and give Werewolf Presents?"

Derek shook his head "No, as in they hold a ridged hierarchy class system based on dominance and rank."

Scott frowned as he asked "We have a hierarchy, you're the Alpha, and then it's Damion. Then I head up the Betas, right?"

"No as in the Alpha is the dominant force in pack and enforces its will onto the others. The betas are subservient to the Alpha, and the lowest rung, what in a Wolf pack is the Omega is basically the whipping wolf or human if the Pack has any." Derek responded

Scott frowned. "Like what Peter did to me when he forced me to hunt the others?"

Derek agreed. "Yeah that would be an example, as an Alpha you can force your will onto your pack. It's invasive and a breach of most Packs privacy. But in a battle or a life and death situation it can make a difference to have all the members act with one will. That's what it's really meant for, not to force you to act against your will."

Stiles pondered the pack structure and asked. "Didn't Damion say he was an Omega?"

Damion made an agreeing sound "In my terms I was, Omegas are technically a pack-less wolf in old Werewolf parlance, but as the terms were applied to Wolf hierarchy and the term was brought back into Werewolf usage to describe the lowest members. It's derogatory because really the only real level difference in a Werewolf pack is between the Alpha and Beta state. The strength of the beta's can vary and you also have dominant and submissive wolfs as well. In some packs this created a sub class that wasn't really termed anything until they started using omega. It became an excuse in some Packs to have as Derek put it a whipping wolf."

"Not that I'm complaining that we don't do that, but why don't you do that?" Stiles pondered out loud to Derek.

Derek tensed before he answered and had to visibly try and relax himself "The Hales have always been a Family Pack. The order was always naturally there so we didn't need to enforce anything. The only time might be if a new wolf lost it on the full moon, or a bitten wolf joined us."

"A lot of old packs work like that, the ones that are Family members at the core of the Pack. The ones that are formed on power or control they tend to want the hierarchy because it makes it clear who's in charge." Damion added.

"So who is in charge of LA?" Allison asked.

This time both Damion and Derek sighed but it was Derek who answered "An Alpha named Jared, he's bat shit crazy and rigidly enforces the Pack structure. I remember he visited my family about ten or eleven years ago. He came with an entourage of Beta's and several what would be called Omegas. They all had to keep their gaze downwards in his presence and the couple that I talked to were well whipped. When he saw that I had talked to them he back handed me across the room."

Allison hissed in sympathy at the thought "Why would anyone do that to what, a thirteen year old?"

Derek remained silent on that but Damion answered with a weary tone "Traditionally when a born Wolf has its first shift around puberty he moves from being a tended pup, but they still don't have any official ranking in the pack till they reach their majority, which is around eighteen to twenty one year's depending on the pack. Normally it means that they are being trained to handle themselves and their wolf. The traditional view is to rank them like Omega's."

Jackson frowned "That's brutal to treat them like servants."

Damion scratched his neck thoughtfully before he answered "Originally the group that would be called Omegas weren't servants, or treated like that by most packs. They were the ones that weren't the best fighters, or more submissive rather than dominant than other wolves in the pack, not something to be ashamed off. They would fight for the pack but more as a last line rather than be at the forefront like a dominant Beta. People like Jared came to stamp them with that second class stamp and with it came the derogatory treatment. As an Alpha he deems what the pack does and they follow it."

Scott spoke up, the sound of distaste in his voice "But to hit a kid for talking to someone from another pack, you just don't hit kids." There was something in the way he said it made it sound like he had been on the receiving end of that sort of treatment once. His fingers brushed the scar under his eye.

Derek answered "My father protested it, but couldn't make so much of thing because the LA pack is much larger than the Hale pack was. We are an old pack but not the biggest one. He could only remonstrate that he should be the one to punish his own pack for infractions. When they were gone he apologised to me and I could see it ate at him to have had to let it happen. I felt shitty because I had stepped out of Pack protocol and my father had had to witness the results but be bound not to do anything without starting an inter Pack war."

The cars were silent for a while then Stiles asked a question "So who's dominant and submissive in our Pack then?"

Derek frowned and was reserved when answered. "It's not really important."

Jackson spoke up, feeling a tingling of dread in his stomach that he might know the answer as he did. "It's not that big of a deal to ask that questions is it?"

Scott added his agreement "Yeah, I mean it won't make any difference, but do we show signs? We might need to know, especially if were meeting another pack."

Allison smiled at Scott's thinking and said "Yeah it may come up, Derek is Dominant, and I would say Damion is as well."

Derek's tone was reserved when he finally answered admitting Scott had a valid concern. "Yeah, Scott has a point... I'm dominant, Damion is dominant. Scott and Allison are both dominant as well. Lydia is dominant even though she's not a wolf, Danny, Jackson and Stiles are submissive."

Stiles squawked indignantly and his tone went up "I'm not submissive; I'm dominant, and manly. Really ask anyone I am a manly man with man type parts!"

Jackson was really quiet when he said "oh."

Damion cast a quick glance to Jackson as Stiles carried on trying to convince everyone that he was dominant. Jackson was down cast and features had darkened. Taking one hand of the wheel he placed his hand on Jackson arm. Derek was busy telling Stiles to shut up.

"Jacks don't worry about, honestly." Damion said with concern audible in his voice.

Jackson looked at him from a moment the turned away to look out the window his confusion and doubt rolled of him like a wave. The others had also quietened down as they had caught the tail end of what Damion was saying.

Damion bit his lip as he thought how best to try and nip it in the butt. "I was submissive for a long time." He finally said, Jackson turned to look at him again and sort of snorted his disbelief. "No really. After my father was killed and I blamed myself it became a spiral of self doubt and a lot of personal loathing. I was reaching out to try and please everyone, and to not have anyone mad at me. The biggest one was not to make my mother mad and dessert me, I panicked about being abandoned and left alone. Those fed into my wolf and it became submissive. Scott has a really strong desire to protect everyone, that's what makes him dominant, but from what I have heard about him before he was submissive. Allison also has that same drive and desire to protect as Scott and being mate to the lead Beta also makes her dominant as well. Lydia is dominant because she is Lydia. Danny is submissive, hell you know him he's laid back and easy going and wants to make people happy. Stiles is submissive because he will do anything for friends or family, even if it's downright stupid mad or dangerous, also because he shoulders blame that is not his. Derek is dominant not just because he killed Peter and became the Alpha, he's dominant because he would do anything to protect his Pack and never let the mistakes of the past happen again, even if it means being hard on his Pack. I'm dominant and have been for a long time once I started to work through my issues, now I would move heaven and hell for my Pack and my mate, even if it means kicking my mate's ass. That's why the whole omega as the lowest ranking in a pack is stupid when the Pack is run responsibly, and a lot of Packs are."

Damion paused he knew the other car was listening in and he knew he needed to finish the summation to try and help Jackson. It would in a way help the Pack to know a bit more about why they were like they were. Jackson looked at Damion knowing what was about to be said and dreading it as well as wanting to know the answer to his unsaid question.

Damion took a breath and carried on; you could hear a pin drop in both cars as he started to talk. "Jackson yours is submissive right now because you have a lot of issues that you needed to work through. You're being adopted and the imperative that has left in you means that you want to please people, even ones that you don't know, and the people that you see in a position of authority most of all, that and not wanting to be abandoned again. It's also why when challenged by a dominant force you submit. Will you always be submissive probably not, will you be submissive with people outside the pack, again probably not. It's what Derek was trying to say, there is not absolutes. That's why it's also a really, really stupid thing to base a caste system on."

Stiles made an 'Oh' sound.

Derek spoke up "Yeah, it's why it was never really used in my family's Pack, sure you knew what you were, but it didn't make you any less than anyone else or damaged or wrong. We talk about the Wolf like it's separate from us, but it's not. It's everything that we are with all the human crap wiped off. It takes the core of what we are and that's what our wolf becomes. As Damion said things can change over time."

Damion pulled Jackson into a one armed hug, and he could see the Pup starting to loosen up as he realised that it wasn't a mark against him. He would still need to process it and what it meant to him and what he had to deal with but a first step had been made. He shot Damion a half smile, and Damion returned it with a reassuring look.

Derek added "If anyone tries to establish dominance over you then you deal with it as an attack, and you watch out for the others as well. Pack law's state that it's only within your own Pack that you have to display any submissiveness to anyone of your level. If it's Alpha then you show them respect."

Jackson chewed his lip for a second "Does that mean that we need to follow this pack stuff as well when were there?"

Damion winced but answered "Yeah, were going to need to appear like a more traditional pack to get through this." He looked at how Jackson was dressed. "We're also going to need to go shopping."

Jackson looked at himself self-consciously and with a certain level of trepidation as "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Damion answered with "Not just you Jacks, all of us. Someone find a late opening Goth store."

Scott asked worriedly "Why a Goth Store?"

Again Derek answered but the tone was weary as he dealt with the idiocy of traditional Packs "We need a more traditional raw hide look. That means we need to leather up."

Scott could be heard making an 'oh' noise. "But we have Leather Jackets isn't that enough?"

Stiles added "Yeah we don't want to look like the village people." There was a smacking noise and Stiles going 'Ow' "Dude that was uncalled for and you say you're a more lenient Alpha."

Derek growled "No, just more tolerant at times. We need to look the part, we don't want then interfering but we need to announce ourselves. That means we need to at least look like a Pack that can handle itself and this is the easiest way, even if most of it are still Pups."

Damion agreed "Actually it's also an idea of why were there in LA, apart from tracking the Hunters to their home base, were showing the Pups other packs."

"Hmm not a bad idea, we certainly don't want any attention on the fact that the end of the world is coming... Guy's nuts enough to decide to side with them just because." Derek said.

"You have a point there. Hmm there's no way we can leave Stiles out of the meet either. It would raise far too many questions." Damion said after pulling at his bottom lip.

Stile was indignant at that "Oh come on, it's not like I would embarrass you guys on purpose."

"It's not that Stiles, your scent is all over us and the Cars. If we show up and you're not there questions will get raised and Jared may take it as an affront that our whole party didn't show up. But having you there means that you will get treated by them as an Omega. One slip and they could try and discipline you for it."

Scott was worried "That doesn't sound good, and we couldn't stop them?"

Jackson answered with the same worried tone as Scott "Shit, dude from what they said it would start a pack war if we did."

"You're both right." Derek said mirroring the Betas concern for their friend.

"Ok well I'll just have to be a good boy. It's too important for us to not get there and see if we can trace Kate, so tell me what I need to do and I'll do it. You may just owe me big afterwards." Stiles tone was resolute in his desire to do what was needed.

"If you're sure Stiles, Stick close to me and we'll say you're my assistant. It's a good thing that you won't need to wear a collar." Damion added.

"That's just so wrong, you realise that, even for a joke." Stiles answered.

Derek shook his head and snorted "He's not joking a few of the worst packs insist associated humans are collared. It's like a perverse joke to have human pets."

"The darker side of Werewolves no one tells you about." Stiles said taking his turn to sigh.

Scott leaned forward "In case it never comes up again, can I just say I'm glad you're our Alpha!"

Jackson and Allison both called out together "Seconded!"

Stiles had been searching for a shop and found one in a shopping arcade that was on their route."Ok found one that seems to specialise in leather and Goth wear. It's about an hour from here but not too far off route."

Derek nodded "Ok, well grab dinner while were there and then head to Damion's place. It will be too late to do an introduction so we can go over the rules we'll all need to follow." He said. They were all apprehensive about what would be ahead of them. "This may not have been one of our better Ideas." He added. Damion merely made an 'Hmm' noise as they gunned the engines and both cars shot down the free way.

..oo00OO00oo..

Both cars drove through down town LA heading towards Fourth Street and Olive. They pulled up at the apartment building and Damion used a remote to open the underground parking. Both cars drove down and parked near the access to the reception area. Stiles was the first out the Camero and was stretching like he had been asleep for most of the day. Scott helped Allison get out the car after him and Derek was opening the trunk.

Jackson and Damion both got out the Veyron and Damion carried on the conversation that they had been having. "Seriously that is the last time I am going shopping in a place like that with any off you."

Jackson frowned "It wasn't that bad?"

Derek bit his lip trying not to laugh, as Damion carried on "No, believe me it was. The look I was getting from the assistants when four teenagers and two adults came in to buy leather gear was not the most conducive to shopping. Then we had Mr Motorboat over there that wouldn't stop growling all the time." He said pointing at Derek, then pointed at Stiles "And let's not forget Stiles and his repeated question of 'Is this tight enough, and will Danny like it if it has studs.'. Followed by Scott's investigation of the adult section, because he wouldn't look ahead of him only at the floor, by the way butt-less chaps are never what you want to wear to see and Alpha, Scott."

Scott's face turned bright red and Allison couldn't help laughing at him. "Dude come on it was a mistake, I thought they were trousers. I mean, how was I meant to know until the woman came over and I asked if she had them in my size and she told me what they were..." he said trying to explain but digging himself in deeper, he ended with sort of a whine. Allison stroked his back reassuringly.

The others were grinning and helping to get the bags, the new clothes and the food shopping they had gotten out of both cars. They headed up to the main lobby and Damion stopped at the desk to sign in Derek's car as a visitors. The man behind the desk frowned and then recognised him. "Good to see you again Mr Magus, it's been a while, you been on one of your digs again? Your apartment has been getting its regular clean, in fact it was only done yesterday so it should be all set for you. The Mail is in the usual place as well. If you need anything else, let me know."

Damion smiled at the man "Thanks George, it's good to know the service around here is as impeccable as always. Yeah I was in central Asia on an extended dig. Not been back in the country that long. Here's something for you and the staff to treat your self's to a night out." He reached into his wallet and handed a folded bundle of notes. George made to refuse it but Damion forced it back. "George, you know I appreciate the work you guys do. Please let this be an early Christmas night out, ok?"

George looked at the money again and smiled "Thank you Mr Magus, you always keep the Christmas party fund well stocked." He nodded his thanks as well and the group headed to the lifts.

"Ok we'll need to take two up, the apartment on eleven. It's eleven sixty two." He pressed the call button and they split into two groups as one got in and the other called for the lift again, the second one coming to collect them.

Derek was standing with Damion waiting for the lift, he leaned over. "That was generous off you. You do that a lot the generous tipping, or the scholar ships and the what have you." Jackson looked interested in the answer as well.

Damion just shrugged "Why not. I have it, so why not let other people enjoy it as well."

Derek just smiled and kissed him, Jackson became interested in what floor the lift was on.

The rode up on the lift and got on the eleventh floor. The others were waiting by the door. Stiles was scratching his head, and asked Damion as they approached. "I thought you would live in the penthouse, not the floor under the top floor."

Damion unlocked the door and opened it. "It is a penthouse; the balcony is on the second floor." The door opened to a bright modern open plan living area. The latest entertainment system was fitted on one wall and a three large corner coaches around a glass coffee table made up the living room. The dining area was set up on a raised section that also lead to the kitchen space. A set of wooden steps went up to the second floor and a corridor lead to the second bedroom. "Second bedroom is over there and the master suite is upstairs." Damion added as they dropped the bags into the hallway and went in.

Stiles and Jackson made for the Entertainment system and Scott and Allison headed upstairs to check out the balcony view. Derek came up to the Kitchen with Damion and helped put the groceries away. "Mr Damion you have a lovely place here. We may need to use this again sometime with less Pups." Derek said to him.

Damion grinned at the thought. He called out "Anyone hungry?" Even though they had only eaten a couple of hours earlier all four Pups called out. Derek shook his head and went back into the fridge to get the Steak mince they had bought, as Damion got the Pasta out. "It was a redundant question in hind sight." Derek grinned again.

..oo00OO00oo..

As the meal got closer to being done Derek rounded up the Pup to set the table and get the Salad and Garlic bread ready. Stiles took charge of the Garlic bread and Scott made the salad. Allison and Jackson took the table. Once they were seated and tucking in the conversation turned to what to expect and what the protocol for tomorrow was.

"So what do we do to no get ourselves eaten?" Stiles asked as he hovered up the spaghetti of his plate.

Derek paused as he tore a hunk of Garlic bread and considered what needed to be covered. "First off before you do anything and I do mean anything you look to me for approval. This means that your actions are authorised by me. It also means that if something goes wrong then I can step in."

The pups looked at him taking note of what they were telling him and nodding as he made his points.

"Second don't make eye contact with Jared. If you do break it fast and look down. That means that you are submitting to him and it will not be seen as a challenge. The same goes for his mate and second, they may be the same person they may not. If another wolf speaks to you then you can meet there eye except for the leader of the Beta's same rules apply on that unless it's Scott as he would share the same rank. A problem we may have is that Jackson may be seen as an Omega by the other pack because he is more submissive than dominant, but if you don't break eye contact or show nervousness or fear around them then they shouldn't try and place you."

Jackson looked uncomfortable as he realised that he had displayed those signs towards dominant males, Derek included. Scott placed his hand on Jacksons shoulder to show his support and when Jackson looked at him he gave Jackson a reassuring smile. "Stick close to Allison and me and well make sure there aren't any issues." Jackson nodded and returned a thankful smile to the pair.

Derek nodded as the exchange happened "That's good, being there to support each other and to make sure that you are all safe. Jackson, Scott isn't wrong with what he's saying so stay close. Stiles you are going to need to be careful." Stiles shrugged in a resigned way knowing that this was going to happen; Derek frowned as he carried on, this being the most distasteful bit for him. "Basically you can't look any one in the eyes. Keep your eyes down cast at all times and don't speak unless you are asked a direct question or talk to anyone out of turn. Keep any answer you give short and to the point, and address anyone as Sir or Ma'am if there are any females. Stick close to Damion, and stand behind him and to one side."

Stiles let out an exasperated sigh "This is going to be so much fun. What about how Damion is going to act?" he asked suddenly curious, Derek looked at Damion for him to answer.

Damion shrugged as he took a Drink of wine, setting the cup down he answered "Well, I will be playing the Lupus Arcana card quiet heavily; as much as my race is more legend than fact they will know I am different from a normal Werewolf. As such I am outside of the Pack structure even though I am in a Pack. You remember what I was like when I arrived?"

Stiles nodded "You were bit of a Dick."

Damion snorted and Scott choked on his mouthful of Bolognese, Allison and Jackson helping him to clean up. "Yeah I was a bit of a dick I can admit to that. I will be playing that role again, to the hilt."

Allison frowned "Is that safe?"

Derek nodded "Yeah, as he's outside of normal Pack he will be acting as a diversion to keep them from getting to nosey about you guys and the state of our Pack. Speaking of which don't mention anything about the Pack, or what we're doing. If anyone asks you something or presses for an answer tell them they need to speak to your Alpha. Better to play it safe."

The Pups nodded. They finished the food and Damion got up and started to clear a space on the table "Oh before I forget, sleep with your new clothes tonight."

Scott cocked his head to the side and his mouth was open as he tried to process that. "Huh, why?" He asked.

Derek fielded that as he brought back the dessert from the fridge. "It will lessen the new smell and imprint your onto them, also help them fit better tomorrow. Getting new clothes for an introduction is one thing; getting new clothes the day before that still stink of manufacturing wouldn't set the mood." Scott nodded as he understood.

They finished dessert and the Pups started to the dishes as Derek and Damion had cooked. Afterwards the settled down and watched Green lantern from the pay per view, Stiles lamenting there wasn't any pop corn.

..oo00OO00oo..

The next morning they gathered in the living room bedecked in their new look. Derek was wearing his customary leather jacket and black t-shirt but had combined that with black leather trousers and boots. Damion was wearing the leather jacket that Lydia had gotten him and similar trousers and boots to Derek, the difference being that he had several chains hanging from one side of a Maroon belt that matched the Jacket and a black leather waistcoat and outback hat. Scott, Jackson and Stiles were again wearing similar outfits to Derek, though the Jackets were similar to Scott's in that they had hoodies attached to them. Jackson's jacket was dark steel grey and Stiles was a dark green. Allison was wearing fitted leather trousers and heeled boots, her top was fitted as well and she was wearing her leather jacket she had brought with her.

Allison surveyed the men and couldn't help thinking it was a good look for them. It made them look older certainly, though not part of a biker gang. She was glad that she would get away with the top she was wearing and not resort to the leather top that Stiles had suggested. Damion certainly stood out, but that was part of the plan, though he did look like he had stopped off in the old west on his way here. She walked up to over to Scott and wrapped her arm around his and kissed him. "I like this look on you." She said.

Stiles snorted as he heard her "I feel like we're in the Sentai Rangers, though how I got to be the green ranger I will never know." Jackson chuckled as he got the reference and Scott rolled his eyes, Stiles glared at him and said "Well at least I don't look like Derek's little brother." He indicated the matching colour schemes that Derek and Scott had.

Derek looked at Stiles with a 'whatever' expression but Scott kind of preened himself at that and retorted to Stiles "Hey, being thought of as Derek's little brother wouldn't be a bad thing." He said with a touch of pride in the statement which caught Derek on the hop.

Damion smiled at Derek as he caught the reaction though none of the other Pups had seen it. He went over to him and whispered "Your new family has faith in you too." Derek met Damion's eyes and a smile played out on his lips.

They were both swamped when the Pups had caught onto what was being said and group hugged the pair. Stiles sighed "Yeah we have faith in you big guy." They could see Derek was caught complete off guard by this and was taken aback. They broke the embrace and Derek cleared his throat as he tried to regain his composure. Scott gave his lopsided smile at him and Derek ruffled his hair showing he appreciated what had been said and implied.

Damion clapped his hands "Ok mushy stuff over with."

Scott took the opportunity to ask a question that had been bugging him since they had come to breakfast that morning. "Dude, Uhh Damion I was meaning to ask... You smell different. I mean more than just the new clothes. It's like your scent has become intense and kinda ozone-y, also the Werewolf bit is kind of weird?"

Damion smiled "Yeah, to more fully engage in my role as distraction I've been letting of the dampening down of my scent."

Scott looked puzzled and Stiles asked "You dampen your scent, why?"

Damion shrugged "It's because I'm cousin to Werewolves rather than Werewolf. Lupus Arcana has a different more intense and ozone-y feel to it. "He smiled when he used Scott's description. "It can put some people off and other overwhelms other Wolfs. Normally I damp it down so it's not as noticeable. Today we are going to need all the help we can, so weird scent on full."

Derek had come over to join them and said "I kind of like it, it's like during a thunder storm."

Allison smirked "You would."

Derek just shrugged. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of gold rings. "These are mate rings. Damion and I wear a set and you and Scott need to wear a set as well. It will mark you as being mated. Don't discuss your mate bond, and don't show the mark if you can help it."

Scott's perplexed look came back. "I thought it was something to be celebrated?"

Damion nodded "Normally it is, but you're still very young and it can be a taken as an aberration for it to have happened."

Scott's looked hadn't gotten any better, Derek rolled his eyes "They may think its puppy love and shouldn't have been allowed to happen."

Allison took one of the rings and put it on. "I think I see what you're saying it would be like someone saying you can't get married because you don't know each other well enough, or know if it is true love, but a lot worse."

Derek and Damion nodded and Scott got the message and made an 'Oh'. He took the ring and put it on.

Jackson had moved over to the window and was looking down at the street below. Allison, Scott and Stiles exchanged glances and Scott went over and placed a hand of his shoulder "Dude it'll be cool don't freak okay, we'll all be there."

Jackson took a breath and nodded resolutely. Inside he could feel his wolf taking the confidence in him and reassurance from Scott's touch and words. He had be worrying for most of the night about how this would go down and was afraid that he would be the weak link and cause problems for his Pack. What had been said about his issues and how those made him submissive were true, he knew it deep down and right now he was trying to hold it together for the others.

Damion looked at the clock over the fireplace and then to Derek who nodded. "Ok everyone its show time." Derek said and indicated the door. The Pups all seemed to steel themselves for what was ahead and how it would play out given all they knew and were told to expect and headed towards the door. Then as a group they left the penthouse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – And the big bad Wolf huffed and puffed:**

The cars drove further down town towards a disused looking industrial zone. The area seemed to not have had anyone make a conscious effort to re-develop or renovate the majority of the buildings. There were residential units and some shops as well, but for the most part the streets were fairly quiet.

"Wow this place is a bit of a dump, in fact I would go as far as saying in Horror chique it is definitely lacking something. At least your place had a certain burned down creepy vibe that something's going to jump out and eat you. Most notably you" Stiles commented and pointed at Derek as they drove past several burnout cars, Scott groaned in the back of the car expecting Stiles to get smacked of the dashboard.

"Looks can be deceiving Stiles. If the locals tend to stay away and normal traffic through here is low then any differences or unusual people will stick out like a sore thumb. And I did not have a going to jump out and eat you vibe." Derek told him while frowning.

"Yeah, like a Veyron and Camero aren't going to attract attention on this neighbourhood, even if there was a parade going on." Jackson said with a snort. Damion shrugged acknowledging that point.

They pulled into the gates of a large warehouse like structure. The differences here were visible, the ground was free of trash and debris, the interior walls were clean of graffiti and there were people on the roof and around the courtyard. The men all looked like they were in a biker gang and tracked the two cars as they pulled up.

Exchanging looks and nods of reassurance the Pack got out the cars and loosely aligned themselves into the formation that had been described to them over dinner. Derek stood at the front with Damion off to his left and slightly behind him. Stiles was standing to Damion's left and had his gaze cast down. Scott, Jackson and Allison were behind Derek with Scott slightly in the lead.

One of the Bikers moved forward and looked at Derek, the look weighing him up. It was easy for the Pack to detect the WereWolf scent from the men in the yard. Derek spoke with an almost indifferent attitude. "Tell Jared we are here to meet him."

The Biker frowned at the stranger using his Alpha's name and replied "He's busy and doesn't want to be disturbed."

Damion flicked a look at Derek and he nodded ever so slightly but everyone caught the move. Damion took his glasses off and put them in an inside pocket, he walked over the Biker who had tensed as had the other in the yard. Damion smiled at the biker and as he came up to him and the man hesitated for a split second. In that second Damion acted and from his left had his claws appeared and he grabbed the Biker by the scruff of the neck and slammed him into the ground face first. He knelt next to him as the others in the yard started to move. He flashed a look at them with his black eyes and he growled the men stopped dead in their tracks.

"My Alpha told you to tell Jared that we're here to meet him. This is the only warning you get or he rips your head off if he has to repeat himself." Damion said with an underling growl in his voice.

The Biker flicked a look at one of the men near the door and he disappeared. Damion stood up and wiped his left hand with a handkerchief. He turned his back and walked towards the rest of the pack. The fact he had shown his back to the man on the ground showed how little he thought of him as a threat. The Pups had done well not reacting to what had just occurred but he could see the flicker of shock in their eyes. He threw them a quick wink as he pulled out his glasses and put them on assuming his position again. Derek was statue like through it all.

Within minutes the main door opened and another leather clad man came out. He went straight to Derek and bent his head in supplication. "Jared apologises for not meeting you personally and asks that you come with me to our meeting room where he will join us shortly."

Derek growled at the obvious slight of not being met personally, it was going to be a day of power plays and polite slights. He hated the politics that came with inter-pack relationships. Thankfully for the throb that was starting in his head that would lead to a Stiles sized headache he had an ace up his sleeve, and ace that was twenty-five hundred years old, and no that never got any less weird when he said it even in his head.

Damion snapped his fingers at the Wolf whose eyes flicked over to him with a look of irritation then cast down again. Damion smiled to himself as both he and Derek could see that their plan was working. "Listen here chuckles we came to see the head Wolf, not, what... lead Beta I would guess, but heavily whipped by the looks of it. Tell Jared that if he wants to carry on disrespecting another Alpha then fine. But you go give him a message that we'll make sure that his lack of adequate hospitality is... recompensed. Oh and I'll make sure that you get the punctuation right on that." As he said the last part he raised his left hand and extended his claws.

The Beta shot him another look but this time they could see the grip of fear around the edges of the look. The LA pack was heavily whipped, when faced with a direct conformation and fight they would be hard to beat, especially with their numbers. But this, this wasn't a direct fight it was about power and how it was wielded, and in the LA pack Jared held the power and everyone else knew it, and what it would bring if they went against it. The Beta had been sent to deal with some upstart Alpha and put him in his place, which had worked in the past. Now though he was meeting a stone wall of an Alpha, in whom he could feel the anger building and a Second that wasn't right by any of his senses and seemed to be dealing with him because he was below the Alpha's concern. Jared would punish him for this, even though he was carrying out Jared's instructions to the letter.

The door opened again and this time Jared walked out. He was about six foot three inches tall, and built like a line backer. He had brown hair that was starting to silver at the edges and a beard that was close clipped to his face. He had the look of someone that had been in a lot of fights and had won them. His eyes were in the Alpha state and burned crimson, like a constant reminder to everyone that he was in charge. He was wearing a full length leather trench coat over a black t-shirt and leather trousers and boots.

All the members of the LA pack and the Pups bent their heads as he approached. He took careful note of them and the cars they had arrived in. Finally he pulled a false smile into his face and extended his hand, palm up, to Derek. "My apologies for the delay and any misunderstanding, I wasn't informed who you were, an oversight that will be dealt with. Shall we head in?" The Beta beside him flinched at the mention of being dealt with, and then Jared led the way into the building. As they entered eight Wolfs joined then as well, the same number as in the Hale pack plus one, if it came to a fight nine Betas and Jared would be hard pressed to get through, not to mention the rest of the LA Pack which would be alerted. It was done in a way that could be misconceived as an honour guard, no one was fooled, and the very notion that they would get an honour guard was sent on vacation and told not to come back.

"So little Derek Hale, all grown up and running your own pack, I remember when you had barley shifted." He added as they turned through several corridors to a meeting room. The warehouse was more like a complex of rooms and corridors on the inside. The whole area was more like a military compound than a re-used empty building.

"Yes, I recall your last visit to my Pack as well." Derek said in lieu of a greeting.

Jared made no overt indication that he knew that Derek's response was in reference to his treatment at Jared's hands and that the fake uncle routine was going nowhere. He indicated the seats around the table and Damion and Derek sat and the Pups formed up behind them. Jared indicated to the Lead Beta who sent one of the other Wolfs to get refreshments. "Terrible business with your Uncle, I heard you had to put him down when he became rabid. Killed your Sister as well, Lisa wasn't it?"

Derek felt his jaw clench but retained his stoic posture. "Laura, her name was Laura. As to putting Peter down, I gave him a mercy killing after it became clear the damage caused by the Hunters had left him irreparably damaged. A service I would perform to any Wolf that I felt was beyond their sense."

Jared made an almost dismissive gesture at that. "I had considered annexing the Hale territories once the Councils edict on the time limit had passed. But I see you have made moves to restart your small pack."

Derek shrugged "It was always the intention to restart the pack on our traditional territories; after all we wouldn't want them to fall into mismanagement or an overreach by any parties. As to a small Pack, better to have a small well rounded and strong Pack than one groaning under its own weight and fraying at the edges"

They could see the flicker on Jared's eyes as Derek implied that he was badly handling his lands and Pack. "If Peter had come to me I could have seen my way to helping him if he had sworn fealty to me. I'm sure we could even come to your assistance if a similar arrangement was made. After all I had considered recruiting you as one of my lieutenants; one can never have too many fighters."

Derek placed a hand on the table and scored a spiral almost absentmindedly into the surface. "That was purely family business; no outside involvement would have been tolerated. As to recruiting me, I can see why you would need good fighters." He said looking to the Beta's on Jared's side of the table.

Jared's lips tightened some. "I can see you have inherited your father's way with words."

The Beta had returned with drinks and served Jared first. Derek and Damion asked for water but it remained on the table untouched after it was handed to them. No one gave any consideration to the Pups, but they had expected that.

Jared carried on after looking at the Pups, his eyes dancing over details like the mate rings and the stance they were taking, also scenting the musk that was coming of them. "You certainly have an interesting collection of young ones with you, that one is almost too pretty to be a good fighter. If you leave him with us, I'm sure we could whip him into shape." He said looking at Jackson almost lecherously, he turned to look at Stiles and frowned as he caught his scent. It was overlaid with the scents of the other wolves, but there was an edge to it that almost made his Wolf growl, something he could break. He gave a similar look to Stiles as he gave Jackson. "And a... human as well, really are things that bad that you would lower your standards that much to take a human and not even turn him."

Damion wanted to kick himself, but the present company put him off, Derek and he had thought that the others would hide the scent of Stiles transformation into a Wolf from being with Danny. Also with the looks Jared gave Jackson and Stiles; he wouldn't blame either of them for wanting to bolt for the door. From the corner of his eye, he could see Stiles leg twitch, but thankfully the table blocked it from the rest of the room. Damion felt like he wanted a shower after just being in the same room as the looks that had been given to his Pups. "Him, he assists me." He said barley glancing at Stiles and trying to divert the attention of the sick fucker back to him and Derek. They knew it would be dangerous but this level of 'Brown Alert' was not in the cards.

"Better to start with good young stock than forcing older to perform in a function that it isn't suited too. The pretty one has seen more action than most his age and proved himself many times." Derek commented casting a quick glance to Jackson.

Jared then looked from the Pups to Damion. "And who can ignore your very own walking Myth. If I had known you were looking for a Pack I'm sure I would have made you an offer at your last council Meeting."

Damion nodded and then said "It would have been an interesting offer I'm sure Jared, but I was involved with far too many important things at the times to have even considered it. I find that now I have the time and desire to assist a worthy Pack to recover from a tragic confluence of events." He looked at Jared almost daring him to take umbrage at what he had said inferring that his pack was below his notice.

Jared snorted "You always did have a reputation for taking on frivolous tasks, it was one of the reasons the council cut its ties with you."

Damion levelled an almost pitying look at Jared "No, I see you have been misinformed. Allow me to clarify. I resigned from the council before you were even whelped. I cut all ties after the debacle that came about from the Hale fire. I believe your pack was responsible for following up the incident and reporting it to the council?"

The group could almost see Jared's hackles start to rise. He obviously wasn't used to being thwarted like this time and time again but in a way that wasn't a direct open challenge. "Yes we ensured that copies of the relevant material were passed to the council. It didn't warrant any further investigation."

Derek leaned forward slightly "Hindsight is a wonderful thing isn't it, given what we now know about it all having being the action of a rouge group of Hunters and the fact the Sheriff had implications of Arson that weren't fully followed up."

Jared levelled his stare at Derek. "Yes, hindsight indeed, but this is the present."

Damion smiled a smile more accustom to a Wolf about to chow down on its prey. "It would have been such a terrible idea if you thought that a botched arson investigation would allow you to take over lands that were territory for another Pack and save you the challenge fight for control. But that of course is pure crass speculation and flights of fancy I'm sure." The smile didn't go past Damion's lips and his eyes were cold black spheres that were staring through Jared.

Jared met the look and now weighed what was in his best interests. Carry on the bating game and get a rise out of the Pup Alpha, a task he was sure he could do, but with that damn spell Wolf that seemed to know a hell of a lot more than he should about matters that didn't concern him, no it wouldn't be wise to carry this on to much better to see what they were after then remove them. Then he could take the Hale territories at his leisure. "Why are you in LA in such numbers?"

Derek was glad the preamble was finally done; the guy was a complete ass. Now they could finally get down to why they were here, and then get then get the hell out of here before he smacked this idiot in the face. "We were attacked recently by a cell of hunters. We removed the threat but are ensuring that they were routed so that they don't offer any more concerns."

Jared made an 'hmm' noise "We did notice a large grouping leaving the other day. It was leaving our territories so we let them pass. If you want I could assign some men to come with you. Show you the ropes around here."

Derek shook his head his eyes narrowing some "A kind offer, I'm sure, but I wouldn't want to leave you shorthanded. Besides we know where we are looking and are using it as a training exercise, to familiarise the young ones with Urban sprawls."

Jared took a moment to see if he could find another way to wangle someone in to keep an eye on them, but seeing none immediately and knowing he had no real reason to stall he nodded. "Very well, be sure to let us know if we can offer you any assistance. After all you will only be in town for twenty four hours." He rose from the table and Damion and Derek did the same, there was no pretence of civility now. Jared turned and left the room with the Beta's following him leaving the one that had brought refreshments.

The man turned and indicated that they were to leave. They group made their way back to the front doors and another Wolf opened them. All the while they knew they were being sized up by every Wolf they passed on the way there. Still showing no signs of speeding up, they went to the cars and got in, the cars started and left the compound at street speeds


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Following the trail:**

Once in the car Damion took his phone and turned it on. Jackson went to say something but Damion held up his hand. The connection opened up and Damion tapped on the phone three times. There was a pause and again there were three taps but from Derek. They drove in silence for about twenty minutes. Every so often one of the pair would make a series of taps on the phone and a similar staccato would follow from the other car.

They drove not back to the Penthouse as the Pups had thought but to a largish park. The cars pulled up and everyone got out in silence. Derek scanned the area and nodded to a kiosk, they moved away from the cars and to an ice-cream snack stand about two minutes away from the parking lot.

Stiles was almost bursting from having to keep quiet for so long. He shot a pleading look at Derek and Damion and they both nodded. Stiles exploded waving his hands around "What the hell was that all about? What was with the tap, tap tapping in the cars but no speaking? What sort of power play do you call that I thought you were going get us killed. My god did you see all those Wolves, and what the hell was Jared's problem? Did he really have anything to do with the fire cover up? Was he after the Hale lands? What did he think they were going to accomplish? I almost shat myself when you pile drived that guy into the floor, which was AWESOME by the way. Then the whole meeting room of Doom, and his whipped Wolves, man I wouldn't want to be in that Pack. Also that stare, hell I don't think I will ever been clean, ugh." He stopped and took several deep breaths after saying all that without taking a breath. The other just broke down laughing at him, he looked indignant, and then joined in.

Damion went to the stand with Jackson and bought drinks and snacks for everyone then they went to one of the farther away empty tables and sat down.

Derek took a drink and relaxed somewhat, the other followed his lead and helped themselves to food and drink. "We didn't want anyone talking in the cars because we both caught a foreign scent on the car. It's probably been bugged."

Scott frowned "What if it was a bomb?"

Damion shook his head while having a curly fry. "There was no explosive smell, a weak epoxy smell but that was it. Jared probably thought to hold us longer so the scents would get weaker before we came back and be hidden in the scents of the vehicles themselves."

Jackson stopped eating his hotdog and asked "So we'll need to find it before we can really drive anywhere that we want to check out?"

Derek nodded "Yeah we'll have to check both cars. Better to do it now and then we can ditch the bugs. Also we'll need to keep an ear open for any one tailing us."

Allison put her cup down "Was his trying to single out Jackson as well as Stiles, just dumb luck or something we missed?"

"No idea, Jackson and Stiles did a good job in there, you all did. It may have been he saw you and Scott wearing mate rings so he knew that you would have been off the table to start with. The look he was giving was more than just looking for weak links; he definitely had something twisted in mind for the pair of them. I wanted to kick myself when I realised that as much as we had covered Stiles scent with ours, there was a tang of his turning that could have been tricky if he locked in on that." Damion said after he had a bite of his burger.

Stiles and Jackson both blanched at the thought of what Jared might have done and they both exchanged a relived look to be out of there. Jackson looked at Damion as something clicked. "That's why you and Derek were pushing as much as you did in the conversation to keep his attention on the pair of you." Damion and Derek both nodded.

Allison frowned at the close call it had been, Scott asked the big question that Stiles had ask "So he was out to get the Hale lands?"

Damion nodded "Yeah, I knew they had gotten copies of the reports for the council, but they hadn't done even a preliminary follow up. Something that would have supported or cast doubt on those reports, the whole damn system is corrupt. That was the reason I left it and then cut my ties to them, except for a few good Pack leaders."

Derek sighed "That was one of the reason for his visit to the Pack; I heard my father and Peter talking about it afterwards. He was looking for either an inter-pack wedding or treaty. My father refused it; if anything had happened to him it would have meant Jared would have had a legitimate claim to try and take the Pack. That was never going to happen, the same with them planning to take the lands afterwards."

Damion agreed "Yeah the council had decreed that the Hale Pack was to be left alone for a period of at least ten years. That meant if he had moved in before then the council would have... Well they probably would have done nothing but he wouldn't have earned any favours from the Packs around here. It would have put them on alert."

Scott snagged a fry from Stiles box of fries and dodged a swipe from him as lunged to grab it back. "How may packs are in the area, and how big is the area?" He asked after eating the victory fry and Stiles stopped glaring.

Derek looked to Damion to answer "Well this area is the west coast through to the mid-west then up to about halfway up Alberta, then back across to Prince George and to the coast. North America is really blocked up into three parts. There are twelve large or established packs in this area, several smaller ones or ones that are more transient. It's unusual for the two… dominant, for lack of a better word, packs to be so close together like LA and Beacon hills."

Allison frowned "So the LA pack was established after the Hale Pack?"

Derek nodded "The Hales have been here since the settlers and before that the Native American tribe that they married into. We are one of the oldest. The LA pack really came about end of eighteen hundreds start of the twentieth century when LA started growing and becoming more active. It was never really an issue till Jared's father and then Jared. They both had only an eye for power. The old man learned his son just wanted it more when he gutted him and took the Alpha spot."

There was a group intake of breath from the Pups as Derek described how ruthless Jared was. They finished their food, and then headed back to the cars. Damion took out his phone and loaded the bug sweeper app. After a few minutes going round the cars he had detected three on each of them. "Probably thought if we got one or two of the little bastards the third would be missed." He said as he found the last one on the Camero. They were lodged into crevices on the underside and into the exposed vents and then epoxied in. It took a good twenty minutes for Derek and Damion to claw them out without damaging the cars.

Scott asked "So what do we do with them now?"

Damion started to smile as he looked at the parking lot and got a plan. "Scott, run back to the snack shop and grab some chewing gum."

Scott canted his head trying to work out what the plan was and then it hit him and he started to grin lopsidedly. He ran off and was soon back handing out packs of gum. The pack all started chewing and soon the six bugs were distributed to the various cars around the lot. Stiles ran a final sweep on the two cars just to make sure, and Scott followed him sniffing for any other residue epoxy smells. The all clear given they got in and headed off.

..oo00OO00oo..

"Ok so were bug free, but we'll still need to watch out for tails right?" Stiles asked once they were underway.

Derek agreed "Yeah once their signal splits up then they'll know we were on to them, so I want to hit those locations sooner rather than later so we can get the hell out of dodge."

"I want to suggest that we don't split up, safety in numbers and all that, but we need to hit the highest probability spots now. We'll only get one shot cause we all know Jared will have Wolfs on our tails sooner rather than later and we don't want them getting anything." Damion added.

"Yeah, Ok you and Jackson take the residential area. Well hit the beech property. Meet back at your place at five that gives us the better part of the day to search and locate. Then we get our stuff and hit the road tonight if we can." Derek decided.

The Pack agreed with the sentiment. Damion turned to Stiles and asked "Stiles you happy with the detection incantations?"

"Yeah, I have them written down just in case, don't think I'll need it but better safe than sorry. Lydia even added one to look for that magic taint thing that the plague had." Stiles answered.

"Yeah I got that one as well, handy to have. Don't take any risks and call me if you're not sure, better safe than sorry."

Derek added to the Pups. "That goes for all of us no risks; this is a get in search and get out."

There was agreement from everyone and the cars split up one heading towards the airport and the other towards a residential area near the edge of town.

..oo00OO00oo..

The Veyron moved quickly through the streets, they had a rough idea where they were going but would need to find the exact location when they got to the area.

Damion checked the rear view mirror every so often looking for anything out of the ordinary, so far they had been lucky that they weren't being followed, but they couldn't take the risk of a tail. He was taking a more circumspect route to get to their destination; if anyone was following them hopefully the criss-crossing of their trail would confuse them.

Jackson sat silently in the seat thinking about what they had witnessed at the other Packs lair and what he had been told. He had seen what it was like to be in a pack where anything that was perceived as a weakness was exploited, even though they had been there for less than half an hour he had felt the pervading air of fear and intimidation. When Jared had singled him out it had take all his strength to not turn tail and run, or move behind the others seeking protection. It wasn't a weakness he kept telling himself but he couldn't help but think it was. The desire to roll over and show his belly to a stronger dominant presence that threatened him was so strong. He truly wondered if that force threatened his pack would he be able to react to protect them. What kind of screwed up person was he that his Wolf thought showing its belly was the best response to a personal threat.

Damion cast a glance at Jackson and sighed. He reached over and pressed the mute button on the phone giving them privacy for the moment. "Your thinking about being submissive again, aren't you?"

Jackson tried to smile but it fell short. "Is it that obvious huh?"

Damion shrugged "I can think of one or two reasons that it would require revisiting. You can talk to me about it if you want."

Jackson was silent not really know how too, and if he really wanted too. "Am I broken?" He finally asked. "My response to confrontations is to roll over and show my belly. Well that what it feels like my Wolf wants to do."

Damion snorted at the image. "You're not broken, damaged and hurt yes, but not broken. The Wolf's responding to dominant pressure and its reaction is to bare a vulnerable spot to that dominant force to supplicate and appease it. I also like to think that it wants a belly rub as well." He added with a sly smile on his face.

Jackson stared at him and they both broke into laughter, after a few minutes he calmed down a bit and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh man I needed that. But I am an Omega Wolf aren't I"

"Look Jackson, we all deal with our issues in our own ways. It takes time and it can be a really hard road, but we are here for you. So don't label yourself. You know how we see you?"

Jackson shook his head, frowning. "An Omega Wolf at worst, at best submissive Beta?"

Damion shook his head "No, we see you as Jackson. There are titles and positions that come with being in a Pack, but Derek and I see them as secondary to the people. Pup it's far too easy to get labelled by others, to label yourself, then you get trapped by those labels. Don't be so fast to pigeon hole yourself or let others do it too you."

Jackson plucked at the hem of his t-shirt "It just ends up being so consuming. When Jared singled me out, I almost freaked out. He broke those Wolves that were following him, they were tough and mean and in your face, but under it all they were whipped and broken. It reminded me of when Derek threatened me, and all it needed was for him to push and I broke as well."

"Jacks that's why we're not that pack. We look out for each other and support each other, and hell yes fight with each other. Just because right now you are submissive doesn't mean that you always will be. Or like Danny and Stiles you could find that it's part of who you are and learn to work with it. Don't sell yourself short, and don't let it be a problem because you think it will be, or some arrogant bastard tells you it is." Damion reach over and clasp Jackson arm, trying to put in that touch the support and confidence the Pack had in him. He knew it would take Jackson a long time to deal with it if he could, and the Pack would support him while he tried to. He just wished he could make the road easier for the young Beta, knowing himself what it took to overcome his own doubts and insecurities. He internally scowled at the fact all the submissive and dominate crap had come up and hit Jackson so hard. His Wolf just wanted to knock Jackson down, then shelter and protect him from the world. "If you want a belly rub, you just have to ask." He added with soft smile trying to lighten the mood.

Jackson held onto the hand and nodded "Thanks." He said, then after a moment "I'll let you know about the belly rub." He added with a wry smile, some of the humour returning to his features.

The Veyron pulled up to a stop sign and the Phone gave a bleep indicating they were in the area. Looking around Damion pulled up in front of a set of shops. "Ok, pop quiz. Were trying to track a group of men that have been in the area till a few days ago, we know they had explosives and bullets and Wolfsbane, but there have been showers so the scent trail will be weak. How do we start to track them?"

Jackson was thrown for a second, then concentrated on everything that they had been taught and practiced. "Ok the scent will be diffused, so we need to find a starting point to isolate and work from. Randomly picking up oil and machine smells in an area with cars and garages won't work. Explosives only if we're close. They were in the area for a while so they will have had to... what would I need if I were here for a while, or there was a few people... Food, they would have needed food and milk and stuff and the shop might have been cleaned but if this is the local supermarket it's got a covered walkway canopy area outside that won't have been, so even if it got a bit wet the scents would be strongest there. That's why we parked here isn't it?" He looked at Damion waiting to see if he had gotten it right.

Damion nodded "Well done. Let's go see what we can smell."

They both got out the car and walked over to the strip mall. The convenience store was your average small store that catered for people that didn't go to the big supermarkets or for those that forgot milk or needed a paper. They went in and wandered around, scenting as they went, it was fairly clean but there was a subtle hint of machined metals, oil and gunpowder, it was mixed with the odour of men living together. The scent was strongest near the dairy and the alcohol. Damion bought a couple cans of Soda and some candy and they then went outside. The scent lingered around a payphone and then turned up the street.

Jackson took the lead showing his excitement at tracking like this. The scent was washed out in most of the open areas, but every so often they would pick up a tickle of it, either from a bus stop covered with an awning or near trees that had sheltered the area from the worst of the rains.

Finally after a good two hours of tracking they had gotten it down to a single street. They had had to back track and try different approaches but knowing that a large group had gathered gave them multiple trails that had similar qualities. They walked up the street and outside of a late seventies bungalow they caught the stronger scents of Gunpowder, explosives, multiple vehicles and a large group of people. Just at the back of the scent was a familiar tickle that sold them on this location. Wolfsbane, refined for use it had a chemical twinge to it. Jackson almost stopped, but at a slight shake of Damions head they carried on past the house to the end of the road.

"That looks like the place, but we don't want the local law called." Damion said to Jackson.

Jackson nodded then noticed a service road leading down the back of the road they were interested in. It looked like it was used to service a drainage channel that wasn't too far from their location. He pointed it out to Damion. "That looks like it might run alongside the house, or at least get us closer."

Damion nodded "Good work Jacks. Let's see where it takes us."

Carrying on as if they were just out for a walk they turned off the street and walked along to the service road. It didn't quite get them all the way there but there was some waste ground the backed onto the house in question and the road got them to that. The pair made their way down being as casual as possible but looking for anything out of the ordinary and listening for anything that might be an escalating heartbeat or guns being armed.

They scaled the eight foot fence one at a time to allow the other to keep watch, and then proceeded across the waste ground.

Jackson voiced the thoughts going through Damions mind "I don't think there has been anyone left to keep an eye on this place."

Damion nodded "Yeah, we need to keep an eye out for anything automated, but I don't think there's anyone home."

They reached the fence leading to the property. Jackson kept watch while Damion cast the sensing spells that he had prepared for this. His eyes turned to black and his hand glowed through several shades of colour in the spectrum. Finally he closed his hand and scratched his chin. "Nothing, no sense of any magic or magic in-potentia, and no trace of the plague either." He gave Jackson a half puzzled concerned look. "Ok we take it easy and look for anything that can be set off."

Jackson nodded and after checking the fence and the grounds around it they sprang over it. There were traces of things having been dug up recently in several palaces and holes attested to other items that had been removed before the rains. They took a cautious approach to the house but again nothing, it was a total clear out. The checked once more for any signs of being watched, and Jackson popped the window lock with his claw. Sliding it open carefully they checked the inside for anything in the house.

Jackson frowned again "I'm almost disappointed with the lack of anything to prevent access."

Damion agreed "I know, I mean I would have expected some sort of tampering device or trigger but nadda. Hmm"

They climbed cautiously into the room which turned out to be a bedroom. There were strewn blankets and marks in the carpet that looked like they had had camp beds set up at least five given the size of the room. The rest of the house was the same debris from people having lived there but nothing in the way of any real evidence or information and no booby traps.

"I found some old mail must have been the last owners that said this place was foreclosed and piles of junk mail but nothing else." Jackson said holding up a few envelopes.

Damion rubbed the back of his neck and sighed "Yeah I got similar. It looks like this was just a rest stop really. Sort of a barracks, the holes in the garden look like they may have been a cache, but that's gone as well." He looked at his watch. "Let's do one last check and then head back."

Jackson nodded and they did one more sweep of the house.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek watched his mate drive in the other direction and sighed internally, he didn't want to split up especially with Jared being so damn prickly in their meeting. But better to get both locations checked today then head back home tonight or tomorrow morning. His attention was brought back to the car by Scott and Stiles having a discussion over who would win between him and Jared. Allison was just sitting there with an amused smile on her face. Stiles seemed to be implying that Jared had an edge because of his age and experiance. Derek just rolled his eyes and checked to see how far they had to go to the address they were to check, he noticed that the voice link was muted at the other side and had a fair idea of what the conversation was going to be in the Veyron.

"Dude I'm just saying that Alpha Psycho two has had more time to get used to his Alphaness. Even if Derek is in his prime, he's only had the extra set of chompers for a few months compared." Stiles said leaning around in the passenger seat of the Camero.

"I'll give you that, but Derek has a pack that's actively supporting him. You saw those Wolves none of them would piss on that guy if he were on fire if they had the choice, not that I think any of them has any choosing left in them. Hell I felt sorry for some of them." Scott added gesturing towards the compound they had just left.

Allison smiled at the protective nature of Scott and rubbed her hand along his thigh. Scott sort of glazed over at that point and Stiles threw his hands up as far as they could go. "Oh come on Allison, it's going to take him ages to zone back into reality now."

Allison giggled a little "Sorry Stiles, I forget I can do that to him at times."

Stiles shrugged accepting her apology. "It's ok, it's kind of remarkable really, almost like the reaction one of those fainting goats has to scares. Except he's a teen Wolf and you seem to be able to stall his brain."

Derek was looking at the scene in the rear view mirror and shook his head. "You were closer with the fainting goat analogy."

Scott having zoned back in enough to take in some of his surroundings let out an indignant "Hey!" As he caught the gist of what was being said.

Stiles turned to Derek and asked him the question that had fuel the conversation to start with "So would you win against Jared, cause I really don't want to end up wearing a collar and being someone's lap human." He levelled a serious stare at Derek.

Derek sighed "It's not that straight forward as a win or lose. The pack makes you stronger, even a whipped one like the LA pack. At this point I would probably lose if it came to a direct challenge. That's why it was important that we didn't come off as a Pack that could be easily taken."

Scott held on to the passenger chairs head rest and leaned forward. "Was they why Damion was acting so Psycho? It seemed like he was provoking them."

Allison nodded agreeing with Scott "That seems like a risky plan to play. Between you being like a brick wall and him seeming like a sandwich short of a picnic."

Derek couldn't help but agree "Yeah it was. We need to check these out and we probably don't have time to be subtle. That's why we had to play it like this."

"So we know that they bugged the cars. When they figure out what we did to them, how long till they'll be on our tails?" Scott asked then realised what he had said "I don't mean our tails tail, but our tracks tails, but that's the same thing really isn't it?" Allison sniggered

Derek sighed again. "Teenagers... They'll be on our tracks now, the only thing we have in our favour is that they don't know beyond tracking hunters where were going and that will take time even with a full pack looking for us and they will need time to organise a search."

..oo00OO00oo..

They arrived at an area that was half low rent residential half business park property.

"Are you sure this is the beach?" Stiles asked as they drove down the streets. "I mean it's more like an industrial park gone wrong."

Scott absently pointed to the other side of the car "The Sea is that way; I can smell the salt water and fish over the rest of the scents."

"Well done Deputy Dog. Though can anyone tell me why we always seem to end up in some industrial park when we go chasing down the bad guys?"

Allison shrugged "Rent's cheap; people don't notice lots of comings and goings, not a lot of people to take interest in deliveries of boxes."

Stiles sighed "Point taken, so are we driving aimlessly or do we have a destination in mind?"

Derek fished in one of his pockets and pulled out a slip of paper which he passed to Stiles. "Here."

Stiles looked at the note and saw an address on it. "When did you get this, what is this, I thought we were trailing whites phone?" Scott and Allison peered at the address.

"Your dad gave this to us last night. He called later on after you guys had crashed to make sure you hadn't gotten yourself killed. He also had a preliminary trace on the vehicles they were using and they came from this company which is smack dab in the middle of the area were looking at."

Stiles sat opened mouthed for a second "When were you going to tell us that, and when were you going to tell me my dad had phoned?"

Derek growled "I'm not your answering service, you were meant to call last night, and that something you apparently forgot to do. He said he would speak to you later and gave us the info that he would have given to you. As to when I was going to tell you. I just did."

"Crap I forgot to call my mum last night as well." Scot winced at the lecture he would get.

They both looked at Allison who returned their look with a quizzical one "What? I phoned mine last night while you two were busy challenging Jackson so see how much Soda you could chug in one go."

Derek frowned "That's where the stain on the carpet came from? Damion was wondering about that this morning."

Stiles grimaced at being found out "Busted"

Scott gave him and 'I told you so' look. "It's your own fault for eating Mentos and chugging the soda. We told you it would make a mess."

Derek rolled his eyes "You can explain to Damion why his white rug has a large brown stain on it, that was oh so expertly turned around and half hidden under the Sofa." When Stiles shot him a questioning look he just looked at him. "Really dumbass you wonder how we found it. We're Werewolves it wasn't hard to smell an acrid sticky sweet smell that didn't quite belong."

Stiles glared out the window "You guys suck! I asked all three of you if it smelled and you said no."

Allison shot him an apologetic look. "It was hard to tell over the smell coming from your clothes."

"You guys are so useless at scenting..." Stiles said crossing his arms and slouching into the seat.

Derek raised an eyebrow "We can train more on that when we get back."

Scott and Allison groaned and Scott smacked Stiles shoulder "Thanks for that."

Stiles grinned evilly "Pay backs a female Wolf."

Scott made a face like he had sucked on a lemon "Oh bad choice of words. I always liked you and will speak fondly of you at your funeral."

Stiles turned to look at Scott questioningly "What?"

Scott pointed at Allison "Female Wolf." Then he pointed his finger at Derek. "Born Wolf, that had female relatives."

Stiles took a moment to consider how badly it was going to go. "I'm dead."

Allison leaned forward here eyes glowing and fangs showing "They will never find your Body Stilinski."

Derek growled to get their attention "Fangs away for now Allison. You can kill him after were finished here."

Allison looked to her Alpha then to Stiles. "Deal."

Stiles looked longingly out of the window for an escape as they pulled onto the street with the address on it.

..oo00OO00oo..

They parked the car near a small duplex block that was a few blocks over and went in on foot. The building was a small warehouse workspace. It had an attached office space and didn't look out of the ordinary compared to other units in the area. The three Wolves kept an eye out for any signs of detection but again nothing. Scott and Stiles had had the least to do with Kate of the four, and a baseball cap and glasses helped hide Scott's features enough for them to do a walk past of the building.

After a nervous ten minutes the pair appeared alongside the others at the Duplex. Scott took off the baseball cap and ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing, I listened for any heart beats or signs of life and it was empty." He said.

Stiles nodded "I ran the magical scans that we decided on, nothing flared. There was a residual charge like something had been done, but nothing was active or potentially active."

Derek frowned "Well we have the right place anyway if you're getting a magical residue. It looks like they've cleared out of here as we thought."

The group casually walked up and through the side entrance that would take them round the back. No one would pay them any mind so they wouldn't have to worry about being interrupted. The back of the building had a loading door and several person sized entrances.

Scott and Stiles made for one side and Derek and Allison made for the other. It had been agreed that Scott and Allison wouldn't be on the same pairing up just now, well Derek and Stiles had agreed that they didn't want the two distracted. Carefully checking the doors for anything that would trigger, Derek broke the lock and opened it slowly, nothing, not even a tripwire. Allison signalled Scott and he did similar to the door he and Stiles were at, with the same results. Both pairs slipped inside.

..oo00OO00oo..

Scott and Stiles were in the office part of the building. It had three floors and they were in the stair well that connected them.

"So start at the bottom and work up?" Stiles asked.

"It sounds about as good as my idea of starting from the top down." Scott said and made for the ground floor door. Again opening it slowly after checking they peeked inside and saw an open plan office space. Moving into it they saw the remains of several takeout meals dumped in a corner, and a few broken camp beds. They searched the floor but found nothing apart from a small kitchen space and a bathroom that looked like it had been over used.

"Oh man I don't think I'll ever get the smell out of my nose!" Scott complained after finding the bathroom. Again the second floor was set out like the ground, a large office space and a small kitchen area. Nothing was left of any importance.

"They removed everything, hell I think they even took the microwave." Stiles commented as he pointed to the signs of what looked like a dried in spill on the counter that had a straight line on one side. "So, last floor?" He said.

Scott nodded "Third time's the charm."

Stiles groaned "I can't believe you said that dude. It's so corny."

Scott smiled and shrugged and they made their way to the top floor. This one was different from the others in that it was split into offices. Some of them had been used for sleeping, or for gathering. In the last office they made their only real discovery of note.

The office had a desk and several chairs round it, on a pin board behind the desk was ripped pieces of paper still stuck to the board. On the floor in front of the board was a ripped page from a travel magazine "Huh do you think cruises to Alaska has anything to do with things?" Scott asked. He took a breath to sigh and stopped. He then started scenting. "There's old blood in here, maybe under a week."

Stiles looked up from the desk drawer. "Well apart from the smell of blood and a travel review of a cruise we have a glorious nothing." He wandered around the room pointing at things and gesturing. "There is nothing on the walls; there is nothing on the floor, looking at nothing in the drawers, and nothing in the filing cabinet. Look a closet. Want to bet we find a grand old pile of nothing!" He stopped at the closet door and grabbed the handle looking at Scott as he pulled it open and gesturing with his hand.

Fate like's hubris, hubris is a red rag to fates bull, and fate likes to charge.

Scott pointed at the closet and Stiles turned to face it. Inside was what remained of a person. Part of the body looked like it had been flayed, the other used as a satanic doodle pad. The body decided it wanted to lie down, Stiles happened to be in the way. Stiles screamed like a little girl, in his head he categorised it as a little girl, maybe about nine years old with pig tails and a red bicycle. Instincts kicked in and told Stiles to climb up the nearest tall thing.

That tall thing happened to be Scott.

As the body slump to the ground, Stiles would have made the mouse going up the clock proud as he scaled up the side of Scott. Scott let out a series of yelps as his friends ascent was accompanied by a series of deep lacerations. The office door burst open and Derek and Allison took in the scene.

Stiles was clinging to Scott's neck while panting, his legs clamped around Scott's waist. Scott had a series of slashes going up the left side of him, what had made the slices were Stiles new claws that he hadn't accounted for, mainly because he didn't know he had them. Stiles frozen faced looked at Derek and Allison from thickened brows and emerald iris glowing.

Derek look perplexed. "Huh, I think this is the first time anyone has had a shift frightened out of them by a corpse."

Scott face palmed with his free hand as Allison went over to try and help untangle the newly shifted Stiles.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek and Allison slipped into the warehouse side of the building. It was relatively free of clutter and looked like it had been cleaned out when the Hunters had left. There were various work benches that had been set up and apart from the odour of gun powder and explosives nothing much remained.

"It looks like this was the staging area, they assembled and checked the weapons here and probably run drills over there, and you can see scratching from boots on the surface." Allison said indicating the large clear area.

Derek nodded "Yeah this looks like it was a bust, but we had to try anyway. Once more around and we'll join up with Scott and Stiles."

Allison agreed and they scoured the area once more. There were signs of crates and pallets that were stored and then moved, recent signs of lifting equipment but nothing else. The pair turned towards the internal stairs and started up when they both heard a high pitched shriek.

Derek and Allison looked at each other and then both shifted to Beta form as the bolted up the stairs towards Stiles and Scott. They turned the final corner and ran down the corridor, Derek taking the lead as they came upon the last office.

The sight that greeted them was not what the expected. From the sound they had expected one or both of the Pups to have been severely wounded and in mortal danger. What they saw made Derek want to burst out laughing. Scott was standing in the middle of the room trying to prise a frozen with panic Stiles from his neck and waist. It looked like they opened the closet door and the body on the ground must have fallen out. Stiles was probably the closest and must have freaked. The flight or fight reaction had triggered the nascent Werewolf inside him and catalysed the transformation that had begun with him sleeping with Danny.

Derek look perplexed. "Huh, I think this is the first time anyone has had a shift frightened out of them by a corpse."

Allison shot Derek a dirty look and Scott face palmed with his free hand. Allison went over and lent Scott a hand. "Stiles focus on my Voice. Stiles it's Ok you can let go of Scott. Really... can let go... of the Death grip." She said struggling to unlock the arms around Scott's Neck.

Derek came over and moved Allison back; he stood next to Stiles and in his Alpha voice shouted "Stiles! Let go or I'll rip your throat out with my Teeth!" Stiles jerked and a little yelp came out his mouth as he fell to the ground, though he didn't move a lot after that. He was still in Beta form but he was still frozen.

Scott nursed his shoulder as the claw marks started healing and Allison crouched down next to Stiles who was still not with it. Derek hunkered down and snapped his fingers in front of Stiles face a couple of times and frowned. "A panic attack induced shifting, he never dose things by half does he." He said then picked up the frozen teen and deposited him on the table. He threw his keys to Scott. "Grab a drink and something strong from the medicine box we may need to snap him out of this."

Scott nodded and ran off a concerned look on his face as he did so. Allison frowned "Is it normal for him to freeze up like this when he has an attack?"

Derek shrugged "No idea, we can check with Scott when he gets back, but I know he got panic attacks they mentioned it when Scott had had one when you two broke up." Allison chewed her lip at the memory. Derek carried on "I've never known anyone who had ADHD and panic attacks and been a bitten Werewolf. Maybe Damion knows of something. I think he's okay for now so I'll have a look at the body."

Allison nodded and stayed with Stiles making soothing motions with her hand on his back while trying to engage his attention. Derek prodded the corpse and flipped it over. He could see why Stiles had a shock the thing was macabre. He could make out the muscle groups where the skin had been flayed from it, what was strange was that it wasn't like it was done with a Knife, it was like the skin had been separated then removed. He got his phone out and took pictures of the markings on the non-flayed side. He had seen something similar to this in the books Damion, Lydia and Stiles used but nothing carved into a body and nothing quite so bizarre. He heard Scott coming down the corridor and stood up as the Beta arrived.

Scott had brought water, Soda and a couple of snack bars; from the medicine box he had brought the ammonia capsules. "I hope this works; I've never seen him lock up like this before." Scott said as he handed over the capsules to Derek.

Derek looked at Allison and said "Well that answers that question. I think the panic attack triggered the shift, the overload from the expanded senses and the ADHD and panic attack kind of locked him up. I'm hoping that overstimulation of one sense will snap him out of it."

Scott canted his head as Derek had explained what he thought was going on, then did his fish impression "Ooh, that kind of makes sense, sort of like rebooting a computer that locks up."

Derek just rolled his eyes, and Allison pinched the bridge of her nose. "You are such a… I don't think there is a word to describe you really Scott." Derek said as he went to Stiles and snapped the capsule under his nose, Scott pouted and Allison shot him a sympathetic look.

Stiles jerked back and drew in a deep breath as the capsule was snapped, and then flailed about trying to steady himself. He looked at Scott and his head sort of tilted almost mirroring Scott's 'I don't understand' look. "What's the matter pouty snout?" He asked him then yelped as he bit his tongue on his fangs. He stuck out his tongue and went to touch it, but stopped when he saw the claws. "Either I'm having a weird dream or I've shifted… Please tell me I'm dreaming?"

Derek looked at him with a not amused expression "Yes Stiles, this is all a dream, and when you wake up there are waffles for you, Dumb Ass."

Allison put a supportive hand on his shoulder knowing what it was like to have it suddenly happen, and Scott gave him an encouraging smile. "So why haven't I shifted back, I'm not exactly still freaking out am I? What happened to your shoulder by the way" Stiles asked Derek then Scott as he noticed the claw marks up his arm.

Scott frowned "That was you when you decided I was a scratching post, I think your part Were-cat!" Stiles shot him a dirty look and hissed at him. "But now you mention it, your heart rate has gone back to your normal." He looked at Derek who mirrored his frown.

"I'm not sure; this whole thing isn't exactly in the Werewolf hand book you know. Stiles heart rate has always run fast, maybe that's having an effect on the shift, that and everything else going on."

Stiles Frowned, feeling the extended brow with his fingers careful to avoid his claws, and asked "I'm stuck like this, for how long?"

Derek shrugged "It may be a time thing or a state of mind thing; after we finish here we can meet up with Damion and see if he knows after were done here. Speaking of which we found nothing downstairs apart from sighs they were here. You find anything apart from the stiff?"

Scott held up both hands in an empty gesture. "Nope just some ripped paper and signs that they were here. They body was our biggest find… though he kind of found us."

Derek nodded "Why leave a body though, it's a massive red flag saying I'm up to shit."

Stiles hopped of the table and looked at the markings on the remains of the chest. "That looks like a summoning spell for water, but these sigils are wrong and those are reversed." He said as he pointed with his claws at various marks. "It's like it's being twisted and damaged, the fact it's been carved into a person that looks like they were tortured, this is dark magic. I wouldn't like to use it. Though… I may be able to get a read of it and see how long ago it was used, maybe if there was more to it than we're seeing?" He looked at Derek for his okay.

Derek nodded and Stiles focused on releasing his locus to use it. The chain around his wrist began to grow, though it seemed to be deforming as it did so. "That isn't right…" Stiles said as he looked at it. Suddenly arcing green energy ran up and down his arm. "Sweet crap almighty!" Stiles exclaimed. The locus now appeared to be alight in green and black flame; it was sparking crackles of energy out of it and some of the energy was arcing of it into light fixtures.

"Crap, Stiles! Can we get that of you?" Scott look panicked.

Derek grabbed his jacket and went to wrap it around his arm to try and put the flame out, but Stiles held up his other hand "Stay back, it's not hot, it's like warm!"

"What's happening to it, Stiles?" Allison asked the concern etched on her face.

"Uhh… I think it's growing!" Stiles responded

All three looked at him with blank expressions.

"Damion said that the Locus would grow with us and change as we progressed. Before I was tapping into the universe to do stuff, I think, and I hope I'm right, with my Wolf coming out today it's opened up a stronger link to magic. I think that my Locus is growing to meet it!" He looked at them smiling lopsidedly showing a fang from the side of his mouth.

The metal that made up the locus turned to liquid and began to flow; it spread over his hand and covered all his fingers including the claws. The blades that had started to form flowed together and stretched taking on extra mass and becoming a singular blade that started near the wrist and swept back, it became stylised and segmented. The glove part had started to solidify and showing interlocking panels and parts that would allow free movement but covered the whole hand, along the bottom set of knuckles spikes protrusions stretched up then parts of them slid away to reveal crystal cores. The main body of the locus still resembled the previous gauntlet but there were more crystal panels showing and greater detail in the design.

The lightning and flames died down and Stiles flexed his hand in the locus and tested his range of movement. Scott looked at it then frowned "That looks like the gauntlet of off Iron Man!" He said looking at Stiles accusingly.

"No it doesn't, well it has similarities. Oh all right it looks a lot like it. Well not exactly like it though, mine has the cool blade thing and the knuckle spike bits." Stiles said showing off its new look.

Derek coughed "When you to fan boys are finished going goo-goo over the Repulsor Gauntlet can we get on?"

Stiles and Scott both looked chastise but Scott suddenly looked at Derek. "You called it a Repulsor Gauntlet! You like the film as well!"

Stiles looked at Derek open mouthed then pointed a claw at him. "Busted!"

Derek gave them a 'Don't test me glare' which had lost some of its strength given his slip. "I like Robert Downie Jr. And not the point! Dead body, broken into building, stuck Werewolf. Shall we prioritise here!"

Scott and Stiles looked properly chastised this time and Stiles started run various magical tests. The corpse glowed and various ghosting images appeared over the skinned parts. Stiles frowned "It's a channelling marker. It's like a magical GPS signal, but it was tied to the summoning spell. It looks like they were channelling something big and nasty through the corrupted water spell like it was a gateway. This is major level stuff, I wouldn't want to try and deconstruct. It had to have been done about a week ago; the residual joo-joo from the spell stopped the body going really bad."

Derek nodded. "Why leave the body though but take part of it?" He asked.

Stiles scratched his chin with a claw "This bit was used up. Whatever they were doing with it was set in motion not long after the water spell was complete, because it was the focus the effect would have been decided by the caster, I think that was what was on the upper shoulder, and why that was removed. The channelling spell would have told us what they were trying to bring through, that's why that's gone, as to why leave the creepy skinned corpse in a closet, no idea."

Allison had a haunted expression on her face as she came up with an answered to that one. "It's a message, she knew we would find it, and work out what it was for. It was a message to say we couldn't stop her."

Scott came up and drew her into a protective embrace from behind and Allison leaned his head onto her shoulder. "We should destroy the body if we've got all we can from it and get out of here if there is nothing else we can do." He said.

Derek agreed "Yeah we need to move just in case Jared's mutts find us."

Stile sort of jumped "I can so do that. I can incinerate the body, nothing will be left."

Derek hesitated then said "Yeah that's not a bad idea. Do it." The other three moved to the door and gave Stiles room.

He held his gauntleted arm up and incanted in Latin "Incendio!" A small ball of green fire appeared before his hand and with a flourish he pointed it at the body and the flame shot forward turning into a stream of fire that glowed eerily green. When it hit the body there was a roar and a fireball appeared around the remains. Then it died away after a minute all that remained was a scorch mark on the carpet and a pile of ash. Stiles grinned at the others and raised his gauntlet like a gun and blew across his finger like he was blowing smoke from the barrel. He then concentrated for a few seconds and the locus began to retract back to the bracelet form.

Scott snorted "Show off."

Derek made a pleased noise "Good work. Ok Scott and Allison get the car, I'll stay with Stiles and we can get him in at the loading docks. Stiles Stay down and try and not get noticed. Hopefully we can try and get you un-shifted."

Stiles frowned and then made an 'Oh' face. "Forgot I was shifted, it's kind'a comfortable."

Scott shook his head "I have that baseball cap and sun glasses, they should help."

Derek nodded and Scott and Allison headed off and Derek and Stiles made their way down the stairs. As they waited Derek asked Stiles he asked. "How are you doing?"

Stiles shrugged "Apart from the panic attack and being stuck in Beta form. Surprisingly not bad, I'm ok with this really." He said looking at Derek.

Derek grinned and shook his head. "You're a good Pup Stiles; you've done good work today." He clapped the young Beta on the shoulder showing his pride in the man he was becoming.

Stiles started to blush, and was making a please growling in his chest. The Camero arrived and Stiles carefully got in the back along with Scott. Derek threatened him as he was about to get in "You damage the upholstery with those claws and I'll use your hide to repair them, understand?" Stiles nodded and clenched his hands to keep the claws away just in case. The car pulled out and they headed to meet up with the others.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Voyage of the Damned:**

Susan Black stood on the deck feeling the ocean breeze caressing her skin; she sighed and enjoyed the view. Arms came from behind her and encircled her waste "Enjoying the view Mrs Black?" The man asked her.

"Oh yes Mr Black I'm loving every minute of it, can you believe that were on the way to Alaska to see the Aurora Borealis?" She replied snuggling into his embrace.

"I'm just glad to be on my honeymoon with you." He replied kissing her neck.

Susan sighed enjoying the feeling of his touch. "I know six hours ago I was plain old Miss Rider and now I'm married to the most handsome man on the planet."

"I still say I got the better end in this deal." He smiled and kissed her again. He looked up from Susan's neck as a flash caught his eye. Purple fire crawled through the sky above them.

"Ok Science whizz kid, I thought you said we were too far south to see the Aurora?" He asked her

Susan raised an eyebrow as she opened her eyes from savouring Jeremy's hold. "We are too far south; we only left port four hours ago." She frowned as she saw the purple fire above them.

"Actually does it look like it's just above us?" He asked puzzlement evident in Jeremy's voice.

Susan broke the hold and focused on the Aurora above them. "Yes it does seem to be localised around use, that's just not right..."

As they watched tongues of purple fire licked down into the water carving and dragging it. The fire seemed to be spiralling in towards the ship, the boat began to spin slowly around as the water spiralled around it the edges dragging upwards. The water began to form a wall around the ship growing higher and higher, at the same time the ship was sinking, the water being drawn from under it. Suddenly the claxon sounded and an automated voice informed the passengers that they should proceeded to life boats. Jeremy look confused for a moment then grabbed Susan's hand and tried to drag her to a life boat.

She resisted him and he turned to face her, there was a look of dread on her face. "It's too late." She said simply, they looked at each other the unfairness of only having been together for such a short time together written in their eyes and their embrace.

The fire was carving deeper into the water, slicing down and turning it, soon the Cruise liner, still spinning, was sinking below the level of the sea as the water seemed to be drawn from under it. Above the walls of water left by the fire was being pulled higher and higher. The ship fell to darkness as the depth of the sinkhole increase. People screamed and some jumped from the ship into the water below.

The fire arced once more forming a spinning circular sigil in the mouth of the sink hole and then it arced down the holes perimeter. Then the sigil vanished and the walls collapsed.

Susan grabbed Jeremy tighter and whispered "I love you."

Millions of gallons of water slammed into the cruise liner shattering it like drift wood on the rocks.

..oo00OO00oo..

Kate sat nursing her drink as she looked out to sea. San Francisco bustled around here paying her no heed at all. The bar she was in was empty at this time of day and that suited her fine. A few hours ago she had seen the Cruise liner off at the port. Waving at it like everyone else. The only difference she was waving it to its doom. The thought brought a crooked smile to her face.

She felt the energies she had set in motion gathering at the allotted place a hundred miles from shore. It sent a shiver down her spine as the eldritch energies formed a focal point and through her connection she could feel the boat enter the area. She started humming 'A life on the ocean waves' to herself.

Within the connection to the maelstrom that was brewing she could feel her masters already drinking of the chaos as those two thousand souls panicked. She could tastes it as well as her masters gave her a bounty for completing her second task. As they fed her the chaos they also fed her the next stage in the plan, it sent a shiver down her spine as the details blossomed in her mind. She wouldn't have dreamed they would do that, but now she saw it she could think of no other way.

In the distance the gateway was forming over the liner and her masters passed her sibling through it and into its vessel. She couldn't wait to see how it would destroy the land. Kate knew she was the first harbinger, but she would not see direct action until the final harbinger was in place. In the meantime her gifts were combined with the other, though white had failed in his task he had managed to sow the first seed and began the avalanche towards the end game. "Ohh" she said to herself "Man can I mix a metaphor up." The walls of water had reached their zenith and all was set, then without a sound the walls crashed down and she experienced an almost orgasmic rush from the devastation.

After a few minutes to gather herself she looked at her watch and ran a mental calculation in her head. She had about six or seven hours to kill before her sibling would surface. She looked at the man behind the bar he sort of reminded her of a younger Derek, and an evil grin crossed her face, might as well have some fun while she was waiting. She fired of a quick text to Sam to tell him she would be out of reach for a few hours she had a sudden meeting to take care off.

Kate walked over to the bar and began to release the pheromones that came with her new position. "Hey, what time do you get off?" She asked the man.

The bar man came over and Kate could tell when the pheromones hit him, he had an almost stoned look on his face. "Uh, hey yeah, whatever time you want."

Kate smiles it was like shooting fish in a barrel. "Right now would work for me. What's your name?"

It looked like it took the man a minute to remember. "Steve. Steve Macintosh."

Kate laughed as she told herself she wouldn't mind taking a bite out of him. "I'm in the mood for something hot, heavy, probably violent and downright deadly for you. What do you say?"

Steve looked like he had been told he had won the lottery. "That sounds great. Do whatever you want to me."

Kate laughed and stroked his cheek drawing blood with her nail; she tasted it and smiled again. "Let's go."

Steve walked out from behind the bar and away from all he had known, his only thought now was to server this goddess in front of him and do whatever she commanded.

"Shooting fish in a barrel" Kate said to herself again as they left the building and went to Kate's waiting car.

..oo00OO00oo..

The Camero pulled into the parking garage under the apartment building. Derek looked at his watch. It was the back of five. Even if they left now it was going to be late before they got back. Better to stay the night and get an early start in the morning. It would also mean they could concentrate on helping Stiles without being distracted by driving. Also the Pups could use a decent meal and a chance to unwind after the day they had been having. Damion's Veyron was already in the parking spot and Derek smiled at the thought of seeing his mate again, his Wolf almost purred at the thought of it as well.

"So how do we get passed the reception desk without attracting attention to the Were-Cat?" asked Scott.

"I'm not getting rid of that nickname any time soon am I?" Stiles asked from the back seat.

Scott shook his head. "Nope, I've already thought about what to get you for your birthday as well."

"If you get me a rubber mouse, I am so going to kill you." Stiles replied, narrowing his eyes.

Scott shrugged and smiled as he said. "Consider it pay back for the Dog Bowl and fainting goat comments."

Stiles just growled.

Allison interrupted from the passenger seat. "So getting past the security guy, I can go and say hello. I'm sure I can distract him."

Derek nodded. "Good. I'll go and call the elevator, and you distract the guard. When it's almost down Scott bring out Stiles and block for him on the camera side."

The Pups nodded and Derek and Allison went up the stairs first with Stiles and Scott waiting at the steps. Derek went over to the elevator after nodding to the Guard who returned it. Allison walked over and smiled at the man "Hi, Damion Magus as me to check to see if there were any packages that had been delivered for him?"

The guard smiled as he nodded "I just came on so let me check and see if anything has been left." He got up and went into the security office and began to route around.

The Elevator binged as it was arriving and Stiles and Scott came out the stair well and crossed over to Derek as the doors opened. The pair sprang into it as the door opened wide enough and Derek held it open as the Guard came out with some mail. "No packages but these were in the slot for delivery." He held out the letters.

Allison smiled again and took them "Thanks for looking." The guard nodded and she headed over to the lift and got in followed by Derek. They rode it to the penthouse's floor and half surrounding Stiles they made their way along the corridor, thankfully not encountering anyone else.

Derek unlocked it and they all swarmed into the apartment. Damion and Jackson were on the couch in the living watching them come in, the TV showing a news reports about a Cruise liner that had sunk. Stiles threw of the hat and took the glasses off "Man that hat was rubbing my ears like mad. I just wanted to scratch all the time I had it on!"

Damion frowned "Why is Stiles in Beta form. Wait, when did Stiles start shifting?"

Derek sighed in an exasperated fashion. "It's only been singular so far, so the term is Shift, and it happened when a corpse fell out of a closet and Scared it out of him."

Stiles pouted and whined "Derek… You didn't have to tell them everything!"

Scott shrugged "He never said you had a panic attack and froze up."

Stiles threw his paws into the air. "Yeah but you did! Stupid Werewolf…"

Scott made an apologetic face at him and Allison shook her head.

Jackson and Damion had gotten up and joined the others in the Kitchen area. "So you found a corpse that was more than us. Our place was a barracks that had been cleaned out."

Derek nodded and got his phone out and sent Damion the pictures he had taken of the body. "Yeah it was flayed and inscribed in a water summoning spell. Stiles said it was twisted and defiantly dark magic. They flayed bit seemed to have residual channelling energy."

Damion nodded concurring with Stiles assessment as he looked at the pictures. Scott meanwhile had become engrossed in the unfolding TV drama as the news anchor-man was describing the freak sinking of a cruise liner with all hands.

Stiles held up his paw "Umm, I know the corpse is important, but stuck in Wolf mode here." He batted away Jackson's hand who was poking Stiles Wolf ears.

Damion looked up from the pictures "Sorry, right let's see what we can do with you."

"Guys!" Scott called out, no one really paid attention and he called again "Guys! I know that ship!"

Derek looked over "What?"

Scott routed in his pockets "We found a travel brochure page on the floor by that notice board. I thought it was scrap and then the corpse jumped out on Stiles, I stuck it in my pocket!" He fished out the page and held it up.

The other came over and looked at the page showing Northern Lights excursions and a list of travel dates and the Cruise Liners that serviced them. Derek took it and then looked at the news. "I guess we know what she was summoning now. If this is another guy like White then were going to have to get our A-game into shape."

Stiles looked at the TV screen and summed up what everyone else was thinking. "Crap!"

..oo00OO00oo..

Damion paced as he considered what had happened, Kate had carried out a massacre and the worst thing was that it was only the start of something. Derek was brooding on the couch and the Pups were exchanging worried glances.

Stiles coughed "I hate to seem fixated here, but I'm still kind of stuck as a Wolf Human hybrid. I would kind of like to you know be able to become human before my Dad has to get me a flea collar or register me for the leash laws."

Scott couldn't resist taking another shot at Stiles "You forgot the part Cat as well."

Stiles just stared at him and Allison smacked his shoulder while shaking her head.

Derek frowned, which was an accomplishment considering he had his brooding face on. Damion sighed "Ok Pups, you can start to dinner. Stiles why don't you, Derek and I go upstairs and see what we can do to... help."

Derek nodded and stood up, indicating the stairs to Stiles who harrumphed and headed up. Scott shooting him a worried look as he went past, Allison and Jackson frowning in concern as well mirrored Scott's concerned look.

Scott stood up and motioned to Damion and Derek. "You can help him cant you?"

Derek placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. "We'll sort it don't worry." Damion ruffled Scott's hair as he walked past again proud of the concern that Scott had for his friend, yet doing what he could to keep Stiles from overly worrying by acting like it wasn't a big thing.

The older pair walked up to the master suite and found Stiles lying back on the bed facing upwards like he had sat down then lent back. He had also pulled a pillow over his face. Hearing the two coming up Stiles said. "I must be the worst Werewolf that you have ever seen."

Damion shrugged "I think I've seen a couple that couldn't find a scent trail if it was visible, so you know not the worst."

Derek punched Damion in the arm and glared at him. "No Stiles, not the worst."

Damion gave Derek a half smile. "Actually Stiles, I'm damned impressed with you."

Stiles pulled the pillow of his face and glared at Damion. "Really, for what getting stuck in Beta form for an extended period?" He asked.

Damion shook his head. "No for being so in control."

Stiles sat up and gestured at his Wolfed features "How is this controlled?"

Derek sighed "What did you do when you shifted?"

Stiles grimaced. "I had a panic attack and locked up, not the happiest memory thanks for reminding me."

Derek shook his head and sat down next to Stiles. "Think about it what did you do after you shifted."

Stiles threw his paws up and let out an exasperated whine. "I climbed up Scott like he was a scratching post and froze. Ok not the most special Werewolf moment ever in the world. Do we need to keep having to go into it, please guys it's embarrassing!"

Damion joined them on the bed and grasped one of Stiles paws and when Stiles looked at him he asked him. "Stiles after you shifted and Derek had brought you round, what did you do next?"

Stiles mulled the question over having been asked it three times he knew they were trying to make a point but he wasn't getting it. Slowly he said. "I went to look at the body and then locus changed and then I ran the test on it." He shrugged like that was what he was expected to do.

Damion let out an exasperated sigh, and Derek gave him a pitying look and shook his head. Stiles kept looking between the two not grasping what they were trying to get over to him. Derek asked him "What did Scott do the first time he shifted?"

Stiles growled "I don't see what that's got to do with it."

Damion gave his paw a squeeze. "Just think about it and answer."

Stiles snorted but did as he was told. "He had a fight with Derek after losing it at the party."

Derek nodded. "What happened to Jackson?"

Stiles frowned "He almost lost it and attacked Mrs M if Scott hadn't got him to submit."

Damion nodded this time. "So what did you do when you shifted?"

It hit Stiles and he almost kicked himself for not seeing it. "I controlled it; I didn't go nuts and try to attack people." He said looking between the two Alpha's and they both nodded.

Damion smiled. "You shifted for the first time in a stressful situation; you didn't lose it when Derek snapped you out of it. You wrangled the new energies you had access to and reformed your locus, and you then carried out complex tasks in scanning the body. All without losing control. Even Allison had a flight or fights reaction and had to run from her home over the instinct to attack White and her family in it."

Stiles made a 'huh' noise at that then asked. "So why am I stuck?"

Derek looked to Damion and nodded for him to take it to the next step, Damion mulled about how best to go into it. "How old were you when you lost your mother?"

Stiles paused, and then quietly answered "Eight."

Derek grimaced, far too young, he then asked "How long has your Dad been on the force working long shifts and having to leave you on your own or with Melissa?"

Stiles was starting to get the picture on where this was going, he wasn't sure he wanted to go there himself. "He's always been a cop; he's always had to work late shifts or long shifts."

Damion put his other hand on top of Stiles paw, giving him support and holding on to him. "How long have you worried about if you would see him come back in that door?"

Stiles was even quieter "Since I understood he might not come back."

Derek placed a hand on Stiles shoulder, he knew this was going to be hard but there was no other way. "How long have you worried that Scott was going to be killed, or kill someone?"

Stiles looked at them almost begging them to stop. "Ever since I took him into the woods and he was bitten." He said after few minutes, his voice still quiet and almost hollow sounding.

Derek carried on. "How long have you worried that your Pack will get hurt, even before you realised it was a Pack?"

Stiles tensed more; he chewed on his lower lip. "Since I realised you were part of us and had gotten shot." He said looking at Derek; he then looked at the ground.

Damion lifted his chin up so he was looking into Stiles's eyes, the concern for the pup shown deeply on his face. "How long have you worried that something you would do or didn't do would result in someone, you cared about being hurt or leaving you? "

Stiles had a look of panic on his face, he shook his head not wanting to answer that question, not wanting to hear the words come out of his mouth, his secret fears and worries laid bare before these two men. He want to run away, and inside he could feel his Wolf howling as it hurt as well, it fought with the panic that was inside of him.

Derek took his other paw and held it as well, softly he prompted him "Stiles?"

Stiles wept the words "Since I knew what it meant to lose the most important person in my life." He shuddered as it was laid out. He could feel the hot tears running down his face.

Derek pulled him into an embrace followed by Damion gathering the two of them into his arms, and then into his wings, holding Stiles in an embrace of security and comfort that mirrored the embrace he had given to Derek. "You worry about everyone else so much every day, always fearing that if the wrong thing is said or done that you could lose them like you did your mom. You blame yourself for what happen to Scott, and for all the things that came after that. You hurt so much caring so much about everyone." Damion said softly so that only the three of them could hear. "You and your Wolf are so in synch are so in tune with each other that you're Wolf feels all your pain and worry as well. But it's only a puppy, it doesn't know how to deal with it so it's doing the only thing it can do to protect you, so that you can be there for everyone and protect everyone. "

Derek was carding though Stiles short hair and rubbing his back. Both adults could hear Stiles sobbing letting out the anguish that he holds so close to him. Slowly as time passed he began to shift, it was almost too slow to see, but soon he had returned to human form, his tears spent.

After a while Stiles sniffed and said "God I must look a right state."

Derek snorted and both he and Damion gently let Stiles from their embrace. "You look fine." Derek said.

Stiles wiped his eyes with the heels of his hands and exhaled. "Am I gonna have to do this every time I shift?"

Damion smiled. "No Pup, you'll learn to handle it."

Stiles sat there and sniffed. "Man I suck; I'm like the weakest link."

Derek gently hit him on the back of the head. "No dumbass you aren't. You fill an important role in all our lives and if you weren't with us the Pack wouldn't be half as strong. Listen." He pointed to the stairs and Stiles trained his hearing searching for what he was to listen for.

The voices of the Pups down stairs could be made out as they made dinner. Jackson was filling a pot with water. "I hope he's Ok. I've got used to having the little doofus around. Hey!"He called out as Scott hit him.

"Don't call him a doofus. He has to be Ok. I wouldn't have made it this far if he hadn't been their pulling my ass out of the fire, even after I became a shitty friend to him."

Allison sighed "I'm as much to blame for that as you are. I mean I know it was the whole mate bond thing, but I took you away from him." There was a sound that Stiles guessed was Scott holding Allison.

"No, I was a shitty friend, I never learned to control the Wolf properly and kept trying to kill him, even after all that he was there for me. Now when he needs me, I don't know what to do."

Jackson made a sympathetic whimpering noise. "Hey at least you guys weren't a complete jackass to him, I treated him like crap didn't even bother to get to know or understand him. He's like our kid brother, but you know shit hot smart as well. They'll help him. I know they will. They have too." Scott and Allison pulled Jackson into their embrace as well.

Stiles sat opened mouth as he heard what they were saying, they were worried about him. Derek and Damion looked at him and both nodded. Derek added "And that's just the Pack with us, Lydia and Danny feel the same. What would your Dad's life be like if he didn't have you in it? You don't suck, or blow or anything else like that. You just need to learn how to handle your concerns, and with that you'll get a handle on how to work with your Wolf, these things come with time and practice."

Stiles nodded again, and with a sniff dried his eyes once more. Damion smiled at him as he shifted his wings back in.

The three of them were sitting there when the smoke detector went off. They all exchanged worried glances and all three ran for the stairs and down to the main room. Scott was standing at the sink with a pot under the water as Jackson and Allison tried to clear the smoke.

Derek frowned "How the hell can you burn Pasta?"

Scott looked guilty. "I put a pot with pasta out for Jackson to fill, he filled the other pot, and I turned on the heat under the pasta without checking, and it sort off caught light, it's my fault."

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. "You three are not allowed in the kitchen without supervision from now on."

Scott grimaced and looked his Alpha to apologise then saw that Stiles was no longer Wolfed out. He ran forward leaving the burnt pasta pot being drenched in the sink and grabbed Stiles and lifted him off his feet and swung him round. He then nuzzled him with affection "Bro..." he said while he was doing it. Stiles genuinely smiled and returned the embrace, feeling the comfort that it was bringing him and his Wolf.

The other two Pups were barley behind Scott in embracing Stiles and offering nuzzles and affection.

Damion looked at the disaster zone that had been the kitchen. "Let's order Pizza." He said to no one in particular.

Derek snort. "Make sure it has lots of meat on it.

Damion gave Derek his best 'I know' look at his Mates pizza preference while the pair watched their family comforting each other.

Stiles looked up from the middle then gave Scott a look; he nodded and smiled, the years of being best friends allowing them to communicate a conversation with a look. Stiles looked at Damion and Derek "Don't think you too are getting out of this." With that the Pups dog piled onto the two older Wolves tackling them.

..oo00OO00oo..

Melissa looked at the clock and realised that it was almost dinner time. Frowning to herself she wondered what Lydia and Danny had been getting up to; she hadn't seen them all day. Getting up from desk in the study where she had been going over her bank statements, another tight month thank you stupid suspension, she headed to the stairs for the wine cellar.

She descended in the lift and when it she got out she wandered down to the War Room. Melissa got down the stairs far enough to see into the room proper and she saw Lydia and Danny engrossed in the screens in front of them. "Have you two left this room at all today?" she asked knowing what the answerer probably was.

Lydia hummed absently as she keyed though various screens. Danny looked up and it took him a moment to re-focus. "Oh hey Mrs McCall. Umm I think we had lunch not that long ago."

Lydia piped up, "That was four hours ago."

Danny looked at Lydia while Melissa shook her head. "Really, I didn't think it was that long ago." His protests were undermined when his stomach started to gurgle.

Melissa walked over to them. "So what has you so engrossed?"

Lydia was engrossed again, but Danny turned to face her. "We're running the searches that Damion asked us too. I'm trying to track that shell company that Sheriff Stilinski gave us. Trying to see where the money leads too, it's a pity that I can't use this for coach Finstocks economics class. It would make a good case study. Lydia is searching for anything that might relate to the Horsemen and what would use them."

Lydia spoke up. "I've already done that and found nothing. Just now I'm re-writing the search algorithm to optimise it and make it more heuristic in divining related and connected entries even though they may not be a direct link." She said it in a matter of fact way like she had just programmed the PVR to record a show.

Danny looked over. "Cool, wait that's not the search algorithm properties screen, that's Damion's private database." He said frowning at Lydia's screen.

Lydia shot him a look and indicated a sub screen that was showing a progress bar. "It's compiling just now, this is me just learning a bit more about our leaders."

Melissa added her frown to Danny's. "I don't think when Damion gave you admin access he meant for you to trawl through his database." She said.

Lydia shrugged "It was twofold. I need to cross reference the archaeological database that he keeps in case it had any leads for the searches. While I was in there I saw a large media collection and curiosity got the better of me."

Melissa hummed disapprovingly. "That is a breach of their privacy Lydia."

Again Lydia shook her head. "It wasn't locked down; in fact it was in the public area. It turns out our Damion is a major geek."

Melissa looked closer her curiosity being peaked, and Danny looked over again interested in what she was saying. "What makes you say that?" Danny asked.

Lydia snorted, as she pointed to the directory listing. "He has the entire Doctor who series, and something called Quatermass, Blake's Seven, Sapphire and Steel, there's Torchwood as well, and the Tomorrow People."

Melissa looked at Lydia "Doctor who was on the TV last week. Scott was watching it with Stiles. Maybe he recorded it."

Lydia shook her head."No he has ALL of it."

Danny was intrigued by that. "You mean all the way back."

Lydia nodded and Melissa looked at Danny for an explanation. "Doctor who has been running since nineteen sixty three, it's the longest running Sci-fi show ever. There have been eleven people to play the Doctor in that time." He said.

Lydia looked at Danny. "Ok Danny is a geek as well. Though I guess he feels a certain affinity for someone that's meant to be a thousand years old. Must be hard ot get a peer group with that criteria."

Danny snorted and play pushed Lydia, he had another look at the list. "Oh sweet he has the tenth planet, I know what I'm watching tonight." He said.

Melissa shook her head, the whole Pack, including the Alpha's had this strange dichotomy, they could be deadly serious one minute, and a pack of puppies the next. It made her head spin at times, but it must be an adaptation from having the Wolf in them. Either that or they were just a bunch of big kids. "Well that aside, come upstairs, well get some dinner and you can tell me about some of the stuff that you have been researching."

Both Lydia and Danny looked pleased at the thought of food and they stretched themselves out from having been sitting for so long. Lydia put the stations into automatic. If they found anything it would email them. If it was really bad it would set of an alarm.

They started back up stairs and Lydia began explaining what they were trying to find and how they were looking for it. Danny rolled his eyes as Lydia became more animated as she was describing the various mathematical search algorithms that they were using. He did smile as Melissa put on a face all parents learn, the looking interested at what your child is telling you even though it wasn't face.

..oo00OO00oo..

The Beta cowered in the kneeled position as Jared roared in raged; he couldn't help but cast his lowered gaze at the body of his fell Beta who had been responsible for tracking the Hales pack. His eyes flicked across to the rest of the body on the other side of the room. "I'm sorry sir." He finally managed to say. "We thought that the trackers would give us an edge."

Jared's gaze snapped round and in a fluid motion the Beta was slammed into a concrete pillar which cracked under the force; he could also make out the crack of the Beta's spine as vertebra crumbled. He let go and dropped the Beta to the floor. "We are fucking Wolves! Those trackers were only there to lull then into a fucking false sense of security. The fact that you relied on them is why your little friend here is in two rather messy pieces. You were meant to track them and find out where they were going and what they were up to. Instead I have to have my pack out searching like blood hounds trying to find out what they were doing here!" He snarled again and kicked the downed Beta.

The man coughed up blood. "We didn't expect then to split up like that." Then he realised his mistake in admitting fallacy to the already enraged Alpha.

Jared turned round and hoisted the Man by his throat and bared his fangs in the Beta's face. "You should have been covering that possibility as well. So instead of even following one, you lose both."

The Beta whimpered and Jared sneered in contempt. He reached up with his other hand and in one swift motion he ripped the Beta's head from its shoulders. His second approached in a supplicant manner. "Sir, we do know that they were after the hunters and given the numbers we know left we have narrowed down the area that showed increased movements and those that stopped before the attack on the Hale pack. We will have the locations by sunrise." He braced himself waiting to be punished.

Jared's nostrils flared and he stalked across the room to his desk. "You had better for your sake. Clear up that mess." He waved indifferently at the remains.

The Beta nodded and withdrew leaving Jared alone in the room.

Jared looked at the prints from the security system showing Hale and his pack. "I will find out what was so important that you would risk everything by coming here. Then when I know I'll gut you and that infernal spell Wolf bitch of yours. Then if you survive long enough I'll break your packs spirit in front of you and have them begging me to do anything I tell them. Perhaps the first thing will be eating your remains." He fingered through the pictured and came on the better ones showing Jackson and Stiles "I'll certainly enjoy break these two." He grinned lecherously to himself and chuckled, a sound more akin to a Jackal.

..oo00OO00oo..

Kate strode up and down the head land, waiting for her sibling to make its appearance. She knew instinctively that it would be in this area she just didn't know when. Finally she went over to a park bench that had been set up for viewing the vista and slumped into it.

"Oh come on how long does it take to travel a hundred fucking mile." She groused throwing her head back so she could look at the stars above her. She could feel the alignment coming closer in the space that had once housed her soul and was keen to get on with the task at hand so she could please her masters.

She sat up and idly picked at her teeth, frowning when she removed a hunk of meat from the back of an incisor. "Oh Katy girl you have so got to stop playing with your food." She looked at it and pinged it in the general direction of a freshly dug piece of ground. "Might as well go join the rest of left over's. Poor lamentable Steve made a terrible sexual partner, not a bad main course."

She started whistling to herself and checked her watch again. "Oh come on, got things to do here you know!"

A voice off to the side and towards the water answered her. "Oh you were always the impatient one, though you and your host are well suited."

Kate turned to the figure coming up the path. "You look... Wet." She said.

Susan Black raised an eyebrow. "That does happen when you are summoned a hundred miles off shore. I know it was necessary but really, you could have done it when the ship was coming out off port."

Kate shrugged. "Hell Sis, I liked the drama, besides the fear that rolled of that ship was delicious, about as good as my last meal."

Black shook her head grinning maliciously. "Yes it was invigorating. So shall we go, I have plans to set in motion and Whites unfinished job to take care off."

Kate threw a bag to Black and cocked her head to the side looking at Black quizzically "So what's the plan?"

Black stripped off her ruined clothes and frowned at what Kate had brought her. Sighing she started to get dressed. "Well you have to prepare for our final sibling. The masters are preparing something special just in case. I need to raise army, and I think I know how."

Kate walked over, and they headed to Kate's convertible and got in. "Care to spill or do I have to guess?" She started the car and turned to look Black

Black smiled cold and chillingly. "We're going to have a good ol' fashioned tent revival."

Kate let out a bark of Laughter. "Hallelujah Sister! Let the bad times roll." She revved the car and they screeched out onto the coast road.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Midnight Summits:**

Stan had just finished his shift and was driving not to his house as he would have like to do, but to the Pack house so he could have a conversation with Melissa. Stiles had phoned him not long before getting of his shift and after apologising for forgetting to phone him, he had told him what they had found. The fact his son was almost blasé about finding a corpse in a closet, then the sinking of a cruise liner was enough to set his parental warning signs to red. He needed to speak to someone who would understand and just now that seemed to be a really small club. He also wanted to speak to the other members of that club, the Argents, and clarify what would happen to them if they went after his son or his friends.

He pulled of the road and up to the gate's, he looked at the key pad on the post and groaned. He had left the combination that Damion had given him in his other pants, and not transferred it to his uniform. Stiles would tell him it was his own fault for not putting it in his phone like he had said as Stan had left. Grimacing at his own stupidity he pressed the buzzer.

After a few moments the speaker clicked and Melissa answered "Hello Stan, I'll buzz you in." The speaker clicked off and the gates opened. He drove up the path way and parked in front of the house. Melissa was waiting for him by the door. He got out and walked over. "Sorry for not calling, I just needed to speak to someone, someone who could get this whole... thing."

Melissa smiled and nodded "I get that, come in." She stood back and let him into the house. She indicated a room of to the left. "Let's use the study, the kids are watching Doctor who in the living room."

Stan nodded and they went into the study. She indicated the chairs by the fire place and Stan took one and sat down.

Melissa went over to a cabinet and opened it up revealing a drinks cabinet. "I think you look like you could use a quick hit."

Stan paused, and decided that it wouldn't be a bad thing. "I'll take a whiskey if you have one."

Melissa looked in the cabinet. "There is a twenty five year old Glen Ord. So we'll say yes to that." She poured Stan one and then one for herself. She handed it over to him as she sat down.

Stan snorted "This is older than everyone in this Pack barring you and me, hell it's older than my relationship with Stella."

Melissa smiled "It's not older than someone else."

Stan looked at her "Magus?"

Melissa nodded and sipped the whiskey. "He has a few years on it."

Stan nodded this time. "I got that feeling but wasn't sure. I got that feeling about a lot of the conversation we had the other day. It was the story but not the full story."

Melissa sighed "It was a hell of a lot to take in Stan. They knew they had to be honest with you so they were, but they didn't give you all the details. That would have been too much to process in one sitting."

Stan sipped his drink and nodded appreciatively of the single malt, smoother than his normal brand by a hell of a lot. "So, how old is he, if we're starting somewhere, fifty or sixty?" He asked.

Melissa shook her head and seemed to be thinking the best way to say it. "You're off by a bit. You have to understand, I didn't believe half the stuff I was told straight off, and I wanted to call it all fairy tales then I had to remind myself my son is a Werewolf. Damion is around twenty five hundred years old."

Stan looked at her and opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it and closed it again. He put his drink down and stood up, then sat down. "What?"

Melissa couldn't help but smile as she saw some of Stiles mannerisms in his father. "He was born around four hundred Bc. He did say he was long lived."

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I thought maybe he just looked a lot younger. I didn't think it was something that could be calculated in ice ages. What the hell, there are Werewolves and spell Wolves and twenty five hundred year old young men who are mated to wanted but not wanted felons and my son is turning into a Werewolf because his boyfriend that he's sleeping with is a Werewolf. Jesus H. Christ Melissa how can you sit there like this is not a one way card into the loony bin?" He pleaded with her.

Melissa sipped her drink again. "Because I have to Stan and so do you. Our little boys are involved with something so far out of our depth, and ability to fully understand that I have to hold on to each day and deal with it as it comes."

Stan sat there and then drained his tumbler. "I promised Stella that I would look after him, and keep him safe. She would kill me if she was still here."

Melissa shook her head. "No she wouldn't, she might kick your ass for not thinking you can cope with this though." She had a wry smile on her face as she remembered Stella Stilinski.

Stan nodded at that thought and smiled as well. "She probably would. I missed so much of him growing up, I had to work to keep the roof over our head, yet in doing that I missed seeing him becoming a man and shouldering a man's burden."

Melissa rolled the tumbler between her two hands. "I know I feel the same with Scott. He grew up when I wasn't looking. I keep expecting to see him and stiles running in from the back yard covered in mud because of a Stiles trade mark plan gone awry and Scott wheezing and looking for his inhaler. I miss them being that young and that innocent. We were meant to protect them from the world yet the world decided that they could handle something far larger than we both ever knew about."

Stan sat there thinking about the times that the image Melissa had painted had happened, both boys more like brothers always together and always there for each other. "When I heard what had happened, what they had been through I felt like I wanted to be sick, and yet they are away doing something that no kid should have to do, yet they are because no one else could do it."

Melissa sighed "I feel that same sickness as well. No one should have to deal with what is being asked of them, but instead of shirking or abdicating those responsibilities they have taken them and are holding on to them. All I can do, we can do is to try and make that burden as light as we can."

Stan sighed this time. "I want to ground Stiles for the next thirty years."

Melissa chuckled. "I wanted to ground Scott till he was sixty."

The both looked at each other and shared a laugh. Stan carried on. "One thing we do need to do is speak to the Argents. If they lay a hand on our boys I won't be responsible for my actions."

Melissa agreed. "Seeing as they are effectively Scott's in laws, I think that is an excellent idea."

Stan stopped and looked at her. "In laws?"

Mellissa shrugged "Scott and Allison are mated, to the point they have enacted some form of old magic bond that links their souls for all of time, or so Damion says. They are effectively married. I still haven't worked out if I'm ready for that."

Stan just looked at her opened mouthed.

Melissa just nodded.

Stan sighed. "This is the sort of thing I mean, you just think you are getting a grip on it and then bam something new comes along."

Melissa snorted. "Just wait till you see the pack all shifted. A pack of Werewolves, one with wings reminds me that I don't know anything about this whole wide world."

Stan shook his head. "Shall we go see the Argents?"

Melissa nodded then grinned. "No time like the present. Danny, I'm stepping out for a while with the Sheriff, keep an eye on things." She said in her normal speaking voice."

Danny shouted from the other room. "Kay Mrs M, if anything happens I'll phone."

Stan shook his head again at just another demonstration of how things had changed. As they got up he looked at Melissa. "Seriously though, one has wings?"

Melissa just laughed.

..oo00OO00oo..

Sam Argent sat at his laptop checking his email, another of his contacts had agreed to supply resources, for what was becoming apparent to Sam, the splinter cell that he was part off. Kate had told him that the mutts had ambushed White and his men and slaughtered the lot of them. When he has spoken to Fred and old friend from training that was working the Guards protection detail, he has been told that his father had put forward evidence that the attack was unprovoked and that all activities in the Beacon Hills area was suspended until further notice.

Kate hadn't even gotten mad, a state Sam had been sure to have been in when she heard the news, she had just turned to him and said 'Further proof Sammy boy, they can't do what needs to be done. We need to take matters into our own hands and get justice for our boys.' This more rational Kate that he saw was like the Aunt Kate he had know years ago, back when he was in high school and before they had went for the first time to Beacon Hills to visit his Grandfather who had been overseeing the operations in that area. It was then Kate had first been assigned to stand watch over the local mutts when Granddad had had to return to the Guard, leaving his home in Kate's hands. There had always been a branch of Argents in the area keeping watch on the local pack.

Now though he was assembling men and materials from favours that he was owed so that he could do that job that the damn elders wouldn't carry out. Men that were on the fringes of the group at best, who were not in it for carrying out their charged duty but more for the sport of the hunt, normally he wouldn't have stacked the ranks with as many of that sort but now he had no choice. It was that or they hired people, and that could be traced easily.

His phone rang and glancing at the name, he answered it. "Kate, I was have good news, we have the supplies you wanted and at least a squad of men who should be here in the next seventy two hours. I called in all my favours to get them but they will be here."

Kate's voice was full of pride, but he couldn't help think there was an edge of condensation there; he put that out of his mind as just being overtired. "Good work Sammy boy, I knew I could trust you to get the job done. Now I'm still meeting with my colleague and getting this end of ops set up. What to do is when the first ten men get there send them to the address I'm going to text you. They'll be on an information gathering and protection detail so make sure their up for it. Then I want you to send a message to Hale, tell him that were going to take them down to the pound and put them to sleep."

Sam frowned. "Are you sure it's wise to tip our hand that we're still after them?"

Kate's throaty chuckle answered him. "I want him jumping at shadows. He may have won the last round, but now we play the long game and start to wear them down so that when we do hit them, they're so fried they won't know where it's coming from."

Sam could see the sense in that. "Ok, I can do that. Do you want us to initiate a gorilla operation on them?"

Kate whooped. "That's the spirit Sammy boy, you do that, and keep at it. No hunting, no visible targets, but keep in their heads that were gonna get them. If you can put a bullet through one of their heads, go right ahead, but the main task is to hound them."

"Ok, I'll get those men to you as soon as I can, and we'll get them your message." Sam agreed.

"Oh Sammy boy, make sure they tell them it's from me. I want to fuck with his head as much as I can." Kate added with a malicious twist then the line went dead.

Sam looked at the phone; she was never good at saying good bye. He checked on the flight information and who was arriving first to arrange the best ten to go to Kate's side. He frowned at not being asked to do it himself, but she did want him to run the harassing, so that was one thing. He started pulling together lists and details of the Pack that they knew about and decided the best way to give them the message. He slid the picture of a Jeep on top of the pile and stood up.

..oo00OO00oo..

Lydia lay down and stretched out; enjoying the space of the queen sized bed, even if she did miss Jackson sharing it with her. There was only so much Doctor who she could take and Danny seemed to be all set for an all nighter. That aside she was feeling tired after coding the new search system all day. It had been fun; the sort of thing she loved to do playing with pure maths, but it did take it out of her.

She stretched again working a kink out of her shoulder, then rolled over and turned on the stereo with the remote. The music helped her sleep and it was the new Adele album so it was still new enough to her to keep her mind from over working while she slept.

Soon sleep began to take her, and not long after that she began to dream. Around her neck her locus began to softly glow as her subconscious mind drew on it.

Lydia stood on the blasted landscape once more; she was on the same rise that she had been on previously overlooking the scared and brutalised countryside. Above her, circling again were her crystals. "You have got to be kidding me, again, seriously!" She said to herself

This time though she was more aware of what was going on and how to channel it, raising her hand and concentrating the crystals descended and as she closed her eyes the crystals pressed into the eye sockets. When she opened her eyes, one was now Ruby and the other Diamond. As she looked at the scene before her she gained new clarity and perception on what was happening.

She looked up and saw that the sky was still consumed by the Darkness, but looking at it through her locus she could see that the Darkness was actually a corruption of the sky, changing it and consuming it. She looked to the black fires that were burning and saw the same thing; they were being corrupted and consumed. A rushing water sound made her turn and she saw the rivers of the land were running clear, and then slowly they too began to run with a black ink like substance. The land was the only thing that seemed to be untainted.

Lydia realised as she looked around that she was alone on the rise. She looked for the rest of the Pack and saw them now below her; they were no longer the shadow Wolves of her first vision or the pack as she knew them but the pack as they would be. Derek was at the front in Alpha form; he was tensing and preparing to strike, next to him was Allison holding a rifle and in Beta Form. Scott, Jackson and Danny were grouped together in a formation again all in Beta form. Stiles was off to one side and beckoning to Lydia for her to follow him, he was shifted as well to Beta, but his Locus was extended. Finally Damion was preparing to takeoff; he was in his Alpha state and seemed to be wielding two blades he was looking towards the remains of the mountains.

Lydia looked further along the battle field and saw the armies of the darkness. Four columns, each headed by a lone figure bathed in different coloured glows. The first was bathed in red and seemed to be holding back. The second was bathed in white and was in the front of the advance. The third glowed like black oil and was behind the White in the advance. The final figure was bathed in a diffused or pale light, again this held back with the first watching the other two advance.

The ground began to tremble and shake and a chasm opened under the White figure and his army and they fell to darkness below, then the chasm resealed itself. The figure in black marched forward with its army and headed towards the pack, it stop only to collect the swords that the White figure had dropped.

There was a rending sound above here and Lydia turned and threw her head back to see what had caused the noise. Above her hanging ominously was a blood red full moon. The sound seemed to be made by three scars of light bracketing the moon. As she watched a beam of sickly red slashed from the centre of the moon and struck the far of mountains where before she had see the giant figures in black. This time the beam carved a scar into the air itself and giant hands appeared from tear and forced the aperture wider. Inside was a swirling vortex of darkness and from the darkness the titanic figures descended to the mountains which erupted into columns of black fire.

The ground began to shake under her, but she soon realised that it was not just the ground but everything in creation was be pounded by this massive unseen force coming from the dark figures. It threatened to unmake all of creation at the lowest particle. She reached for her locus around her neck and channelled her power to end the vision.

Lydia returned to a steady sleep pattern and her locus which had been glowing soon returned to normal.

..oo00OO00oo..

Melissa looked at the Argent house in the suburbs and frowned. "It seems so normal..." She said to herself more than Stan.

Stan looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "If you mean it hasn't got sentry boxes and landmines in the front yard, I think I know what you mean. I was expecting something more..." He trailed off as he couldn't find the right word.

Melissa looked at him and smiled. "Exactly, well if we're doing this, let's do it."

Stan nodded and they both sat there for another minute before they both looked at each other again and shook their heads chuckling. Stan slapped his knee in resolution and opened the car door and got out, Melissa taking her queue from him followed suit and got out the car. The pair walked up to the door and Melissa, steeling herself for the conversation to come, rang the bell.

They stood waiting and after a few minutes Chris Argent opened the door, a curious expression on his face. "Sheriff, Mrs McCall is there something I can do for you?"

Melissa looked at him and something inside her hardened. "You can ensure that none of your lackeys come near any of our boys or I will hunt you down personally."

Chris's expression hardened as well and he stood back. "You had better come in both of you."

Stan and Melissa entered and went into the sitting room at Chris's direction. Victoria Argent was sitting on the sofa with a drink. She looked at the pair like a lioness sizing up its prey for attack.

Chris followed them in and gestured to the sofa for them to sit. "Can I get either of you a drink?"

Melissa shook her head and Stan said "No thank you."

Chris joined Victoria on the sofa and faced the pair. "So I take it you are fully aware of what your son, Mrs McCall, and some of his friends are then."

Stan nodded "If you mean a Werewolf then yes we are." He then levelled his gaze at Chris and there was hardness in it as well. "If I thought I could arrest you here and now for what you did and allowed to happen without causing our boys any trouble then I would do that in a heartbeat. As it stands I'm a hairs breath from shooting you right here and now."

Chris met Stan's look and Victoria nodded. "I see were all on the same page then. So what brings you here, revenge, an impotent threat, or your need to try and feel useful in your children's lives?" She asked swirling the remainder of her drink in its glass.

Melissa looked at Victoria, as one mother to another. "I'm here to ensure that no harm comes to my children, a thing I would think you would understand that at least. Except, Allison has been staying with us and her pack recently because her family home was no longer safe for her."

Victoria bristled at the implication, and Chris laid a hand on her shoulder. "Those were circumstances that were beyond our control, though they would never have arisen if she hadn't become entangled with your son." He said.

Victoria, still bristling added. "Perhaps that should be mongrel."

Melissa shot up going for Victoria and Stan had to restrain her while Chris did the same for Victoria who had also shot out of her chair at the challenge. Both women began shouting at each other the venom and accusations rising at fever pitch.

Chris bellowed "ENOUGH!"

Both women shot him a startled look and stopped there verbal onslaught. Stan let go of Melissa and placed a hand on her arm, she looked at him and the look was one asking for forgiveness for her outburst. "Sorry, I shouldn't have lost my cool."She said to Stan, he nodded in understanding.

Chris had gone over to Victoria and she wouldn't meet his look until he lifted her chin, he could see the fury in her eyes battling with her pride. "This won't get us anywhere." He said to her and after a moment she nodded and sat down again.

Melissa and Stan sat down again and Melissa looked at Victoria who nodded in silent agreement that a truce was called for.

Stan started again. "Things have gotten out of hand here, were all on edge especially regarding our children. But it is something that we need to discuss given the fact that ours are now on the hunting season calendar."

Chris nodded "We are still persona non grata with the hunters at the moment. The incident with White has raised concerns with the Guard council and all operations have been placed on hold in the area until it can be reviewed by an Elder. It means that there will be no authorised hunting for the moment."

Stan nodded. "I take it you reported what you were told to them."

Victoria frowned as if it were hard to admit that the information had come from the Pack. "Yes, the more acceptable parts of it. The fact that they appeared to be the actions of a splinter cell that has ties to higher authorities. That they had bio-engineered a weapon to use that was unsafe and threatened a global pandemic. The part about plagues and resurrected persons was not; our contact felt it would not be taken well."

Melissa snorted derisively. "You can hunt Werewolves and other things that go bump in the night, and yet some force resurrecting the dead and creating magical super plagues is a stretch to far."

Chris exhaled tiredly. "Beyond what we were told and some circumstantial evidence there was nothing that would support it. If it were brought before the Guard then it would have soured what was provable. The whole mess is precariously balanced between sanctioned cleansing and complete with drawl from the area."

Melissa squeezed her eyes closed at the very thought that the Hunters would be back in force to try and kill her son, and stiles and the rest of the Pack again. A strong hand grasped hers and she looked and saw that Stan was holding it the same desperation was etched on his face. She looked at the Argents. "How could you condone such a thing?"

Victoria let out a bitter laughter. "Condone it, condone it! How little you really understand us. We serve the people by protecting them from the things that hunt them. Things they can't deal with. If there is no threat then we do not hunt. The bastardisation of our code has become like a cancer that is running through the whole organisation. The ones that stand loyal are being isolated and separated; we may end up with a civil war in the group. As it stands if anyone comes here then Allison is in as much as danger as your son! My son is missing and the last time anyone had any real contact he was in the presence of that creature that was all set to put a bullet in Allison's brain, who was working with the reanimated remains of my sister in-law!"

Chris pulled her into a hold as the frustration and impotence of their position racked through Victoria.

Melissa looked at Stan and realised that the situation here was just as bad as the one they faced at the lair. The worst part was if the Hunters organisation fell in on itself then all bets were off and there would be no codes or honour among them, as much as you could call what they did honourable. "I think we can all agree that the last thing any of us wants to happen."

There was a consensus on that from all parties. Chris sighed. "Even if we were taken back, the fact that Allison is a Werewolf would mean that we would be taken out of any command structure and placed purely in a support capacity. If that happens we would have no control over what went on here. Not that we have had for the last three months."

Victoria looked at Chris then took his hand in hers. "I don't want anything to happen to my girl, even if it meant helping your son." She said slowly.

That admission cost Victoria a lot of pride to make. Melissa knew Victoria's sort, she was Victoria's sort of person. She would do anything to protect her family that was a fact crystallised by her ex Richard, it had all started with arguments that had gotten longer and louder. Then they threatened to become violent, all that time Scott had become more and more withdrawn and insular. For Scott's sake Melissa had told Richard that this wasn't what she wanted and she asked for a divorce. The divorce came quickly once that point had been reached. Richard had petitioned for joint custody, but Melissa had always wondered if that was more to punish her than for Scott's sake. Then he started drifting away from Scott, making promises and not keeping them, growing angry when Scott asked him if he was going to be there for him. The Final straw was that fateful week during the summer holidays, he has Scott and was meant to take him for break to the beach, it had been planned and Scott was so excited to go, Richard cancelled it on short notice. He had a girlfriend that wanted help decorating her place. Scott had gotten upset with another broken promise and said that he hated his father, the first time that he had stood up for himself. Richard had slapped him across the face, the ring he wore slicing Scott's face under his left eye and marking it forever. This was on the Wednesday, he brought Scott back early that week and Friday night Melissa had come home to see Richards's car in the Street, Scott sitting in the front seat a plaster visible on his tan skin. She had gotten out of her car walked over to him and Scott had spilled from the car and fled to her and clung to her. Melissa pealed of the plaster and looked at the scar. Meanwhile Richard had gotten out and stood there. He never even got the chance to try and explain what happened, Melissa had disentangled Scott from her and walked over. Richard had opened his mouth to justify it and before a word had left his mouth Melissa had smashed him across the face with her fist. All those years of nursing and lifting patients and moving equipment had paid off tenfold in that one hit. The bastard went down and sat there on the pavement gaping at her. She turned and took Scott inside; she had contacted Child Protection as soon as Scott was settled. They found all of Scott's things from his father's home on the door step the next day. That was the last time they had seen him. She knew that Scott remembered the slap and what it really meant, but he had rewritten in his own head the rest of it blaming himself for the separation and divorce, that it was his fault his Father had become violent. It became harder to convince Scott that it wasn't his fault, the bastard walked away as if Scott had meant nothing and all the court battles were just revenge on her. Now if faced with the same situation, knowing how much it carved up Scott's heart, she knew they would never find the body.

"I don't want anything to happen to my boy, his mate, or his brothers and Sister." She said knowing that it was no longer just Scott and Stiles she worried for, living with the Pack and seeing how much of a family it was, it was Scott's Family, and it was her Family and she would protect it.

Stan squeezed her hand. "I know that I have only just come into this, but I see those kids. They aren't evil, they aren't bad or mean or creatures that think they are better than us. I've seen two men shoulder a burden beyond at least one of their years. They have taken in to their lives Kids who have all come from pain and suffering in some way, and you know what, they didn't do it for power or control or anything like that. They did it to help those kids and from that came a family. It doesn't matter that their Werewolves. Hell I think they would have done the something similar even if they were just human. They just want to live their lives and fate or destiny or just plain dumb ass luck keeps dumping crap into their lives. My son has worn a fake smile on his face every day since my wife passed. He would do everything he could to protect the people around him and try to hide how much it hurt him. I have seen him smile again with these people and the young man he loves. Scott's a good kid, he has problems and people always treated him as being dumb or slow. He's getting B grades on his reports now, and the things I've been told he has done would make any parent proud. Do you know he was willing to sacrifice his life to stop Allison from being killed by this White character? They down played a lot of it, but I can read through the lines." He looked to the Argents who he could see he hadn't known that. Beside him he could feel Melissa returning his reassurance.

Melissa's voice cracked as she spoke up. "All the kids are better for having been with them, I've seen the evidence while I've lived with them. As a Parent I know I could never let anything happen to them."

Stan nodded. "Nor me."

Chris looked at Victoria and he knew she was torn. Torn between hearing the truth of the Pack from these people, against the years of what she had been told and shown as a Hunter. He knew it because he also felt it as well. He knew Scott, even had him at his dinner table, Jackson and Stiles and Lydia, and Allison as well if he were being honest were all lost in a way and they had found each other. He gripped Victoria's shoulder and she looked at him and knew that she had reached the same decisions as he had done.

It was Victoria that spoke for both of them. "We can't stop anything from happening once it is set in motion; we no longer have those connections. We will however do our best to ensure that actions are not taken. The provoking attack has been the only real incident, and if we can reach like minded people we can do our best to stall anything for the time being. It doesn't sound enough even to my ears, but it is all we can do for now."

Melissa stood up and held out her hand to Victoria. "I can accept that."

Victoria looked at the hand and knew by taking it; her old way of life was execrably changed. But then it had been changed the moment that she saw Allison's eyes glowing gold with fear etched in them. She knew that really she could never lose her daughter, fight it, rail against it and the injustice she felt it was, but she could never lose her. Victoria stood up and took the hand and shook it.

Melissa nodded, paused and then added to Victoria. "Allison has missed you, she has put a brave face on it, but not being with you has hurt her. She is a strong independent young woman, a lot like her mother. Don't leave it to long."

Victoria paused and swallowed, then nodded again. "I know I just wasn't ready for my baby to grow up just yet."

Stan placed his hand on top of the two women's. "I don't think any of us were ready for our children to grow up, or to have to face the burdens that they are. But they have and are. All we can do is to try to help them shoulder it."

Chris joined them in this unspoken pact and placed his hand under Victoria and Melissa's hands supporting them. What was done was done, it was dead to them, right here and now they forged a new pact they would all do what was needed for their children, even if it meant throwing away their old lives to do it.

..oo00OO00oo..

Stiles lay sprawled out on his back on one of the couches; his head was propped up as he watched the TV on the wall upside down. Scott and Jackson were cross legged on the carpet, and were trying to kill each other in Mortal Kombat and at the moment it was a draw. Though if it kept up it may end up as a Wolf brawl on the carpet giving the growls of frustration that was coming of the two Betas'. Allison was sitting with her feet up on the other couch giving encouragement to Scott.

"It's weird." Stiles said to no one in particular.

Allison looked at Stiles and Scott frowned from the carpet where he was trying to pull of combo. "What is? Oh damn it Jackson will you just go down already!"

Jackson growled at Scott, and countered the combo with a set of his own. "Yeah what's weird?"

"It's weird that I'm lying here watching you two playing badly at fighting games, and Allison's over there routing out of duty for Scott." The two Betas on the carpet growled at the implication, and Allison grinned at him. "Yet we're all technically mythological creatures now. We all can turn into snarling creatures of the night with fangs and claws and super Werewolfie powers. I mean has anyone actually stopped to think about weird that really is?"

Scott canted his head to the side as he pulled of a fatality and Jackson fell backwards in disgust. "I don't think I think about it like that. I mean I know I'm a Werewolf and all this weird supernatural shit is going on all the time, but I can't help just being Scott. I don't know how I'm meant to anything else."

Jackson snorted form the carpet. "Your something else Scott, you really are. Even after everything you've been through you still manage pull off this down home, boy next door attitude."

Allison smiled. "I like that about Scott, no matter what, he's still Scott. I think that can be said for all of us though. We've faced death, destruction, almost unassailable odds bearing down on us, and yet we all have come through battle tested, but essentially the same. Though some of us have managed to improve our self's." She said looking pointedly at Jackson.

Jackson shrugged on the floor acknowledging the improvement in his attitude to the others and to himself.

Stiles flipped over so that he could see the others. "We all are just us. I mean I know that, we couldn't be anyone else but us, but were still us. I know that I'm new to the Wolf, and that is something that takes getting used to. It was one thing to actually know about it from you guys talking about it, it's entirely different to feel something sort of pawing and loping around in here." He gestured in the general area of his chest. "I feel it and it's like it has its own drives that are overlaid onto ours. Like right at the moment I have this weird desire to make a puppy pile with Scott and Jackson." Jackson grunted at that. "And I really want to do that, but I'm still me as well though. I still want to hang out with my friends and eat junk food and watch junk on TV and do the normal stuff as well. The whole puppy pile things aside, it's just weird."

Scott leaned back on resting his weight on his arms. "I get what you mean. There is you, then there is you and the Wolf, and you with the pack, but your still you."

Stiles nodded.

Allison went over and sat next to Scott and rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I get that Stiles, I really do, but it's what Derek and Damion said, the Wolf is us. It's just that we get all the Wolf bits on top of it. We just become more of what and who we are."

Jackson flipped over as well and looked at them. "Sometimes it just makes us more aware of who we really are. That can be as much a shock as the Wolf bits."

Scott whined in sympathetic understanding, and Allison put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Stiles snorted "That's what I mean. Were creatures of the night, and yet were still just us. Though Scott has developed a series of whines and growls that would put the next door Labrador to shame."

Scott growled at him and the others just laughed.

"Stiles, we are who we are, were not going to turn into monsters or run off and disappear into the wild. Unless that was in your nature to do that anyway, and being a Werewolf wouldn't really change that. We just get layers added to us. I mean you learned Magic, it didn't make you into some weird necromancer set on dominating the world with an army of zombies did it?" Scott asked him.

Stiles thought about it, pulling on his lower lip. "I thought about it, but all that decomposing flesh put me off it."

Scott raised his left hand in a 'see' gesture. "There you go; being a Werewolf is the same thing."

Stiles nodded. "Sure unless your Alpha is a complete Psycho who forces you to try and kill your friends or your Alpha is a nut job that subjugates your will to their own like an LA pack that we know."

Scott just glowered at him.

Jackson crossed his arms in front of him and laid his chin on his forearms. He frowned as well the negative side of being a Werewolf was put into the room like a giant elephant sitting in the corner. "That freaked me out being there. I mean I stamped it down and suppressed it while we were there but that whole pack, and the way he looked at me and Stiles, it felt like my Wolf was whimpering in the corner of my soul." As he lay there he let out a whimper of distress.

Stiles looked at Jackson and the concern was etched on his face, he got up from the couch and moved round by Jackson. He lay down next to him and started rubbing his back is soothing motions. Scott and Allison also moved closer to him.

Jackson sighed. "I hate being submissive."

Scott chewed his lower lip working out the best way to say what he wanted to say. "You know what Damion said, it may not be forever, and you just have to work through your stuff. We're here for you while you do that."

Allison rested a hand on Jacksons head and carded through his hair like she had done for Scott when he was distressed. Jackson's head tilted to the side automatically leaning into the petting.

Scott nudged Allison and she looked down at him and met his patented puppy dog stare, she smiled at him and started to card through his hair as well. She chuckled as Scott let out a rumble of pleasure at the ministrations.

Stiles frowned. "I know Damion said I was submissive, maybe I am. It's not a bad thing right?"

Scott shook his head. "No, it's not. The whole dominant submissive thing really can't be that much of a big deal. I mean look at Derek he screams dominant, and ok he is, but he does it to protect us. Damion's the same he wants to protect us, and he's just as scary as Derek when he gets going. Allison and me we're meant to be dominants as well, but I mean I don't feel that, I just want to do what I can to make sure you guys never get hurt. Maybe that is the difference there, I don't really know. The flip side is you Jackson, and Danny and Stiles; you want to make sure everyone is ok. That can't be a bad thing, wanting to make sure people are Ok. Jacks you fought with us side by side with Danny and Stiles when the hunters attacked us. You didn't roll over or bare your throat or run off scared. Hell you and Danny made sure that we weren't flanked by that pincer that would have killed us. Stiles did that really cool earth slam thing to protect Allison and Lydia when they rushed them. It didn't matter what you were, all you cared about was protecting the Pack... No protecting the Family and that was the most important thing you could do. So don't freak about what you are just now. We don't care. You, Stiles and Danny you're my brothers and Lydia is my sister, and that's all that is important to me. The rest can go hang as far as I'm concerned."

Stiles looked as Scott and nodded agreeing with his sentiments. Jackson dipped his head and they could hear him sniffing, he looked up and smiled at Scott and the others could see that his eyes were wet with tears. Allison pressed slightly as she skritched and ruffled Scott's hair letting him know that she loved him for what he said. The others pulled in closer to Jackson and soon an impromptu puppy pile was forming.

Stiles sighed "This can't really be normal under any banner though. I know I joined in the pack sleeping and bonding before, but it was never like this."

The others made an 'hmm' noise of uncertainty at what he said.

Stiles cocked his head and shrugged. "You know fuck it all. I don't know what normal is any more. But I think for us this is and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

The others made a snorting, laughing noise and they each pulled the others in tighter.

They felt the connection of being a Pack joining them and linking them together as one, it felt like their Wolves howled inside them for their Pack. Through that connection they could feel the others as well, Derek and Damion upstairs having their own heart to heart. Danny, so far away and seemingly on his own, but now they knew he was with them as well. Weaker than the others but still there, they could feel Lydia and knew she was sleep but thinking of the Pack, Melissa and Stan worried and tired but trying to protect them as any parent would.

They felt them all and knew that they were together.

..oo00OO00oo..

Danny sat watching Doctor who. He loved that Damion had this hidden side; he was a geek, and it kind of made him more human. Lydia had gone to bed hours ago, and Melissa and Stand hadn't come back yet from their outing. So he sat alone and watched old episodes of Doctor who and ate popcorn and geeked out himself.

The episode he was watching had come to an end and he scrolled through the list and chose the 'The Key to Time' series, then settled back again as the swirling vortex titles started up. "Tom Baker, you are the best Doctor ever." He said to himself out loud.

He sighed to himself as he missed Stiles being there to give a running commentary on how cool the show was even though the sets sometimes wobbled and the energy and excitement he had like a contained explosion when he got really caught up in something.

Danny snorted as he though what Jackson would say if he were there as well, probably something along the lines of it was so cheesy. But he would stay and watch it anyway because Danny was watching it.

Scott and Allison would watch it with him as well. Scott would geek out as much as Stiles would, the fact that they all shared that love of Sci-Fi and comics and cool TV programs had helped them bond together. Allison would say she was staying for Scott, and that would be mostly true but he knew she would stay because she was his friend and pack mate.

Lydia had been the surprise. She had these hidden layers than no one really saw. Danny thought that Stiles might have a better understanding of how Lydia worked than even Jackson. Lydia had this masquerade that she used where she was the queen bee, and the alpha female. When she let that mask fall way though, then she was a sweet and generous person. Who was a whiz at maths and apparently had a thing for David Tennant as the Doctor. Not that Danny would call that a bad thing, Ok he had a thing for David Tennant as the Doctor as well. He wondered if he could get a Trench coat like that for Stiles, he would love that.

So Danny sat alone watching Doctor who and thinking of his new family. As he did he felt his Wolf howling for them, and then he felt the Pack howling back. He felt them all through his link to the Pack.

So Danny sat in the glow of the Pack, never truly alone, feeling his link to his new family and watching Doctor Who.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek stood at the top of the stairs leading down and was listening to the Pups talking. He hovered like he was half decided on whether to go down or not.

Damion shook his head while he massaging his temples he had a slight grimace. "Will you come back to bed? I know you want to rush down there and try to make it all better for them, but they need to be able to rely on each other without us rushing in all the time."

Derek frowned and glared at his mate.

Damion sighed. "Derek I can hear them just as well as you can. I know the urge is to go and console Jackson and stop Stiles from worrying. I feel it as well. But we have to let them figure out some of this stuff themselves. Besides Scott's doing a good job down there with Allison to support him. Give him this chance to prove himself to himself if no one else."

It was Derek's turn to sigh now and he knew his mate was right. Scott was doing a good job and the Pups being able to work together to help each other was important for their own development. He just didn't have to like it as well. He walked back towards the bed and slid under the covers next to Damion. "I hate it when you're right."

Damion shrugged. "It happens occasionally."

Derek exhaled. "I never really got what it meant to be a Pack Alpha. I mean I saw what my Dad did and he made this look so easy. Laura got it thrust on her after the fire, for her it was about keeping us alive and safe. If you asked me four months ago whether I would be hovering at the top of a stair case wanting to rush down and hug a sixteen year old boy who was a jackass in the past and has insecurity issues. I would have laughed in your face."

Damion linked hands with Derek. "That's part of your growing up, and into the Alpha position. You are worried about your Packs welfare and how they are as individuals. Your dad made it look easy because he was doing what every parent does. Not worrying the kids where possible and being there for them. Face it chuckles, you are defacto dad to five teenage hormonal Werewolves and a Seer that all have issues. Mozzletoff, it's a Pack."

Derek paused as he thought about what Damion had said to him. He raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Does that make you mom?"

Damion shrugged. "I guess that does, Dad."

They listened down stairs again and Scott was talking to Jackson telling him it wasn't an issue.

Damion looked at Derek. "He has a good head on his shoulders and a good heart that one."

Derek nodded and sighed. "Yeah, he had to grow up to fast. They all did."

Damion tugged on Derek's hands. "Don't blame yourself. Ok your actions weren't stellar, but considering how lost you were yourself, an Omega, looking for revenge and justice against your sister's killer, then finding out it was related to your families murder. Then having what was left of Peter use you in its own twisted plan of revenge. It could have come out a lot worse than it did."

Derek sat there in silence, and then said. "You almost got away with it."

Damion looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Derek stroked Damion's cheek. "I feel it, you almost had me looking elsewhere but I feel under everything almost hidden, even from me. You're scared." He said in a matter of fact way.

Damion shook his head and tried to deny what Derek was saying. Derek kept looking at him and through the bond they shared he could feel it. It felt cold and ancient and seemed to drum a repetitive beat. "I've felt it like this before I caught hints and whispers, but I'm learning about how were linked together, and I feel it. I hear it."

Damion closed his eyes and leaned back trying to not look at Derek, trying to close down that drumming in his soul. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, I've seen you put on a mask to hide it, but when you think no one will see it drops away and you look scared. You have headaches as well that isn't normal for use. You're tired as well, I've seen it, and so have you, your making mistakes that you cover but it's not you. You mask it with humour and misdirection and focusing on others around you." Derek told him.

Derek leaned forward and tilted Damion's face to his. "Tell me." He looked at his mate's face, the person who he had come to hold as his rock. As he looked he could see a tear running down Damion's face.

"I hear it Derek, I hear them coming, like a pulse echoing through me. I hear the sound of Drums calling through time and ending so soon. The Darkness is there and its gathering and it growing stronger and I don't know how to stop it. I don't know if I can stop it and I hear it ready to consume everything. And I look at you and the Pups and I want to scream because I don't want to lose you but I don't know if I can stop this." Damion slowly said laying his fears open.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt this?" Derek asked.

Damion hesitated. "Because I didn't want you worry. You had enough to deal with."

"Geez, twenty five hundred years old and you know what, you're an idiot." Derek said looking at him and shaking his head.

Damion opened his eyes and looked at Derek. "You're right when you say you're like Jackson, you hid it because you didn't want to tell me in case you frightened me off. This is a two way street, I need you to trust me enough to tell me what your really feeling because how else can I help you?"

"Derek, everything that's happening we're always a step behind and were losing time and ground. If we can't get a step ahead when it happens we will be too late." Damion paused and looked directly at Derek and he placed a hand Derek's cheek. "I can't lose you when I just found you." He said simply.

Derek pulled him forward and rested his forehead on Damion. "Dumbass, you will never lose me no matter how hard you try."

Damion squeezed his eyes closed again.

"Listen, listen to something else in your soul listen to a hope that's there for tomorrow and the day after and the day after, and it's there and it's as loud as those drum you hear." Derek cupped his chin. "Listen."

Together they heard it, it started from Scott and Jackson and then Stiles and Allison. Wolves howling, howling to call their Pack, to find their Pack, to tell their Pack they were there and would always be there. Then Danny's Wolf howled as well, even from Beacon Hills it answered. Their on the edge, not a howl but presences that were still linked, Lydia, Melissa, and even Stan. The Pack was there and they were together. Derek brushed the tears from Damion's eyes and as they felt there Wolves answer the pack and howl at the future.

For the first time in months the drumming inside of Damion was silenced. He looked at Derek and Derek's fiery crimson gaze met his. "Together." Derek said.

Damion nodded and said "Together."

Derek stroked Damion's check and leaned forward and kissed him. It was more than just a kiss, it was confirmation that Derek loved him, it was a sign that they would stand together. It was hope that there would be tomorrows for all of them. Damion returned the kiss with an intensity and need.

Derek's hand moved down from Damion's cheek, brushing his thigh, caressing him. Damion's hand trailed down Derek back, the beginnings of his claws leaving slight scores as they went. Derek moved straddling Damion caressing his face and his holding him closely kissing him with a hunger that he had never felt before.

Damion clutched at Derek's chest holding him, bracing and supporting him, kissing and tasting Derek's muscled flesh. He gripped Derek's nipple in his teeth and nipped at it and lathed it with his tongue. Derek moaned and began to trace down Damion's neck and Adams apple with his mouth nipping and sucking the flesh underneath, he ran his tongue over the flesh as he gripped it. His thumbs traced the lines of his muscles.

Derek felt his fangs growing and the Alpha telling him to claim his mate again, he also felt the want stretching over their bond and Damion moved his head to the side giving his access the nape of neck. At the same time Derek felt Damion's need to claim him as his mate and the Alpha in him desired that as well, he desired it, wanted it needed it.

As one they sank their fangs into each other's napes. The taste of blood and the electric connection sparked fire through both of them. They felt each other's desires and wants and pain and anguish on deeper and more intimate levels. They were linked more than just bonded, they were joined in an unbroken cycle of love and need. As they experienced each other again and again, their mate marks glowed in the strength of their love. The mark began to change and grow, complexity and colour spiralled through it enriching and deepening the visible sign of their love.

As one their Wolves howled "MINE!"

Slowly they separated from the intimate linking of their souls and both felt the physical need for the other they began to move at first out of step, one taking control then the other. Slowly almost tentatively they found the rhythm. It wasn't about one dominating the other, or controlling the other it was about both of them moving and touching and feeling each other as one. The energy in the room crackled and sparked as the intensity grew.

Derek prepared Damion readying him for the physical mating, at the same time Damion worked Derek until he too was almost purring with pleasure. Derek slid into Damion slowly at first then driving harder and faster, both were panting and gripping at each other with an urgency and need.

Damion grasped one of Derek's hands in his then the other, Derek's weight was now braced through Damion's arms which held him up. Derek interlinked their fingers on both paws; both had claws that were fully formed now. Derek leaned in and kissed him again, devouring his taste as he explored Damion's mouth with his tongue.

They both shifted fully now to the Beta state, the glowing eyes brighter and shining in the darkness with the act they were performing. The rhythm was syncopation; each thrust by Derek was met by Damion, each withdrawal by an accompanying increase in pressure. The tempo increased and the frenetic energy between the two spiked higher and higher. Derek climaxed as Damion did, both reaching the zenith of pleasure and lust. Damion tilted his head back, his back arching and he let loose a howl of gratification and delectation and Eros. Derek arched as he ejaculated filling Damion with his seed, his sinews stretched and strained as he too threw back his head and returned the howl of his mate, reciprocating the gratification and the desire and the pleasure.

Damion lowered Derek to his chest, the lay there the glow from their shared climax suffused them both. Derek nipped affectionately at Damion's ear, and Damion licked the length of Derek's jaw and then they nuzzled affectionately. Derek withdrew from his mate and slid back so that he was at the same level as Damion.

This was different the energy and want they both shared was only temporarily sated. Their Wolves howled again and snarled in renewed desire. The Alpha pushed at Derek and Prime in Damion push as well. They wanted more, the Humans had been sated, but the Wolves needed more. They pushed and took it took the next level.

Derek felt his body starting to change, the Alpha state was forming from him and he was caught up the in the maelstrom of desire from his Wolf. Damion shuddered in ecstasy as the drive from his Wolf pushed against his conscious mind and his form grew and shifted to his Alpha state. The human side of the pair was swamped and subsumed into the animal desire of the pair.

Paws the size of a man head sought purchase and hold on the other, muzzles snarled in desire and want. Teeth were bared and lips curled in quivering excitement. There was a brief struggle as the pair fought for position and then something in both reciprocated the human's positions and Damion took the upper posture.

Claws scratched each other and welts were healed almost instantly the pain becoming pleasurable for both. They nipped at each other and drew blood and lathed at the wounds tasting the other and the primal energy that was bristling.

Damion entered Derek, pressing in and securing his position, Derek whined for a moment as his form became accustom to the member now in him. This wasn't the love making of their human counterparts. This was animalistic and primal and full of base desire and need. They rutted against each other finding friction and raw rhythm. Derek's member was rubbing against Damion's waist and his own, the fur adding friction to it.

The heat and the pressure built within the two and their motions became almost desperate as they both reached for the climax, both their forms began to knot and with a shuddering crack and splintering from below both of them the ejaculated and let rip with a joint howl that echoed into the night.

Damion collapsed on to Derek and let out a series of yaps and whines of pleasure and exhaustion, Derek mirrored these as well and nuzzled into his mate for giving him what he needed. Damion returned the gestured, and lay along his mate. Neither was concerned with the odd angle of the bed.

Slowly as Damion withdrew from Derek as soon as his knot was gone, after which he lay in Derek's arms. Both still in there Alpha state and both spent with pleasure. Damion drew his wings down around them; they acted as shelter, protection, retreat and sanctum.

Slowly they drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

..oo00OO00oo..

Kate frowned in concentration, her face showed her complete focus on the task, even down to her tongue partly hanging out as she went about her task. The smell of burning fleshing tickled her nose and she couldn't help smiling. She was half dressed and sitting straddled across what was once a young woman. Kate's fingernail was glowing red hot and it inscribed runic forms into the flesh.

Black was sitting at the head of the table that Kate was currently astride; she too was half dressed and smiling like a cat that had the canary. "You know for my first time girl on girl and in a threesome, I really enjoyed that. Kind of makes me wish I had experimented more when I was so straight laced."

Kate chuckled throatily. "I told you that it would be a blast. Bianca... Sarah... Britney... Little Mary Jane Doe here made a not bad fuck toy. Now she's making a damn good piece of parchment, talk about a twofer."

The piece of parchment in question moaned and shivered in pain as Kate scribed into the flesh again. Kate looked at Black. "You wanna keep the notepad quiet. I get the punctuation wrong here and we get frogs or something equally as stupid."

Black stood up picking up her blouse. "Sorry, mind was elsewhere." She reached down and stroked the girl's hair, whispering into her ear. "Pain is ecstasy, pain is orgasmic. You live for pain. Pain makes you whole." She repeated the phrase again and carried on stroking the hair.

Sarah Johnston, nineteen years old and a student of Media studies at San Francisco College gave a small shudder of bliss as Kate carried on inscribing her.

Kate hummed tunelessly to herself for a few minutes as she carried on. After a while she asked Black. "So seriously, you were that straight laced you never experimented at all?"

Black shook her head, all the time idle stroking Sarah's hair. "Nope, it was all miss goody two-shoes. It makes me sick to think about it now, that and what's his name is as well. In a way it makes me glad I had a million gallons of water smash me into the super structure of a doomed cruise liner. By the way, thanks for that."

Kate shrugged. "Not a problem. So once were done here, you're going to meet the goon squad Pinocchio has organised for you. You gonna give them the whammy as well?"

Black tapped her bottom lip as she thought about it. "Might as well, it will save any stupid bouts of consciousness on their part."

Kate nodded. "Well this will take time to build, but I think you should have two weeks for it to really get into gear. Probably a month until it has really kicked off."

Black smiled. "Well that's more than enough time for me organise what I need too. So what are your plans?"

Kate grinned. "Well I need to get the last sacrifices made. Still not convinced that I have enough materials to do everything I want, but it's hard getting hold of the quantities of Blood Stone that I need. I have one more shipment due in then it's all go."

Black nodded. "Then our last sibling will rise and we can end all this. I can't wait!"

Kate snorted. "Let's not get to far ahead; we need to clear those damn mutts out of Beacon Hills. Then get access to the Spring."

Black shrugged. "The mutts are mine; I'll make sure I get them."

Kate chuckled. "Ok, you get first shot. Right all done, shall we?" She pressed a final mark into Sarah's torso then dismounted. She picked at her nail then walked round to the top next to Black.

Black smiled at her. "I love your work. Shall we do it together?"

Kate nodded. "Thank you sister, I do love this bit."

Kate and Black placed a hand on either side of Sarah's head and began to mumble in a language that had not come from the earth. Sarah began to buck and shake and finally she screamed. As she did a yellow sickly light began to seep from her eyes and mouth like a twisted lighthouse. Sarah's scream died away as mercifully her mind was destroyed by the eldritch energies running through her. The inscribed marks on her torso began to glow as well going from sickly yellow, to red, then blue and finally to glowing black. With a final surge Sarah Johnston's soul was consumed to fuel the dark magic's that had be inscribed. What remained was a body of ash that began to crumble and fall apart.

Black looked at Kate. "What a rush, I feel like I need a cigarette."

Kate laughed and reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a packet. "Yeah, I do enjoy a post immolation puff as well."

Black took the offered Cigarette and Kate lit it with her nail.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Bad Moon Rising:**

Derek slowly woke as the sun gently caressed him from his slumber. He groaned as he felt a crick in his neck. Looking down he saw that Damion and he were back to human form. The bed seemed to be in three rather large pieces under the mattress, which would account for the crick as they were in a gully made between two of the pieces of bed frame. Derek was lying on his back and Damion was lying sort of face down on him with an arm wrapped around his waist.

Damion stirred slowly next to him, and groaned as well as his muscles also ached after their performance last night. He raised his head and through a half closed eye he looked at Derek and said. "Morning..."

Derek returned the look and snorted. "And Good Morning to you as well."

Damion groaned as he stretched his right arm. "So last night was... intense, really, really good but intense."

Derek nodded. "I can go with that, really, really good and intense."

Damion was looking down at Derek chest and saw the difference in the mate mark. He traced out the embellished design. "We seem to have reached a deeper level of understanding." He said almost absently as he recalled the events that had led to it. His gaze flick up to Derek's neck and there was the bite mark he had made last night. It looked like it had healed but left a discolouration in the skin.

Damion tried to see if his was similar, and Derek taking pity on him reached up and traced the bite mark he made. "That's all kinds of sexy to see that we still have these."

Damion nodded agreeing with him. "So we should probably get ready as soon as we can. I remember us howling a fair bit last night. It wouldn't take much to locate us from that."

Derek sighed and nodded. "Yeah, it would be a good idea. Ok, let's do it, but no funny stuff, I don't think I could manage that just now."

Damion agreed and stood up slowly, and offered Derek his hand to help him up. The Pair stretched themselves out then went for a hot shower to try and relax their muscles. As they entered the bathroom Damion said to Derek. "Remind me to get a new bed for here. Probably get in reinforced."

..oo00OO00oo..

Damion and Derek came down the stairs with their bags and saw to their surprise a pile of bags ready to go waiting by the door. Looking over they saw the Pups up and dressed and having breakfast.

Derek nodded his approval to their initiative. "Good work."

Stiles smirked and said. "I think we can say the same to you too." The others chuckled or hid their smiles behind coffee mugs.

Damion pinched the bridge of his nose and Derek just glared, saying. "Admittedly we were rather loud last night."

Scott's expression was incredulous. "A little loud, we all had to take shelter in the back bedroom. Dude, it was like listening to your parents doing it. I don't think I'll ever get rid of the mental scars."

Damion sighed. "That's a fun mental image." He said as he and Derek sat down and loaded up their plates with food.

Derek paused between sipping his coffee. "Ok that aside, we need to head out relatively quickly. The LA pack would have needed to be drugged to not hear us as well. So we need to get out of dodge as quickly as possible, so good job for being ready to go."

Scott nodded. "We figured as much."

Jackson asked. "Will they try to stop us as we leave?"

Damion and Derek exchanged glances. "Possibly which is why we will need to be on guard." Derek said.

Allison picked at a croissant. "Do we need to worry about them following us back to Beacon Hills if they do follow us, or will they stop at their territory?"

Damion swallowed his mouthful of eggs. "They should stop, but it depends on how much of a dick Jared feels like being."

Derek nodded. "We need to be extract vigilant for that."

Scott looked at the pair. "Right, we need to be extra vigilant for Jared being a dick, got it." He said, elongating the word right to load it with sarcasm.

Stiles snorted and looked at Scott and offered him a high five.

Derek and Damion just looked at them, not amused.

They finished the food quickly and cleaned up the dishes that had been used. In short order the apartment was closed down till the next time they needed to use it. Heading out they grabbed their bags and headed for the Lifts. Derek was in the lead and Damion was at the rear of the group, both taking up position to protect the Pack.

Derek called the elevators and the rode them down in silence. Damion headed over to the guard station there and spoke to George the security man, letting him know that they were off and to keep an increased eye on the penthouse. George nodded and tipped his hat to him as the Pack headed down to the garage.

The garage door was still closed and there were no unfamiliar scents around the vehicles, the pack loaded up quickly and got set to leave. To be on the safe side Allison took the passenger seat next to Derek after getting one her rail pistol form a hidden compartment in the trunk.

"We all set, no one needing to go potty?" Derek asked with a ladle of sarcasm over the last time the set off.

"Gee dad, I think we can hold it in." Replied Stiles from the back, he looked at Scott to roll his eyes at Derek's remark, but he saw his best friend thinking about the question. "Don't you start!" Stiles said hitting Scott on the shoulder.

Damion's voice came over the phone. "Puppies, settle down, or I'll turn this garage around."

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and smirked. "Yes Mum!" They chorused.

Jackson sighed. "Can I get put up for adoption again?" Jackson asked.

Allison joined him in his vexation. "Can I join you?" She said.

Derek growled, but there was an amused undertone to it. "Ok Pups, and I'm including you Damion, let's focus here."

The cars started and pulled up to the entry, Damion keyed the door and both cars left the building and entered morning traffic.

..oo00OO00oo..

They had been going for fifteen minutes and they spotted the tail. Derek groaned. "Black suburban about fourteen cars back. Seems to have a thing for slipping in and out almost as if it were checking for is."

Damion replied with an 'hmm'. "Yeah I see him. If you wait about two minutes they'll swap with a burgundy sedan."

Derek chuckled. "You got that as well when we left the apartment. They do seem to be swapping at five minute intervals."

Stiles leaned forward in the backseat. "For those of us not playing Spay Vs. Spy 007 and 00 wonder. Do we have an issue here? Cause I really don't want to end up down a dark alley in some sort of pre glasnost film noir epic where I get off'ed in the first five minutes and say 'Rosebud' as my final words."

Scott leaned forward. "What's glasnost?"

Jackson meanwhile was sitting opened mouthed at the film genre car crash. "Geez Stiles, try and not mix your film metaphors..."

Damion shrugged at Jackson in an understanding way. "Scott. I think we have some history we can talk about at our nest chess game."

Scott sounded oddly pleased at that. "Sweet."

It was Stiles turn to look at Scott. "You are so far for being normal in any sense of the word.

Scott turned his puppy dog eyes on Stiles. "Come on Stiles, don't be like that. I mean you always said I needed to study more, and I like talking history with Damion. It's not like a text book. I mean he's actually been through it all."

Stiles withered under the over-cuteness. "Come on! Don't look at me like that... Fine your normal, for a teen Wolf, happy?"

Scott smiled at the victory. "Yup."

Stiles mumbled about Puppy stare kryptonite to his super-awesomeness.

Allison piped up from the passenger seat as she alternated from watching the rear view for the cars, and watching the vein in Derek's forehead start to throb fast. "Can you guys focus for like more than two minutes on the situation on hand? We're still being followed, and there is a third car that seems to have been added."

Damion had an answered to their concerns as he looked at the sat nav. "Got an idea about that, there is a turning about five minutes up ahead. It will take us off the freeway and down to a suburb, but it could be used to take us to the back roads. We come of the turning and Stiles hits the first car's tires and blows them. Then we high tail it back onto the freeway. Three exits down is another turning that will take us onto the B roads but we can get to Beacon Hills from there."

The other made noises that they were following the plan so far. Derek considered the plan, Damion needed to drive his car, which would mean stiles would have to pull it off as the rail round from Allison's gun would leave evidence that it was an attack. "Stiles, can you take out the wheel?

Stiles considered what he would need to do, creating the energy flux on a moving object at speed while in another vehicle moving at varying speeds. It would be hard and could be prone to cock up, but the others needed him to do it, so he would. Stiles nodded his tone serious "Yep, I can do it."

Derek nodded at him in the rear view mirror. "For this to work, we need to get them bunched up, time to break some road laws. If anyone sees any police shout. Allison, be ready to step in if they try something."

Allison nodded and prepped her gun just in case. Scott and Jackson kept watch for anything that looked law enforceable, while Stiles prepared the incantation, a small ball of green and black flame appeared in his hand and pulsed. Stiles nodded to Derek that he was ready.

Derek growled. "Go!"

There was an automotive growl in answer from both cars as they responded to their owner's desires. The speed quickly rose and they soon danced between the more sedately travelling road goers. There was a cacophonous exclamation from the other cars as their owners found the horns in protest.

Scott was peering out the back window in the Camaro, gave them an update. "It's working, their moving up in a bunch, looks like there under orders to not lose us. Yeah...They know were onto them so they've given up the pretence of subtitle."

Derek snorted. "That was subtle... That packs far worse off than I thought."

Jackson spoke up. "Here's the turning, it looks like they'll be right on our tails by then... Figuratively speaking that is."

As the two cars pulled to the side of the road to make the turning the three cars that were following them broke through the other traffic as well to numerous screeching tires and horns blaring. The Packs cars sped down the off ramp and the seconds later the others were on it as well.

Stiles looked back at the lead car and spoke quietly from the back. "Now."

The ball of flame disappeared from his hand and there was a small puff of smoke from the front tire of the lead vehicle. It almost looked like nothing had happened when the tire disintegrated around the rim of the wheel as if it had been over stressed. The lead car slew to the side and into the path of the other pursuers. It banked dangerously onto two wheels and almost managed to right itself, except the second car had been following so closely that it ploughed into the lead car and flipped it over. The speed and the angle of the ramp had it rolling to a stop after three revolutions, the second car had slammed on its breaks and the third ploughed into it and wrought them both off.

Damion smiled as they headed back up the ramp as the drivers pulled themselves from the wreckage. "I wouldn't like to be their paws when fuck features get's told."

The others made an agreeing noise. Derek snorted in pleasure and said. "Let's go home."

To which the others agreed emphatically.

..oo00OO00oo..

With no further incidents the Pack made its way back to the town, and Stiles summed up the feeling of everyone. "Oh I have never been so glad to see a midsized main street with two furniture shops, three convenience stores and ice cream parlour that sells caramel crunchy peanut double scoop."

Scott perked up at the mention of the Ice Cream shop, and once again Stiles pictured Scott with a tail and it wagging wildly at the thought. Scott licked his lips. "Can we stop for Ice Cream?"

Derek growled. "No we can't stop for Ice Cream, let's just get home and unwind."

The 'oh' that Scott let out was the verbal equivalent of his puppy dog stare. Derek frowned and glanced back and saw the look. "Damn it." He said more to himself than Scott or the others. "There's probably ice cream in the freezer." He added as a sop to the guilt trip pouting at him in the rear view mirror.

Stiles leaned over to Allison. "Oh, he got both the Voice and the Eyes, and masterful use of the pout."

Allison nodded. "I haven't seen anyone that managed to stand all three. Even his mum never makes it past two of them."

Stiles agreed. "Yeah, I give him at thirty seven... No twenty two percent chance of standing it." He added as he saw Derek's gaze kept flicking up to the mirror.

Derek and all his Alpha dominance crumbled like sand castle against the tide. "Fine, but were getting it to go." He finally snarled knowing that he had lost this round.

There was a chuckling from the phone as both Damion and Jackson laughed at the power struggle. "Dude, you are so owned." Jackson said.

Derek growled. "I think you need some extra hand to hand training Jackson. Long, long hours of hand to hand training, in fact you can tutor Stiles and act as his practice dummy."

Jackson groaned at the punishment. "Man!"

Scott leaned over to Stiles and unsubtly whispered. "Call me crazy, but I think you've just been used as a punishment."

Stiles harrumphed. "That is so not cool Derek."

Derek flashed him a glare. "Do you want to be used as my practice dummy?"

Stiles backpedalled at a thousand take backs a second. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, it's a great idea, I fully endorse it wholeheartedly!"

Derek snorted. "Good, you'll be my practice dummy."

Stiles started shaking his head rapidly realising his last stamen was a bit open ended. He also realised that with his new Wolf based regenerative powers any form of training would end up with him a Werewolf practice dummy. "Is it too late to say, I don't want to be a Werewolf?"

Everyone in the car nodded and he heard Damion and Jackson saying yes. "We can hear that your heart beat changed from here, when you told a proky Stiles."

Stiles harrumphed again. "Damn Werewolf super hearing..."

Twenty minutes later and several Derek based growling episodes they were heading back to the lair with frozen treats for all.

They pulled into the drive and up to the front of the house, as they did the others came to the front door to welcome back the travellers.

Stiles took one look at Danny and practically shifted on the spot to get to him. He was soon encircled in a similar way to Scott had been in the warehouse office. Except this time he was kissing Danny who was taken by surprise over the Wolfed out status of his boyfriend.

Stan was somewhat taken aback by the change in his son. Damion raised his hands in a 'what can you do' gesture and said. "Congratulations, he's a Werewolf." Derek could be heard snickering from the trunk of the Camaro, and Melissa steered Stan inside to get him a stiff drink.

The other Pups were busy bringing Lydia up to speed on what had happened and she was half paying attention. Derek noticed that she seemed to have something on her mind. "What's wrong Lydia?" He asked. All the others stopped and looked at her.

"December tenth two thousand eleven." She said

The others all looked at her like she had lost it. Jackson asked. "What's December tenth this year?"

Damion grasped what she was saying and simple said. "Oh."

Derek looked at his mate and saw the looks that were passing between him and Lydia, he couldn't help but see the same haunted look on Damion as last night when he laid out his fears for Derek, then it dawned on him what would elicited such a reaction. "Shit."

The others were still catching up wondering what had happened to the mood, to the happy atmosphere that had come with them from the Ice cream shop. Stiles slid down Danny and stood on his own feet, shifting back to human form. Jackson came over to Lydia and took her hand.

Finally Damion spoke. "Well we now have a time frame.

..oo00OO00oo..

Everyone sat around the table eating the Ice cream they had brought back, though no one was really talking. Lydia had shared her vision and Damion had excused himself saying he wanted to go and check on something. Derek kept looking at the melting ice cream in the bowl, knowing that his mate needed time to try and process what he had been told with what they knew.

Stiles asked. "Is he coming back?"

Derek shook his head. "I think he needs to sort through some stuff. You know look for things." Even to him it sounded a bit lame. He could feel the almost tsunami like waves of emotion crashing down on the bond they shared. He just didn't know what to say that could help Damion right now, not until he was ready to be helped.

Stiles slid his chair back and said. "Bull shit."

Derek grabbed his arm as Stiles went to go past and said. "Leave him for the moment, give him some space." He knew that it was against everything that both of them had been teaching the Pups, but this, this was different because... hell he didn't know how but it felt like it was. Though that may have been the emotions coming over the bond telling him that.

Stiles shook his head and unclamped Derek's hand. "Nope, that isn't gonna cut it for me. I have my first full moon in four days. I want my whole pack with me as I go through it. I'm selfish that way. I don't care if he thinks he needs to isolate himself in a musty room and research till the cows come home. We aren't just acquaintances, we're here as a family and he needs that right now like the rest of us." He turned and marched out of the room, leaving Derek with raised eyebrows at how forceful Stiles had been.

Stan sighed. "That was Stella all over, just like that. She wouldn't take no for an answer if she thought someone was hurting or was wrong in how they were coping."

Melissa smiled sadly as she remembered Stella as well, her friend for so many years. "Your right Stan, he gets more like her ever day."

Scott gripped Derek's hand; he smiled at the Alpha with that lopsided smile of his. "Trust me; he'll knock some sense into him. Or at least annoy him into seeing sense."

Stiles called back from the hall. "I heard that!" He got to the stairs and was about to go down when he sniffed and caught the strange thunderstorm smell that the others had described. It went up, so he climbed the stairs and sniffed experimentally following Damion's scent through the house, at the upper landing it took a turn to the left rather than the right and towards the bedrooms. Following the corridor it led along the back of the house.

The door to the attic was open and the scent went up, and so did Stiles. He had never been up into the attic space beyond dumping some boxes for Damion when they had moved in on mass. At the top of the stairs were several rooms that had been for servants, but now they were just storage. He followed the trail to till he was almost back over the main stairs by his reckoning.

Ahead was another open door, Stiles stepped through it and was confronted with a forest of cardboard boxes. Not the normal brown boxes that people used for storage, but the small business style boxes. He looked around and from where he stood there were hundreds of them everywhere all stacked into walls of boxes.

He navigated around and soon came on Damion he was opening a box riffling through the contents and then re-sealing it and moving on to the next. There was an almost manic energy to it that Stiles could make out as he watched this happen three maybe four times.

"If you have time to stand there, you have time to help." Damion said from the floor without looking up from the box.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Stiles asked, wanting to know but also not wanting to get caught up in the box riffling madness.

"I'm looking for my notes." Damion said as if this made everything clear.

"Notes on what?" Asked Stiles deciding to take it slowly and see how the madness was unfolding.

Damion gave him a quick glare. "Field notes."

"Yeah I'm going to need more than that to help." Stiles frowned back.

Damion shot him another look "Altai Mountains, Pre megalithic culture bronze plates." Again there was an air that the answer should have been enough.

Stiles drew closer but not all the way in to the 'mad zone'. "Yeah, that might make sense to you but I think you're missing some verbs and a few nouns from that."

Damion sighed and straightened and looked at Stiles. "Thirty years ago I was on a dig, one that was in the Altai Mountains we found pre megalithic bronze plates near a site that had petrogylphs carved into the foot of the mountain. Near what would become Mongolia."

Stiles nodded and made a rolling motion with his hand to signal 'go on'.

Damion went on. "On the bronze plates were a series of pictograms and glyphs and some I recognised as sigils. Some of them had a similar style to the inscribed glyphs and sigils in the corpse you found."

"That sounds like a good thing, so why are you searching?" Stiles asked feeling the crux of the matter was close at hand.

"I have a copy of my field notes on the plates that I wanted to use as reference because I had notes in them that haven't been put into the digital files of the official papers that were submitted."

Again Stiles nodded not quite seeing where the problem was.

"The notes are in a box. The box is in the attic, the attic is full of boxes and I can't find it!" Damion growled getting to the nub of his current frustrations.

"Wouldn't you have coded the box to be able to find it again? That would seem like basic stuff if you have so many boxes." Stiles said working through the problem logically.

Damion threw a glare at Stiles that mirrored Derek best, all he needed was a throat ripping, or kill him dead comment and he would be sure Damion was channelling his mate. "There is a code system. See here on the side of every box, an alpha numerical code that tells me what's in the box."

Stiles traced a finger along one of the hand written codes on a box next to him. "So why not look up the box to find it?"

Damion snarled, a sound that Stiles wasn't used to hearing coming from him. "Well there is the real issue; in the move coming here I put the list in a box to keep it safe. The box I thought I remembered putting the list in, didn't have the list. It is list non grata."

Stiles was getting the picture. "You don't have a copy of the list do you?"

Damion glared again at Stiles. "No, it was one of those rainy day projects I had to do, because it had things in it that I couldn't let the interns from the Universities look at. So now I have possible information that may help in a box, in a room of boxes, which is indexed in the list that has been stored in the boxes that I can no longer find anything in. You can see why I'm a little frustrated!"

Stiles nodded. "Want a hand?"

Damion deflated slightly at the innocent question. "Please."

Stiles nodded and pointed over to the other side of the room. "I'll start over here."

Damion nodded and gestured for him to proceed. Stiles wandered over and started nosing around the various boxes; he turned a corner and spotted something that didn't fit. "One of these things, is not like the others, one of these things doesn't belong." He sang to himself as he saw a brown cardboard box with 'Stuff' written on it in black magic marker. "Dude there's a box here with Stuff on it?" He asked intrigued.

Damion's head poked up from the forest of boxes Meerkat style and he looked at Stiles. "That's stuff from the Hale house that was removed before the rebuild." He frowned then ducked back down, the matter closed in Damion's mind.

Stiles felt his fingers twitch as he looked at the box oh' Stuff, Derek Stuff, the Stuff of Derek. He would probably never get another chance, his mission momentarily forgotten he pulled down a beard box just in case and opened the Stuff box. In his mind this was how Indianan Jones felt getting into the box surrounding the Ark.

It was full of documents and photos that had been salvaged from furniture and cabinets and drawers and even one safe in the basement, he surmised about the safe, but he remembered that Damion and Derek had pulled one out the basement before the work started. He started to rifle through it. Laura's middle name was Jennifer. Derek's cousin was pre-med. The youngest boy was names Rhys, and he was five. Stiles started feeling wet running down his cheeks. This was all that remained of Derek's childhood. Jo Hale was a sculptor and had had a showing in town. Laura had gotten more detentions that one year for fighting people that had been 'Picking on younger brother who had just joined the student body', was that Derek, had Laura always looked out like that for her little brother. Family bar-b-queue photos of a lively and happy family. God there was Peter, so unlike the cruel twisted person he became, it looked like he was teaching a group of kids how to track, and there was Derek in the back of the group. A birthday party next, on the back it read Derek August tenth, that was only two days before Scott's. Oh what was that, that was a plan forming, 'hello little plan' he told himself.

"Oh my GOD!" Stiles suddenly exclaimed as he found a photo, it was posed picture of Derek standing in Lacrosse kit. Sure the gloves and Helmet weren't as new looking as the ones that he and the other used, and the pads were more bulky, but that was Derek in a scarily familiar Lacrosse uniform. Wait till Scott, Danny and Jackson saw that. He slid that one into his pocket careful not to bend it. Stiles suddenly felt guilty over intruding into Derek's life like that and closed up the box.

He opened the other one he had pulled down and remembered why he had come up there in the first place. "Dude, you seem a tad overly tense about this." He called out as he looked at the boringly academic papers about; yes it was about migration patterns of early hunter gatherers in what would be the African savannahs, Stiles felt learning life drain out of him at the title.

"Hmm, tense yes, something like that." Damion said back absently. There were sounds of other boxes getting shifted about.

Stiles closed up his, and got the next. "Yeah, I mean we have what five months before E-Day. That's a lot of time isn't it to stop it."

Damion looked over at him again. "Only if what they're doing isn't time dependant and set off to build, say yesterday and has no physical manifestation in the world."

Stiles hadn't thought of that. "Ok then worst case scenario man, if they had then we have five months to stop it, tons of time."

Damion grabbed another box. "Only if we know what they were summoning, where they were summoning it from and their power source for doing the summing. All of which we are sorely lacking information on in any way shape or form."

Stiles paused at that, ok that was defiantly something he was going to worry about now as well then. Inside he could feel his Wolf thrumming with sympathetic worry. "Yeah but we know about Horsemen, that's something, right?"

"The horsemen aren't important, well they are but they aren't. They are a by product of what is going on, a catalyst that causes the larger thing to manifest. If we stop them, we may still be too late to prevent the crossing of the other." Damion replied.

That was a thought that was going to fester, Stiles told himself, though he would need to remember to get Damion really distracted if he wanted to get information out of him. "So is this why you've been getting worked up? You're worried about what's coming? Shouldn't we all worry about that too?"

Damion sighed again. "Not to this extent."

Stiles thought he might be getting through to him. "Trust is a two way street dude; you want me to trust you guys with my fears. You have to do the same to us as well."

Damion looked over at Stiles who was staring at him with a 'don't mess' look on his face. "Stiles, how can I tell you the full extent of what I fear, now that I realise I have told you I have these fears, well played on that by the way. I have fears about something that we know is coming but I don't know what, that may be the end of us in unparalleled pain and torture, that involves using psychotic creatures risen from the dead as its proxy in our world. There is no real way to share that and not have it become something akin to blind panic, and to then raise everyone's stress levels and did I mention panic."

Stiles blinked at him a couple of times. "You managed it quiet well there, and yes I am get the overwhelming sense of dread and possible panic, that I am most certainly now feeling, it's something I would rather know about and be there for one another about, than be kept safely in the dark. We all would."

Damion pulled another box from the pile and opened it, inside he found what he was looking for and he wasn't sure if it was just the contents of the box he was referring to either. He plucked the list of the top and flicked through the pages, running his finger down the side of the page he stopped. "Eureka! Got the bastard, it's RSAMPMC5425344." He called out as he scanned the box sides.

Stiles was looking down at the box in his hand and read the number on it. "Apparently I have it as well."

Damion came round and read the number of the box. He placed an arm around Stiles shoulder. "Good work Stiles, for everything."

Stiles nodded, and then handed the box over to Damion.

Damion looked at him. "I wonder if my Ice Cream is still there?"

Stiles hesitated. "It's more like Ice Cream soup now."

Damion nodded. "Well, I can't change that can I, just have to work with what I have right now, can't let what might happen stop me." He gave Stiles a look that spoke of the double meaning in that for both of them.

Stiles nodded. "Yup."

Damion gave Stiles a smile and pulled him into a one armed hug. "Thanks Pup."

Stiles smiled back.

..oo00OO00oo..

The full moon was in two days and while the Sheriff stopped by a lot he still stayed at his own house. He was starting to understand why Stiles needed to be so close to the others especially since he had seen him 'Wolf out' as they called it. It did mean that Stiles worried about him more and his eating habits. So when Melissa had offered to make up some food to freeze for his Dad Stiles had been more than overjoyed.

So Danny and Stiles had taken a food run to his house, also so stiles could pick up some DVD's to help fill in the family time at night. It wasn't that Damion didn't already have a massive collection at the lair but it was lacking in some of the sitcom areas. They had dropped of the food and Stiles had routed through the fridge making sure that all the other stuff was fresh enough. Then he and Danny had loaded up with DVD's and a few games.

"I was going to grab some more clothes, but has your wardrobe in the Lair gotten fuller lately?" Stiles asked giving Danny a raised eyebrow.

Danny paused and thought about it, then pulled the t-shirt he was wearing and took a second look at it. "Yeah, it has, I thought that this top was one I hadn't worn for a while or not got around to wearing, but it's new."

Stiles nodded. "It looks goods by the way, but it's like theirs a clothes fairy and they keep leaving things."

Danny thought about it, and the mail. "Lydia keeps getting the mail." He said, as he put the pieces together.

Stiles looked at him. "Really, Lydia has been buying us clothes?"

Danny snorted. "You think she wouldn't. Hell half of Jacksons stuff was Lydia purchased, though with Jackson's money. She said... What was it again, oh yeah 'If were in the same social circle then there is a level of dress that is required.' She even started to leave suggestions in my email with links."

Stiles realised the close shave that he had had. That was a side to Lydia he seemed to have missed. "Oh my god, that's just weird."

Danny chuckled. "Says the Werewolf, if she still has access to Damion's cards then I would imagine that the whole pack is getting a wardrobe upgrade."

Stiles groaned "She is scary. I can say that now."

Danny shrugged. "I wouldn't mind seeing my mate in some tight form hugging tops and jeans. Show of his package make is easier to admire..." He moved in closer and grasped Stiles by the arse.

Stiles let out a growl of pleasure and his eyes flashed green. He gripped Danny in a similar fashion.

Danny smiled and kissed him. "Did I say that I love the Werewolf eyes, the green really suits you, makes you look sexy, and all the growls as well. It's so hot when your chest rumbled like that."

Stiles smiled and pulled Danny closer. "I know that I love to listen to your heart beat, it's always so calm like a clock ticking away, and then it starts to beat faster and I know its beating like that for me. It makes me want you even more." He leaned into Danny and kissed him, their mouths moving in synch finding a way to co-exist in the same space, each tasting the other and feeling the other.

Danny groaned as he felt his Wolf howling for his mate. Stiles felt it as well, not just Danny groaning against his chest. He felt the Wolf howling, inside of him his own Wolf perked up as well and Howled to its mate, its tail standing straight up in arousal, Stiles followed his Wolfs lead and they both felt Danny and his Wolf reacting in pleasure to aroused members.

Stiles pulled away. "My dad won't be home for hours." He gasped out then realised his fangs had started to form. "Damn it." He said and looked like he was trying to get a hold on it.

Danny gripped his chin and Stiles looked up to meet golden eyes. "No, don't, I want to know all of you Stiles, every part of you."

Stiles was almost hesitant, and slowly the change started happening again. Danny could see the brows thickening and the fur trailing down the sides of his face. The emerald green iris glowed almost with a thickness and desire, burning for Danny. Danny could feel the ghosting of Stiles claws as they traced over his back. Then there were the fangs peeking out from his lips, which looked so cute on him. Danny leaned in and stole a kiss, then pillaged Stiles mouth. He wanted to feel the fangs to know them. Stiles groan and whined in pleasure the rumble filling both their chests.

Stiles pulled away. "Danny I need you, I need all of you. Let me see you."

It was Danny's turn to be hesitant now, they had never gotten physical with Danny wolfed out he had been so cautious to not hurt Stiles. "Danny, I can take it all now. I can take all you have to give me. Let me know all of you now." Stiles pleaded and the edge in his voice said that he couldn't wait long for Danny to make the decision.

Danny's Wolf threw itself at the boundaries of Danny soul 'Mate!' It howled at Stiles. Danny looked at Stiles and let go. He let go of the composure he always held, he let go of the fears that Stiles would never stay with him that he wasn't good enough for Stiles. He let go of his fears of hurting Stiles in their Love making and their life together. He wanted Stiles had since he had seen him come back from summer, no longer a boy but a man. He wanted to hold him and comfort him when he knew that the smile wasn't real. He wanted to laugh and hold him when he asked things like was he attractive to gay guys. Danny shifted as the Wolf came to the surface, his amber eyes glowed as he took in stiles features and inside he felt Stiles Wolf howl for his mate as well.

The ripped at the clothes that they had on freeing themselves allowing skin to touch skin. Danny pressed harder into Stiles holding him kissing him, drinking in his scent and marking him with nips and kisses down Stiles neck and shoulders.

Stile pushed to get closer to Danny he kissed him and inhaled him drawing the very essence of him into his senses. He whined and growled in pleasure as Danny marked him and his Wolf bared itself of Danny to take. He sucked and nipped at Danny's nipple and was rewarded with Danny's own whining and growling.

They half dragged themselves, half pulled the other towards Stiles bed, there was a wild abandon as they shared in each other. Stiles grasped for the drawer by his bed and fumbled blindly for the lube that was there. He snagged the bottle in his claws and thrust it to Danny.

Danny broke and looked at it. "I... don't think I can prepare you. I can't stop the shift." He was to far taken with the emotions of this the first time they could both let go. He half turned away as if to stop everything.

Stiles grabbed his head, and looked deep into his eyes. "Then prepare yourself. I can take it, whatever you have to give me." His look to Danny was one of trust and understanding. There would be pain, possible on both parts, but that would pass. He wanted Danny in him like he had never been before.

Danny was hesitant and tried to hold back. He didn't want to hurt Stiles not in this way, then Stiles was there understanding and giving him permission. That was all Danny needed, he slicked himself as best he could with the lube and claws. Stiles moved and positioned himself ready and wanting for Danny and Danny came to him and slowly at first then with gathering speed as Stiles gripped and pulled at his hips he penetrated Stiles.

They paused for a minute, just feeling each other, letting Stiles become accustom to the sensations. It had been rough and painful for him, but his Wolf had already taken care of that, now they were together, linked as one, each answering the carnal desire of the other. Stiles carefully braced Danny's shoulder with one arm, and Danny caged Stiles penis with his hand, the claws not near to the sensitive member. As Danny thrust forward he stroked downwards to pleasure and take pleasure from and give pleasure to Stiles, they began to find their rhythm. It was deep and powerful and without reservations. This was what both of them wanted, it was good.

As the pleasure rose in them like heat and warmth that suffused every fibre they felt each other through the pack link as they always did, but now they felt each other in something else. It was how the other felt their mates Wolves; it was how they felt each other, this is what the others felt; this is what the others had. In this consummation of everything about themselves they felt the bond growing between them as well. Pain and pleasure, want and desire, lust and love, they were subsumed into a blinding radiance that filled their very being. Over their hearts a trace of lines began to form, thickening and linking them together, the One for all time.

The climaxed and howled as one reaching the point where they could take no more pleasure in each other. Danny's arms gave out and he slid forward almost onto Stiles, but Stiles caught him and guided him safely. They lay in each other's arms holding onto the moment for as long as they could and revelling in the union of their hearts, feeling the other through the bond.

"You have ruined me for anyone else, I hope you realise that."Stiles told Danny as they gasped to catch their breath.

Danny smiled. "I can live with that."

They lay there and they gathered their strength, both still in the Beta state. Danny looked at Stiles. "I want you in me." He said with finality and broking no argument.

Stiles looked at him open mouthed. "You are trying to kill me aren't you?" He asked then paused, he could already feel hardness returning to his penis. "I can think of worse ways to go." He Rolled on top of Danny and raised his paw frowning at it he said "I think we may need to revisit proper preparation at a future point."

Danny half snorted half laughed. "I don't care, you took me. I can take you." He looked into Stiles eyes and the honestly of that statement was in the amber glow.

Stiles reached for the lube.

..oo00OO00oo..=-

What had been a quick trip to Stiles house had turned into an afternoon outing of unparallel awesomeness for both him and Danny. They showered slowly after wards and then hit the kitchen in there towels looking for anything to replace the energy that had been spent. Thankfully the Sheriff had been doing the shopping and the cupboards were full of food he wasn't meant to be eating. This way, Stiles told himself, it would force his Dad to eat the healthy stuff that he and Melissa had made for him. He said that in a note and pinned it to the fridge.

"I know I still have clothes here, but I don't know if they will fit you." Stiles said looking at Danny's broad and muscled frame. "Maybe the Gym shorts will." He said after a pause.

Danny snorted into his lucky charms. "Yeah we need to be more careful when we disrobe on the hop. I didn't think Denim could shred like that."

Stiles shrugged and put pop tarts in toaster. "You weren't getting them of fast enough, I had to help."

Danny nodded at that point. "Well you go them off me in record speed.

Stiles picked up the pizza bagel he was devouring and was glad to see his second outing as a Werewolf hadn't left him with Claws again. Once the passions had subsided after the second time the wolf had backed down almost easily, sated as well as its human counterpart was. The tattoos that they both had had been a bit of a surprise, but knowing how Scott and Allison, and Derek and Damion had them it wasn't a shock at least. He touched the bond in his mind and felt the calming presence of Danny there; it was like a cool stream of water trickling through his brain.

Danny smiled as he felt Stiles caress the bond; it was weird to feel another person like that, almost like sitting next to someone, but inside your heart or your soul. He looked down and traced the tattoo as well. "I'm not sure my mum will forgive me if she sees this. I think she could take almost anything, but a Tattoo is pushing it too far."

Stiles made a face. "I know, my dad will kill me, I mean he knows we've been doing it, but without knowing we've been doing it if that makes sense. But this is like a black and white stamp that says 'Your Son has Sex!' If he grounds me will you break me out for dates and conjugal visits?"

Danny looked at him seriously. "I will rescue you from the tower he locks you in and take you away to my castle."

Stiles looked at him with wide eyes and said. "Cool." He paused then thought about it. "Does that make me the Girl?"

Danny laughed; he loved how Stiles could make him laugh so much. "Yes, that makes you the girl, with man parts."

Stiles considered that. "I can work with that." He looked down at the phone on the counter as it started to buzz again. "I guess the real world is calling. Go for Stiles." He said as he answered it.

Derek could be plainly heard by both of them. "Stiles! Where in the hell are you and Danny, you were meant to be back hours ago!"

Stiles held the phone away from his ear. "Geez Derek, sorry, we got sort of got caught up with, umm, things."

Derek growled back at them. "Well get you and your fuck buddy back here. We have training in thirty minutes and you need to get up to speed with the others."

Stiles grumped, his Wolf was already rolling over to expose its belly, but he wasn't ready to give it up like that. "I've only been a Wolf for three days, can't I get time to become accustomed to it before you have me doing pull ups with my teeth or some other crazy thing I've seen you have the others do."

They both could feel the glare coming down the phone from Derek. "Look, your change happened rapidly, it was faster than Allison's. If you had done it on a similar time line then we would have built up to this, but you went and did things in your own fashion. That means you have to get dropped into the deep end on this, no starting at the shallow end. Are we clear?"

Danny gave him a sympathetic look and Stiles sighed. "I hear you boss. We'll get dressed and be there in thirty."

Derek sounded less peeved when he answered, and then ended the call. "Fine.".

Danny stood up and snagged a Pizza bagel and the pop tart from the toaster which was waiting. "Best get ready."

Stiles nodded and grabbed his food and the pair made their way upstairs.

Ten minutes later they were in the Jeep and heading back towards the Lair. Danny ended up borrowing Gyms shorts and a t-shirt from Stiles. It made for a distracting ride for Stiles who kept glancing at Danny's muscled legs as the material rode up the thigh.

They had just past the city limits when there was an explosion on the front drivers side wheel and the Jeep lurched widely to the side and flip then rolled as it hit the drainage ditch and drop down towards the forest preserve at the side. With a sickening thud the Jeep slammed into a large oak tree, the wheels that were left though twisted on the axels spun freely in the air, the roof saved from crushing down by the roll cage inside. The fire from the explosion still licked around where the wheel arch and most of the engine block had been, occasional spurt from the fuel system would feed the flames. It was pure luck that the Jeeps firewall had prevented the blast from going inside into the passenger cabin.

Stiles slowly fought for consciousness and groaned as he felt bones being forced back into shape by muscles. He looked over to Danny, and saw that the other Pup had smacked his head off the door frame and could see a bloody stream trailing up the side of his head, though he was still breathing, which would mean he had a better than fair chance of being ok. Both of them were still held by the seat belts, Stiles braced a hand against the roof come floor, and tried to release it. Either the mechanism was damaged or the weight from him pulling on it meant it wasn't disengaging.

"Danny, Danny! Can you hear me?" Stiles tried to rouse Danny to see if he would have any luck, but he was still out of it. "Crap..." He looked for his phone, or Danny's and remember they had put them in the bag with the DVD's which was in the boot of the Jeep. Turning he saw that it was too far from him to reach.

"I need a knife. Oh wait, wait, wait claws!" He looked at his hand and tried to focus on claws. He was starting to get some change when he heard tires screech from the road. "Help, that could work too." He said to himself, looking through the remains of the front window he saw the 'Help' was two men armed with crossbows.

Panic was an old friend to Stiles, he knew it intimately and what it would bring. Seeing the men coming down the embankment he felt it caress across his mind again like a greeting from someone you haven't seen for a while. "No, no, no, no, can't panic, mustn't panic for Danny." The panic attack was held at bay; he stared at his hand and could feel the panic eating at his ability to shift.

Stiles began to jerk and pull seeing if he could free himself. Nothing was coming lose; of all the times for his Jeep to not live up to being a rust bucket as Jackson called it now appeared to be one of those times. The panic began to swell as the men were meters from them. He could hear them, one asking the other if dead bodies were just as good a message.

He looked to his Wolf for help and the Wolf did what it could. Stiles howled, this wasn't the cat being strangled attempt off Scott's first go, or the summoning the alpha howl that he had then managed to produce after Stiles had coached him; nor even the finding Derek to get revenge. This was a Wolf pup howling to its pack to tell them that he was hurt and about to be hurt worse and he needed help. The men paused and looked at each other.

Stiles sat there, upside down, after he had howled and felt somewhat emasculated, that was the sort of howl that could be filed up beside the nine year old girl screech he had let out back at the warehouse. In general terms, this did not do anything to help his self-image of being the damsel in distress. Maybe Damion could give him howling lessons; he had a roar that sounded like it was from hell. That was a manly sort of roar. He should sound just like that really.

Stiles brain caught up to current events as a massive black shape slammed into the ground in front of the two men. The rising figure with wings outstretched like that looked like an avenging angel. He heard the roar again and saw the two bodies buck and then fall to the ground. Damion turned round his eyes were like molten pits of metal, blood dripped from both claws and he snarled in anger. Slowly he shifted back to human form. "Dude, you have to teach me how to howl like than!" Stiles said to him.

Damion stared at him and began to laugh; he was still laughing when the rest of the pack arrived a minute later. Derek was in Alpha form and the others were in Beta, they spread out making a perimeter, and then Derek in concern nosed his still laughing, covered in remnants of clothes, mate. He then shifted back from Alpha form and the pair approached the Jeep.

There was no ceremony, or respect given as the door to the passenger side was torn from the Jeep and with Derek supporting Danny's frame, Damion cut him down. The pair moved him out the way and Damion stayed to check on him while Derek returned with Scott and Jackson to help get Stiles out, while Allison helped Damion. Up on the main road the silver SUV arrived with Melissa and Lydia.

Stiles was soon released and Derek placed him on the ground near his mate. "How is he?" Stiles asked Damion, the worry evident in his voice.

"He'll be ok, took a bad blow to the head, but its healing fine. Danny should be awake any time... Well now in fact." Damion said as Danny started to come round.

Danny looked at Stiles and said "Hey you." Stiles looked like he wanted to cry, but settled for grasping Danny's hand.

Lydia had raced down the embankment to the others and Melissa was coming down more sedately but brining the first aid kit just in case. Lydia stopped and dropped to her knees; Jackson came up and pulled her into an embrace. "They're both ok, look both of them are awake and will be fine." He shot Damion an uncertain look, but was relieved when Damion confirmed it with a nod.

Melissa knelt down and checked them both over, looking at their pupil reaction and testing their responses, finally listening to their lungs with a stethoscope. "If it wasn't for you both being Werewolves that would have been a lot worse, as it is, I think Danny has a bit of a concussion and the remains of a broken arm, and Stiles looks likes he broke some ribs, but they seem to be healing on their own. No fluid in the lungs either. I guess we let them mend now and keep an eye on them." She said looking at Damion who nodded his agreement.

Stiles looked at Derek. "Damn, that means I'm going to miss out on training..." He almost made it sound sincere. Derek raised an eyebrow telling Stiles he wasn't fooling anyone. Stiles sighed and looked at his Jeep, his pride and Joy, now a twisted shell. "Geez man, there's no way that I can fix that." He looked more put out that his Jeep was gone than that he had been hurt.

Derek looked at the black SUV parked on the road and walked over to the bodies, he frowned at the fact that Damion had put a paw through each man's chest. He looked at Damion who returned the look without any remorse for what he had done.

"No one attacks my Pups." Damion said to Derek.

Derek nodded at the sentiment; it just meant that things needed to be cleared up here. Derek knelt down and fished through the pocked taking out the Cell phones and any other identification, or wallet. "Well Kate doesn't like getting ignored does she…" He said

Damion nodded at that in agreement, Melissa seemed to be a bit unsure, but was reassured when Damion gave her a look that said they would talk about it later. "We need to call the Sheriff, yes Stiles he needs to know, but we'll call his Cell we don't want a Police mob here till we decide what's happening." Damion said, cutting of Stiles protests when he went to complain.

Damion made the phone call and in the ten minutes it took Stan to arrive, Scott and Jackson had cleared out the Jeep of all personal effects, Derek had gone over the SUV with Damion to see if there was anything there. Apart from a set of pink slips and shipping orders made to the same shell company the SUV was clean. They left the bodies where Damion had dropped them; he had already told Derek that if the Sheriff needed to arrest him, then he would go with the man. Derek wasn't happy but knew they couldn't afford to alienate Stiles father.

The police cruiser pulled up behind the Black SUV and Stan got out, he took one look at the scene and then laid eyes on Stiles, still sitting next to Danny. He broke into a run and only stopped dead when he got to Stiles, it was obvious that the man had wanted to hug his son but he didn't know how bad it was so he sort of just stood there. Stiles got up and embraced his father who gingerly returned it.

"What happened here?" He asked over the top of Stiles.

Derek answered. "It looks like the traced Stiles Jeep as being involved with us, they placed explosives in the wheel arch, and when they were on this bit of road, they blew it. The wheel strut, axel and that side of the engine block are gone. If the firewall had been any thinner on that thing it would have gotten into the passenger cabin. The Jeep slew over and it looks like it flipped on the ditch then rolled down the hill and hit the tree."

Stan nodded; he then looked at the bodies. "What about them?"

Stiles looked up at his Dad. "We were upside down, I couldn't get out of the seatbelt and Danny was unconscious. I heard the SUV pull up and then as they were coming down the hill, one asked the other if they, us, needed to be alive to send the message. The other one said no. I panicked and couldn't shift, but I was able to call for help. The men were almost here when Damion landed and, well, he put a paw through each of their chests."

Stan stiffened at the news. "Wait, did they know who was in the truck?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, from what they said it sounded like the occupants were just a secondary thing to the message."

Damion stepped towards the sheriff. "Stan if you need to arrest me then do so, I won't resist."

Stan looked at Melissa. "How badly hurt were the boys, and if they hadn't been you know?"

Melissa had stood up and she looked at him squarely. "As it stands Danny has a slight concussion, an almost healed broken arm, the shoulder looks like it was wrenched as well but is almost healed. Stiles has bangs and cuts, his ribs are almost healed and there's some bruising down his side." She paused.

Stan frowned. "And if they hadn't been Wolves?" He prompted again.

Melissa sighed. "Danny would have a major head trauma, fractured skull with possible internal bleeding; he hit the stanchion hard, possible clotting risk, high risk swelling and damage, possible coma. His arm would be broken in three places and the shoulder would have needed major surgery to try and repair it. Stiles lungs would have collapsed under the crushing pressure of his rib cage being crushed down; his left lung would more likely have been punctured and possible hemothorax on both sides of the chest. Even if they had gotten him medi-vaced there would have been hours of surgery to repair it if possible, and the punctured lung and crushed ribcage would have led to complications. His chances would be in the low percentile, under twenty percent."

Stiles almost collapsed at hearing that if Stan hadn't grabbed him and lowered him down next to Danny. The others were visible shaken by what they heard. Scott sank down to his knees and Allison was by his side, holding him. Lydia sobbed and Jackson held her to him again.

Stan looked at the rest of them, and then took his badge off. It wasn't much, but it was a symbol of how much this was affecting him. He couldn't be the sheriff not hearing that his boy would be dead just for being around good people. "They did that to send a message; to say were still out here to get you. Anyone could have been in that car, Lydia, Melissa, hell even me. They didn't even know he was a Werewolf, and then they casually talk about killing him just because. No Magus, you did the right thing. Hell if I had been here, I would have done something along the same lines." He bent down and held on to Stiles again, afraid he would disappear. He also gathered Danny into the embrace as well. Someone had gone after his boys, and that wasn't done.

Derek was supporting Jackson and Lydia, and Melissa had gone over to Scott and was holding him and Allison. She said "This is the level of those beasts. They call out children monsters, yet they do monstrous acts."

Stan looked to Damion. "Can you get rid of the bodies, and their SUV? We'll need to dispose of the Jeep as well."

Damion nodded. "Yeah we can get rid of the bodies and the SUV."

Stan looked down at Stiles and saw the look of hope on his face. "Fine, that sounds like eye for an eye. I can live with that."

Stiles frowned "But what about my baby. It's a right off…"

Stan looked at the rust bucket and was glad the thing was built like a tank after saving his boys life. "We'll try and get you something newer."

Damion shook his head. "No, we'll get him something that has more chance of being able to come out of this sort of thing and protect them."

Stan looked at the determined face on Damion and was reminded of how Stella looked when Stiles had been hurt. "We can't really afford anything like that." He admitted to the pack, he wasn't embarrassed by the fact that as Sheriff he and Stiles lived ok, not badly but ok, Stiles never complained.

Damion shook his head again. "Not an issue. This can't be allowed to happen again."

In what he hoped was an effort to lighten the moment Scott whined. "Everyone else has a car, but me."

The others looked at him, but it had worked, the tension that was in the air dropped several degrees, and even Stan managed a smile at that.

Damion said. "We'll look at that situation when we get back; we'll also look into making sure all the other cars are up to spec as well." Damion looked to Derek who nodded at this the thought of the Pups being in danger was no sitting well with him either.

The black SUV was rolled down the embankment next to the jeep and the bodies were loaded into it.

Stiles and Danny were carried, much to their embarrassment to the Silver SUV and buckled in the back.

Stan looked at the two vehicles. "So how is this going to work, fire or an explosive like last time?"

Derek shook his head. "Damion will take care of it. He needs to work out some residual anger…" He led the others back and up the embankment, once at the top they did a final check to see if anything was coming, it was luck that no one had come alone so far but he didn't want to push it.

Damion reached up to his chest and drew the crystal Locus from it; he expanded it into the sword. Stan made an exclamation at seeing this, magic something he was never sure he would be comfortable around. Damion gripped the handle and laid it horizontally at about chest height, pointing at the cars, and let go it floated in the air. He then made a thrusting motion towards the handle; black and red lightning streamed from his arm and engulfed the blade. This became a cone shaped maelstrom of energy that slammed into the vehicles. There was a metallic rending noise and a crackling static feeling that filled the air.

When the energy died away there was a cone shaped gash in the ground and the tree and the vehicles that had been next to it were just gone. No ash, no scrap nothing. Stan stood their open mouthed. "What happened?" He asked.

Stiles looked at him from the back seat of the SUV where he was morning the loss of his Jeep and Danny was holding his hand. "He atomised it."

Stan did a double take at stiles. "He what now?"

Lydia looked over to Stan. "He broke down the strong forces that were binding the atoms together, it then became a mass of free atoms that were then scatter by the resultant pressure wave from the energy pulse."

Stan looked at Lydia slightly opened mouthed. "Pardon?"

Stiles snorted. "He disintegrated it dad, like Flash Gordon."

Stan glared at Stiles for the dumbed down explanation, but it did help actually. It was also scary that Damion could do that sort of thing, could Stiles do that? "Can you do that?" He asked Stiles and Lydia.

Stiles nodded and Lydia replied. "Yes, it's actually fairly straight forward to do. You just need the energy levels to be able to do it. Stiles and I can manage to do about a litre volume at the moment. If you do it wrong then it can cause the atom to break down. That would be bad."

Melissa was following along with the conversation and that sounded somewhat familiar. "Why does that sound like something I've heard of?"

Jackson was frowning. "That sounds like an explanation for a nuclear reaction."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, that's why you don't do that unless you are prepared, when you start mucking around with atomic bonds. If it cascades then it can go bad."

Stan was looking at him opened mouth. "How bad is bad, Stiles. I feel like I need to register you as a lethal weapon here."

Lydia shrugged. "It wouldn't leave much out of Beacon Hills if it went off. That's why were not allowed to do it unless Damion is about. But it is useful if something has become unstable or is long term dangerous. It removes it without fall out, as long as it's done properly." She then smiled at them, like she had just explained an equation in maths.

Jackson looked at her and in a serious voice said. "You scare me." Lydia's smile grew as everyone nodded in agreement.

..oo00OO00oo..

Night had fallen and Derek was checking how the Pack was settling after the afternoon excitement. Danny and Stiles were now fully healed and they and the rest of the Pups were camped out in the entertainment room with DVD's and snackage. He could already see the natural migration towards a Puppy pile forming on the floor as they crowded each other to get things and then never moved back again.

Stan was still at the lair and had taken up residence in the Living room, and after the day he had had, he was getting quietly drunk. Melissa was sitting with him and sharing a drink and fears over the danger their children were facing. It was one thing to be told that you child was in danger, but to see it happen in front of you that took something to beat.

He wandered towards the Study and his mate; he could feel the ferocious anger that was still pooling in him. He understood that anger he was feeling it as well. He leaned against the door frame and watched Damion at his desk and on the PC.

"I know she's you Ex, and you have first dibs. But I am going to rip her spin out of her arse and use it to beat the bitch to death. You do realise that." Damion said to Derek without looking up.

Derek considered this. "I'll hold her." He finally said. He straightened up and walked over, he looped his arms round Damion's neck as he looked over his shoulder to see what he was up to. "Really, Shopping, that's how you're coping with all of this. Stabbing your paws through two men's chest wasn't enough?"

Damion shot Derek a glare and he whined, sounding to Derek a lot like Scott at that point. "Its how I deal with stress, sometimes."

Derek just looked at his mate. "I don't want you turning our Pack into a bunch of pampered Pomeranians! The last thing we need is whiney fits because they don't get their own way."

Damion turned around and faced Derek, to Derek's mind it seemed that Damion had been taking lessons from Scott on Puppy-Dog eyes, Derek however was strong, and he had Strength. Damion ran a hand down Derek's cheek. "I wanted the Pups to have something more protective that what they are driving just now, we've just had a demonstration that Kate and her crew will do anything to attack us. That could have been a hell of a lot worse it hadn't been for unintentional bomb proofing that came from slabs of steel to make up that Jeep."

Derek winced as the eyes started to take effect when coupled up with the facts. "Yes but you don't need to be getting them anything outrageous."

Damion frowned, the eyes gaining strength. "If you're going to do something you do it in style, besides I wanted to get cars that would match their personalities."

Derek frowned his strength was beginning to seem like it was under pinned by Jell-O. "You can't buy a car because you think it matches someone's personality. Besides, doesn't anyone's personality match a Honda?"

Damion rolled his eyes at that suggestion then tilted his head as he resumed the Puppy-Dog expression. "I am not going to buy a car and then put more money that it's worth in improvements. Better to have a good car with good engine and speed and robustness and make it better."

Derek had to give that point, why buy a two thousand dollar car and then spend fifteen on making it safe. Besides it felt like it was getting hot in the room.

"I also want to get Melissa one as well, because she needs a decent car, and really who would want to drive the Soccer Mom mobile if they had a choice. Stan has the cruiser already so he we know that has at least got decent protection" Damion said while he snagged one of Derek's hands and began to rub small circles on the back of it with his thumb, Derek nodded. "Also Der, think about it, with School starting in a month, they will need something to get around in, something that doesn't require them to get dropped off by their parents or Alphas, and if there were emergency's then having decent performance vehicles would be of benefit to them, and us." Damion said, he kept looking at Derek unblinking as he said these things.

Derek cursed his strength, it was the equivalent of wet paper, and it sat soggily at his feet under the never ending eyes of his lover. He sighed, and Damion smiled know that he had won the argument. "Is Scott giving lessons these days?" He asked with a frown.

Damion shrugged. "I may have gotten pointers from him."

Derek scowled. "I may have to kill him…" He contemplated Scottacide for a minute. "So what are you thinking about getting?" He finally asked.

Damion looked shifty, and tried to avoid Derek's looks.

Derek sighed. "Let me rephrase that, what have you bought."

Damion pulled Derek down and gave him a kiss. "Well as I said I needed some shopping therapy so I went hunting and here's what I have. Stiles and Danny, they are so cute together I got them matching cars, the Mercedes Benz G-Wagon. I know Stiles loved his Jeep so I got a newer version of that… ish, Stiles one is palladium silver, Danny's is obsidian black, and both are kitted out with all the extras."

Derek nodded at these, they were nice looking vehicles and it was kind of cute for them to be matching.

Damion called up the next screen. "Lydia and Allison I wanted something to reflect their femininity especially as they are essentially in a house full of testosterone. Lydia I went for a Jaguar XFR in pearl white with a black and aluminium interior. Allison is getting an Aston martin one-77 in black with tan interior. For Jackson, I know he loves his Porsche, but those ridiculous back seats are nigh on useless. So I went for a Porsche Panamera turbo S in platinum silver. Scott was a hard one to choose, but I think I nailed him with a Ford Mustang Shelby special in black with crimson red stripes."

Derek didn't say much he was partial overload at the cost being spent as if it were like buttons. He looked at his mate whose anger had subsided as he had explained the cars and he had almost taken on a Stiles like excitement as he did. It came down to the fact that to Damion money really didn't mean anything beyond a practical sense, the cars for the Pack, the rebuild of the Hale house, the lair, all the stuff that he had done. It was all about making people's lives better. It was just another reason for him to love Damion.

Damion seemed oblivious to his mate's musings. "Melissa was sort of easy to pick for. I got her a Porsche Panamera as well; I figured that she would enjoy the driving experience of it though hers is Crimson.

Derek leaned in and kissed him. "Nice choices." He added after they had broken for air.

Damion looked like he had forgotten something, the snapped his fingers as he remembered. "Oh I'll need your Camaro as well."

Derek frowned at that and narrowed his eyes as he looked at his mate. His answer was cagey. "Why. It's fine as it is…"

Damion shook his head. "Nope, my Veyron is already modified to cope with extras. Your Camaro is stock. I can either get an exact duplicate and modify it and then replace it when you aren't looking. Or you can share the Veyron for three weeks when it gets upgraded." He gave Derek a look that told the Alpha that he wasn't getting out of this. This wasn't the Puppy dog eyes, this was the 'I will make you suffer unless you do as your told' look, his strength apparently didn't work on that either.

Derek nodded. "Just let me know when." He said with a sigh.

Damion smiled, and flipped over to an email he had been writing, and sent it. "All done."

Derek sighed again, and then yelped as Damion pulled him into Damion's lap and kissed the Alpha.


	9. Chapter 9

**[Authors Note]  
><strong>Hello, just a quick note to my readers. Sorry for the slow updates, been having a bit of a RL screwup.

Anyway this is chapter nine, at the moment I'm almost finished Vol2 hopefully that wont take to long. I've started to right Vol3 but it appears to want to write itself from the end backwards, very strange.

As I say just a quick note to say, hope you enjoy it, it's the first time I've ever done a trouple. Thanks to Boy-on-Strings for giving that bit a once over.

Right back to to the story, hope you all like it.

Omega

**[/Authors Note]**

**Chapter 9 – Full moon on a Summers Day:**

Stiles woke up and felt strong arms wrapped around him surrounding him with warmth and the pressure of his mate. Stiles smiles at that, he smiled every time he thought that thought or felt those feelings. Danny his mate, Danny Stilinski, actually would Danny take his surname. He hoped he would, but then what about Danny's, he bet that Danny's family would want to have their name carried on. Stiles Shepard-Stilinski, that didn't sound too bad at all, in fact it gave him a warm fuzzy feeling that started in his toes and went right up and through his mate link.

Danny shifted slightly behind him and Stiles felt warm moist lips pressing down against the scruff of his neck. The warm fuzzy feeling started to become a hot raging buzz. "Easy Tiger." Danny said to him, smiling into his neck.

"I'm not sure that I can, you seem to have started something that has a mind of its own. Not that I'm not willing to follow." Stiles answered.

Danny kissed him again and traced circles on his abdomen. "Stiles, love of my life. We have not long been asleep. You woke us up at five claiming that Solstice Sex meant that you needed to do it first thing after sunrise. That was only four hours after we have just finished the rather long and complicated Midnight of a Solstice day sex. If you want me, and you, to be in any shape to run for the full night tonight, your first full moon, then you are going to need to give me a chance to get my stamina back." He paused. "That doesn't mean I couldn't be persuaded into an afternoon of the Solstice celebration sex if it was suggested."

Stiles grinned and traced the side of Danny's face with his hand. "This is why I love you, you help give me structure to my life so that its Awesomeness is magnified a thousand times, that and your pancakes."

Danny snorted, "I knew it, and it was just food bowl love all along."

Stiles shuffled round so he was facing Danny, he traced the mark over Danny's heart. He couldn't quite help but remember the freaking out his Dad had had the morning after the Jeep was destroyed when he came in to check that he was ok before his Dad left for work. Hopefully his Dad was joking about him being grounded till he was one hundred, that and being sent to a nunnery. Would they let him join a nunnery, was being a Werewolf something that stopped you entering religious services seeing as you were in effect proof of something more than just human. Of course he wouldn't want to join a nunnery, those stupid hats... Wimples would make him look funny.

Danny lay there watching Stiles face as he zoned out into one of his mental monologues. It was one of the things that Danny found endearing about Stiles. That and the mind blowing sex that he was taking part in, it had never been this good. Stiles was starting to zone back into the world around him, Danny thought that the Wolf hadn't changed that about it, and Danny was glad. "So what was the result this time?"

Stiles focused on Danny and smiled again, Danny never made fun when his head took him of in strange directions; he would let him explain if it were complex or just listen and nod if it was weird, it was like what Scott would do, allow Stiles to be Stiles. Stiles was lucky to have Danny in his life, and he told Danny this in the way he looked at Danny. "I would look weird in a wimple."

..oo00OO00oo..

Lydia stretch and ran a hand down Jackson side, it was more usual now for them to share a bed a night, but it wasn't about sex anymore. Not that they didn't have any, they did and it was good, but it was more about them as a couple, as actual people. She thought about how much they had hurt each other while striving to be queen bitch and king bastard at high school. Sure they had made it, and while that had been their world they had loved it and each other in their own way.

How petty it seemed to her now, how shallow and despicable. The contempt she had shown to anyone that didn't meet her requirements or standards was monumental. That she had treated Scott, Stiles, and Danny to a degree was shameful. She couldn't think of her life now without her Pack. She was lucky they had given her a second chance. Lydia was lucky that Allison hadn't known her long enough to get the full Martin treatment, something she had picked up from her parents, or she might not have a best friend.

Poor Stiles to have had that crush for so long and to get the full brunt of her power plays, she sometimes wondered what might have been, but he was with Danny and they made a cute couple. She was back with Jackson and while it wasn't a full on romance and date kind of thing it was better than anything she had ever had. She knew then while he was working through the problems he had that he would never really be ready for a fully committed relationship, not till he could learn to trust that the other person would there for him.

Jackson stirred and he let slip a whine as he dreamed of something. Lydia stroked the side of head behind his ear and he seemed to settle down. He had always had nightmares but would never tell her what they were about, knowing what she did now about him, and what the Wolf had brought out she was sure she knew what they were. Lydia smiled at his face that was so innocent when he was asleep.

She knew that he still spent as many if not more nights sleeping with Derek and Damion, and surprisingly that didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Coming to an understanding about what the Wolf in him was and what it represented, she could see why it needed to go to what were its parents for comfort and support.

She had also seen the way that Scott was so protective over him, and Allison had started to do it as well. It may have started off as just looking out for their Pack mate, but she was certain that some of the feelings went deeper, and not just on Jackson's part. She snorted to herself at the thought of them forming their own mini-puppy pile. Jackson would be up for it once he realised, she knew that he and Danny had experimented when they were younger. Allison had a kinky side that she kept well hidden; she bet that Allison would be up for that as well. Scott, Scott would have a hard time reconciling the more free nature of the Pack and his own relationship issues.

What about herself, would she be okay with that, would she partake in it? She knew that it was only a matter of time until the Wolves in the other three would take it to the next level. She didn't need her second sight for that one. It was a logical progression of youthful needs and feelings. Jackson had been so supportive of her and he was so much the person she wanted to be with, she could see that now.

Yes, strangely, weirdly, bizarrely, yes! She had felt the bond of the pack, and while not as strong as the others bonds she knew what it felt like. Perhaps her own gifts made it stronger for her, she didn't want to question that, but she felt the Pack bond and that made her more open to other possibilities. She and Jackson were a couple of sorts, but it didn't have to end there, it couldn't end there not if they were both to become better people and be able to be there for each other. Maybe not right now but one day, yes.

For her though, for her it would help her to anchor her humanity, it was always an issue that she saw people as tools for her use rather than people. The more she became queen bitch the harder it was for her to sympathise or empathise with others. Damion had explained that it was part of her gifts, looking into possible futures, even when her powers had been dormant, made it hard for her to tie to the present. It's what had driven so many seers and oracles into madness and death.

So Lydia would wait, and when the time was right, she would help Jackson take things to the next level. Together they would heal their wounds and learn to cope with their flaws and they would all be stronger for it.

Jackson stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey beautiful." He said with a shy smile on his lips.

Lydia smiled and stroked his cheek. "I think thanks my line." She said with a smile.

Jackson leaned up and kissed her.

Lydia returned it.

This is what she wanted because it was so much more than she had realised she had needed and so much more than she ever felt she deserved.

..oo00OO00oo..

Allison was awake before Scott; she smiled as she looked at her mate. He was the little spoon and she was the big spoon. It gave her such a feeling of joy to realise the complete trust that Scott had in her. He trusted her enough to let himself be vulnerable know that she would protect him. Almost loosing Stiles in that attack had put him on edge for the last few days, more so that he was just having survived the attack by White then the visit to LA. He had been so tense and worried and struggling to try and hide it from everyone.

Here though in the bedroom they shared he could let it all out, he had tried to hide it from her as well to start with, but they soon realised that the Mate bond made that impossible. Not for something this large and invasive, they couldn't hid it form either one. So here they had made a pact to have no secrets to tell the other everything even it was stupid. It had taken time to be able to do it, to be able to verbalise everything. Now though it was second nature, as soon as the door closed and they were lying down then they could talk so freely to their mate and they were stronger for it.

The first time he had shown her the trust he had in her it was a shock. It was not long after they had both realised that they were linked and Damion had explained what it would mean to them. Scott had been worried about his mum and his Pack the worry etched in his face as he tried to settle to sleep and not being able to. Allison had asked Scott to tell her what was going on; he had stalled not able to look her in the eyes. He rolled onto his side facing away from Allison and she thought that he was not going to say anything. Then slowly almost hesitantly he had started to talk, she realised that he couldn't look at her while he told her his fears. She lay there listening to him, and then he had reached back for her hand. She took it and he pulled her so that she was encircling him, asking her to protect him for the night. So he had talked and she had held him and soothed him, they slept like that that night.

It had happened other times as well; almost instinctively she knew now when he needed this, just as he knew when she needed the comfort and protection as well. They didn't sleep that way every night and more often than not she was the little spoon, and that was ok. These times though they were special to her, and to him. It was how she knew that they were partners and in this as equals, unlike when he had kept so much from her.

She stroked his hair and could feel the pleased rumble coming from Scott as she administered to him. He was always looking out for everyone that sometimes it would take its toll and he would start stressing out. They were times when she helped to ground him and carry that burden. The Pack, they're family was always a worry, especially Lydia and Jackson, both had been through so much and were still trying to deal with it. Lydia had to find a way to ground herself and her humanity or it threatened to be lost to her, Allison saw her struggle with that daily. Jackson was so hurt underneath that she felt the same drive as Scott to protect and love him, to give him the support that he needed to heal.

That was bit of a kicker when she realised that Scott really did care for Jackson, it had been a slow and gradual shift, and as they got to know the real Jackson and the real Lydia, they had both come to care for them a great deal. It was really only a matter of time before something happened to being them even closer, all four of them. The fact that this didn't take away or lessen their bond as Mates but made it stronger and more... right was something that she was only really getting to grips with. Werewolves were a species that existed for the Pack and for each other; Lone Wolfs didn't survive because of it. If another Wolf in the pack needed to feel the love that they shared then they would do it and it would make their love stronger. She just wondered if Scott's human side could reconcile that. Both she and Lydia had talked about it, and they weren't certain if it would ever go that far, but if it did Scott would certainly have a hard time accepting that level of intimacy with more than one person and with another boy.

Plus the thought of Scott and Jackson... well call her a bad person but it did excite her a whole lot.

Allison kissed his neck and she felt him smile and growl in pleasure, she knew what they needed now. They needed to renew their commitment to the other; it was how they did it. It was more than just sex which they had as well, but at times like this it was more. It would take them and their Wolves out of themselves and into that other place, the woods in the mist and there they would renew their commitment to each other and would be made whole in that shared love again.

She felt her Wolf and it howled in readiness it wanted its mate as much as she wanted too. Across the bond that joined their souls she could feel Scott's Wolf responded and they were coming. She ran with her Wolf, the place of their bond and as their bodies made love together so did their souls and their Wolves, and it was good.

..oo00OO00oo..

Melissa woke up gradually, enjoying the fact there was no need for her to rush to get ready, or to be up all night or even to have to make meals for anyone. She missed her work, but that was still up in the air. The Lawyers, that Damion had employed, that were pursuing the case for her had told her that because there was issues getting in contact with the people that raised the improper care claims against her then it was all in limbo. Even the lawyers that were representing the family were unsure of what the issue was but had to act on the wishes that were left with them. So the whole thing was stuck in limbo until the claims were withdrawn or the period of clemency expired and the case was dropped.

She knew why they were having issues getting in contact with the claimant, they were either dead at White's hand, or if it was White himself he was quartered, decayed and incinerated, again she sent a silent thank you Damion and Derek for doing that. So this was like an unpaid holiday for her, the fact that Damion was putting the equivalent of her Salary into her account and was paying for the expenses while she stayed at the lair was something she wasn't comfortable with but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Melissa started to get up and went to the en suite to have a shower. As she washed her hair she thought about how her family had gone from just her and Scott, her own parents had died in their late fifties and she had no other relatives she was in contact with, she wasn't even going to consider his family. To what it had become now, the Pack had become her family as well, and she acted like Den mother to most of the kids at some point. Though Damion was an even bigger Den mother than her, which was endearing really, he and Derek acted like parents to all of kids.

Even to the point of getting Scott a car, the pair had come to her after the incident with Stiles and Danny and Damion had said he wanted to get the Pups cars so he could ensure that they were upgraded to help prevent what had happened to Stiles and Danny. Melissa asked if they were going to get something sensible. Damion had said yes, but Derek shot his mate a look and shook his head. Melissa wanted to laugh at that point; they were a married couple the pair of them.

She got out the shower and combed through her hair, trying to get the tangles out before they set in. Poor Stan was still trying to get used to the situation. As much as anyone could get used to it, the whole supernatural world thing, she wondered if she had just given up trying to process it all and was just going along with it, or if she was coming to an understanding. It was one hell of an understanding if she was.

"Werewolves and Horsemen and Druids, oh my!" She sang to herself as she went back into the bedroom. She got her clothes out and started to get dressed after drying off. It would be strange going back to the real world after this, the fact that this was fast becoming her real world made thinking about going back to nightshifts and making sure Scott was up for school and had his homework done the surreal world. That was a scary thought really.

..oo00OO00oo..

Damion was awake and watching Derek sleep; he had been finding it harder and harder to sleep recently as it became more and clearer about what would happen if they couldn't stop it. He looked at the man he loved and knew in his heart he would trade his life for Derek, and for any of the Pups.

His fears were starting to show though and that was something he had to get a grip on. The others needed to know, needed to prepare, but if they knew what he suspected their chances to be. Oh he was far too old for this sort of Pup like indecision and anxiety, but he couldn't help it.

Derek had an inkling of what was buried under his mental defences, that he had seen what he had through the mate bond was worrying to Damion in that Derek had that sort of access. No one else should have to carry the knowledge like this. It may not have been the same set of circumstances or threat, but he had been on the edge before as the world had tipped back and forward between destruction and salvation. Each time it was something so small that tipped the balance and could have so easily failed to do that. Ignorance was bliss and there were times he would trade it all for a moment of that ignorance.

So he tried to share what he felt with the others, but still had to protect them at the same time. He had to leave them hope that it would work out. He had fought the battles when hope had been lost and if they lost that hope then it would kill him. Derek and the Pups, they were his hope; they carried the promise that it would work out for him. As long as they endured so could he.

Derek stirred and Damion brushed his hand through Derek's hair. "Morning Wolfie."

Derek smiled and leaned up to kiss Damion. "Morning to you too. I had a dream of us running thought the woods last night, it was such a great dream."

Damion leaned down and stole another kiss. "I love it when you dream of us."

Derek smiled and stroked Damion's cheek. "I love you." He said, enjoying the pleasure as he said those words.

Damion's smile widened and Derek could see the happiness it brought his mate to hear that. "I love you more than I can ever say." He said to Derek and Derek knew that that was the truth.

Derek smiled and pulled Damion close. "Let me show you how much..." He growled his voice still think with sleep but a hungry lust filled his eyes.

..oo00OO00oo..

Allison was sitting on the grass with her back to a tree, she idly flicked through a book, not really reading it, but enjoying the warmth and the company. Scott was above her in the tree on his favourite 'thinking branch', Allison would look up every so often and see the contented expression on his face and smile herself. Danny and Stiles were sitting at the table with their tablets doing research, or looking at porn, she wasn't sure which but they were enjoying themselves. Jackson and Lydia were stretched out on the grass not far from the tree, Jackson was dozing and Lydia was flicking through the latest Cosmo.

"I love how the Full Moon doesn't seem to drive us out of our minds anymore." Scott said to no one in particular. "It's not ever just at night now, but during the day. I mean I know it's still amping everything up, but the rage and anger are just not the same."

"That would be the benefit of a Pack that is integrated." Damion said coming out with a tray of drinks. He set them down on the table and raised an eyebrow at what Stiles was looking at on his tablet. Stiles almost leapt on it to change the screen.

Melissa and Derek followed with two trays full of sandwiches and snacks. Scott perked up at the thought of food and dropped from his branch landing next to Allison, he offered her his hand and she took it standing up. Jackson hearing the thud woke from his dooze and looked up, seeing the food he started to get up and helped Lydia up as well.

"How does that work?" Stiles asked moving along to make room for the others.

Derek set the tray down and answered Stiles. "The Pack bond absorbs the excess emotions from the Pack. It acts as a buffer to its members so that they don't get caught up in the excess. The more members the better able it is to cope. Plus the more experienced you are the better able to handle the Full Moon anyway."

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Danny asked as he passed a glass to Stiles.

Derek passed a plate of sandwiches over as he answered. "Well we're having dinner then the full moon rises at seven. It's going to be the first time we have all the Wolves running tonight so the idea will be to hunt together and then see how the night takes us."

Melissa frowned. "What about the rouge hunters if they try to strike?"

Damion nodded. "I've been keeping an eye on the sensors and so far there has been nothing that looks like any incursions. Stan has been keeping an eye on local traffic, looking for anything out the ordinary that says not just visiting. I'll have an uplink with me tonight so we can get a warning if anything breaches the preserve area and well keep the activity towards the lake and deep trails." Derek nodded at that to confirm the plan.

Melissa nodded. "Sounds like you have it covered."

Damion shrugged. "As much as we can anyway."

Melissa looked at Lydia. "Do you want to watch the Notebook tonight? I love that film."

Lydia perked up at that. "That would be really cool Mrs M, for some reason our DVD player always stops working when I want to watch it." She said eyeing Jackson in a way that said 'I don't believe you, no one else believes you either.' Jackson coughed on his sandwich and tried to look anywhere but at Lydia.

Stiles shook his head. "So house broken." He then yelped when Jackson punched him on the arm.

..oo00OO00oo..

Stan arrived not long after his shift was over, he had told dispatch to let him know if anything out the ordinary was called in, something they were used to being told but they would keep him in the loop if anything came up. Melissa had invited him over for a late dinner, and said they were planning to watch films if he wanted to join them while the boys were out running.

He got out of the cruiser, though he was in civilian clothing, it still felt somewhat weird coming here. Melissa was waiting for him at the door. "Your just in time Stan, they're about to head off, it's something to see."

They went through the main house and he could see the others outside. Lydia was sitting on the table out there watching the others who seemed to be gathered around the two older ones. It looked almost like a sports team briefing by a coach. The headed out to the Patio area and joined Lydia at the table. Lydia looked over and said. "Hey Mr Stilinski, just in time for the show."

He quirked an eyebrow and looked over at the others. All the boys seemed to be wearing the same sort of loose cargo trousers and black T-shirts. Allison was wearing a fitted midriff black sports top and similar fitted trousers. Derek and Damion were wearing black loose fitting shorts and T-shirt, Damion had a black gauntlet on his arm. None of them were wearing shoes he noted. Stiles had turned around and waved to him and Stan returned it.

Stan looked at Melissa and Lydia. "It's like they're getting ready to do sports, or training."

Melissa nodded. "You're not far off. After the third month of loosing jeans and trainers and anything in their pockets they came up with this. Believe me it saves having to go searching through the forest looking for a lost mobile."

Derek started speaking and the others gave him their full attention. "Tonight is a special time for us. It's a time we come together no matter what. We reaffirm our bond to one another, and share the time with each other. We are as one, we are Pack and we are Family. This is what we always must remember above everything else. As a Pack we can face whatever comes at us. We can weather any storm, and survive any difficulty. We are Pack."

The others all nodded, even Melissa and Lydia. Stan was taken aback by the shared feeling and commitment to what Derek had said.

The boys then started taking of their tops and he could see that all of them, barring Jackson, even Stiles as much to his annoyance, bore tattoos over their hearts, some more complicated than the others. Damion and Derek took of their shirts and Stan saw they too had similar but by far the most complex version of the tattoo. In conjunction with the three spiral one on Derek's back and the tribal flame down Damion's arm, it certainly created an interesting effect.

"Stiles better not think about adding to that tattoo." He said to himself, Stiles had heard and gave his dad a look that screamed 'don't embarrass me, please!'

Melissa snorted "Scott is under order for the same thing, trust me. I have just about forgiven him for the Mate tattoo; it's kind of hard to ground 'Old magic' for it. Though I did hear them all talking about Derek's family one, hopefully put the Kybosh on that."

Derek had heard that, and frowned at the Betas who all looked shiftily at that.

As one they instinctively all looked up as the Full Moon rose over head. They started to shift, Scott was first his features flowed like molten glass and what stood in his place was a creature of myth. Allison was seconds behind him, as was Jackson and Danny they shifted with ease calling forth the Wolf inside. Then they looked to Stiles whose own shift seemed to be more stalled, more uncontrolled.

Stan looked concerned and Melissa places her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, the full moon draws the wolf out, and the others are more practiced at controlling it. Stiles has just turned really so he's not as adept at doing it." Stiles gave her a startled look, and Lydia snorted. "You live with a pack of Werewolves, you pick things up." Melissa said with a shrug.

Stan looked back and saw that the others had grouped around Stiles and were soothing him through the shift. It was endearing in its own way. The moved back and Stiles was now like the rest, his eyes glowing green, he looked at Stan and smiled and the difference nearly knocked the legs from under him, but he stood for Stiles and smiled back. He felt Melissa place and understanding hand on his back.

The kids were looking back at the older pair, waiting for them now. Stan felt an almost palatable tension in the air. He had heard of the Alpha's and the difference, this would be the first time seeing it. It started with them stretching, shaking out their limbs, and then came the first crack as bones began to break and reform. It had a brutal almost primitive quality to what was happening; the pair had bent down so that all four limbs were touching the ground. Muscles were rippling and growing extra mass was being added and a layer of fur was starting to show.

The biggest change though was happening at the heads. Stan wondered how they could stand the pain as effectively their skulls were broken and reshaped by their own bodies. The mouth and nose were extending into a muzzle, their ears were shifting upwards and become more pointed, their jaws were snapped and stretched taking on a Wolf like cadence. "Geeze us!" He heard someone say then realised it was himself.

Finally the two Alpha were shifted, they looked like the Wolfmen from his comics. Both were about seven foot high now, they were muscled and toned, covered in fur and something that his mind told him shouldn't be real. He went to say something to Melissa but she held up her hand. The one that had been Derek was stretching and made a series of yelp noises as it shook itself. The other, Damion seemed to be still focused on something, and then from his back wings burst out and up, raven black wings eight feet across each stretched and flexed then flipped back like a birds as he too shook himself out.

Stan was opened mouth as he looked at the kids and the older two and wondered. He had seen the Beta shift before, but it had been rushed and there were other matters that had taken most of his attention. Now he could try and process it. The boys looked like predators, even his Stiles; Allison looked like some sort of queen of hunt. Scott, Allison and Danny's eyes were glowing between amber and gold, Jackson's were a silver steel colour, and Stiles, Stiles had to be different in everything and had emerald green colour. The older two, something about them both stopped him from calling them men, ok that made no sense to himself, but Hale was only twenty four, and Magus... let's not even think about that right now he told himself. Hale was covered in silver and black fur; he was seven feet tall, had blue glowing eyes and a tail, that image alone was enough to blow his mind. Magus on the other hand had his sensibilities handing in the towel; he was covered in jet black fur, seven feet tall, had glowing red eyes, a tail, and raven like wings.

Stan stumbled to a seat and just watched them, the Pack. They turned as one to face the moon, and like the wolves he had seen on the TV the howled. There were elements of a Wolfs howl in there, but it was more, it was low and rumbling and powerful, he could feel it in his chest and he could hear things rattling with the might of it. It was magical; there was no other word for it. The Derek Wolf turned to the others after it had died away, and in a voice more growl and bark said to the others "Let's go."

As one the pack turned and ran for the woods, they moved in concert, in harmony as a single organism, again like the Wolves on the TV. They disappeared into the woods and Melissa came over to him and crouched down. "It's show alright." He said to her.

Melissa nodded. "I know, I never get used to it either, no matter how many times I've seen it."

Lydia was listening to them and shook her head. Old people made things so complicated for themselves at times. "We still have some of Dinner left if you want some Sheriff, maybe a drink to help?" Food was always a good shock absorber. Melissa gave her a look and nodded that it was a good idea. Lydia gave a final look at where the others had disappeared into the woods and felt the pang she always did at not being able to experience that part of her family's life. She got up and headed inside.

Melissa led Stan in a few minutes later.

..oo00OO00oo..

The Alpha ran into the forest, his pack followed him with ease and practice, even the newest Beta was keeping up with the others. It felt good to run like this under the full moon. He whuffed at his mate who responded in kind at him also feeling the pure joy of the experience, Derek turned the Pack and headed them deeper into the woods, and started scenting the air.

There, there on the breeze he could smell it, Prey. The Pack caught it as well and the excitement between them grew. His lead Beta let out a yowl of desire and hunger and excitement, a sound that was mirrored by the others. The Alpha revealed in the feeling then made his decision, it was time to let the lead Beta lead the hunt, he and his mate would find their own sport that night, but it was time to see if the Pack would eat when left to its own devices. He communicated in a series of yelps and yowls to the others and his intentions soon became clear.

The Pack split into two, the Alpha and his mate went one way and the others followed the lead Beta another. His mate ran closed and whuffed his approval of the decision. The Alpha growled his pleasure at that and the pair head towards the scent.

The Betas were taken aback by the change in the normal run of these things, but that uncertainty was soon replaced as the lead took charge and directed them with a series of gestures and sounds. They would take a page out of the hunt that they had used before. He and his mate would peel off and let the others worry the Prey and corralling into the trap.

They came across the deer, they were settling for the evening and there was a calmness that had settled over them. That didn't last long; they caught the energy of the hunt and presence of the predators coming towards them. As one they began to struggle to flee away from the danger. They ran deeper into the forest and in their panic they fell into the trap. A young buck had become lost from the main body and was soon about to lose its life to the hunt.

The three Wolves chased the prey keeping away from flailing hooves and panicked rushing, they kept at it wearing it down and tiring it, Nipping at its heals and keeping it from realising that the danger was ahead of it. The ground gave way as it dipped into a gully, and that was where the lead and his mate struck, driving from the darkness they struck at its throat and spine. Warm blood filled the leads mouth as he tore the throat out with his teeth. There was a crunch as his mate snapped the spine in one swift move. The buck faltered and twisted as it fell, the life it had already gone by the time it hit the ground. The others joined them and as one howled in their success. The lead and his mate had first rights to the buck, but instead of taking their fill as was their right, after a minute they called the others in to share with the feast.

From the ridge the Alphas watched them and felt the pride of all parents as they watched their Pups growing. Turning they headed deeper into the woods to get their own meal. The deer had been startled and spread, but it was simplicity to track one, the air heavy with their panic and the stench of their flight. It was a doe, an older one but still tender enough. It had stopped to try and regain its strength after hearing the Wolves take down their prey. It hadn't realised that there were two hunts this night. With a swiftness born of need and of not prolonging the hunt, the pair dispatched the creature swiftly and cleanly, no reason for it to suffer for the boon it would soon give them.

They collected the body on took it to where the Pups were still feasting on their kill, the pleasure of the shared activity making it one they didn't wish to end. They all turned though when they heard the noise and assumed a defence posture as they had been taught. Only when the please whuff of the Alpha at their readiness allowed them to break it, did they return to the meal. The older pair shared their kill alongside the others, all sharing in the joint victory of both parties.

Afterwards they began to run and sport into the night. They chased and tagged and bounded as the night drew on and an eerie silence had filled the forest. The creatures knew that tonight the forest belonged to the predators, and they let them have their way.

..oo00OO00oo..

Scott stirred and felt warmth curled into him, he smiled as he remembered making love to Allison last night, the way he felt a breeze over his legs, he was naked again, but that was ok. He reached down and stroked at her stomach.

Her stomach felt different, more defined and sculpted.

That wasn't right.

Then he felt an arm drape across him, the sort of movement that came from someone facing you. It was a familiar feminine arm as well. His brain refused to kick into gear as he tried once more to make sense of what he was feeling. His still asleep brain told him to stop being a dumb ass and open his eyes if he was that adamant in finding out why he was cuddling someone that wasn't Allison, and Allison was cuddling both of them.

Scott scrunched his face and slowly cracked an eye. He saw Allison facing them with her arm over the top of both the other person and him, she looked very happy. He thought that was a bit off, no one should be in this situation and look that happy. When he woke up he would tell her that.

He then looked down, and took in the form that he was big spooning, and groaned when he recognised the oh so familiar form, in what was becoming an oh so familiar position. The other person was wrapped around his arm, cuddling it now, a person with dark blonde hair that was styled just so even after a night in the forest. A person with a sculpted figure more akin to a statue than a person, a teen that was far too pretty for their own good, a boy with scars on his neck.

Scott groaned again and couldn't help but notice a whimper as well embedded in it. Oh that sounded so manly. Inside his brain told him it was his own fault, he had wanted to know what was going on. His Wolf seemed to have woken at that and pretty much told him to grow up, it had a good night so don't spoil it. That was the last straw getting told to grow up by his own wolf, what the hell had happened? He poked at his brain and told it he didn't care what it was doing he wanted to recall last night, he even had stimulus to work from as his hand felt Jacksons abs again.

The images rolled back to him in red as his brain and his wolf gave up their secrets.

..oo00OO00oo..

They had been sporting in the woods, it had finally gotten dark and they were chasing each other through the forest. Scott had been revelling in the success of the hunt he had led, and the others were sharing in the success of the hunt. Derek and Damion had nuzzled him showing their pride in his leadership of the others getting and the kill they had gotten. Then they began to play chase and tag, following the trails of each other into the woods sneaking attacks on the others and enjoying the company of the Pack. Stiles had been euphoric chasing the others then a den of rabbits that had broken cover when they had gotten to close. The sight of Stiles bounding after bunnies had set the whole Pack off and they had all joined in the chase. The rabbits had gotten away as no one was really hungry after the early feast, but it had been good fun.

As they had slowly worked their way back towards the house they had began to pair up, and he and Allison had head towards the rock alcove that had become their forest den. He had made love to her on the forest floor and it had been good and so powerful. It was wild they almost attacked each other in the rush of desire the both felt. She had nipped and sucked kissed down his neck and chest leaving a trail of love bites, he had followed her lead and left a trail of his own down her neck and shoulder. The clothes had been lost early in their desire to get at each other.

Allison had pulled him down and thrust herself at him, he had answered her needs and soon he was thrusting into her and climaxing both. They had pulled apart and lay embraced in the glow that came with the joy they were feeling in each other.

Then they had both heard the plaintive whimper from the tree line, and Steel coloured eyes that were there. Scott had felt such a longing from them that he ached inside, he looked at Allison who growled sympathetically in unison with his own response. Scott called to Jackson with a yowl, beckoning him to come. Jackson had hesitated unsure what to do, Allison called to him as well, but he still held back. Scott got to his paws and ran towards Jackson who almost ran off if Scott hadn't growl at him to make him stay. He then herded Jackson from the trees shoving and pushing the teen forwards, towards the alcove. Jackson almost bolted several times, but a yelp and or snap from Scott stopped him.

When he was close enough Allison had grabbed Jacksons hand and pulled him down besides her cuddling him into her. Jackson was tense almost waiting for there to be some form of punishment for intruding on the mates. Scott came close and slowly lay beside the two, and nuzzled into Jackson expressing his desire to aid the teen, a sound that was echoed by Allison. They wanted to comfort and make Jackson feel as good as they had. Jackson didn't know what to do, his Wolf was ready to submit to whatever they wanted to do to him, and there was still a trace of fear in the boy. Scott leant in and slowly kissed him, the surprise that Jackson and his Wolf felt was evidenced by the shocked expression on his face. At the same time Scott was doing that Allison had began to prepare him, she had grasped Jackson member gently and with strong gentle strokes began to bring him to hardness.

Jackson writhed at the ministrations, not trying to escape but still not know his place between the two Mates. Scott lent in and nipped at his lips again, and slid his tongue into Jackson's mouth tasting the boy and letting him taste Scott. They separated and Scott pushed him towards Allison, who, with her other arm pulled him into a kiss as well, Jackson could taste her and Scott in that kiss. Allison nipped at his lip as well and then trailed a series of bites down his neck like she had done for Scott. Scott had leaned in and had done the same on the other side of Jacksons neck, Jackson was lost in the love that was being shown to him and whimpered again.

Scott slid closer and as he kissed down Jacksons back he began to prepare him as well. His fingers still slick from making love to Allison, he began to penetrate Jackson one finger at a time stretching him and readying him. Jackson had went to make a noise but Allison was there comforting him and soothing him. Jackson recovered from the initial surprise and realised how much he wanted this and as Scott slid another finger in, he pressed backwards taking it deeper, and growling as the new finger grazed his prostate. That Scott was showing enough control to keep his claws sheathed was a wonder. Allison smiled and stroked Jackson again and growled in a possessive but supporting manner showing that she wanted this as much as the other two.

Scott slipped a third finger in and kissed down Jackson's neck again leaving a trail of bites as he went where the others had already healed. Allison pulled Jackson so that he had to straddle her, on all fours, Scott made a noise of approval and pressed in to Jackson, as he did he leaned over the teen and kissed his mate for allowing this and for wanting it as much as he did, to be able to help their Pack mate like this.

All three were lost in an upwelling of pleasure and need fuelled by the full moon. Their minds a heady mixture of animal desire and Wolf instinct and human needs and wants. Allison pulled Jackson lower to her and guided his cock into her; the pleasure that was being generated was almost palatable on the night air. Scott then mounted Jackson and held him at his hips as he slid his cock slowly into him.

All three paused waiting, hoping that this would be what all of them wanted, Scott and Allison stroked Jacksons back and sides as he became accustom to both penetrating and being penetrated at the same time. Then Scott rocked forward, he pressed himself into Jackson and Jackson into Allison, then he pulled them back. Slowly, tentatively the three began to find a rhythm that answered all their needs, Allison would push forwards as Scott pushed in, Jackson moving to add friction and his own thrusts to the motion. They leaned into each other and kissed and stroked at each other. This was so new to all of them, yet it felt as old as the hills.

The rhythm began to increase in tempo, the need in all of them driving the heat and passion to new heights. Scott lent into Jackson neck and bit down into the scruff, drawing blood, Allison caught his mouth with hers as he went to gasp at the waves of pleasure this realised in him. Jackson began to howl in a low undulating way as the pleasure almost became painful in its intensity. Jackson climax and released into Allison who was pushed to her own climax by the act, she howled as she orgasmed and as she did, she too bit Jackson on the side of the neck, Jackson gasped as he almost slumped forward if not for Scott holding him. Scott howled as well adding to the sounds the others had made as he came inside of Jackson releasing his load into him as the waves of pleasure seemed to rebound of the others and bounced back magnified by them.

Scott guided Jackson down and into Allison's waiting arms; she held him and stroked his hair as Jackson lay there spent. Scott pulled in close behind him and cuddled into him holding him as Jackson fought to regain some balance after the rush of feeling the three orgasms in such close proximity. He whimpered again, but this time it was a content, sated whimper, that the others answered as well. Scott draped his arm over Jackson holding him tight to him, as Allison pulled closer to nuzzle into Jacksons neck. The three drifted off to sleep spent buy their shared passions.

..oo00OO00oo..

Scott's brain stopped the playback and Scott's mouth worked silently as he tried to process what had happened. He had made love to Allison and then apparently he and she had made joint love to Jackson because they knew he needed it and needed to feel included in the love of the Pack.

Allison was stirring and looking at Scott, and then to Jackson, she smiled to herself and her recall of events. It had finally happened, and it had been oh so good, ok Scott was having the expected reaction which was less good, but it was a start at least. Jackson too was stirring and there was a shy almost hesitant look on his face as he recalled their activities, he smiled at Allison and frowned at Scott.

Over the rock rise they could hear the others approaching. They slowly got untangled and sat up, their muscles protesting some from their previous night's activities. Stiles stuck his head round the edge; he had his eyes closed just in case. "So have we missed Scott having a big gay freak out?" he asked to no one in particular.

Allison snorted and replied "No, you're right on time for that apparently." Stiles snorted as well, and soon Danny joined them.

Scott was sitting there trying to reconcile his apparent participation in the previous night's events. "But... I'm not gay!" he finally said.

Allison cupped his chin. "Honey, I think the fact you banged me first and then Jackson would make you Bi, technically." Scott shot her a look that pleaded 'don't make it worse', Allison returned it with one that said 'get over it'.

Jackson ran a hand through his hair and looked around sleepily, "I haven't felt this good in a long time."

Danny looked at him and smiled. "Apparently making love to and being made love to is good for you." Jackson smiled at that.

Scott looked at Jackson. "You're not gay are you, what about Lydia?"

Allison answered that. "She kind of expected this to happen. We talked about it being possible."

Scott stood up and shot an accusing look at her. "You talked about it with her but didn't say anything to me?"

Jackson shrugged. "They didn't tell me either, no big thing."

Scott turned his glare to Jackson. "I initiated sex with you while you had sex Allison and its not big thing?"

Stiles made a noise. "Huh, you had a Jackson sandwich." Scott threw him a pleading look; Stiles gave him a sympathetic smile, but shrugged.

Scott sat down again.

Allison rubbed his back. "Scott, it is ok really."

Scott sort of whined in response.

Jackson added to the back rubbing and Scott just whined again.

Damion and Derek came round the outcrop, their arms were linked and they both looked happy. Damion took in the scene and asked. "Scott's freak out?" Derek jostled him for the comment.

Stiles nodded and Scott whined again.

Damion shook his head and came over and hunkered down by Scott, Scott looked at the older Wolf looking like he wanted Damion to fix it with the right thing to say. He gave Scott a sympathetic look and patted him on the knee reassuringly. "I can't fix this Scott, because on some level you wanted this to happen."

Scott gave him a despairing look, and Damion sighed and carded through Scott's hair. "You have real issues letting people in close to you, and a set of guidelines in your head about how people are meant to react. You want to protect everyone but try not to let anyone get close to you, well your human side does. Your Wolf reacts on a more instinctive level and it felt one of its Pack mates needing the sort of love that it has with its mate. It offered that to Jackson last night and gave of itself freely, so did Allison. You are now stuck because as much as you want be able to say you enjoyed it, or to instigate something like this again as you, you don't know how to. That is what you need to learn, be able to do what you did last night, freely, or to cage that side of you so that will cut you off from the Pack in one of its most supportive forms." Scott looked at Damion with something akin to panic forming. "Scott, Wolves are monogamous when it comes to their mates, you are with Allison, that doesn't stop you from sharing that love with the rest of the Pack, especially to someone that you have been so protective over."

Derek came over and he nodded at what Damion was saying. "It happens Scott, it happened in my Pack as well and others. Sometimes it would only last a month, other times it would last a lot longer. The point was it was usually a stable pair of mates that would include one of the Pack that needed the support and intimacy that they could offer. I think if you look past the idea that you aren't meant to behave like this." And he snorted at the idea set behaviours. "You probably would find you enjoyed it as well last night. We certainly heard you and it sounded like you were."

Scott rubbed his face trying to come to some sort of terms with it.

Damion placed a hand in Scott's shoulder and the Beta looked at him. "Don't decide anything now, don't jump to any answers. Speak to Ally and Jacks and work out what is best for all three of you. Just don't get caught up in ideals that feel like they were something that was imposed on you. Speak to your mum as well, maybe she can help you understand why this is such a big issue for you."

Scott nodded and Allison and Jackson helped him stand up. It was quieter heading back to the lair, but all of the Pack were mulling over what had happened.

..oo00OO00oo..

Scott had gone for a shower when he got back, and was sitting in the library thinking about what had happened. Last night it had felt so good, yet when he had woken up this morning his human mind had instantly started alarm bells ringing.

The others all seemed to think that this was coming and weren't surprised by it the only one that had shown any hesitance at the idea was Jackson when he came across the pair and had been found out when he had inadvertently called out.

He wasn't anti-gay; he had no qualms about Stiles being gay, or bi, nor Derek, Damion or Danny. So why when it came to stuff like this when it related to him why was he so repressed? He sighed and rested his chin on his hands.

Allison had no real issues with what happened last night, beyond how Scott was going to react when he 'found' out. Lydia has stopped in on her way past to the wine cellar and told him. "I'm alright with this, he needs more intimacy than I can give him right now; that he was able to come to you and not shut it away is a relief really."

Melissa stopped at the Library door, unsure of how to proceed. Damion had come to her and told her what had happened. Ok it kind of freaked her out to think that Scott had initiated a three way, but the fact he was having sex at all still freaked her out. She sighed and Scott looked up at her.

"Mom!" Scott blurted embarrassed by her just being there. He could feel the heat rising on his face as he turned bright red.

She came in and sat down next to him and clasped one of his hands. "I think I did you a great disservice, well me and you're Dad."

Scott looked at her unsure where she was going with this.

She rubbed small circles with her thumb. "He used to be such a man's man, and his family were so uptight when it came to how to behave especially in relationships. He was very vocal in his disapproval of how other people lived there lives. It was one of the things that added to our problems. I had hoped he would unwind some and be more accepting, but he just got worse as time went on. Then when he left I told you, you have to be the man of the house. I didn't think that the only example you had to follow was an uptight repressed asshole. I think he may have even experimented, but that dragon of Mother had beaten it out of him. That much anger eats at a person. Do you remember what I told you when you asked about Danny?" She looked at Scott as he thought back.

"Gay and straight are just labels that people attach to make it easier for them to deal with things. That everyone is really on a sliding scale between the two ends and some people favour one side more than another, doesn't make them wrong." Scott said looking at her.

Melissa leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Same applies to you as well honey." She pulled him into a hug and they sat there in silence.

Jackson stopped at the threshold of the library and looked at the scene and it reaffirmed his decision. "Look McCall, last night, call it a mistake and it won't happen again." He said brusquely, almost sullenly, like the jock he once was, that had terrorised Scott.

Scott and Melissa both looked at Jackson, his hands were stuffed into his pockets, and he was looking at the floor and not them. He seemed to have shrunk in on himself, closing up and shutting himself off. His attitude and demeanour was the old Jackson that seemed to crop up when he was hurt or scared.

Scott hated it; he felt his wolf snarling at him as well for letting this happen, for hurting one of its Pack Mates. He looked at Melissa and she gave him a look that seemed to say that he had to make the decisions on this, no one else could.

Jackson turned to leave and Scott suddenly, instinctively, stood up and went to Jackson, stopping him from leaving with a hand to his shoulder. "Jackson wait…" He started.

Jackson looked at him from sunken eyes; his look was one of fear. His whole being said that he would let whatever this was go, even if it hurt him if that would make Scott happy.

Scott felt like crap for letting this happen, but he couldn't find the words he needed to fix it. Scott whined in frustration and then pulled Jackson into an embrace. Jackson hung there unsure of what to do, what this meant, but as time passed and Scott didn't let go Jackson slowly returned the embrace.

Scott whispered to Jackson." I don't know if I can give you what you need, what I want to give you. I seem to be as broken as everyone else when it comes to this stuff, but I can't, won't hurt you if I can help it. And… I'll try my best to be able to be there for you."

Jackson leaned into Scott and rested his forehead on Scott's shoulder, he whispered "Thank you." It didn't seem enough, it didn't seem like anything would be enough to say given what Scott was trying to do for him, for them. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, or may not even work out, but the fact that someone was going to this length for him made Jackson feel truly wanted. He felt his eyes watering up.

Melissa looked at the two teens embracing, and wiped a tear from her eye. She knew it wasn't fixed, that they would have a hard road to travel, them and Allison. That her boy would try though, that was the most important thing to here right here and now. Maybe one more scar would now have a chance to heal for him. She looked over at the door and saw that Allison was standing there and she was smiling at Scott's efforts and what he was attempting and Melissa knew that they had a good shot at making it work.

Allison had followed Jackson as he had come in from his walk after getting changed. He looked sullen and like he had made a painful choice and Allison was worried that it wouldn't bode well for either him or Scott, or her. She didn't know if it was because she was a female wolf, or that she could adjust better to the idea, but this type of relationship that seemed to be forming between her, Scott and Jackson didn't seem wrong. She stood back as Jackson had tried to break things off, and had wanted so bad to stop him, but knew she couldn't interfere, not yet. That Scott had to make the first move to stop Jackson and then what he said and did; it just confirmed why she loved him so much. She saw Melissa wiping a tear form her eye and knew that Melissa got the significance of what Scott had just done as well.

Allison moved forward and embraced both Scott and Jackson, and felt first Scott them Jackson slide and arm around her a well. They would do their best to make this work, because it's what they all needed.


	10. Chapter 10

**[Authors Note]**

Two updates in as many days who knew such things were possible. Hopefully we should be back on track now.

Omega

**[Authors Note]**

**Chapter 10 – Late Fee's:**

Derek's morning runs were his quiet time from the bustle in the Pack house. He had taken to running a perimeter around the joint properties, stopping half way to spend some alone time at his family's house, he had started it one morning and it became habit for him now. He would sit in the family rooms, looking at photos and mementos and think about all the good times that had happened within those walls. Now that it was no longer a burnt out shell, he found it was getting less painful to be there and to think of his Family. That was a gift Damion had given him without even realising it, he no longer was consumed by the ghost of the fire that had tainted all of his thoughts about the family he had lost.

On the run back to the Pack house he thought about actually setting a date to move back there with Damion, he was starting to want to do it soon. That made him smile as well, the thought of living there with his mate, possibly adopting children, he wanted the house to run with sounds of life like the Pack house.

He ran up to the back door and stretched out to warm down the muscles then headed into the house and grabbed a drink. He frowned at what felt like an odd thumping from under the house, but paid it no real heed as it was probably one of the experiments or demonstration's Damion, Lydia and Stiles got into. He wandered through to the hall to head up and grab a shower when he heard the Pups having a heated discussion, he frowned at that because they were meant to be doing training in the Lair.

Scott was agitated and trying to get the group into some sort of consensus. "Look we need to get Derek, this isn't right, he needs to know."

Lydia made an exasperated noise. "He'll be back soon and he can be told then. I mean it's unusual, but it's not the end of the world."

Stiles shook his head, when he spoke his tone matched Scott's. "This has been building up, I thought he was going to share some of it but this is going to extremes."

Danny nodded. "You didn't seem him this morning Lydia. There was this… Darkness about him, it felt like it was rolling off of him." He looked to Jackson who had been down stairs with him.

Jackson nodded and said "Yeah." in agreement.

Derek came into the room. "Aren't you guys meant to be training?"

Scott sighed. "There's a bit of a problem with that."

Derek frowned. "What sort of problem?"

Allison tried to downplay it somewhat. "We can't use the lair just now."

Derek's frown deepened. "Why?"

Jackson bit his lip then answered. "It's too painful to be in there for anything longer than a minute."

Derek mentally backed up at this and looked at the Pups who were nodding in agreement. "Run that through for me again and start from the beginning."

Scott frowned as he told Derek. "Jackson, Stiles and me were down starting to get the training stuff set up. Damion came down in the lift and headed straight for the war room, he looked distracted, didn't even hear us when we said morning to him."

Danny took over at this point. "He came down and looked like his mind was elsewhere, he was… I don't know brooding is the best way I can describe it, there was a dark vibe about him that set me on edge. He didn't even really notice me, just started calling up analysis and forecasting programs and running them on the main boards. He added in reporting from various sources and I asked if he needed a hand. It was like he only then realised that I was there. He said I should take a break."

Jackson added. "Danny came up the stairs looking worried, and then it started. Music blaring from the War room, and it got louder and louder until it was hurting just to stay there. We all came up here."

Scott nodded. "We were just deciding whether or not to call you."

Derek had raised an eyebrow in surprise at this; it was definitely not Damion's normal behaviour. "Ok, you guys should wait here."

Scott placed a hand on Derek's arm. "We're worried about him too."

Derek sighed "Ok, but you stay near the lift and leave if it gets painful." The other nodded.

The travelled down in the lift and the thumping Derek had felt early got stronger; when the door opened they were assaulted by the thumping beat of a music track that was almost just noise as it was so loud. He grimaced as his ears were assaulted. He looked at the Pups and saw they had fingers in their ears to try and cut out the assault on their senses.

Bracing himself Derek went across the room and down stairs wincing as he went. At the bottom of the steps he took in the scene. Damion was sitting in a chair slumped down with his fingers steepled together as he scanned the main screens that were flicking between pages and applications almost too fast for him to make out. It reminded Derek of the Maxell tape advert.

On the far left of the main screen he saw a playlist scrolling, and frowned as he read the names. 'Ash Like Snow' Brilliant Green, 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' Green Day, ''Bye Bye Babylon' Cryoshell, Creeping in my Soul' Cryoshell 'Jar of Hearts' Christina Perri , 'Dexter' Lost in Kostko, 'All along the Watch Tower' Bear McReary, 'I'm Still Here' Johnny Rzeznik, 'New Divide' Linking Park.

"Oh that isn't a happy play list." Derek said to himself.

'Tainted Love' the Marlin Manson version just finished and there was a pause in which Derek sighed in relief and rubbed his ears. The next song kicked off, but it wasn't the same as the last ones, it was almost melancholy building slowly, just instruments. He looked over at the title 'This is Galifrey: Our Childhood.' Murray Gold, the song melody changed and became one of longing and loss.

Damion still hadn't seemed to notice him, so Derek walked over and looked for the volume key. "It's on the left panel; the touch screen slide will cut the volume." Damion said without looking over.

As Derek slid his finger down the control the music dropped and the end of a news report played form another window. "... leading to record temperature and possible drought conditions throughout the Midwest." Then that too went down to a mumble. Derek went over and hunkered down. "This is extreme for you, we're all worried."

Damion looked at him and then sighed. He took his glasses off and then through them across the room smashing them and cracking one of the screens. "All this damn technology and materials collected over two millennia, and I couldn't get a handle on what's coming, I don't know what is coming, and it has been frustrating the Fuck out of me! The information we needed just isn't out there, and I couldn't do anything about it until I knew that!" He said with a frustrated exclamation.

Derek blew out slowly unsure of what to say to help him. "Damion I want to help you but I don't know how. If it's not out there then we can't just find it. We'll do what we can to prepare and just have to deal with it as best we can. You can't just find nothing."

Damion looked at him and there was a glint of something in his eye.

Derek raised an eyebrow, but carried on. "Maybe you need to take a break from this and try and relax."

"Maybe I do know how to look up nothing." Damion said quietly.

Derek frowned again and said "Maybe you need a holiday."

Damion turned. "Maybe I know of a way to look for something that doesn't exist."

Derek started to get worried. "You're not making sense here."

Damion grabbed Derek and pulled him in and kissed him, it was a wild almost manic kiss. He broke it and jumped up running for the stairs. Derek chased after him, he reached the top of the stairs and the Pups were giving him worried looks as there was a crashing sound from the library. The all ran over to it to see Damion pulling volumes from the stack and shaking them.

Derek grabbed Damion by the shoulders. "What's going on?"

Damion looked at him grinning. "Well, I love you!"

Derek opened his mouth to say something then closed it, and then tried again. "Damion this is freaking us out what are you looking for and what has it do with things that don't exist?"

Damion shrugged out of Derek's arms, he ran over to a tome in the lost civilisations, it was old and the binding's looked well worn. He upended it and shook it till a parchment page fell out. "Got it!" He cried and snatched up the parchment sheet.

Scott looked as confused as the rest asked. "Got what?"

Damion held up the blank parchment. "I needed to get my Library card!"

Stiles exchanged looks with the others. "Uhh, that's a blank sheet. If you mean the local library then it sucks on mythological stuff, I know I looked."

Damion gave him a look like Stiles was the crazy one. "No I'm not talking about the local library." He looked at the others and realised that they were a hairs breadth from carting him of the loony bin. Damion took a breath and explained. "We all know energy can't be created or destroyed it can only be changed, right?"

Lydia nodded. "Yes that's basic." The others agreed to differing degrees of certainty.

Damion nodded. "It's the same with knowledge, or information. It can be changed and shaped, but it can never be destroyed."

Jackson frowned. "That makes no sense; stuff gets forgotten or lost all the time."

Damion smiled. "That's where you half right. We may lose things, but you have to agree they go somewhere."

Derek shook his head. "That's things that are lost, not ideas or notions."

Damion laughed. "Says the Werewolf..." He held up the parchment and created a small flame with one hand and touched it to the parchment, it roared into gold flames. Damion dropped it to the floor and when the flames died away there was a white plastic card with printing on it about the size of a credit card. He picked it up and blew on it to cool it down. "The universe has places that don't exist, they act as buffers or stores or warehouses for things that can no longer exist in the universe, but can't be destroyed or lost, they have to go somewhere, kind of like holding tanks. One of these places is where ideas or knowledge goes when it passes out of the collective consciousness, the thing is the knowledge only exists there when it is no longer known, so I had to try to find it before I knew I needed to go there."

Allison asked. "But how does that work they are thoughts, maybe written down in a book, when it's gone it's gone, isn't it?"

"How does a meme travel, where does it come from, where does it go when it no longer is current?" Damion asked back. "The Universe is a stranger place than most people imagine. It's like fire, man didn't create fire, he saw fire and then worked on the knowledge that he already had to replicate it, and sparks make fire in kindling, like lightning makes fire in trees and bushes. The idea of fire was already there, man just changed the idea."

Stiles looked stunned. "Wow that is so meta Dude!"

Damion grinned. "I know. The Library of Forgotten knowledge is one of those places. It holds everything that was or will be known, but if it exists in the world it won't exist there so I couldn't do anything till I was certain that I couldn't find it. I was there three hundred years ago. I was in Saint Petersburg after a battle with Ottoman Empire, which had begun to stagnate by this point. Anyway I was looking for references to a lost mountain city that was said to be able to manipulate crystals to a point where their structure was so perfect it would fold in on itself, what would today be called a Tesseract, or a pocket dimension. The books I needed were destroyed when Alexandria's Libraries was burned, but I knew that they had existed, so I followed up a several leads over a few decades that led me to a book shop in Saint Petersburg. That was where I found the Library, I got the books I was after, but sort of ran afoul of the keeper."

Derek looked at him. "You stole the books didn't you?" He said and it wasn't a question.

Damion nodded. "I really needed to find those crystals. There was cascade occurrence that was scheduled to happen. That's like an earthquake but for dimensions, I needed to shunt the excess energy into something to prevent it from frying this plane, you may have heard of the Tunguska Event that was a small eddy that broke. It's easy to plot when it will happen, it's a bugger to do anything about."

Stiles looked at him. "Your Locus, that's a part of the crystal, its part of it isn't it!"

Damion nodded again. "It didn't make sense to dispose of it, and it sort of bonded with me."

Scott squinted at the card. "So where is it then?"

Damion flipped it over and looked at it. "Jasper, Georgia."

..oo00OO00oo..

Danny was looking out the window of the private jet, and smiled to himself. Stiles gave him a quizzical look. "What's up?" He asked Danny.

Danny snorted. "Don't you think it's the least bit strange, two hours ago we were watching Damion burn a parchment sheet into a library card, and then here we are on our way to Georgia?"

Stiles shrugged. "It's not an everyday occurrence I grant you, but it is very James Bond like. Mysterious destinations and private jets with strange missions, it's cool."

Jackson piped up from the table other side where he as sharing a table with Scott, Allison and Lydia, where they had been talking about what they were looking for. "It was cool the way he pulled out his phone and in a snap we're all off."

Scott nodded adding his consensus as he thought back to the lair where Damion had pulled out his phone, he had pushed a speed dial number and the line was answered after two rings. He then just listed a series of instructions not waiting for any questions 'Prep Cerberus for takeoff in forty five minutes. Flight plan to Jasper in Perkins County, Georgia, I'll need the Jet refuelled with possible alternative destination. I'll also need transport for eight when we get there and Cerberus will need to be ready for short notice take off.' He had then hung up and looked at the others and said 'Well get ready'. They had all gotten overnight bags with their stuff, and Stiles's Dad had said he would stay with his Mom. Damion had driven half the pack in one SUV and Derek with the rest in another SUV to a private airport not far from Beacon Hills; on the runway was a jet black private jet on the side in gold letters was 'Cerberus'. Damion had said it was 'a Cessna Citation X Ten, cruising speed of point nine five of mach one', then ushered everyone on board. Five minutes later they were airborne. "It was very cool. Plus he has his own jet, that's just sweet!" Scott said and the other males nodded in agreement.

Lydia looked at Allison said with a shake of her head. "Boys..." Allison grinned and nodded.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Lydia, and Jackson rolled his eyes.

At the front of the passenger section of the plane Derek was looking at Damion, not quite glaring but still peeved. Damion looked up from his tablet and frowned. "What?" He asked.

Derek let out an exasperated huff. "If you knew that you could get the information here why didn't you just come here in the first place? That and you have your own Jet?"

Damion got up and went to the fridge, he took out a soda and offered Derek one and brought it over when he nodded. "The reason I didn't come here before is that I had to make sure that the information we needed wasn't somewhere else. This place isn't like Wikipedia, type in a search and it comes back with what you asked. You need to know the question that you have no answer too that will get the answer that you seek, and as I said it can't exist anywhere else in the world. When I was looking for the lost city, I knew it was shielded from the outside world and that no one knew where it was beyond that it had once existed. The location and how to access it was what I searched for." Derek frowned at that. "The whole idea of this place is to keep knowledge that is lost to the physical world. That means that it may become known again at a later point, but by seeking it in there, you are taking that knowledge back into the real world before it's time. That has consequences and repercussions."

Derek didn't look convinced. "The last time you did it to stop a disaster and that seemed to work."

Damion sighed. "But what if in stopping it I prevented mankind from banding together and establishing world peace, or perhaps a world government from the surviving countries. What if the wars and conflicts never happened? I took a hell of a selfish risk in doing what I did, I said I knew better that letting events unfold as they should have."

Derek paused at that, thinking about the possibilities that could have come from what Damion had done. "Ok, I can kind of understand that, maybe not agree entirely, but understand sort off. So the Jet?"

Damion shrugged. "I needed something that would get me places fast; flying commercial is not easy when you have some... unusual artefacts to deal with. Technically it is the Company Jet, but it's kept for my use as I am the only stock holder."

Derek shook his head and opened the soda and took a drink. Stiles shouted from the back of the plane. "Are we there yet, this thing is meant to be fast right?"

Derek rolled his eyes then glared at Styles; Damion pinched the bridge of his nose.

..oo00OO00oo..

The plane had touched down at five; local time and waiting were three black SUV's with drivers standing at them waiting to chauffer the occupants of the jet. A young woman in a business suit was waiting at the bottom of the steps when they disembarked.

"Mr Magus, I'm Lucy Appleton from the Atlanta office. We have checked the opening times and the library in question is open late this evening until nine pm. The drivers know the destination and are instructed to take you anywhere you need to go, I have reserved rooms locally if you need them as well. We have a ground crew on standby to refuel once your party has disembarked. If there is anything that you need at all, please contact me on this number and I will ensure that it's done." Lucy handed Damion a business card with here details on it.

Damion smiled at her initiative. "That you Miss Appleton, were leaving our baggage here for the moment, and don't expect to be staying, if that changes I'll keep you informed." Lucy nodded and looked happy that she had covered everything. Derek indicated the SUV's to the Pups and everyone climbed in.

The drive was relatively short, twenty minutes saw them drawing into a nineteen sixties build postmodern community plaza, it had the library and citizen's advice, as well as an adult education annex and community centre. The SUV's pulled up and the Pack got out, the drivers staying at their posts.

Allison shook her head as she looked over to Damion. "Why do I get the feeling that sort of thing is how the president travels?" She said.

Damion shrugged. "He has a bigger plane, mine's is faster."

Derek rolled his eyes at his mate this time.

Stiles looked around the plaza with a doubting look. "So the place where forgotten things goes is a sixties mass produced building that was dated when they built the thing, ok."

It was Damion's turn to roll his eyes. "Stiles, you of all people should know that things can't be judged by their cover. This is a front, the public face for the moment, if you will. Now before we go in. The guardian is well... She's a bit prickly. Don't do anything to annoy her, and if you can, please leave the talking to me. This isn't going to be pleasant as it is."

The others shot him concerned looks but Damion was already opening the door and walking in.

The place was deserted. It had the smell of old books and better times, there was a fine layer of dust on some of the surfaces. This was a library that didn't get used much. They went through the doors to the main section and Damion walked up to the desk, their appeared to be no one in the room, so he rang the bell on the counter.

"Yes?" a clipped voice came from behind the Pack and as one they all jumped and turned around. Standing there was a stout woman in her fifties; she was five and half foot tall and solidly built. She had short dark blond hair that was pulled back into a bun, and her lips were pursed as if she felt her time was being wasted. She wore sixties styles horn rim glasses that were on a chain that was around her neck, but she had a knack for looking over them at people. She was wearing a purple coloured two piece sixties wool suit with three large buttons down the front of the coat.

Damion stepped forward and if it were possible the woman pursed her lips even more. "Ms Veritas, I hope that you can possibly help me, I'm looking for something."

Ms Veritas looked Damion up and down then cast a look over the rest of the Pack; she then walked around and behind the desk. "Reference materials are over there, the children section is over there and the animal section is there." She said pointing to the sections she named. "Though I'm not entirely convinced your library card is still valid."

The others were unsure of what to make of the woman in front of them; she was either being insulting, patronising, or having a laugh at their expense. Damion walked back towards the desk. "I realise that I removed some reference materials that were not to be removed, and I can't excuse my actions. I felt I did it for the right reasons."

Ms Veritas scowled at Damion and it was a Scowl that would have made Derek's scowl apologise and go and sit quietly in a corner. "You disturb the indexing, removed materials that were not to have been re-integrated for another three centuries. You disturb the natural flow of nature and causality. You also made me fill out incident forms." She paused and her voice grew darker as she then said. "I do not like to fill out incident forms."

Damion swallowed "I can only apologise for that."

Ms Veritas looked over her glasses at him. "That is not the only thing that will be done; there are fees that must be taken for the early release of unpublished work." She picked up an overly sharp letter opener from behind the counter and twirled it in her fingers as she spoke.

Damion nodded, and making a fist he held out his hand. Derek made a move to grab his arm, but Damion held up a hand to stop him. There was a sharp intake of breath from the rest as they thought of what was about to happen.

Ms Veritas grabbed his forearm and held it in a tight grip. "This is what your actions wrought."

Damion nodded. "I understand."

Derek made another move to stop what was about to happen, and Scott and Jackson turned the girls away so they wouldn't see, and the others looked away. There was a loud crack and the others looked over, expecting to see a severed hand.

Derek had drawn up short and looked confused; the others didn't see any blood or limbs loose on the counter. Instead Ms Vertias seemed to have smacked Damion on the back of the wrist with her hand. "If you do it again, you know what I will do."

Stiles kept pointing to Damion and Ms Veritas. "Did you... Did she... Did you... Did she... What the Hell just happened!"

Damion rubbed the back of his wrist which had a red welt across the back of it, which was healing quickly. "Ms Vertitas is responsible for setting the fees that have to be paid. This was the fee for what I did."

Scott was opened mouthed and finally said. "Dude we thought you were going to lose your hand there! That was so uncool."

Derek was still gripping Damion's arm then finally let go and scowled at his mate and punched him in the shoulder. "You are so getting it later..." The others in the Pack were echoing similar sentiments.

Damion rubbed his shoulder and looked at them apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't say because I didn't know that was what the fine would be, it could have been anything."

Ms Veritas looked at them and primly said. "I considered the outcomes of the theft and decided on the appropriate recompense for the archives. Now what business brings you here this time, you know the rule, I can only guide you to one answer."

Damion paused, and Derek looked at him. "I thought you had the question worked out." Derek said with some exasperation.

Damion shot him a look. "I thought I did, but I'm not sure I do now! Okay, geez."

Ms Veritas gave him a knowing look. "Well I believe that you have some time to consider the answer you require. If you follow me, I have some business in the stacks that required attention, and it will save me having to return when you think of what you want to ask. The children can wait in the children's section, or if they come with us, they must stay with us and not touch anything."

Derek had the sudden idea that he was being included in the children remark and went to say something. Damion shot him a pleading look, and Derek scowled again but nodded. He could hear a snicker coming from Scott or Jackson, so they would need to pay for that later.

Ms Veritas turned and walked out from behind the counter, she stopped and looked back. "Sheba, Tasha!" She called and a golden lab and a mixed breed dog trotted out from under the counter where they had been sleeping on matching dog beds. Ms Veritas made a single clap with her hands and pointed and the dogs headed off before her.

They walked along the stacks of books and made several turns, already they should have come to the end of the building but the stacks seemed to continue on further and further in. As they walked they noticed that the wood the shelved were made of changed from being a particle board, to a laminated board then to ones of solid wood. The same with the flooring, they went from modern carpets to carpet tiles and finely wooden parquet. The walls soon were lost from sight as the Stacks grew taller and taller and the roof disappeared into the gloom that was now above them. The modern strip lights were replaced by brass lamps that may have been oil burning.

At one junction the two dogs took separate paths down aisles on either side of the one they were on. They carried on walking and every now and then Scott could see the Dogs as they passed a cross way. He looked at the next one but instead of seeing the golden lab, Sheba, as he had thought he would, a Sphinx was padding down the aisle it turned its head and looked back at him. He jumped backwards and there was a growl behind him. Scott spun to see what had made the sound and where he had expected the cross breed Tasha, he now saw a creature with body of a red lion, the face and ears of a blue eyed human and a tail ending in a sting like that of a scorpion. He let out a Yelp of exclamation and turned to see the others looking at him. "The Dogs aren't Dogs!" he exclaimed.

Ms Vertias gave him a withering look. "What would you expect to Guard a place of untold knowledge?" She said like it would be obvious.

Scott went to reply but he noticed that Stiles was missing. "Hey wait, where's Stiles?"

The others realised he was right and began to split up to look. Derek frowned as he scented. "I can't track him!"

There was a crack from behind them and as one they turned back to see Ms Veritas had clapped her hands again. "Mr Stilinski has his own path to take in the Library this evening. He will join you later on. For the moment he will come to no harm."

Derek growled. "He can't just vanish, where is he, and what's going on?" He exclaimed.

Ms Veritas looked at him with a trace of compassion for his loyalty. "He has his own task to accomplish tonight. One that even he doesn't know about, this is a special dispensation for someone else."

Damion looked concerned but placed a hand on Derek's shoulder before he could attack, and shook his head. Derek wasn't happy but he would go with along with them for the moment.

They regrouped and carried on into the stacks.

..oo00OO00oo..

Susan Black was getting dressed. The clothes were plain and she sighed at the lack of style. One of the men that were now hers knocked on the door and came in. "Mrs Black, we have a tally for attendance and it looks like we have a full house." Simmons told her.

Susan nodded and smiled a cold smile. "Excellent. Prepare the choir group we'll start in ten minutes. Make sure that the heat is turned up, it's easier if the crowd are already cooking."

Simmons nodded and left.

Susan picked up her phone and hit the speed dial, after a second it was answered. "Susie girl, glad to hear from you, how's it cooking out there in Kansas?" Kate asked.

Susan smiled. "Oh it's cooking fine and dandy, the heat is already cooking the meat bags brains, makes it so much easier to work my way in. As it stands I have another show in a few minutes, just thought I would check in on my big sis and see what's happening."

Kate chuckled. "Well it's going well at my end. Finally managed to get the blood stone that I needed, so we're all set from that side of things, I can't wait to get started, but you know the schedule all things have to be timed."

Susan nodded in agreement as she spoke. "Oh yes, the plan must be followed at all costs. Well the way things are going this place will be a dust bowl in a month. Then the desperation will drive the miserable mortals right to my door and into my waiting arms. Once I have enough enthralled we'll pay a visit to California, and bring some good old fashioned inquisition style action to Beacon Hills."

Kate let out a whoop. "Can't wait for that one sis. Oh did I tell you, I think we traced the line of guardians. Took a bit of work, but I think we know who we need to off."

Susan smiled. "Oh that is such good news, nice job on that. Right I better go. I have some minds to twist and see what torturous omissions of sin I can get people to confess too. I tell you it's better than day time telly."

Kate sighed. "Man you have all the fun. Tape one of these and send it to me. I could use the laugh. Catch you later sis."

Susan chuckled. "At least you don't have to smell sweaty rotting flesh. I'll get someone to stream you the videos. Later Sis."

Susan hung up and slid the phone into her pocket. She grabbed her coat and pulled it on, then picked up the worn bible she had prised from an Evangelists warm dead fingers. Simmons was waiting outside her door and she followed him to the stage, as she approached it she could hear the choir.

An announcer spoke over the music. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your hand together for Preacher Black let her try to save your souls in this troubled time."

The crowd started to cheer and the music picked up its pace. Susan put on the final part of her costume, the simpering endearing smile that was foreign to her being. She strode out on to stage and called to the crowd. "Let me save your soul for our lords, while the world falls into its own hell!" the crowd went wild.

..oo00OO00oo..

Stiles had gotten lost. He had stopped to look at a book title that had caught his eye and by the time he looked up the rest of them had vanished. He had tried to trace them with their scent but that also had gone to be replaced with a dry burning oil smell and old books. He then tried to retrace his steps back to the entrance and had gotten even more turned round. So he had sat on the ground and decided to wait to be found.

"Stupid library, with its stupid never ending stacks, and its stupid lamps, and its stupid lack of sigh posts. I can't even tell if I'm in the Journals section or Science fiction or where the hell I am cause of the stupid dead languages the stupid books are in." He groused to himself.

He sat there for what seemed liked hours, though it may have been five minutes. He took in a breath to sigh again but stopped mid breath, there was something familiar there. He breathed out and then scented the air like Derek had shown him and tried to work out what he had caught. There it was again, it smelled like fresh cookies and strawberries, and so familiar but he couldn't place why. He got up and started to follow it, scenting the air as he went.

The scent grew stronger and the nagging feeling in the back of his head wouldn't go away either, in fact it was getting stronger as well. He turned a corner and he saw someone standing in the aisle, they were faced away from him and seemed to be reading a book, but there was something about them that Stiles knew. Something about the way she, and it was a woman he could tell after another look, was standing, and the way she held herself, something about the smell and the clothes.

Stiles was running before he even realised he knew who she was. He ran as fast as he could, as fast as the wolf would let him and then he was there holding her in his arms, drinking in the smell, and the feel of her, a feeling he had almost forgotten. "Mom!" He said, almost a plea.

"Woah there Chipmunk, you've gotten strong." Stella Stilinski said to her son. She felt him sob as she used her pet name for him, given after a three year old Stile had stuffed his birthday cake into his mouth and puffed his cheeks out like a Chipmunks. "Or maybe that should be Wolf Pup now, hmm." She added leadingly.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, Mom how, why, how?" He tried to ask so much but couldn't, he just wanted to stay there forever holding his Mother.

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry for having had to leave you so soon. I never wanted to, but I never had a choice in the matter. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you when you and your Dad needed me the most." Stella held her boy stroking his hair. "Now my brave boy, I can't be here long, and I'm breaking so many rules by doing so."

Stiles sniffed and smiled sadly. "You always said rules were more like guidelines."

"Exactly, and Ms Vertias is doing me a favour, after all this is the Library of lost things, and you happen to have found yourself in the Lost love section, but ixnay on the eetingmay, Kay." She said with a wink to Stiles who was looking at her with a grin, and tears in his eyes.

"If things had been different, then you may have still been involved with what's coming. I can't tell you want that is, but the Spell Wolf Den Mother of yours will figure it out if he listens to his mother. I'm glad others besides Dad and Melissa are looking out for you like that, even if you are sleeping with a Werewolf. Hmm. Or that you are a Werewolf yourself" The looks she gave him was that of a Mother, and Stiles blushed. She cupped his chin with her hand and said. "When the time comes Stiles, remember your bond with your pack. I know that doesn't make sense to you now, but when it looks like there is no hope, remember your bond to your Pack." She looked at him in the eyes and he nodded, not quiet understanding, but knew it would be important.

"Mom can I stay with you a while longer?" Stiles asked hoping against all hope.

Stella smiles and stroked Stiles head. "For a little while baby, for a little while, when you wake up a guide will be waiting to take you to the others. Remember what I said, no one else will be able to do it, ok." She then let Stiles out of the embrace and sat down on the floor, she pulled Stiles down and then into another cuddle.

Stiles settled in close to her and could hear her heart beating, it was soothing. He didn't want to fall asleep and miss any time with her, but she was stroking his hair, and it was so warm and peaceful.

Stella began to sing a song Stiles hadn't heard in years, a song from when he was little and couldn't sleep. His eyes got heavier and heavier and soon he was asleep, and Stella smiled down at him and kissed him on the forehead. "Oh my darling one, you are everything I could ever have wanted, and you make me proud." She said with a sad smile, and then a brief mischievous grin flicked over her. "Even if you do need flea bath's now." The sleeping form of Stiles stirred at that and she chuckled quietly.

When Stiles woke up he was curled up on the floor, alone, he almost thought it was a dream, but the smell of Cookies and Strawberries was still in the air, and in his hand was a sugar cookie that looked like a wolf. He smiled at it sadly and stretched, then ate the cookie because his mum said 'never waist a good cookie'. "Thanks Mom..." He felt a tear in his eye and he sniffed.

There was a noise behind him and he turned to see a Chimera standing looking at him.

"Are you my guide, please say your my guide and not wanting to eat me for a snack, cause honestly, I'm stringy and sort of gamey and more than likely get stuck in your teeth and that could lead to cavities?" He asked with a certain amount of trepidation. The creature snorted at him and then turned away heading down the stacks.

Stiles scrambled to his feet and ran after the creature. "Wait up snake lion dude, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

The Chimera carried on walking through the stacks and Stiles followed it.

..oo00OO00oo..

They had finally stopped walking through the stacks and Ms Veritas had stopped at a trolley and was taking scrolls from it looking at them and either filing them or putting them back on the trolley.

Derek sighed. "Have you thought of what you want to ask? I mean if we don't find something then this was a waste of time."

Damion was leaning against the shelves, his arms were crossed and he was chewing his bottom lip as he tried to think of what to ask. "I think I do, but if I ask wrongly then I won't get the right answer and then it will have been all for nothing."

Scott came over to them. "Look I know this is important but Stiles is missing and there are creatures walking around in here that look like they could eat Derek's face off with no issues!"

Derek growled at the implication but the point was well taken. "Maybe we can go look for Stiles while you work out what to ask?" He said to Damion.

Ms Veritas cleared her throat. "No one else should leave the group. You associate is on his way back as we speak. I would advise you to concentrate on the task at hand, especially if you are to avoid disappointment. The question you're considering may be most unadvised."

The others looked at her with a certain amount of distrust and concern. Damion pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Lydia came over. "Is she suggesting that asking about the horsemen is the wrong way to go?"

Damion nodded. "Sounds like that doesn't it..."

"So this is where you all got to. I turned around and you were all gone! So what have you been doing for hours?" Stiles asked as he came round the corner and saw the rest of them. The Chimera had vanished. Scott and Danny took one look and him and ran over and pulled him into an embrace.

Danny smacked the back of his head. "From now on, any weird mysterious non-places you hold my hand and never let go, got it! Besides it's only been half an hour." The worry heavy in his voice, Scott nodded at that as well.

"Yeah Stiles, No more wandering off or I'll get you a lead!" Scott added.

Stiles smiled at Danny and Scott. "I think I can do that. So have we asked already? Cause I ran into my Mom..."

Scott pulled back and looked at him. "Dude, your Mom's been gone for years!"

Stiles nodded, looking serious. "She was and still is. She bent the rules to tell me something."

Allison and Lydia exchanged concerned looks, and Jackson started to sing the theme to the Twilight Zone.

Damion and Derek went over to Stiles and looked at him with some concern. Damion asked. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Stiles nodded again. "Yeah it was cool, honestly, just a lot shorter than I would have liked. Oh my mom says you should listen to your mother. I think that's what she said. Yeah listen to your mother."

Damion frowned. "I'm not even sure if my mother is still alive. How would I listen... Oh." He suddenly stopped and realised what the implication were, if his train of thought was right.

Derek gripped his arm. "Damion are you all right, you've gone white as a sheet!"

Damion nodded, not quite with it. He gripped Derek's hand for support, looking to Ms Veritas, who had stopped stacking the scrolls and was looking at them. Then Pups stopped talking to Stiles and looked at the Alpha's they could feel that something was happening here.

Damion tried to speak, but his voice cracked. He tried again and when he spoke it was his voice was dry and hollow sounding. "I'm looking for my Mother Ashkhasha's last will and testament."

Ms Veritas nodded and turned to the scroll rack behind her and pulled out a metal rod that seemed to be solid. She handed it to Damion and indicated that they should follow her out of the Stacks.

The trip back seemed oddly quicker than the journey into the library. As they reached the more modern visage, the two dogs appeared and Tasha gave Stiles an appraising look, similar to one given to a chew toy that made him blanch slightly. They turned the last corner and were soon at the counter. All through the trip back the Pack had been oddly quiet.

Ms Veritas picked up an envelope from behind the counter and gave it to Derek. "For him when he needs this place again. We won't need that back; it appears to have gone from our records." She added nodding to the metal cylinder still in Damion's hands.

Damion looked at Ms Vertias and nodded his thanks. He was still in a state of shock that his mother was no longer alive. He had logically know this for a while, it being over five hundred years since their last contact, but without knowing for certain there had always been hope of seeing her one last time. Two and half millennia were still not long enough to prepare for a day like this.

The Pack left the building, but rather than go straight to the cars they sat down at a set of concrete benched next to a raised flower bed.

"I knew she was most likely gone, but holding this... It makes it so real." Damion finally said.

Derek nodded and pulled him into an embrace. The others could hear Damion struggling to hold it together and it made them embarrassed to be at such a vulnerable moment for him and unsure how to help.

After a minute Damion pulled away and sniffed then rubbed his eyes with his hand. "Ok this isn't getting us any answered."

Derek shook his head. "No, you but don't push yourself."

Damion frowned. "No, mopping won't help and she would have kicked my arse for it." He held up the tube and gripped it on the shaft. He concentrated and red energy played up and down its length for a second. He then pulled both half's and it split into two section with rolled up vellum inside of the tube. Rolling it out the others could see that it was covered in hieroglyphics like an Egyptian freeze. "Ok give me a sec; it's been a while since I've had to translate her penmanship."

Stiles snorted. "It's hieroglyphics and he has issues with the penmanship." He said to Danny.

Danny Shrugged. "He probably knows how to speak it as well." Stiles nodded conceding that point.

Damion cleared his throat and read the letter. "My darling cub, I hope that this finds you in good health, and I hope by some fluke that I am sitting there with you and we are both having a good laugh at it. It has been a hundred years since I last saw you, and I miss you like I always do. A seer approached me and told me that she had a vision of our future and that you would need my help when I was no longer here. The woman, Lyander Mar'tain, is known to me and to have the gift so her warning is not one I take lightly." The others all looked at Lydia and wondered the same thing, was she a possible descendant?

Damion frowned and carried on. "She tells me of a time when you need to know of what has come before to save what has yet to be. To that end she entreated me to take my research of lost cultures and to hide them away for you. I have buried it where out heart lies. Once I have done that I am to write my final words to you and to lose them. If all goes well, you will get these words when you most need them, as once I finish I plan to throw them to the waves once I have sealed it against the elements."

"If I am truly gone from this world, then know I and your father loved you always. You are our light and our hope and neither of us would have changed our lives in any way. We will be with you my son in all ways and you will always be in our heart. Till we run together again, Ashkhasha." Damion rolled the vellum up and he could feel the tears dropping into his hands.

Everyone was quiet for a minute, and finally Scott had to ask. "So where are we headed?"

Damion sighed and said softly "Home."

Jackson looked a little confused. "Beacon Hills?" He asked, only for Lydia to punch his shoulder and give him an exasperated looked, Derek rolled his eyes and sighed.

Damion shook his head, the tears starting to fall again. "No home to Scotland, where my Father is buried."

Derek pulled him back into a tight hold and Damion leant into him.


	11. Chapter 11

**[Authors Note]  
><strong>The fire falls mentioned here within was inspired byh a Russell T Davis childrens show back in the late 80's called Century Falls.

If you get a Chance I would recomend it, that and Dark Season. Callsic British Sci-fi and though aimed at Kids still really good.

Also some Doctor Who inspired stuff... Love the term Under Hendge.

Omega

**[/Authors Note]**

**Chapter 11 – International Layovers:**

The Pack was in semi silence as the travelled over the ocean, everything had been so subdued since the library. After reading the message Damion had needed time to get himself together, they had gone to a dinner so that they could eat and they could plan the next move. Damion had phoned the number for Lucy Appleton and told her to lodge a flight plan for Scotland, and that they would need travel documents. Once they had eaten, the SUV's returned them to the Jet and Lucy was waiting, she had informed them that the plane was ready to leave and necessary documentation would be ready for them on touchdown. Even a lack of passports and visas didn't seem an issue if you knew the right people.

Once they had taken off everyone had paired or grouped off and were instinctively giving each other space, but still close to each other. Stiles was wrapped up in his thoughts remembering his mother, he was curled up on one of the couches at the front of the jet, his head in Danny's lap who was stroking his hair. Damion was sitting next to Derek at the back of the Jet, he had his head on Derek's shoulder and Derek was holding his hand, in the other was the message tube which he hadn't let go off, he had finally fallen asleep.

Scott, Allison, Jackson and Lydia were together at the same table they had been at on the way to Jasper. Jackson looked at the Alpha's then back to the group. "It doesn't seem right somehow for them to get affected by this stuff as much."

Allison shrugged. "There as human as the rest of us when it comes to this."

Jackson nodded acknowledging that point, but still wasn't settled. "It just makes things feel off somehow, almost like we're weaker for it."

Lydia placed her hand on Jackson's arm. "I know, I think we all feel the same. I think it's the same sort of thing when we realise that our Parents aren't invulnerable, that things hurt them as well."

Scott sighed. "I know... I know they have never tried to say they were, but it makes me feel on edge. Like there is something wrong that I can't fix or put right."

Jackson took Scott's hand and gripped it, sharing in the touch that he felt the same. It took Scott a second to relax when he did, and he gave Jackson an apologetic smile for his still mixed feelings.

Allison reached forward and put her hand on top of both boys. "We just have to be there for each other and to watch over each other, and them." She said to the others, she then looked to Lydia who nodded.

Lydia reached out and gripped the cluster of hands on the table. She was still not an intimate part of the group, but she was still their partner in it. Scott smiled encouragingly to her, which she returned. Jackson took her other hand with his, supporting her as well.

Stiles broke from his thoughts and looked at the four of them sitting round the table and holding hands. He looked up and Danny and said. "Man they make it so complex."

Danny snorted. "Yeah they do." He then leaned down and kissed Stiles.

..oo00OO00oo..

The jet set down at ten past six in the morning at Glasgow Airport. As they taxied to the Hangar a man in a Business suit with a brief case was waiting for them next to another three black SUV's. There was also a Customs man waiting, but he waited until the Business suited man had boarded before he checked the Jet. The man, who worked in 'the Glasgow office', had taken from his brief case a packet containing Passports and Visas for all the Pack. The Customs man had checked them when he boarded and cleared them for entry into Scotland.

After they had left the airport the SUV's headed south towards a small fishing village called Girvan. They had stopped briefly to get breakfast, much to the amusement of Damion who had come through the worst of the grief of the plane trip. Eight traditional fried Scottish breakfasts had left the Pack more confused about the culinary abilities of Damion's ancient home. The less said about the fried haggis to the Pups the better, even though most of them eat raw meat on the hunt.

The trip took a few hours and the for the most part they cat napped on the way down. They arrived at the Port and getting out the SUV's they stretched and took in the sight of the small fishing village.

Allison was snapping pictures with a camera she had gotten from storage on the Jet. "I always wanted to come to Europe, but I never expected to get here so soon."

Lydia nodded. "Yeah, I thought I would end up in Paris or Rome, not Girvan. Not quite what I expected.

Damion and Derek had walked down the arm of the port leaving the Pack to take in the sites, they returned after speaking with several boat Captains. Derek whistled to get their attention and the Pups jogged over to the Alpha's. Derek laid out the plan. "Ok we have passage over to the Island where Damion says we need to get to. Allison, Scott and Lydia, were going to need food and drinks to get us through the day till we get back. Jackson, Danny and Stiles see if you can chase up some all weather gear, you'll need to probably go out of town for that so take one of the SUV's. We're going to the Bank to get money for this trip."

The others nodded and Jackson and Allison took the credit cards to pay for the supplies.

"Ok the captain wants to leave at Slack tide, that's in an hour and a half. See what you can get and meet back here. Ok." Damion said and the others agreed.

An hour later and they results of the shopping expeditions were being handed out. Jackson's team had had to head up to Ayr to get an outdoor clothing shop and had cut it close but just made it. Waterproof jackets were gotten, and most of them fitted properly. Allison and Lydia had decided that a picnic lunch would be best so had hit the local supermarket, and then used Scott as a pack mule for the supplies.

The Pack boarded the large fishing boat and Damion and Derek went to speak to the Captain and handed over the money for chartering the vessel.

"Ok were headed over to an Island called Ailsa Craigs, it used to be part of the local estate. It was held in deed as a protectorate of the local clan for several centuries with usage of the land being given to those that requested it. There is a lighthouse on the tip of the island that is automated, and no one lives there now. I believe that the RSPBA have a sanctuary on the land." Damion told them as the ship moved out of port into the choppy seas.

Danny raised an eyebrow in query. "You seem to know a lot about this place." He said.

Damion nodded. "When my Mother and I returned to Scotland after a century or two had past we located my Fathers remains and had them moved to a more fitting burial location, one that wouldn't be disturb. We also made sure that the land would be protected in perpetuity to ensure that no one would disturb him. On the island there was a henge that serves as his final resting place and marker, to that end of protecting it we had a Keep built over it. The Keep is still there so the henge should still be undisturbed.

Scott frowned. "What's a henge?" He asked the others looked like they wanted to ask the same thing.

Damion rolled his eyes. "A henge is an earth works that usually dates back to Neolithic times. It sometimes has stones acting as markers." The Pups didn't look enlightened by the explanation. "Oh good grief... Stone Henge is an example of the kind of earth works were talking about."

There was a group 'Oh' as they got the picture. Damion looked at Derek and frowned as he had joined in the 'Oh' "I give up." He said shaking his head.

It wasn't long before the boat pulled alongside the jetty, and the Pack alighted from the boat. The skipper had agreed to wait quite happily as the money was better than he would get for the weeks fishing. What had been an up and down side to the trip was that Derek and Stiles gotten sea sick, the site of the pair leaning over the side of the boat heaving up breakfast had been enough to send the others in fits of laughter.

Derek was still looking somewhat green as they walked up the path. "Let's head up to the keep, then we can do lunch if anyone is hungry after than roller coaster ride."

Stiles groaned. "Please don't mention food, or I may need to be sick on you again. Sorry about being sick on you the first time again." He added after Derek glared at him.

The Keep was still in fairly good repair considering its age though it was still a ruin, the local people had kept it in reasonable repair as part of the covenant that had been agreed by the Clan and Damion's Mother. It was about three stories high and a rough rectangular shape. It had slit windows about half way up and was made of the local granite.

Once the Pack that had been able to eat had had the picnic they entered the keep itself. Around the walls, built into them were six pillars of rough stone. "That's the original markers." Damion said pointing them out.

Jackson frowned. "If we're on the ground floor, and those are the markers. Where is the tomb?"

Damion pointed down. "That would be in the under henge." He replied. He scuffed his trainers in the dirt looking for a particular flag stone near the side of the wall. "Found it." He called and bent down to trace out a large rectangular slab, it had a star heart shaped hole in the corner closet to the middle of the room.

Damion stood up and motioned for the others to stand back, closing his eyes he took a breath, and when he opened them, they were both black spheres. He held out his hand above the slab and sliced the palm with one claw. He dripped the blood into the heart shaped hole. Then placing his two palms together, there was a crackle of black energy and as he drew them back open there was a crackling staff of black energy left in mid air. He took it and slid it into the hole as well. There was a rumbling from the floor and some of the loose pieces of stone work came away. Then the slab sunk downwards and slid back becoming the first step in a stair going down. Lighting one of the torches Jackson had gotten, Damion led the way down.

..oo00OO00oo..

The under henge was a stone lined room about thirty five foot across and circular in shape. The markers from the floor above hung from the ceiling like regular stalagmites. The stair came down the inside wall following the curve of the room. In the centre were two stone crypts, one looked as old as the room, the other a more recent addition.

Damion gestured with his hand and stone sconces around the wall burst into flames adding to the light from the torches. He walked over the crypts and placed his hands on them. Derek and the Pups held back giving Damion a moment, he stroked both of them and said his silent goodbyes to his mother who rested within the new crypt.

Stiles whispered to the others. "If she was dead, how can she be in the crypt?"

Damion looked over and Stiles made an apologetic face as Scott and Derek smacked Stiles for his insensitivity, Damion snorted at their actions. "She would have come here one last time, and then never left, sealing the tomb as she came, she would have known it was her time." He looked fondly at the newer crypt knowing that she was always prepared for everything.

Jackson had meanwhile been looking around the room. "Unless she wrote really small, there is nothing in here apart from their resting place." He said to the others, Danny face palmed at the less than tactful comment.

Damion shook his head. "No, it's here. I see the key." He pointed to a section of the newer crypt that was in hieroglyphics. Creating a small charge of energy at his finger, he traced out the symbol for the moon, then papyrus, then a scroll and finally he pressed a figure that had the head of an Ibis. "Toth was the key. He was an Egyptian deity that was responsible for knowledge and magic and acted as mediator. He was my Mothers favourite."

There was another rumbling sound and the wall behind Scott, and opposite the stair, cracked and the stones seemed to fall backwards, except the movement was to steady, and they realised it was another doorway opening. In the passage that was now open, more lights ignited showing them another stair going down into the heart of the island.

Stiles groaned "What is it about your family and putting stuff underground? Really, we have to go down even further... Come on, it's not like she couldn't have put it at ground level or something!" He complained but followed the rest deeper.

Damion replied as they went. "The earth is good at hiding things; she keeps the confidences placed in her, and gives them up with great difficulty."

The stair curved away from the Crypt so that they knew that they were not under the keep anymore. The stairs finished and a passage way led them to another circular room. It appeared to have an alley that ran the circumference of the chamber that was separated from the main part of the chamber by archways. The main chamber had a vaulted ceiling that held shelves full of tablets and scrolls and books. At the centre of the room was a stone pedestal with large green crystal that was emitting light. Around the walls of the main chamber were copper strips that ran the circumference and over the vault and down again, then across the floor to the central pedestal.

They entered the chamber and Damion, almost in a revenant way, touched the shelves and some of the works that they held. "Her life's work..." He said to himself.

Stiles was doing a mental calculation in his head. "Um Dude, hate to say this, but if we start emptying this place today, an assuming that we don't need to be careful of the stuff, were never going to get all this stuff back to the lair in months, maybe a year."

Scott frowned and asked. "How do we sort out what we need to take, how do we know what's important?"

The rest looked around at the amount of things and realised what he was saying was correct. They had a problem. Except Damion was smiling and didn't seem to share that hypothesis.

"Stiles, Scott not an issue, we'll shift it no problem." Damion said with a smile.

Danny shook his head and said. "Uh no, I think they have a point." The Pups were nodding agreeing with the Scott and Stiles. Derek was frowning in concern, wondering if Damion had lost it again.

Damion smiled and shook his head. "No, not going to be a problem." He pointed at the ceiling and the walls and then to the crystal. "My Mother was many things, but she loved to plan for all contingencies. She's already sorted out the transport."

Lydia frowned. "How exactly, got a moving firm on contract?"

Damion shook his head again. "Nope, she has the place wired up, and ready to ship. Come on Lydia, Stiles, we covered the basics of this."

Stiles and Lydia took another look at the room, and it was Lydia that answered. "She hasn't... oh she has, that's genius."

Stiles was a half second after Lydia in realising. "Will the conductive path still be good after all this time?" He asked.

Damion nodded, happy the two had gotten it so fast, the others still looked confused and he felt a bit bad, but Derek looked cute when he was confused. "Yeah it should hold, there is no sign of corrosion, and the lens is still intact." He answered.

Stiles and Lydia moved to the glowing crystal and looked at it. "That is very cool, and smart." Stiles said and Lydia agreed.

Jackson piped up. "For those of us who haven't gone to Hogwarts, can we get a clue?"

Damion indicated for Lydia or Stiles to answer. Lydia did the honours. "The whole room is the packing crate and shipping medium. The copper plates form a conductive ring around the room and the lens acts as a focus for the warp."

Scott held up his hand." And for those of us that don't speak magic nerd?" He asked.

Stiles snorted at his friend. "It means that this whole chamber can be moved from one location to another."

Danny asked. "Is this how were getting home?"

Damion who had picked up a volume that was on a table answered distractedly. "Only if you want to wear your insides, outside."

Danny looked perplexed at that answer. Stiles shook his head at that answer. "Nope, we have to go the slow way. Anything that is alive and organic would be turned inside out by the relocation."

Scott and Jackson both made going to be sick faces.

Damion looked up from the book. "Hmm, the warp shunt disassembled and then re assembled instantaneously somewhere else everything located in the area; anything that has an organic energy interferes with the magical matrix that controls it. Then you end up... well inside out or some form there off. We'll shift the contents of the room back to the lair, the meet up with it when we get back from a final stop off."

Derek looked at his mate. "What other 'stop off'?" He asked an edge to his voice.

Damion held up a sheet from the book he had picked up. "A note from my Mother, she aid to pick up Arthur's legacy, I might need it."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Arthur's legacy?"

Damion gave him an apologetic shrug. "Can I tell you after were done here. It won't take long."

Derek shook his head and made a carry on gesture.

Damion smiled his thanks. "Ok, everyone head back to the passage. I need to set the lens with the destination and light the blue touch paper. Then you know what they say, retreat and don't return until it's gone off."

The Pack headed back to the passage, while Damion approached the Crystal. He visualised the Lair and the location for the room to move to, then he focused his energy into the crystal's lattice and it sparked red and black. He picked up the book from the table and quickly walked from the room as the crystal grew brighter and brighter.

The others were shielding their eyes, and Allison asked "Shouldn't we get out of here if it's going to warp space?"

Damion looked puzzled "Why?" There was a sound like metal sliding on metal, and the light was gone. He turned round as the others looked to see solid rock now filling the void where the chamber had been. "Travelling at the speed of thought, One day I'll work out how to do that without the need for a bucket for internal organs."

Derek gave him a look like he was off his head. Stiles was looking open mouthed at the results, it was one thing to know another to see it in action. "That is so cool!" He exclaimed.

They headed back up to the old keep, and Damion resealed the chambers as they went. He stopped on his way up to say fair well to his parents, and then joined the others. The slab rumbled behind him and slid back into place looking as if it had never been moved at all.

Derek was waiting, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "So what and where are we going now? Arthur's Legacy?"

Damion sighed. "I left something here a long time ago, well not here, but in Britain. It was left in case of a time when it would be needed to safe guard the land."

Scott frowned. "That sounds familiar; I think I heard something like that... Wait. That sounds like that King Arthur Myths, Mom used to read me those stories."

Jackson looked at the Alpha's opened mouthed. "Are you talking about Excalibur, the Kings Sword?" Scott did a double take at Jackson, who shrugged. "My Dad read them to me."

Stiles was trying to put things together but Allison beat him to the Punch and asked. "Are you Merlin?"

Damion almost choked. "What, no, not really, well one of them."

Derek's Scowl was replaced by a raised eyebrows. "One of the Merlin's?" He said.

Damion nodded. "The legends are over several hundred years. There were six Merlin's that I know of for sure. It was sort of like a title that's taken by someone who was helping to rally the Britain's. When I did it, they needed something to help rally a battle worn country, I broke my locus in two and forged Excalibur from one of the sections. After the final battle, when Arthur was placed to rest in the crystal cave, the sword was returned to the Vortigern Falls it was forged in, for the day it may be needed again."

"So, is King Arthur still alive, and waiting?" Danny asked.

Damion shook his head. "No, he died fighting Mordred in the final battle; I was battling Morgan le Fey, who was War Queen, she was from another long lived race. Any way when I returned after banishing her, Arthur was dead, but the country needed a live king. So I sort of invented a way for him to be alive."

Lydia frowned "You lied." She stated.

Damion wiggled his hand. "Think of it more like propaganda. They had a hero; the country lived to fight another day. It all worked out."

Stiles couldn't get over the fact that there was more than one Merlin. "So what do you do, go around Kinging people all the time?" he asked

Damion shrugged. "When needed, Stiles you're a King." Stiles just glared at him.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. "So where is the Sword now?" he asked.

Damion thought about it, matching up old landmarks with current maps. "Yorkshire, a couple of hours down the road really. We can have the Jet meet us near there." He gave Derek the puppy dog eyes.

Derek gave him a weary sigh. "Fine..."

Stiles looked at Scott. "Have you been giving him lessons?" He asked.

..oo00OO00oo..

The Pack got out the SUV's at the tourist picnic site. Stiles was giving Damion the stink eye. "That was more than a couple of hours. I can't believe you got us lost twice."

Damion shrugged while avoiding Derek's glowering as well. "Be glad it was only twice. I haven't been here for a long time and the local names have changed over times. So Vortigern Fall's has become High Force Fall's you can see where the confusion came in."

Jackson looked at him like he had lost it. "They're not remotely the same."

Allison chewed at her bottom lip as she wondered whether to get involved, and then decided to anyway. "Damion did say that Vortigern was High King, you could see how it would change over time and could become High Force, right?" The others just looked at her, the long journey there and the not so brilliant directions had robbed them of their ability to be nice. Allison winced, but Scott came round and embraced her from behind into a hug.

Derek growled to the Pack. "Let's just get this over with. The falls are over there according to the Map. I suppose we can be lucky that this late in the day most people won't stop for sightseeing."

They headed up the trail and there was something in the air or from the forest that soon the animosity was forgotten, and they all felt renewed.

..oo00OO00oo..

Callum Walker rested on his walking stick and watched the approaching Wolves. His brother had phoned him from the village to let him know that they were coming, so now he could judge if they were the ones that the Pack were waiting for.

The good thing about this spot was that it gave him a clear view of the Falls, but was shielded from most onlookers and was upwind of anyone approaching the area. He smiled as he watched as the peace of the area have an effect on the young Pack and the Pups started to chase each other and jostle one another in play. The older two were giving them bemused looks, but carried on to the Falls proper. He listened in to what they were saying.

Derek sighed. "Will you lot grow up."

Scott shrugged. "Can't help it, it's like there is something in the air. Just feel energised."

Damion nodded. "The reason the sword was forged here was that it was a natural upwelling of energy. That's what we're all feeling."

Callum scented the air, and there was a trace of what he had been told to look for, but in his eighty seven years he had never smelt it before so he wouldn't be rushing out on that alone. He watched as the red streaked one approached the stones that lined the pool at the bottom and opened the hidden vault at the edge.

Damion looked to Derek as he pulled the rock back after depressing the correct sequence of chipped sections. Under the rock was a gold disc with glyphs inscribed. "The covenant disc is here so the ones that were to protect the area are still here in some form." He reached into the water and lifted the nine inch disk and turned it over in his hands. The Pups had come up to see what was happening and they made impressed sounds at the disc.

"So do you have many of them, covenants I mean, not the discs?" Asked Jackson, attempting to not sound like he had the start of gold fever.

Damion snorted as he put the disc back into the vault and closed it. "A few, it tends to be something that people don't melt down straight away, plus it doesn't oxidise or degrade over time."

Danny shook his head. "Only you would use God discs for legal contract."

Damion shrugged. "It's more impressive that a folded bit of paper."

Derek stood up and turned around. "I don't think were alone here."

Damion wiped his hands and stood. "Good. I'd be worried if someone like us got this close without at least a cursory investigation." He then said loudly. "Ic áscian sé wæccend sé eorðweard sé éalandcyning byrnsweord"

Scott tilted his head. "What did you just say? Cause that didn't sound like any language I've heard."

Damion grinned. "I would be surprised if you did that is Old English. Roughly translated I seek the watcher that guards the Island Kings Burning Sword."

Danny made an appreciative noise. "Cool."

Derek looked at Damion. "Are you un-dampening your scent?"

"Yeah, it's one of the things that will identify me." Damion responded.

Callum nodded as he caught the scent drifting from the red streaked one, this was the one he had waited for. Moving slowly he approached the Pack of Wolves. As he came into view around the rock wall he called out as he had been instructed. "Greetings trickster, you have come for that which you left here?"

The pack turned to look at the old man; he was greying and seemed to be in his late fifties or early sixties. He wore tweed clothing suited for country walks or hunting, and had a walking cane. Damion stepped towards him. "Yes, I claim the name trickster, and Merlin of Old. I look to collect that which is mine."

Callum smiled to himself as the lines that were said, were the ones that had been passed from generation to generation. "We have kept watch as we had said we would, and the Falls remains as promised Merlin."

"I thank you for your tireless duty. Know that I am grateful, and that our covenant is fulfilled." Damion said as he took the old man's hand and shook it. "The payment for your duty will continue as I promised your fore fathers. The land will remain in your name as long as I can ensure it."

Callum shook the man's hand; he knew that the youthful visage was as much a show as everything else. This was the trickster; the one called Merlin he could feel it, that the covenant was fulfilled in his life time was an honour to him, though it did mean that if the sword was needed then great pearl was falling. "Do you need the services of my Pack Merlin for whatever reason you need the sword?" He asked out of duty and pride in his Pack.

Damion shook his head. "For the moment no, Walker, though I thank you for the offer, and tell you that if the need comes, I will know to ask of you." The look that Damion gave Callum conveyed his thanks and appreciation for the offer.

"I'm glad we could do what was need to protect the Sword this far. As glad that I know it will return to your hands." Callum added.

Stiles was looking around the falls and at the pool. "So is the sword at the bottom of the lake like in the Ladies hand?" He asked.

Damion shook his head. "The Lady of the Lake was my mother; she helped me forge the sword. The Sword is held not in the water falls. But in the fire falls."

Scott looked at him like he had miss heard. "Dude, sorry, fire falls?" The others shared the same confusion except for Callum.

Callum smiled. "The sword was forged in fire and Ice, and when it was laid to sleep, it was entombed in the fire falls to keep it safe." He recited a line from his family's legends.

"The magical upwelling can be accessed only by certain beings, to protect the sword it was placed in the upwelling. I charged the Walkers to guard the falls from those that would try to take the sword. A job they have done for many a year." Damion filled them in. "Now, I need to open the falls and let them burn." He looked to Callum.

Callum nodded "You will be safe to do so Merlin, my Pack will ensure no one come here till you're done.

"Thank you" Damion grasped the man's forearm in a gesture of thanks for the task the carried out.

The Pups and Derek waited by Callum as Damion approached the rock ledge that surrounded the pool at the bottom of the falls. Next to the channel that let water out he stopped and crouched down. Running his hand over the rock he found the indent he was searching for. Worn by years of water and wind, it looked like any other crack, but it was the key. Damion stood and accessed the crystal in his chest, then released it to sword form.

Callum spoke out loud, though it was more to himself than anyone else. "The Knight Sword."

Allison asked him. "You know about his sword?"

Stiles added to that question. "Do you mean Knight with a K or night as in late at night?"

Not turning away from what Damion was doing Callum answered. "Yes young one, that is the sister sword to Excalibur, it was forged at the same time and Merlin used it to battle Le Fay when she sought to end Camelot in the shadow lands. And aye, I mean both night and Knight with a K."

Jackson and Scott were both taken with this idea. "It's like an Easter egg in the DVD." Scott said to Jackson, who nodded.

Damion gripped his sword by the handle, and then sheathed it into the rock below him. Everything seemed to still and even the falls became quiet. Softly and building rapidly there was a rushing sound like furnaces being lit, the sound cascading and becoming a roaring burning noise. At the same time motes of gold and red light starts appearing over the water and in the falls themselves. The mote began to multiply and grow, whites, oranges and yellows began to glow alongside the golds and reds.

The motes began to swell and draw together and coalesce as streams of energy, then there was a surge of light and the falls burned. Where water once flowed there were flames of energy it burned with all colours forming a fiery maelstrom of magical power. From either side of the bank near the outlet channel a crystal structure seemed to grow, a frozen crescent that hung over the centre of the fire pool, made from solid crystal light.

In the centre of the crystal crescent there was a flattened area with a knot of crystal spires and shafts, most clear but some were emerald and ruby and onyx. In the centre of the knot in what appeared to be a sheared shaft of crystal, Excalibur was impaled.

"Awesome!" Derek exclaimed.

Stiles was a second behind Derek with a similar verbal outburst and then shot Derek an amazed looked at his Stiles-esque outburst.

Scott stood with his mouth agape at the sight "Wow, dude that's amazing!"

Jackson just whistled appreciatively while the others stood there stunned by the raw beauty of the place.

"I never thought that I would see this sight, and now I have, I know for certain we did the right thing as a clan." Callum said after witnessing the magnificence of the place for the first time in all its splendour.

Damion turned and nodded his thanks again to Callum and his Packs efforts, and then he walked up the right hand arc of crystal to the platform. Reaching the top he stood for a moment and looked at the Excalibur, the others could hear him when he said "Hello old friend, I have need of you once more." He gripped the handle and pulled.

The Crystal that had held the sword for hundreds of years shattered and gave Excalibur back to its creator. Damion held the sword up and the light from the falls shone through it and glinted, scattering streams made of refracted light across the clearing. He walked back to the others and the Pack met him at the bottom of the Arc. The Pups crowded him to get a good look at the legendary sword; even Lydia wanted to get a good look.

Excalibur looked like a classic long sword, but the design and degree of detailing and work made it a sword for kings. It seemed to have a blade made of steel, but when they looked more closely they could see that it was in fact a silver coloured crystal, down the blade in gold writing was glyphs and sigils similar to ones that were on Damion's locus. The hilt was gold and silver and was styled to look like two dragons with their tails wrapped around the base of the blade. In the centre of the hilt was a large ruby that was held in placed on either side by the claws of the dragons, and the heads of the dragons then wrapped around the top of the handle. The guards on either side were the extended wings of the dragons. The handle looked like black leather and was wrapped with gold wire to create hatched pattern that ran down to the pommel, the handle was large enough to wield the sword two handed. Finally the pommel was an onyx gem set in gold and silver.

"Oh my god that is the coolest thing I have ever seen... Can I hold it?" Asked Scott, Damion looked at him to answer and was hit with the full fledged puppy dog eyes.

Jackson was a second behind Scott. "Can I hold it as well, please?" Breaking the puppy stare from Scott, Damion looked to Jackson and was hit was another full strength blast from a Jackson version of the puppy dog eyes.

Derek rolled his eyes. "It's like a fan boy's wet dream isn't it." He said with some irritation.

Lydia shot Derek a glare of her own and said "Like you so don't want to get in there and swing it yourself." Derek shifted uncomfortable.

"I know I wouldn't mind having a shot myself." Allison said eyeing up the sword.

"Yeah if there is a list for a shot, I want to put my name on it please, maybe twice" Stiles added reaching out to stroke the blade and getting his hand slapped by Scott.

Danny nodded at his mate's idea. "Me too, I mean how often do you get to touch the most famous sword in the world... and maybe have a practice with it?"

"Children, please you can all have a go, you too Derek, but we do need to get a move on." Damion looked at the Pups and shook his head at the enthusiasm.

He held the sword out to Scott, and after Scott had given him the 'really, you mean it' look, took the blade almost like he had been handed the keys to the car for date nights. Scott looked at Allison. "Take my picture please!" Allison nodded and got the camera out.

Damion left the Pups to fight over taking pictures with the sword and he and Derek turned to Callum. "Thank you again for watching the falls, and keeping it safe. Our covenant is completed, and I seed these lands to you in perpetuity for the work you have done."

Callum nodded. "Thank you Merlin we appreciate that you gave our Pack this home and trusted us with the task so long ago."

Damion shrugged. "I could see even then that you were a Pack of noble spirits and just needed a place to call your own."

Callum nodded at that. "I know that you would only recover the blade if the times were troubled. If you have need, then my Pack will stand with you, as we did in times gone past when we stood with you and Arthur."

"Thank you for that pledge. If the time comes I will gladly stand with your Pack again Walker." As Damion said this he held out his arm in a pledge of brother hood and Callum took it gripping Damion's forearm. They both nodded and broke the grip.

Damion then turned to the falls and went to his other sword. Reaching down he retrieved it from the stone and crystal slab. Everything seemed to still once more, then the falls began to fade leaving only the running water and the crashing sound as it fell from the cliff.

Callum nodded once more to Damion and Derek, and then moved away and headed back to his Pack. Derek looked at Damion as he came back and resealed his sword. "So will you do that with Excalibur?" He asked.

Damion shook his head. "No, I will need to reform my locus and reintegrate it. But that is something for another day. It took a lot out of me to call the Fire Falls and hold it here. We better get the Pups and head to the Jet. Now we have a way to find out what is coming, I feel the need to get started on that as soon as we can."

Derek agreed with that notion. "Yeah, though we may have to sedate the lot of them." He said looking at the Pups. "It's like Christmas Day for them."

Damion snorted and pushed Derek on the shoulder. "I can tell you want a shot as well, so don't pretend like you don't."

Derek grinned. "Maybe a small one." The pair laughed and headed over to the Pups, who were watching Allison taking a picture that made it look like Scott was slicing Jackson open with the sword. Derek groaned. "This is going to be a long trip back..."

Damion sighed. "Tell me about it."

..oo00OO00oo..

The Pack was sprawled out in the Jet as it cut across the night and Middle America. There was turbulence in the air caused by the unusual heat wave that was baking the mid west and states in the heart of USA.

Most of them were asleep except for Damion who was contemplating Excalibur, and Jackson who was flicking through his phones messages now that they were back in his roaming area. He frowned as he read through several and cursed as he read the recent ones. Damion looked over to him and raised an eyebrow. "What's up Pup?"

"I'm really sorry..." Jackson started off.

"Jacks, what's wrong?"

Jackson handed over his phone to Damion and he scrolled through the text messaged.

'Jackson haven't heard from you in a few days, everything ok. Dad'

'Jackson most concerned, Mrs Miller was in LA and thought she saw you. Please phone have tried but not connecting out of roaming?.'

'Jackson, Phone home now. Called Cabin Company you were meant to be at, but no booking under McCall. Very worried."

'Jackson went to McCall house no one there, though Ms McCall been seen in town. What are you up to? Had better be no indiscretions. Your mother and I v-worried'

Damion looked at Jackson and could see the worry on the boys face. Jackson then took the phone and opened up an email that had been sent not that long ago.

'Jackson, Called Danny's Parents, they have not seen you either, or heard from Danny in a few days. We will be going to Police if you do not let us know what is going on. Tried to phone again and was told your number outside of roaming again, phone company say this means you're out of the country. Has this got something to do with that strange group you're hanging around with? We are giving you till midday today then we will be going to the State police, as it would seem that the Sheriff's son has been compromised by this as well. We hope that you can tell us what is going on. Dad'

Jackson was worry his lower lip with his teeth, and his eyes were glowing with the worry he was feeling. "This wasn't meant to happen. They weren't meant to find out what was going on. Not like this." He said

Damion sighed and shook his head. "Look, it happens, we can be as clever as we want, but sometimes it goes a bit pair shaped. The email was sent a couple of hours ago reply and say you will be home in..." Damion looked at the flight information on the main screen in the Jet's cabin. "About three hours, you'll come straight home and explain things. Derek and I, and whoever else you need will be there with you and we can explain about things. Ok?"

Jackson didn't seem to be claimed by this. "It's just... they expect me to behave myself in public. I don't know how they'll react to this."

Damion raised an eyebrow at that revelation. "Really Jacks, I'm sure that it will be ok. They are concerned about you." Damion felt Derek move next to him and he looked at his mate and probably for the same reasons saw the same doubt that he felt, in his mates eyes. Neither thought that it would go as smoothly as Stan and Melissa, but they couldn't place why.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Mad Dogs and English men:**

Melissa was waiting for the SUV's to arrive and was not looking forward to what was going to happen next. She had gotten a text message from Derek as she was about to go and get some grocery's. The Pack had landed and had cleared immigration and customs and was heading to Beacon Hills. They would pick her up on the way to the Whittmore's, it would seem that they had cottoned onto the fact that things were not as they seemed.

She had met the Whittmore's maybe twice in person at Lacrosse games, but apart from that it was only seeing them at events. They were in the 'have' category in Beacon Hills and that put them in very different social circles, but one of the impressions that Melissa had of them was that they placed a high value in how they were perceived by others. She thought that this had rubbed off on Jackson a lot, and hadn't helped with his insecurity problems. Sure they loved him in their fashion, but she was sure it wasn't shown in the same way as she did with Scott, or with the Pack. Melissa couldn't help but recall the need that had come from Jackson for the sort of intimacy she shared with Scott. So no, this was probably not going to go well, but she could be wrong and for Jackson's sake she hoped that she was wrong in her perceptions of how this would pan out.

The main gate opened and the two larger SUV's pulled up and stopped. Then the Pack sort of exploded from then and she was lifted off the ground as Scott pulled her into a hug. He sort of nuzzled her as well showing that he missed her, which was still something she wasn't quite used to, the extended range of physical contact, but she returned it having missed him as well.

"Melissa, sorry about the urgent texts, Jackson was able to hold them off from calling anyone, but we need to get over theirs now." Damion said to her.

Melissa nodded and said. "It's ok, I can understand the emergency."

Derek nodded at her co-operation and said. "Thanks, we need to protect the Pups, and having someone in a similar situation should help."

Jackson was hovering next to them. "We should get going; I don't want them doing anything stupid." He was worrying his lower lip again and Scott saw this, he came over placed and hand on Jacksons back and rubbed it soothingly, Allison and Lydia came over as well and join Scott in reassuring Jackson.

Derek looked at the group and frowned. "We don't want to go on mass to this. It might spook them. I'll stay here with Danny and Stiles, we can get the shopping in, Melissa if you will go with Damion and Jackson. Scott, Allison and Lydia, you go as well, like I could stop you." He said acknowledging that this would need to be handled carefully, and that Jackson would more than likely need the support of those he was closest too, but keeping Danny out of the firing line would hopefully put another conversation with parents off today's schedule.

Stiles and Danny nodded, and Stiles said. "It's nice weather let's Bar-b-Queue, we all love that." It was obvious that he was trying to give them something good to look forward too.

Derek nodded "Not a bad idea. We can eat out the back, go for a run later on."

"Good plan Stiles. Pick up some Cheesecake while you're at the shops, ok. I'm in the mood for a decent New York style cheesecake." Damion added, it was banal and kind of stupid the conversation but it was to try and distract Jackson if that was possible.

Jackson looked over at them. "Can you get me some Ice cream?"

Danny gave him a sympathetic nod. "Sure dude, I know what kind you like."

They broke into two groups and got back into the SUV's.

..oo00OO00oo..

The Whittmore's had a large house in a sister scheme to the one the Argent's lived in. The fact that it was Jackson's fathers company that had built the estates meant that they had gotten the cream of the almost palatial abodes. The large steps out front with white marble balustrades and banisters lead to a large brick built two story house.

Jackson was rubbing the back of his neck, the nervous tick he had developed after Derek had impaled him with his claws and left some of his memories behind when he had been poisoned by the aconite bullet. "This isn't going to go well." He said to no one in particular.

Scott turned to look at him from staring out the window at the house remembering the last time he was here on his first full moon. "Dude, it will be ok, I'm sure." He hesitantly placed a hand on Jackson's leg to comfort him. It was still a work in progress but the expanded relationship was benefiting both the boys.

Lydia frowned from the back jump seats. "I'm not sure. You haven't met the Whittmore's they place a lot of emphasis on how they are perceived. I mean I'm sure that they love Jackson but they have a funny way of showing it, makes my parents look almost Picket fences normal."

Allison raised an eyebrow at Lydia silently asking 'really?' to which Lydia nodded.

Melissa pursed her lips at hearing this. She knew that the whole Werewolf thing was going to be hard to take, but the concern that both Jackson and Lydia were showing wasn't a good sign.

Damion sighed. "Well we can't sit here all day. I get the feeling that the Gate security will check up on us, even if Jackson vouched for us."

The vehicles occupants climbed out and as a group with Jackson in the middle headed up to the house. Jackson opened the door with his key and they went through to the large hall. They stopped and Jackson called out. "Dad, Mom?"

They heard someone moving off to the right and a man's voice called. "We are in the Day room Jackson."

Damion exchanged a look with Melissa who was on the same page as him in how they felt about this.

Jackson led them through to a large modern looking living room. There were two people sitting on one of the white leather couches, having afternoon coffee from the looks of it. "Jackson what have you been getting into…" The woman, Mrs Whittmore, asked then stopped in surprise at the number of people that suddenly appeared. "Who are your… friends?" She asked though her demeanour said that 'friends' wasn't the word she wanted to use.

Mr Whittmore set his cup down and waited for Jackson to speak.

"Dad, Mom, you know Lydia, and this is Scott and Allison they are in the same class as me. Mrs McCall is Scott's Mom and Mr Magus runs the study group program that I'm involved with." Jackson said, he was on his best behaviour, the sort of attitude normally you would reserve for meeting new people, not family.

Mr Whittmore stood up. "Jack Whittmore and this is my wife Judith. I would say I was rather surprised that you and Mrs McCall were here Mr Magus, but I think you owe us an explanation as to Jackson's recent abnormal behaviour."

"Well Jack, I wouldn't necessarily call it abnormal behaviour, perhaps out of character, but then as they are teenagers who can define their character until it's fully formed." Damion said and he held out his hand. "Damion Magus and I think you may know Melissa. We have something to talk to you about, and it may seem fantastic, but if you can bear with us it may answer some of your concerns."

Jack looked at the hand offered to him, and there was a pause before he took it and shook it once. Damion could hear Melissa making an 'Hmm' noise behind him.

Melissa Looked at the couple and said "I was asked to come here as I have been in the position you are in now. You have concerns that don't add up, and it's worrying you that your son may be into something that could be dangerous or threatening."

Judith stood up at this point and looked at Melissa. "You were the one that was supposed to have booked the cabin they were meant to be staying at. This is not the best of start, having lied to us already."

Melissa returned the look she was getting over that point. "I realise that at the moment that action may see damming, but with context I do hope that we can reach an understanding over it."

"Mom, I know that I haven't been honest with you guys lately, but there is a reason, really." Jackson said trying to stop any arguments.

Judith looked at her adoptive son. "We've given you a lot of leeway Jackson, and so up till now your actions justified that. Recently though we hardly see you and when we do you've been evasive, and obtuse, and now out right lying to us. This is not the behaviour that we expect from you, or the company you keep." She gave the rest of the Pack another judging look.

"Mom, Dad, you have to understand, things got complicated and very hectic and I know that I haven't been around much, but we're here to explain why." Jackson told his parent with a pleading look.

"Well, let's hear it Jackson." Jack said.

"Um, geez, right. Ok. Well you see the thing is I've been through some really big changes lately, changes that have come with responsibilities."

Judith looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to tell us this whole rigmarole has been because you're gay?" She asked with a hint of 'is that all' in her voice.

Jackson shook his head. "No, that's not it, and it's not that I'm not ok with being gay, or Bi. I'm a Werewolf."

Judith and Jack just looked at him.

Jackson waited for them to respond, he could hear the others shifting behind him as the silence stretched.

"Jack, Judith, I realise that what Jackson has told you may sound a little strange, but I can vouch for what he's saying..." Damion started to say, but Judith held up her hand.

"Are you high, is that what this is about your on drugs, can you imagine the scandal if that came out. For god sakes Jackson what kind of mess are we going to have to clean up here?" Judith said in an exasperated tone.

Damion growled at them and his eyes flashed to black, Jackson turned to him and gave Damion a pleading look as both the adult Whittmore's took a step back.

"Is this some sort of PCP gang that you've brought into our house?" Judith added shocked, Jack was looking at Jackson with reservation and anger on his face.

"No mom, it has nothing to do with Drugs. I'm being honest with you, I'm a Werewolf." Jackson answered his mother looking to her to give him a chance to explain.

Melissa nodded and added. "I know this is a lot to take in, but please give us a chance to explain to you what is going on and what has happened."

"This is ridiculous, you come in here with some crazy story having brain washed a troubled young man into believing this cock and bull and now expect him to do who know what for you. I'm calling the police right now!" Jack exploded reaching for the phone.

"Dad, wait!" Jackson growled at them, and both the Whittmore's faced their son in his Beta form. "It's not make believe." He was reaching out to them with his paw, the need for understanding on his face was clear. Scott was at his side with a hand on his shoulder and Lydia and Allison were beside him, supporting him.

"What have you gotten yourself into Jackson, what have they done to you?" Judith said as she sank to the couch and Jack stood there mouth agape as he tried to understand what was before him.

Damion walked forward and the Whittmore's flinched at his approach so he stopped, then took a step backwards. "As we were trying to tell you, Jackson has been going through some changes and we're here to try and explain what is going on." He turned and placed a hand on Jackson shoulder and gave it a squeeze to show his support. Jackson shifted slowly back to human form.

Turning back Damion started to explain. "This goes back to the Hale fire, the Hales were a family of Werewolves and a group of hunters, and one in particular caused their deaths in that massacre. Derek returned after his sister was killed as part of a plan by a rouge Alpha Werewolf that was wanting to take revenge on those responsible. Scott was bitten and he and his friends became caught in the cross fire between the Rouge and the Hunter. Jackson helped them fight the Rouge and stop the killings that had been happening." He emphasised the good that Jackson had done and glossed over the worst parts of the story.

"I asked Derek to make me a Werewolf, I was wrong in thinking that it would make me better, but I wanted to be better so badly, I wanted to be turned, to be like Scott." Jackson said, knowing that he would be the one to tell them that part, needed to be the one to tell them that.

Judith stared at Jackson unable to fathom that his drive to be perfect would lead him to such things. "We knew that you had issues, but to want to be that thing, how, why?"

Jackson stood there in silence, unable to answer. "Jackson." Jack said requiring an answer to his wife's question.

"Scott was suddenly so much better. I wanted; no I needed to be better, I couldn't see another way that I could be better, so that I wouldn't lose you." He said slowly, the admission of his own weakness coming as a blow to Jackson.

"What made you think becoming a monster was the answer? Look at what you've become." Judith shook her head as she said it.

Melissa frowned. "From what I know he has become a capable a loyal friend and someone who would risk everything for Family." She said, there was accusation in her tone over the Whittmore's attitude, yes it had been wrong to hide it, and sure it wasn't an all out success, but they seemed to be judgemental edge to their interactions with Jackson.

Judith batted at that almost like she was dismissing that idea. "We've always know that you felt the need to prove yourself, all that therapy you went to said the same thing. But to go to this level, it's madness. So... this is... was what you've been doing all this time, with your 'friends'..." She suddenly narrowed down onto a word Melissa had said. "Family? Is this because we haven't been 'family' enough for you, we gave you everything you could ask for! When were you... bitten, is there a cure, can we get it reversed?" She spat at the word bitten, and made it sound like he had been infected by a stupid experiment on his part.

Jack looked at his wife perhaps feeling that that she had gone too far but he said nothing for now.

Damion frowned at the pair. "No there is no cure, and it's not a disease like an STD. Jackson made a choice and he has been living up to the responsibilities that came with it." There was a growled edge to Damion's tone, no wonder Jackson had been a bully given the sort of pressure that they seemed to place on him, it could almost be seen as abusive in a way to know that Jackson needed to prove his worth to them, but not try to actively channel that need into something more positive.

"I was bitten..." Jackson started to say but Damion shook his head to stop him from giving the month. "A couple months back, my Pack came under attack by the hunters, I needed to help them, and make sure they didn't come after you."

"So you put yourself and us in danger, after you involved yourself in something that wasn't your business to begin with?" Jack asked him.

"No it was never meant to be like that." Jackson replied shaking his head, whining slightly as it was starting to frustrate him that he couldn't make them understand.

"This seems to be getting out of hand; it would be an idea if we all took a moment, calmed down." Melissa said trying to cool tempers. She gripped Damion's arm warningly as he looked ready to go for the pair, and Derek said he was meant to be the clam one.

"No, what needs to happen is the Jackson needs to break all ties with your group, and to put this Werewolf business behind him until we can deal with his infliction." Judith responded to Melissa.

Jackson shook his head. "Mom, it's not that simple, and I wouldn't do that to them. They need me, and I... I need them as well." Jackson told her.

Judith glared at Jackson. "Really, you need them more than us apparently." Was her tart reply.

"It's not like that, Jackson still needs you as much as he needs us. His family got larger, and different, were not a threat to you or your relationship with him, but he has responsibilities that come with being a Werewolf, ones he's living up too." Damion replied, part of him wondered if he were channelling Derek at this point because the urge to rip out throats was running high. Jack seemed to take that part on board; there was something that the man could respect in that.

"Really, responsibilities that make him lie and disappear and run around doing who knows what and getting into danger. No it's too much, we need to get the authorities involved and have them deal with your... cult. He has to choose, Jackson you have to choose, them or us." Judith laid down her ultimatum and Jackson's face fell, even Jack seemed surprised.

"Mom, please I can't, I won't..." Jackson tried to say.

Judith stood up, the conflicting emotions were playing out over her, and it looked like she was holding back tears as well. "No, you have. I hope you can live with it." She turned and almost fled from the room.

Jackson looked like he had been punched and the Pups surrounded him and held him, trying to support him, Melissa moved toward him and gripped his shoulder supporting him as well. "Mom..." he whispered.

Jack looked after his wife and shook his heads slowly, as much as to say this was all too much, that what happened wasn't the answer, but she must have been hurt by what Jackson had said. He turned around and looked at his son. "Jackson, I'm sorry, this it's all too much. She needs... we both need time." He looked at Damion. "We won't call anyone but..."

Damion shook his head, the hurt that this would cause Jackson would be huge, and not being able to turn to his parents that would be a blow. He reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a business card, he walked over and handed to Jack. "We'll look after him, don't leave it to long, or you could lose him." Damion shook his head. "He doesn't deserve this crap."

Jack looked at the tears in Jackson eyes, and went over to him and hesitated before he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just give us some time." He turned and went after his wife.

Damion sighed and looked at Melissa who was scowling at the retreating Whittmore's. "Let's get out of here."

Scott had put his arm around Jackson's shoulder and guided him, un-fighting, back to the car, Lydia and Allison helping him and comforting him as well. "Come on Jacks it will be ok, really." Scott said to Jackson

Melissa shook her head. "I can't believe that they did that, I know it was a lot to take in and to try and understand, but to walk away from him. I don't think I would ever be able to do that to Scott, or any of them."

Damion nodded to her as they passed through the hall. "I know, but then I think we all knew that this was going to be trouble somehow. They had a strange family dynamic to start with, not one I would sign up to if I had any choice, but to do that... Jacks just had one of his worst fears played out before him, that... I don't know how to fix that."

Melissa stopped and put a hand on Damion's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "You do what you have been doing, you keep doing it, and the Pack keeps doing it, and hopefully it will be ok."

They started back to the car; neither saw that they were being watched from the second story by Judith who was in tears.

..oo00OO00oo..

Susan Black walked through the crowd of bodies that were kneeling down in supplication to her. The drought was bringing them on mass to her shows, and once inside it was only a matter of time before she wore down their wills subconsciously and had them enthralled to her whims. Create a famine of the land, and it creates a famine in the soul and then they were hers.

She motioned to one of the Hunters that were her guard and he hurried to her side. "We will need larger venues as this drag's out; it makes them so hungry for salvation. It makes them so hungry for me." The man nodded and retreated.

"My loyal followers, it is time for you to travel to the place of battle. You are charged with finding the beasts hiding as men, and to stop them. Travel to Beacon Hills in California, seek out the Hale Pack and watch them. Soon it will be time and we will take them and punish them for what they have done. They have caused all your pain and suffering with their actions and now is our time of retribution." It was religious clap trap, Susan knew that intimately but wrapped around her abilities to warp the will of others it was chink in the mental armour to exploit.

The crowd around her started to chant. "As you will it, it will be done. As you will it, it will be done..."

Susan stood in the sea of swaying bodies and drank in the devotion and savoured it like a wine. Such an easy thing to cause a famine in the soul of man, and when it was starved it would take sustenance from any source. Pitiful creatures that stemmed from the light, so easily swayed to the dark. Once enthralled to her they would do anything for her, and the more she preached to, the large her army would become.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek scowled as he lay in bed. "I can't believe that they did that to him, it's a good thing that you went or I would have ripped their throats out."

Damion looked over at him; and put the book from his mother's collection down after marking his page. "I wouldn't go that far, I was about a hairs breadth from doing that myself. If Melissa hadn't stopped me I would have been having a far more difficult conversation with Stan. " He sighed. "We're going to need a bigger bed if this keeps up, well longer anyway."

Damion reached down and idle scratched behind the ear of the sleeping form of Scott, who leaned into it even in sleep, making an almost purring growl. Scott was curved around the sleeping form of Jackson and Allison was on the other side of him, the three between the two Alpha's. Derek followed suit and did the same to Jackson and a sympathetic look came to him as Jackson whimpered as he leaned into the scratching as well. It was automatic for the pair now to have tactile contact like this with any of the Pups if they spent the night. Speaking of which the rest were arrayed in a chaotic fashion on the bottom half of the bed; the fact they were dead to the world so early was a sign of how unusual events were.

It had been a terse evening, the dinner subdued and everyone had kept giving Jackson worried looks and glances as he just sat there more shell shocked that anything. Danny had shaken his head when he heard from Lydia what had happened and just held Jackson for a while. "They could never seem to accept him as anything less that the best, even though they said he did have to be, it was like an unwritten rule in that house." He had said and Lydia agreed with him.

After several unsuccessful attempts to raise Jackson's spirits they had retreated to the entertainment room and formed a puppy pile with him in the middle, the feeling that the best they could do was just be there for him. The Adults were there was well; thought Melissa and Stan refrained from joining in, unlike Derek and Damion.

When it had come time to turn in the wolves had headed up as a collective, leaving Melissa and Stan alone for a while. When they had headed up, Stan finally being persuaded to take a room in the house so he could spend more time with Stiles, Stan had frowned when he saw Stiles and Danny heading into the master suite.

Melissa had seen the look and smiled. "It's not what you're thinking Stan, come on I'll show you."

Stan had started to protest and Melissa shook her head. "Really Mel, it's ok, whatever they get up to..." He hadn't been able to finish that thought.

Melissa dragged him to the room and showed him through the open door that the puppy pile had reformed in the bed. Derek had seen them and nodded to the pair, even as Stiles was busy pushing Danny onto his back so he could lie with his head on Danny's chest. Melissa and Stan retreated at that.

As they headed back towards their rooms Melissa had said. "It's all about Pack, especially when one of them is hurt. I've been in the middle of that when Scott got hurt, in a weird way, well weird for me as a human, it was so comforting to have everyone around us, touching and sharing in the contact. It's so un-sexual, as hard as that is to believe, but it isn't, it's about healing and being together."

Stan sighed. "I think I get a handle on things and they add another layer to it, it just reminds me how different they are now, though they are the same people, even my Stiles."

Melissa shrugged. "They are different but they love each other, and care for each other and in the end if that is a wrong thing, then I wouldn't want to be right."

Stan nodded at that. "So, you were in the middle of one of those, how did you manage to sleep?"

Melissa smiled knowing that Stan was going to be ok with this. "You find yourself getting into a comfortable position, it was strange to start with so many bodies pressed together, most of them ages with my Son, who was there as well. It was something for me to get over that idea of personal space, but given the honour of experiencing it, and it was that, it felt good, especially knowing it helped Scott get better."

Stan had nodded and gave a thoughtful look back towards the room. "It makes you realise how alone we are as humans, we never really get to experience the intimacy or levels of contact. I know I loved my Stella as much as I could was bonded to her as much as I was able to be, but that seems almost a poor shadow of the depths they go to. That they know they go to."

Melissa placed a hand on his arm. "Damion once told me that all living things come from a primal source of life that connects us all. He said that we may not get mate bonds, or pack bonds like they do, but we do know a similar connection with others. I know you and Stella were mates as much as any of them."

Stan held her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you for that. After hearing what Stiles told me about their trip to that Library, she's been on my mind a lot lately. I'm glad that he got to see her once more, even as much as it must have hurt him as well. I wish I could have seen her once more as well."

Melissa smiled. "I know that Stella is watching over you two, ready to kick your ass if you mess up." She grinned as she said that and Stan could help but grin at that as well.

They had bid each other goodnight and headed to their rooms, Derek and Damion watched over the sleeping pups well into the night.

..oo00OO00oo..

The next few days were subdued as well; Jackson's father had called twice to see how he was doing, but nothing more than that was really said. Jackson's confidence and self worth had been blown right out the water, and he had started to need to be around someone most of the time. Even to the point where he would sit for hours with Damion while he was researching the books and journals his Mother had left him.

Thankfully the chamber when it had warped into the lair arrived behind the Cloister room, what Damion called the area with orrerys and other equipment he used. The room had settled behind and slightly below the current room, so it created a mezzanine floor with the orrerys and the scroll room was accessible from what was the back wall. If anything it added to the mystery of the room. Damion had said he was just glad that the room hadn't compromised the war room or the fuel cells, though already being a dimensionally weak area from the previous shunting to get his stuff in, it had been a safe bet it would end up there.

Damion was still working to re-integrate Excalibur back into his locus, so he was mostly in the under lair. Derek had upped Stiles training and was using the others to teach him and improve their own understandings. When Jackson had be tasked to do it he ended up second guessing himself till Derek had stepped in.

They were finishing up breakfast; Derek had excused himself to do his run, Melissa was going through mail that she had picked up when she had gone to her house, Damion was going through one of the manuscripts that he was studying with Lydia.

Melissa frowned as she opened a letter with the School logo. "Huh, apparently the Lacrosse team are to meet at School for extra training starting this weekend."

That bought frowns from everyone on the team; Scott voiced the group consensus though. "Seasons over, it won't restart till January, why are we getting pulled in on our Summer Vacation?"

Melissa scanned the letter. "Apparently Lacrosse has been growing in popularity and they are organising what they call West Coast Nationals. So the seasons are being shifted around. You guys as state champions automatically qualify for the tournament. It seems that the Coach wants you back so that he can look at any holes left by seniors going to college, so all starting and second string players are to report to the fields this Saturday mornings at ten. Apparently he is sure that the enthusiasm from his Co-Captains will spur you on to victory."

Scott, Stiles, Danny and even Jackson groaned at this news.

Stiles sulked. "Man this sucks all that extra training and I bet I still get stuck on the bench, it's always the same."

Jackson stared at him till Stiles squawked. "What?"

Jackson shook his head at how oblivious Stiles was, he pointed to Scott, himself and Danny, then to Stiles. "Werewolves."

Stiles had an 'Oh' moment then a huge grin spread over his face. "We are so going to pound the competition, the starting line up will be Wolf heavy, no way can we lose!"

Damion frowned. "There is no way that you won't be taking it easy, and playing at near human level, we have enough issues without Hunters chasing the lacrosse team across state lines. Understand." He said levelling his glare at each one in turn.

The Pups all nodded and Stiles looked somewhat put out that the first time he would get a chance to be a star he was getting told to put on the breaks. "Stiles..." Damion said warning him.

Stiles pouted. "I know, I know, I would never do anything to endanger the pack, but it was a nice dream for a minute."

Damion sighed. "You can play and you can win, just don't massacre the team like you did in your last game huh. That's all we're asking." To which he received further assurances from the Pups.

Stiles changed the topic of conversation as Derek's birthday was coming up Stiles had hatched a plan to give Jackson something to get his mind of things, and for a party. "We need something to get the mood of this place up a few notches. I mean if it got any lower it would be lower than Scott's face when Allison says she's washing her hair."

Melissa chocked on her coffee, Allison smacked Stiles on the shoulder and Scott gave Stiles his hurt look. "Dude, that's not cool!"

Stiles shot an apologetic grin at Scott but carried on. "Anyway, I found this picture that had Derek's birthday on it, and it's only a couple of days before Scott's. So I thought we get Derek out the house for a couple of hours and we could set up a party for them both, sort of surprise Derek."

Damion winced at the idea. "I'm not sure that a surprise party is the best of ideas."

Stiles made an exasperated gesture. "That's cause you have your pessimistic paws on, and been hanging around Mr Sour Wolf too much. We need this; it's for the good of the pack." He turned his best puppy dog eyes on Damion, then nudged Scott who looked at Stiles for a second then made his own 'Oh' face as he remembered his part in the 'plan' and turned his puppy dog eyes onto Damion.

Damion broke faster than a wafer under a ton of bricks. "Fine, but if it goes wrong, you're getting the blame." He said much to the amusement of Melissa, Allison and Lydia.

"Sweet!" Stiles exclaimed. "Ok, Danny you're on the Music. Lydia and Allison you're decorating, though I have an idea you may like for that. Jackson you rustle up drinks and I'll take care of food."

"So how are you getting Derek out the house to organise this Soiree?" Damion asked.

"That's where Scott comes in; we tell Derek it's a surprise for him, and that he needs to take Scott out for a few hours. It's so overt, it's covert!" Stiles crowed explaining his master strategy.

"And the reason to take Scott somewhere is?" Asked Scott, not sure that he like his place in the 'plan'.

"Well were starting Lacrosse next week, and you are needing new Cleats. Melissa has the Lawyers thing, and Damion is busy doing Damion things so he needs to take you for safety and we're busy with things."

Scott frowned. "That is never going to work."

Stiles shrugged. "Well no, not if we ask him, but if someone else were to, someone who is really old and will do anything for his pack to ensure their mental well being in the faces of overwhelming pressure and responsibilities."

Damion sighed the sigh of the put upon and pinched the bridge on his nose. "I take it that if I don't say yes then I'm going to get hounded by you lot till I do?"

Stiles nodded. "I would take that as read."

"Fine, but if it backfires, I will rip out your throat. With my teeth." Damion said levelling his gaze at Stiles.

Stiles nodded again. "I take that as read as well."

"Ok." Damion said and Stiles high fived Scott, Jackson and Danny.

Damion looked at Melissa. "I never had a chance did I?"

Melissa shook her head trying to hide a smile that was bursting out.

..oo00OO00oo..

"Tell me again why I'm taking Scott shopping for shoes." Derek asked his pre-glare face was on and aimed at Damion.

"Cleats." Damion responded absently as he made notes from a book.

"Fine, tell me again why I'm taking Scott shopping for Cleats." Derek said the pre-glare face moving to scowl.

"Well I'm going through this research, which I have some very promising leads by the way. Melissa is in town seeing the lawyers because they think they have the malpractice thing finally sorted. The Pups are trying to cheer up Jackson, and you said that you didn't want them going out alone at the moment, without adult supervision given that we still have a rouge cell of hunters who seem to be quite happy to kill us to send us a message." Damion replied putting down his pen on the study desk and standing up moved round by Derek. "It's also his birthday in a couple of days and they Pups wanted to surprise him with a party, which would cheer up the mood around here as well."

Derek frowned, it made sense, unfortunately. Thankfully Damion hadn't mentioned it was Derek's birthday, and Derek was happy enough with that. "Fine" He replied, sighing as he did. They walked out into the hall and Derek shouted. "Scott! We're leaving now!"

There was a pounding of feet from the entertainment room and Scott made an appearance, followed by Melissa who was handing him a list. "Get these as well when you're at the Sports store. You ruined your last set of protection somehow."

Scott whined as he made a 'your embarrassing me!' face. "Mom! Geez not in public!"

Melissa shrugged. "Well if you want to sing soprano and not have kids, but I would like grandchildren someday. Though not too soon."

Scott's head dropped in submission and he took the list, Derek and Damion smirked at the young Beta's reaction. Both Derek and Scott grabbed their leather Jackets and Derek went to get the SUV Keys as his Camaro was getting 'upgraded'.

"Here Derek, Catch." Damion threw him a grey card and Derek frowned at it. "It's for the Veyron. Seeing as you're doing me a favour, and I did kidnap your car, you can at least take mine." He said with a Shrug.

Derek grinned and both he and Scott headed out the front door. As they were about to get into the car Melissa said to Damion. "You know they do look like brothers, especially dressed like that."

Damion nodded. "It's kind of cute really."

Both Derek and Scott looked at how they were dressed and realised that both of them were wearing black jeans, black T-shirts, Scott had a pair of black Converses on and Derek had black trainers, finally they both had their leather jackets, Scott's looking like a youth version with the hoodie.

Derek growled at Damion. "This is not cute!"

Damion shrugged at his mate's reaction. "From here it's cute."

Derek growled again, and got into the car.

Scott was already in the passenger seat made a panicked 'Save Me' face from the passenger window as the Veyron roared out of the drive.

..oo00OO00oo..

Three hours later and a very subdued Scott got out of the car wincing as Derek growled at him as he got out. "Honest to all that's unholy how do you manage to not only get lost, in a mall, but forget to get the one thing your mother told you to get and then annoy me like Stiles until we go back so you can get yourself a cup so that you don't end up howling soprano."

Scott shrugged at Derek no sure what he could say to pacify the irate Alpha, but he had done his part of the plan and had kept him out for three hours. Stiles owed him big time.

They went inside and stopped just past they door, the lair was quiet. Unusually quiet to the point it seemed very wrong. Derek listened with his enhanced hearing and could detect the heart beats of the pack all grouped together and coming from the dining room, and they were racing. He looked at Scott and signalled him to shift. Scott went to Beta and followed Derek through house to the dining room. The curtains were pulled closed and from the crack in the door the room was in darkness.

Derek slowly pressed his hand against the wood and the door creaked opened enough for his enhanced vision to see things hanging from the ceiling and mounds on the table. Growling lowly he readied himself, and with gestures signalled Scott to follow him, Scott nodded acknowledging this.

Derek Sprang forward, pushing the door into the panels behind it and rolled forward coming up into a defensive crouch ready to spring at an attacker. He was momentarily blinded as the lights suddenly went on.

"SUPRRISE!" was the group chorus and as Derek blinked to clear his eyes there was pops and whizzes and he was covered in streamers. When his vision cleared enough he saw the pack all standing under a huge banner that read 'Camp Teen Wolf wishes the Birthday Boys a Happy Birthday'. Under the banner was two huge posters of Scott and Derek, Scott's was the shot from the Lacrosse team's photos where they had him standing alone with his helmet in his hand and wearing his Lacrosse kit. Derek was posed in a similar fashion and looked to be in the photo the same age as Scott was. Derek scowled at the ensemble.

Stiles came over with a party hat in his hands and went to put it on Derek. He was dissuaded by the growl Derek emitted. "Oh-kay… you can put that on later. Many happy returns though we weren't sure if you would want the age in human years or wolf years so we did both." He said with an unrepentant grin, and Derek saw his age at the bottom of the poster in both human and Wolf years. He just glared at Stiles who grinned back, the rest of the pack was in hysterics and when Derek looked back at Scott, Allison had put a party hat on him and the Beta was smiling obviously in on it all. Derek decided he would pay for that later.

"I didn't want anything done for my birthday. In fact how did you even know, I haven't mentioned it?" Derek looked at his mate with an accusation in his glare.

Damion held up his hands in surrender gesture. "Weren't me. I just… well I didn't stop them."

Derek stood up and sent death glares at his mate, another one on his list to suffer for this later.

Stiles rushed in when Derek was glaring at Damion and put the party hat on him, and earned his own set of death glares. "Don't be such a pouty snout Mr Sour Wolf. It's something that should be celebrated, and I found a picture when I was helping look for his list of boxes that he managed to put in a box without actually listing it on the box, so that he couldn't find the box or the list of the boxes which would have told him where the box was." He looked at Derek seriously for a second. "Birthdays should be celebrated with family, and I know were not your family, but we are a like a family and you're important to us, you know as well."

Derek stood there for a moment as he contemplated what Stiles was telling him then grabbed Stiles into a wolf hug and held onto him, he whispered in Stiles ear. "Thank you Pup, you are my family." The others took that as a queue to come in and group hug the birthday boys and to share in the family moment.

The group hug broke up after a few minutes and the party started properly, Jackson was busy sorting what would be lethal cocktails to any human, Lydia and Allison brought out the trays of food that Stiles had organised with their help and even Scott was temporarily forgiven his part as he was also a birthday boy.

Danny and Stiles went to get the cake which turned out to have been a special order from Beacon Hills Bakery that Stiles must have put in long before he mentioned his party idea. It was a replica of the bluff that had 'Pride Rock' on the top of it, on the rock was a large black and silver wolf howling and on the cliff was a tan and russet coloured wolf sharing in the howl at an unseen moon. Derek snorted when he saw the cake and Scott just grinned wide enough to almost split his face.

It became a twofold celebration as Melissa informed the group that the Lawyers had finally managed to quash the allegations that White had arranged against her and she was now free to return to work after an official apology was issued from the hospital administration. Scott was over the moon for his mother as he had known how much not doing the job she loved had been affecting her.

Damion was looking at the banner thoughtfully as Stiles came over to him with a drink, he took it and asked. "Camp Teen Wolf?"

Stiles shrugged. "It's what this place reminds me off, summer camp, but you know for Werewolves with extra killing and death threats. Though...thinking about it, I think I may have gotten more death treats the last time Scott and I were at Camp. I mean I only shot the camp councillor three times with the arrow, and nearly drowned him twice."

Damion just raised an eyebrow at that. "I thought Derek would gut you for the Photo, I can't believe that you found it and got it enlarged."

"I couldn't resist, makes him seem a bit more human, don't you think, the idea that he was as dorky as the rest of us at some point in his life. Though I doubt you had Lacrosse photos... wait you were probably around when it was invented." He said making a thoughtful expression, with an evil glint in his eye.

Damion smack Stiles on the shoulder for that. He looked at the Pack and commented. "Jackson seems to have relaxed a bit, thank fuck. Poor pup."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't have wished that on my worst enemy... which I do have now. I would have laughed in your face if six months ago you would have said I would be worried about him." He replied thoughtfully.

"We all grow up Pup, times change." Damion said with a half smile. He called out to the rest of the group. "Ok, presents time!"

The others dived off and came back with parcels. Scott was the first to give his to Derek, he took the round parcel and opened it looking at Scott with a raised eyebrow, Scott explained. "The tin is leather food, it's meant to go on leather jackets and seats and stuff and help keep the leather in good condition. After the year yours has had I figured it could use a treat! It's Italian and really good stuff according to the web site. The other part is something I made in the workshop, I took some of the burned timber left from when your House was demolished and used my rather woeful skills in Shop to make you a door sign." Derek couldn't help but snort appreciatively at the leather food, but was really touched by the name plate. It was round and the wood had been sanded and treated so it was smooth and then the name 'Hale House' was carved on it inside a carved border with a wolf under the words. The effect was finished by the lettering being darkened against the golden yellow of the wax.

Lydia went next and gave her presents to Scott and Derek. Derek opened his first and it was silver coloured box with a mini version of his Triskelion engraved on it. "I figured that you could use a box of Aconite the amount of times you get shot, so I got a sealed box to keep it in, the engraving made it look nice."

Derek was stunned at the thoughtful gift. "I appreciate the thought Lydia, but I'm not sure I like getting tagged with always being shot with Aconite."

Scott was opening his and it was a book with several DVD's. "It's a concise book on strategy and planning techniques in the art of war fare. There is everything in there from Tsun Sui to gorilla techniques, to how to win a land battle in Russia. Figured that you like that so much from your talks with Damion, and it might help you win the occasional chess game. I mean how many times has he kicked your ass at it? There is a voucher in there so that when you finish it you can choose the next books you get depending on what you want to follow up." Lydia told Scott who was beaming at her.

"This is so cool Lydia; I might have chance at beating him. Though why would you want to run a land war in Russia?" He asked tilting his head; Lydia just groaned and patted the book as if to say it would answer his question.

Allison took her turn next and gave Derek a flat thin parcel. He opened it and looked at it speechless. Allison brushed the errant hair behind her ear and bit her lip before she spoke. "Stiles showed me where the box of photos was; I scanned them all and repaired the damage to them as best I could. They stored on a flash drive, and online so that you can never lose them. Damion got me the cloud space for them. That was the newest picture we knew of that had Laura in it, I know it was the most damaged but I managed to restore it almost back to new. I thought that was the one you would want the most."

Derek looked at the picture of Laura leaning on a tree, smiling. A friend of hers had taken it when they were in New York, in central park. It was the last picture to ever be taken of her, and he had kept it in his wallet until he realised it would get destroyed there, not long after Kate had captured him and tortured him under the Hale house. It had been the last thing he had of her and he didn't want to lose it, now he never would. He roughly grabbed Allison into a hug and told her. "Thank you."

Allison smiled and turned to Scott, and gave him a similar package. "I seemed to be running a theme here, and this is a joint present from your Mum and me. It took a bit of doing, but we were able to get all the photos your mom and Stan and well anyone who knew you and we put together a family album for you too." She smiled softly at Scott

Scott was speechless; he never really had any sort of family pictures beyond the few that still existed with his Mom, Dad and him. He opened the parcel and saw that the framed photo was of one of him and Stiles, they were building castles in a sandbox, they must have been about five at the time.

Melissa smiled at his and Derek's reaction and then signalled Allison who helped her bring two large parcels in. "Mine is a follow on from Allison's for both of you. I loved the work that she did with the photos but I always felt that a screen wasn't quite the same as the real thing. So we got them printed out, and I went and dug out any photos from the Beacon Hills Gazette, and the library for the Hale family. You guys have been here so long that there are photos in the archives."

Derek and Scott looked at the parcels then opened them almost with trepidation. The albums were large almost pulpit folio sized, bound in brown leather and had parchment sheets for the pages, on the front of both was the Triskelion. "I know that your family used that to represent them Derek, but I researched it and found it meant Family, with that I couldn't not use it on Scott's album as well." Melissa said in way of explanation.

Derek opened the album and started to flip through the various pictures, his close family was there and relatives that he either had only seen in the photos, or met when he was a young Pup. He stopped as he came to a picture of his grandparents with an older couple reading the legend underneath he realised that he was seeing his great grandparents for the first time. He was speechless at this, for what both Allison and Melissa had put together for him, a connection to his lost family. As he moved towards the end of the album and there were many blank pages in the back of the book but the last photos were photos of his new family, his new Pack.

Scott was also speechless at the gift, for someone who hadn't really known his own family, Melissa was an only child, and Richard had moved across the country. Scott had always felt that his family wasn't quite right somehow. Here though it realised that he had always had the family he wanted, and his mother had known that as well. The pictures at the start were of Melissa and him as a child, there was even one of her parents holding him as a baby. Some of them had his father in them, but even then it was few and far between. Then as he grew older in the photos something happened, his mom and him were joined by Stiles and his parents in more and more photos. Then around the time he was eight and Stella had died, he and Stiles became an almost constant pairing in the photos. Towards the end of the album other people started showing up in them in class photos and camp photos. He saw a younger Jackson who looked so lost in one photo with Danny at his side, before he had started to hide away how he felt; there was Lydia in several as well. Then the most recent one were of his family his pack. Pictures taken from this year, some he hadn't even realised had been taken. There were even ones from a few months back, like the one of him and Allison watching the sun set from his favourite tree.

The pair looked at Allison and Melissa and then pulled them both into a joint hug. Lydia was smiling at the thoughtfulness of the scene, and then turned as a sniffing noise disturbed her. Jackson was trying his best to not cry given the nature and touching thoughtfulness of the gifts. Lydia rolled her eyes and gave him a hug.

After a few minutes when everyone sought to regain their composure, Danny, Stiles and Jackson took their turns with gifts. "It's not as thoughtful as you Mom and Allison's but we thought that you could use a more professional stick for matches. So we got you a pro stick, it's an STX Scandium and Titanium handle and an STX Surgeon head. We figured if you got mad on the field again they you would be less likely to bend or break the shaft, like you did at State when they took out Stiles." Jackson said with a grin.

Stiles held out the long package to Scott, who tore into the paper with a frenzy, the stick and head were black with red accents on it and screen printed up the shaft was 'McCall' in metallic red paint with what looked like screen printed claw marks on the other side. Scott saw these and broke into a cheesy grin as he realised they were in the same place he had damaged his last stick. "Man this is so sweet! I thought I would just have to use one of the School ones till I could save up for a new one but this is so firkin cool." He gave it a few practice swipes.

Then the three turned to Derek, and Danny held out a similar package to Scott's. "We never knew that you knew how to play Lacrosse till Stiles found the Photo. Then a little digging turns out you were captain of the team the second year you played. So we were wondering if you could give us a few pointers and maybe some Werewolf playing tips." The three of them looked hopefully at Derek, and were joined by Scott's hopeful Puppy dog eyes. "We may have also got ourselves matching sticks too." Danny added with a hopeful look.

Derek took the stick and unwrapped it and saw that it had the same design and markings as Scott's. He looked at it and remembered the more carefree days of his youth. He hadn't held a stick since the day of the fire, but what could he say to the Pups with their hopeful expressions. "If you think Finstock was hard, I'm going to be even worse." He growled at them with a grin on his face, the Pups looked at each other not entirely sure if that was good news or not.

Damion looked at his mate's expression and smiled, and then it was his go to take his turn. Damion turned to the cabinet behind him and took out a set of boxes. They were black velvet and looked like jewellery boxes. "Well this is more of a pre-present and not just for Scott. Also it's from me and Derek and not just a birthday present, but sort of a birthday come graduation come missed occasions." He then handed them out to the Pups and to her surprise Melissa.

They opened the boxes and looked inside at the contents. Allison reached in and held up a thick plastic card. "Umm, thanks I think." She said.

"Oh man is this what I think it is." Jackson asked, recognising the type of card it was.

Damion nodded. "They're key cards for the new cars that we got you. After what happened to Stiles and Danny, we decided to upgrade the security on your cars, but we needed to start from a decent base. They're due to arrive by the end of the week, so until then these have to stand in."

Stiles was flipping his over in his hand looking for any sign of a manufacture. "So what did you get us? Are they all matching or what?"

Damion shrugged. "We matched them to you as best as possible."

Melissa looked like she was about to hand it back. "I can't take this; I mean I agree that for the Kids they need the protection."

Derek shook his head at that. "No, you're part of the Pack as well, and neither Damion nor I want anything to happen to you. Besides the way Scott thrashed your other car, you deserve it."

Scott pouted at the implication. "Hey I wasn't the one that lost the wing mirror on the driver's side!"

"Anyway until they arrive, we thought we would keep you in suspense." Derek added with an evil grin.

It wasn't just Scott that pouted at that thought. Stiles looked at Damion. "Ok, you've given us our present, what did you get for Big Bad here?" He asked more out of curiosity that anything else.

Damion blushed slightly. "It's something for later."

The blush was like chum into Shark water, Lydia was on it in a second. "Something private maybe, are you two getting weird and kinky?"

Jackson paled at that thought and wasn't the only one to make a negative noise. "Lyd's seriously don't go there. It's weird know that they do it, I mean not that they do it, but weird in a parent way doing it."

Scott nodded. "Yeah I mean what happened in LA was enough to scar and we just heard the howling."

Damion threw his hands into the air as Melissa and Derek were stifling a laugh. "Will you get your minds out of the gutter, for deities' sake... bunch of dirty minded I don't know what's. This is what I got Derek." He turned his back to the group and pulled of his T-shirt. On his back in a similar position to Derek's was a Triskelion, it wasn't solid like Derek's but instead made up of complex Celtic knot script with a dark border, at the hub there was a gold coloured circle over where the arms met and it had three darker gold skewed twisted tears that pointed inwards. It was the marrying of both Derek's family symbol and the glyph that Damion used for his name.

Allison whistles appreciatively. "That's kind of hot really." Then she blushed slightly when Scott gave her a panicked stare.

Derek stepped up to Damion and gently traced the symbol with his fingers, almost lost in the moment between the two of them.

It would have been special if Stiles, Allison and Lydia hadn't all made an 'aww' sound together. Danny and Jackson, and even Scott could be seen giving the tattoo some speculative thought and a having a whispered conversation. Melissa coughed and glared at Scott. "Don't even think about it, you hear me!" She gave the other two boys a similar stare and both Jackson and Danny nodded after a second.

Derek snorted as he caught the gist of what had been discussed. "Not until your old enough and I won't get killed by your relatives." He said to them catching each of their eyes until they agreed to his injunction as well as Melissa's.

Damion was pulling his t-shirt down. "It's kind of sweet that they wanted to get matching tattoos to their Alpha."

Melissa glared at him. "No, it's not, and you're in trouble for putting the idea in their heads."

Damion had the good sense to look contrite under her glare. "Sorry."

The party moved on to the entertainment room and the birthday boys got to choose the evenings films. That it ended up a Die Hard marathon was only lamented by Lydia and Melissa.

..oo00OO00oo..

When Damion and Derek had finally gotten to bed, and they lay there, Derek tracing the tattoo his mate had gotten for him, he said. "I love that you put yourself and me into this, I mean I know we have the mate tattoos, but unless their together then you wouldn't know they were a pair. This means so much to me that you want to share this with others that we are together."

Damion looked back into his mates eyes. "Of course I do. If I had a way I would shout it for the world to hear. I never expected to find a mate, especially after so long, or a new family. You gave me back that bit of my humanity that I had thought was gone for ever. I mean I think it's why I get so protective of you and the Pup's, Melissa and Stan, even the Argents who are like the in-laws to a point. To find something that you had never hoped you would get again, you want to build a wall around it and protect it from everything. I guess that's why I get a bit nutty sometimes."

Derek carried on making spirals with his fingers on Damion's back. "Yeah a bit nutty…" He said with a snort of amusement.

Damion shrugged at that. "I thought Melissa would have a conniption when the boys started talking about getting their own version of the tattoo. I don't think we've heard the last on that subject."

Derek shook his head. "No, but I leave you to sort out the bodies in that massacre. Seeing as you started it." He smiles as he said it to take the sting out of his words, then kissed Damion when he turned to argue.

Damion smirked after they split. "I got you another present by way; I got some funny looks when I got number one Wolf printed on the back of the Lacrosse Jersey." He snickered as Derek punched him on the shoulder.

"You are kidding aren't you?" Derek said eye his mate. "Tell me your Kidding."

Damion reached under the bed and pulled out a large box and Derek groaned. "It's not like I'm asking you to wear it all time, just special occasions." He said with a mischievous grin.

Derek looked at Damion and shook his head; he opened the box and saw it was a lacrosse top in black with Red printing.

"I'm kidding about it being for sexy time, you do realise that, it was just so easy to wind you up about it." Damion said to him with the grin still showing on his face.

Derek put the shirt back in the box, he did like the colours and it was a nice top. He punched Damion on the arm again and was rewarded with an exclamation of pain. "That's for winding me up about it."

They lay in silence for a while, Derek stroking the tattoo, as Damion was drifting off to sleep he heard Derek whisper. "Best birthday in a long time." To which he just smiled.

..oo00OO00oo..

Sam Argent was starting to have doubts, not full blow crisis of conscious doubts, but doubts none the less. When he was around Kate, those doubts seemed to disappear but when he was on his own, or left alone for a while they started to come back and nag at him.

This new person that Kate had involved in their group had been making requests for large scale transportation for large amounts of people. That and various supply's and resources that didn't make sense if they were meant to be hunting the Hale Wolves, or raising support in the Hunters Council or the Guard elders. The men he had sent to act as support to her seemed to be almost reverential when they spoke about her and the way they deferred to her in all decisions was freaky. He had spoken to them before he had sent them along and they were all independent people that didn't mesh with who they seemed to be now.

The other doubt was the weird resources that Kate had him tracking down and shipping in. The minerals and crystals and rare earth's, Kate said it was a project to build a Werewolf trap, but it was a lot of resources that came in and then went somewhere with her but there was no trace of it after.

He missed his family as well; he knew they were ok, that they were still ostracised by the council. But the rumours that he had gotten from his contacts left him wondering about the whole situation when it came to them.

The men he had brought in were trained and ready to go when Kate finally told him what the objective was. After the two men had just vanished that he had sent to deliver her message, Kate decided that on-going actions would be a waste of time better to have the Wolves on tender hooks then to be lulled into a false sense of security when no attacks came. When they did strike it would have maximum effect.

He sighed and turned over. This whole thing was getting far too complicated and was starting to feel wrong to him. He just couldn't see his way out of it now.


	13. Chapter 13

**(AN)**

We seem to have an almost Double chapter here. So It's a bit of a long one. But I left treats at the end.

Omega.

**(/AN)  
><strong>

**Chapter 13 – Dog Day afternoon:**

"You're coming!" Derek said brokering no denials.

Damion looked at his mate. "I am kind of busy here Derek, and it's just Lacrosse practice. I mean it's not even a match"

Derek growled. "You haven't been out the house beyond an evening run. When we do see you around the place you either have your head in a scroll or a book, or your running math with Lydia and Stiles. You need a break and to get some fresh air."

"I had a break the other day, at the party for you and Scott." Damion replied with a frown.

Derek shook his head and grabbed his mates arm and started to pull him out of the under lair. "That was four days ago. We are going out, even if it is only for a couple of hours. Besides which Melissa is back on shifts so you need to drive the other SUV. On top of that if I have to go then you are suffering with me."

"Pumpkin, how about I give you some money and you can take the kids to a movie and I can get some more work done?" Damion suggested as he was pulled into the lift.

Derek smacked him on the back of the head as he would do to Scott or Jackson, to which Damion yelped, as Derek said. "Dumb ass, we're all going out for lunch after words as well."

"Fine, but I'm taking one of my books." Damion said a slight pout to his face, which Derek thought was cute.

The rest of the Pack were waiting to go, Lydia and Allison were wearing something smart but casual. The boys were dressed casually with their kit bags at their feet waiting for the Alpha's. Damion gave them the evil eye. "How come you can get ready when he asks you, but when I do your still getting your shit together twenty minutes after were meant to leave." The Pups just sort of shrugged.

Derek smacked him of the back of the head again. "Leave it alone and let's go."

Damion scowled and grabbed his leather jacket and headed out with the rest of the Pack.

..oo00OO00oo..

Coach Finstock was prowling the touch line a caged animal, the session was set to start in ten minutes and most of the team were getting changed in the locker room. He watched as the two study tutors and the two girls that his Captains were dating came up the side of the bleachers and took seats about half way up. They made an odd group, especially as the two males were wearing leather Jackets, one crimson red and knee length the other black biker style, that and the one in the red jacket had a book. The males were having a conversation that the girls chipped into every now and then, while running their own conversation.

Finstock narrowed his eyes and thought about his co-Captains and how they and the rest of the players that hung out with them were linked in with the group. What was the team dynamic, and could he make it work for the rest of the team as well, especially now that the co-Captains didn't want to kick the crap out of each other?

Speaking of the devils the starting line-up and the second stringers were piling out of the school building and heading his way. "Greenberg!" He yelled at the boy as he started to talk to Danny. "Get your ass over here and stop flapping your lips!"

The teens gathered around him, some were still strapping on their pads and others were nervously springing from one foot to another on the spot waiting to get started, all they needed were his directions. "Alright you bunch of second rate wannabes. We did good last year; we brought home the state cup to where it belongs in our trophy cabinet. But now we have a chance to get it a little friend to keep it company, and if we do then that will impress your girlfriends or your boyfriends and when their impressed you'll get lucky. Now thanks to some god awful timing on this with them deciding to move things around, they're starting the State competition again now. Bunch of namby pamby yes men jumping to the nationals tunes, they couldn't organise a drinking party in a brewery, but what it means is that we will automatically qualify for the West Coast National games that kick off in January. So we have these three months to get our A game to an A+ game and prove that we are meant to be champions all over again. That being said they want us to compete again for State, so we better not lose that title in the meantime." He glared at all the team players who were trying to work out what was going on.

Scott raised his hand. "McCall what?" Finstock barked at him.

Scott looked puzzled. "So were playing the state games in these three months, then taking Nationals from January? What about other sports or teams?" He asked not sure if they would have a full team given that other tournaments ran in the winter semester.

Finstock gave him the beady eye. "That's why we're here McCall. Anyone who can't commit to the full spread needs to say now so we can replace them. We also need to replace the guys that left at the end of last year, though that was only a couple of players. So what you have to ask yourself is do you want to be winners. Do you want to go to nationals, do you want to make your School, your parents and your special little friends proud. Everything else is humus. He looked at the team almost demanding immediate acceptance. "Right let's start up with suicides, then passing drills and then well split into two and see who's likely to make starting!"

The team broke up and headed to do laps to warm up as the assistant coach went to get the balls and the defensive sticks. Finstock glared at the boys as they ran laps noting the bunch leading the pack of players. Then they moved onto passing, he saw that the four that were in the study group, Jackson, McCall, Danny, and Bilinski were all in the lead and holding their own. Biliniski seemed to have improved in leaps and bounds, before he was passable if someone was ill, now he might make a decent start. He nodded to himself; if they could keep it up he could form the core off the team off them and bolt on good players. They even had decent sticks as well, little weird they all matched, but that showed team spirit, and he liked that.

Damion and Derek were watching the event play out as they sat in the stands. Lydia and Allison were talking about last night's TV, and every so often would wave to one of the Pups when they looked over. Damion looked at Derek. "The coach seems to be… I can't think of a better word than unhinged."

Derek shrugged. "All coaches are like that, the sports the main thing to them. Didn't you play sports when you were at School?" He said as he watched them split into two teams and play against each other. Danny had been moved from the Goal and was running up front with Scott, while Jackson and Stiles were leading up the other side.

Damion looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow. "Derek, when I was school age, our P.E. was how to avoid getting stabbed by hordes, or defensive use with a sword. It was a bit different."

Derek just stared looked at Damion while the girls chuckled at that, he had been about to say something then closed his mouth. He regrouped and changed track. "I meant to ask why was Excalibur still no reattached to your locus?"

Damion sighed. "It's to do with the magic my mother and I used to reform it. Its primary shape had to be that of a sword so we literally forged it in the fire falls to reshape it. It's also imprinted to retain that shape so if it gets damaged or broken it will reform itself over time. No point having a magic sword that can get broken. Also while it still has a bond to me the source of its magic's were re-crafted so that it drew energy from around it, from the universe rather than drawing from the energy of the wielder. It also had to be able to impart some of its energies to the wielder."

Derek nodded. "So it's undoing those that are taking it's time?"

"Yeah, some of the enchantments we used were complex and interacted with each other, I do have our original notes on it now, but it… well mutated over time and being in the fire falls was like plugging it into the mains. It absorbed a lot of energy over time and well it's a tad volatile."

Derek shot him a concerned frown. "That doesn't sound safe."

Damion nodded "No, it's like working on the toaster when it's still plugged in. I have to be careful."

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. "That sounds like a plan. Be careful." He voiced it in such a way that it sounded like an order.

Damion smiled and patted his other hand. "Of course, I'd rather not get atomised as well." Derek closed his eyes and sighed at that, the sigh of someone whose life just plain wasn't normal.

The coach was swapping team members around and lining up different sets, towards the end the four boys were on the same side with Jackson and Scott running the attack, while Stiles was in defence and Danny in the goals. It seemed to make an effective strategy and Stiles was really good in the defensive spot despite his apparent size difference to other players.

Allison and Damion had swapped seats by that point and Allison was now talking Lacrosse to Derek while Damion was discussing several passages with Lydia from the book he had brought.

Allison looked at Derek. "They seem to be playing well, even given the break from play."

Derek nodded, his eyes narrowing as Jackson passed to Scott over a more open player. "Yeah they are working well as a group, though they need to be careful to not overly exclude the other players, they're in danger of doing that."

Allison frowned as she saw what he meant. "The downside to training so intensively in working as a pack, you tend to go for the Pack first, even subconsciously."

"Yeah it was a thing when my cousin and I both played on the Lacrosse team. It was his senior year and my sophomore; we tended to go for each other first." Derek said agreeing with her. "But it's something we can work on. Their good enough that they can play in different roles, I mean Danny and Stiles are almost as strong in the attacking position as Scott and Jackson. They just need to not dominate the game, which could raise the attentions of someone looking for us."

Allison made an 'hmm' sound as Stiles took on and won against a larger player that was coming down the outside to shoot at the goal.

Finnstock eventually called it and brought the players back into the huddle. "Good work from a lot of you. I have an idea of how this is going to play and we can pick this up next week. We'll hold try outs the first week back, but I think we have the best players just now. Hit the showers, same time next week!"

The huddle broke and the players headed back to the lockers. Derek, Damion, Lydia and Allison headed down to the SUV's to wait for the players to make their way out after showering. Damion commented. "Honestly how do people sit through these practice sessions… I mean apart from talking to you guys, sitting watching that for any length of time would do my head in."

Lydia shrugged. "It's an ego boost to the males to see you taking an active interest in them. Most of the time we just chat or do homework and wave and smile at them occasionally."

Derek sighed. "On behalf of males everywhere our egos are officially deflated."

Allison burst into laughter while Lydia smiled at Derek and said. "Happy to help out."

The other Pups soon joined the, and they set of into town for lunch.

..oo00OO00oo..

As they were driving down Main Street, Stiles frowned as he was looking out the window. "Is it me or does the town seem exceptionally busy. I mean more so than normal for a Saturday lunchtime?"

Scott was sitting next to him and leaned over to get a look as they drove past the News Stand. "Now that you mention it, yeah it is busier than normal. Is there a parade or fair that we missed getting told about?"

Danny shook his head. "No, the next fair is the autumn carnival now, and that's not till October. Weird."

Derek pondered the increased number of people, he had seen it before Stiles had commented but he didn't want to come off as paranoid. Sure there were more people but that didn't automatically mean that they were about to get attacked. "Let's not jump straight to red alert. Keep an eye out for anything that doesn't seem right, but this could just be a coincidence."

They all could hear when Jackson mumbled. "Yeah cause we have that sort of luck."

The SUV's drove on in silence as the Pack watched all the new faces in town wondering if they were the next threat to them. At the restaurant they pulled in and parked close to the entrance. It seemed to be a conscious decision to have their mode of escape close at hand, just in case.

The restaurant was nothing special, but it did decent food and didn't have a dress code. Once they had their orders taken the conversation turned to Lacrosse for most of them. "You guys aren't half bad, but you need to watch not to make it to obvious that you have extra abilities. Scott that backflip over the other defenders was a bit much." Derek said to them. Scott winced at the manoeuvre mention.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah he did the same at try outs; it's what clued me in on the whole furry problem.

Jackson snorted as he said. "Your one to talk Stiles, when you shoulder charged Greenberg and took him out. I mean I know that you can play but he has the weight advantage on you." Stiles shrugged non-committedly at that.

Derek made an 'hmm' noise. "Yes, keep it close to human levels; be good, just not super at it. When it's just us playing then we can go all out. Speaking of which I was thinking of adding it to the training schedule it, it's good for team work and strategy. We probably need to add another player or three to properly balance the sides though." He said looking at Damion, Lydia and Allison.

Allison was all for it. "That sounds good. I wouldn't mind kicking their ass at it." She said with a smile.

Lydia frowned. "We'll see." She told them.

Damion was busy looking at the wine menu and pointedly not looking at Derek, or the male pups. "Hmm, interesting choice of wines, think I might have the Bordeaux if it's the two thousand two, perhaps the Riesling white."

Derek coughed, and Damion carried on looking at the wine list.

Scott gave Damion the puppy eyes and head tilt and Damion carried on looking at the wine list.

Jackson pouted at Damion and Damion carried on looking at the wine list.

Allison, Danny and Stiles added their versions of Pouts and Puppy eyes and Damion carried on looking at the wine list.

Finally Damion cracked and he glared at his mate. "Oh for the love of Mike… Fine yes, get me a stick and I'll play, but you'll have to teach me the rules." Damion said with a sigh.

Scott, Allison and Stiles high fived and Danny and Jackson fist bumped. "Cool an all wolf and Seer Lacrosse team will be epic!" Scott said his phantom tail wagging rapidly.

Damion and Lydia exchanged looks and sighed.

..oo00OO00oo..

Susan Black sat in the plush leather chair that had belonged to the Mayor of Beacon Hills. Now like the office it was all hers, the woman in question was on her knees and bowing in supplication towards Black. Black smiled to herself as she felt the progress of her thralls in the town, soon there would be more than enough to take out the Wolf Pack and then start on the next phase on their plans.

Black grinned in surprise as one of her thralls on Main Street signalled that they had spotted the Wolves already. She entered the man's consciousness and saw through his eyes. Two Silver SUV's with the Pack split between the two, they were being driven by the Alpha pair and they were having a conversation. The shaved head one seemed to watch the one she was looking through, and then turned to say something, followed by others looking out of the vehicles at her minions.

"Oh this is all so delicious. What would Kate say if she knew I could take them all out now and never need to lift my own finger? White was an idiot for exposing himself." Black mused to herself; it was all so much fun. She knew that Kate wanted the Alpha's for herself, maybe she would keep the pups alive and break them, turn them into her hounds. That would be delicious to feed of the souls as she destroyed them and turned them into her own pet blood hounds.

Black snapped her fingers and one of her guards came to her side. "Follow them discretely, I want to know everything that they do and where they go to." The man nodded and backed away.

Black reached for her phone and dialled Kate's number, it was almost time for things to kick off and then she would get to have so much fun!

..oo00OO00oo..

California has a fault, in fact it has several, and the most famous was San Andreas. In one of the offshoot faults that lead into San Andreas a cavern had formed over time. In that cavern there now stood a number of crates and elements and markings of something dark that was primed to take place.

The body was no longer of consequence, who it had been, and what they had wanted in life had ended the day that Kate had needed a fuse to set off the last stage of this plan. It lay naked on the ground surrounded by complex patterns and sigils that were painted in blood on the ground. The body was inscribed again with the same dead language that was used on the floor. These marks like the ones on the floor were glowing faintly in red, casting a sick light around the cavern.

The crates were sitting at cardinal points around the circles, and in the dull light the contents of the crates could be made out if anyone was alive to see into them. Rocks and minerals, commonly called blood stones. Sourced from all over and worth a king's ransom for the amount now heaped in the crates. Normally associated with healing and health, this perversion was about death and destruction.

The body on the ground spluttered and jumped slightly as arcane energies started to pool. Like a boiler on a time delay, the spell began to react and arcane energies were drawn into the mystical carvings on the body. Dull sickly red light turned to bright crimson and then began to pour like liquid from every orifice of the corpse into the circles on the ground. Where it touched the inscribed lines it traced them and coloured them in the same crimson energy.

As the circles and sigils grew in strength and brightness the crates also began to glow as the blood stone absorbed the energy that was being given off. Then one of the crates exploded, and then another and another till they were all broken. The contents of them had been transformed from individual pieces into lumps of glowing rock.

These lumps sat their absorbing the energy given out by the spell then there was a crunching cracking creaking noise. The lumps of bloodstone began to expand, like dough rising, or cotton candy gaining size it grew. Soon they covered the floor of the cavern seeping into every crack and crevice, pouring from the cavern into the faults beyond. The stone continued to expand setting into motion a most unnatural disaster.

..oo00OO00oo..

The Pack was driving back from lunch and Stiles was commenting on the clientele of the restaurant. "I'm telling you they were all watching us. Towards the end I'm sure that half of them were giving us the stink eye before we even got to dessert. And it wasn't like it was for being too noisy or causing a mess. Though Jackson was quite noisy when he was chocking on that hunk of steak cause he was wolfing it down like he never saw meat before."

Jackson growled at him. "That wasn't my fault if you hadn't tried to get the basket of rolls and jostled me, I would have been fine."

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Jackson's "Here I thought that was cause you were playing footsy with Scott and Allison."

Jackson spluttered, Allison giggled and Scott groaned. "Dude, come on."

Stiles shrugged. "Okay we'll all pretend that we didn't know all three of you were playing footsy under the table, and concentrate on the fact that the whole room was giving us the evil eye."

Lydia cleared her throat and threatened Stiles. "Stiles, sweetie, honey pie. Leave them alone or I'll make sure that Danny's favourite bit of you is out of action for the next month." Jackson gave her a thankful grin from the backseat when she glanced back at Scott, Allison and Jackson.

Stiles squawked at that reply even though he was in the other SUV, Danny shook his head before he spoke. "I have to agree with Stiles, and not just cause I'm sleeping with him by the way and wanting to divert Lydia from what I'm guessing is junk based revenge involving possibly Wolfsbane. We seemed to be attracting a lot of attention, more than we normally do cause it's not like we're, you know, a normal group especially when we go out."

Derek rolled his eyes and growled. "Will you all calm down, before I have to do something to all of you. Ok we seemed to get a bit more attention than normal. Let's just add it to the list of things that we need to be careful off, and just up our own vigilance."

Stiles snorted. "Yeah it's not like we're not on Defcon one already."

Derek growled.

They approached the turning to the Pack house and Derek pulled up and punched in the code at the terminal. The gates pulled away and he groaned. Ahead of him arranged around the turning circle were seven cars, six new and his Camaro. The leather of the steering wheel creaked in his grip as he prepared himself for the explosion.

He didn't have to wait long.

"SWEET MOTHER OF GOD THEY ARE SO COOL!" Stiles bellowed as he saw the cars waiting them.

Derek groaned again, and then raised an eyebrow as Melissa came to the front door and folded her arms and seemed to be drumming her fingers.

The pups in the other car were clamouring to find out what Stiles had seen, and Danny had to answer for him. "The Cars are HERE!" He said the excitement building in him as well.

Derek shook his head, it was going to be much worse that he feared he told himself. He pulled the SUV up to the garage and the Pups were out of it before it had even fully stopped. Damion had drawn up next to him and likewise the four in his car had spilled out almost as soon as it was safe. He looked at his mate. "You can deal with that bunch of hyper-active Puppies. Just remember that I want them downstairs for training in half an hour. HEAR THAT. Half an hour or we ground the Cars!" He told his mate the then called to the running forms of the Pups. Jackson half turned and waved the he had heard.

Damion closed the doors on the SUV's that the Pups had left opened in their haste. "Look at their faces, how can you say that is a bad thing?"

Derek stared at him for a minute. "You can also deal with Melissa, cause I think she wants a word."

Damion tried to give an innocent 'Who, Me?' face but it just didn't work.

They headed over to join Melissa as the Pups had ran past her inside the house to get their key cards to find out who was getting what car.

"You're getting something sensible, I asked." Melissa said as they drew up, her arms were still crossed and she was frowning at the pair.

"They are sensible." Damion told her trying to win her over with a smile. Derek meanwhile was a step behind Damion and shaking his head and pointed at Damion as if to say 'His fault'. Damion caught this from the corner of his eye and punched at the Alpha who danced out the way, and then Derek went to look at what had been done to his car.

"Really, we're going with Sensible?" Melissa said using a tone of voice she normally reserved for Scott when he was in trouble.

"Ok maybe not totally sensible, but at least they now have something that will see keep them going for a while and have practical applications." Damion told her.

Melissa just looked at him giving him a 'You're fooling no one' Look. "You can't give them everything, I know that you want to, and it's endearing, but you have to have reasonable boundaries. I won't ask you to take them off them. BUT you will have to set out ground rules, which you WILL stick to do you understand me."

Damion dropped his head to his chest and said in a contrite voice. "Yes ma'am."

Derek looked over the top of his Camaro and chuckled at Melissa taking Damion to task for going over the top.

Melissa looked at Derek. "You're in trouble too Mr Alpha. He's your Mate you're meant to keep him in check, not just give into his puppy eye look and the promise of Sex."

Derek dropped his head to his chest as well, and in a contrite voice also said. "Yes ma'am."

Melissa nodded at the pair. "Good, now that the sensible parenting lessons are done with. Thank you so much for the car, it is so very cool!" The pair looked at her and she smiled at them then headed to the Red Porsche Panamaro, as she did there was a rumbling of teens barrelling down the stairs and almost exploding out the door.

"Which is mine, come on which is mine..." Stiles was clicking madly at the cars with is Key card as the other spread out as well using the Key cards to get the cars to lock and unlock till they found their one. Suddenly the silver G-Wagon flashed at him and he froze. "Sweet ogally mogally!" He said in a half whisper. It was like his baby had been reborn, and damn did she have bling! He ran over and hugged the bonnet and clung to it. "Daddy will make sure nothing happens to you." He told the four wheel drive. In his mind his old jeep, the one he called Ruthie in the deepest part of his soul, had always looked like this, now she finally did. Stiles sighed contentedly to himself as he stroked the fog lamps. "No one will ever take from me again." Danny grinned and shook his head as he heard his mate exclaim new love to his car.

Jackson looked at the cars then pointed his key card at the silver Panamaro and smiled softly when the lights flashed at him. He walked over to it and gently traced his fingers along the bonnet taking it in. Slowly as if getting to know a new friend he took in the lines of the car as he walked around it. He traced each panel and curve, all the time the same soft smile on his face. It wasn't that it was a better car that his current Porsche, it wasn't that it was a better gift either. It was the fact that someone had thought about what would be right for him and had gotten it for him, not because it was a status symbol, or what was expected for someone in his wealth bracket to drive, but they had gotten it for him because he liked Porsches. He opened the driver door and climbed in feeling the leather and the cool metal; he stroked the wheel and felt less burdened that he had in a while.

Scott frowned as he looked at the cars; Damion had said they had matched it to them. Jackson of course was a Porsche, but what was he, they all were cool but was he a four wheel, or a roadster or the muscle car? He half closed his eyes in trepidation and then held out the key and clicked it towards the left half of the cars. There was a flashing of lights and he turned to his car. "Oh that is so sweet!" The black Mustang Shelby with red stripes flashed at him again as he pressed the key once more. He held his bottom lip between his teeth as he started to smile in anticipation. He got in and gripped the wheel, looking down he pressed the red 'Start' button on the dash and the car growled to life and the sound resonated with him. He made it growl again and the anticipation turned into a feeling of joy as he heard it.

Danny smiled wryly to himself when he saw what his car was. It was a matching car to Stiles but in black instead of silver, it was like the cars were mates as well. He liked it, he liked that his car matched his mates, and that that it was kitted out with all the extras. It was definitely leagues better than borrowing his mums when he needed a car. It was rugged but sleek, solid but powerful and reliable but dangerous, like him, he couldn't ask for a better car that summed him up. That he saw different things in it to what Stiles saw in the same car was okay, it was why they worked so well together. He sat inside the car looking at the various gadgets and options and settings, he got the seat positioned so. Then he looked over to Stiles who was also in the car now and was stroking the interior, he wanted to kiss him right now. Danny slid out and opened the passenger door on Stiles's car.

Lydia snorted at the ways the boys were behaving; she looked over at Allison who was also shaking her head at their behaviour. "Boys and their toys." Lydia said to Allison who nodded in agreement. Lydia looked at the two remaining vehicles, both were sleek and had classic lines, either of them would be a nice ride. Though as she looked at them both, she thought that White Jaguar just called out to her as something she would be scene in, it almost sang 'Ice Queen'. She smiled at that thought and pointed her card at it and pressed. When the lights flashed the smile turned into a grin. "That works for me." She said to herself. She walked over and climbed into the black decked interior, again that was like her cool on the outside but with hidden depths.

Allison smiled as she saw Stiles near enough making out with his new car, the other boys were getting so excited as well it was cute to watch, especially when Scott made that scrunched up face when he tried the Mustang. She looked at the Aston Martin and appreciated it not only for the sleek lines and the classic beauty of the cars profile, but also for the engine underneath. Allison had always like more than just the looks of the car, maybe it had come from being around people that were taking things apart and putting them back together but she had a love of a well-designed machine. The engineering that went into the car in front of her was a master piece. She clicked the key card and was rewarded with it unlocking and flashing at her. She got in and ran her hands over the wheel and the interior of the car, then she pressed the 'Start' button and the car growled to life and she felt the engine beating under the hood. She revved the engine and felt the tension as the contained power sang under her. "This is so much better than the Honda…" She said to no one in particular.

Melissa came back after she had finished inspecting her new car and joined Damion who was sitting on the wall to one of the raised flower beds. "It is too much you do realise that, don't you?" She asked.

Damion shrugged. "Probably… Ok yes, I know it was a little much. It's just that they've been through so much recently and with everything going on, it's forcing them to grow up so fast. I remember what that was like. The gift and curse of an eidetic memory, you pick up a lot of things in your life, memories I mean, but when you remember the bad ones as well as the good it come back almost like I'm re-living it. Well that's how it works for me anyway. So when everything they went through with Peter and Kate, and then with Kate and White, I remembered what it was like to have your childhood pulled away from you."

Melissa looked at Damion and saw the wistful, melancholy look that he got sometimes when he thought no one was looking. "I think I understand that."

"I don't want them to regret what has happened when they do grow up and to think it was all taken from them, they've all had enough of that. I mean I do realise that this will never be normal, and certainly not a normal childhood, but I want them to have happy memories as well to balance out the crap that seems to be drawn to us and them. You can agree with that can't you Derek?" Damion asked of the Alpha who has quietly joined the pair, so quiet Melissa hadn't even heard him come up.

"Yeah I can." Derek nodded the same sort of melancholy shown on his face as well. Damion reached over and linked hands with him, holding on to his anchor in life, as Derek did the same. Melissa reached over and squeezed Damion's other hand acknowledging the reasons both he and Derek for this sort of action. Derek nodded at her as she looked at him, thanking her for understanding.

After fifteen minutes in which Allison had gotten the hood up and was tracing the engine parts through the engine bay, Stiles had moved into the interior where was hugging the steering wheel and petting the dash. Scott and Jackson were testing out the feel of each other's cars, Danny had gotten into Stiles G-Wagon and the pair was making out and finally Lydia had touched up her makeup in the rear view mirror of her Jag and nodding approvingly at the setup to do that and finding the right place to put her purse.

Damion Called the Pups over, they reluctantly came to join the Alpha's and Melissa. He looked them all in the eyes and ticking of the points he said. "Ok, a few ground rules to make clear before we carry on. One, car usage is reliant on grades being kept up, chores being done and training and practice being taken care of responsibly. Two, carpooling is not just encouraged it is enforced; please try to keep it to two or three cars at most unless there is a monumentally good reason for more. Three, the cars are insured through one of my shell companies, that means that I need to know if you get into any scrapes or accidents, I won't get mad, well I might a bit, but I want you to be responsible and tell me so we can get the cars fixed and that's for your own safety." He met each of their eyes and got an acknowledgement of that from them all. "Four, Petrol allowance… ok, gas allowances for those unfamiliar with the term, you each have a gas allowance for your cars this can be carried over if you don't use much, or debited to a certain degree. The debt either can be covered by your own money, or a set of chores to be determined, again better to get you home than running out on the highway. Five, we may not be your actual parents but we do worry about you, so if you are going anywhere that's beyond going to the mall, School, jobs, that sort of thing, please tell us or one of the others so if anything were to happen we would have an idea of where you were going so that we could get to you quickly. Finally I know this shouldn't need said, but I am going to, these are performance vehicles, they have been tunes to allow them to work better with your reflexes. HOWEVER that does not mean you goof around or break the law unnecessarily or get into races or anything like that, these can kill if you don't treat them with the respect they deserve." Again he caught their eyes and got an acknowledgement of those points from them.

Derek nodded as well. "We want you to be safe, and to enjoy the cars, but as Damion said they come with responsibilities. Ok?"

The Pups all nodded and made verbal noises of agreement, and Melissa nodded to both Damion and Derek showing that she appreciated that they were setting out reasonable ground rules.

Derek carried on. "Right we have training in five minutes, get in and get ready. We will be starting on time so anyone that's late will get volunteered for my practice dummy. Got it?" The Pups groaned at the threat and head in to the house, Melissa grinned and headed in as well.

Derek looked at Damion who quirked an eye brow at his mate. "What?"

"You heard me training in five minutes." Derek replied pointing to the house,

"Der, I appreciate you getting me out the house this morning but I need to get on." Damion replied standing up.

Derek gave him his 'Don't mess with me look' that was normally reserved for Scott, Jackson or Stiles.

"Come on, really important end of the world type stuff..." Damion complained, then stopped himself as he realised he was whining like one of the Pups.

"You had said that you would take Scott, Allison, Danny and Jackson for some advanced work while I work with Stiles and Lydia. Something we both agree is important." Derek answered.

Damion scuffed his toe on the drive; he was having a rather petulant day all told. "Fine, but I need to get back to work later."

Derek nodded and pointed back to the house and told him. "Ok, now get inside."

..oo00OO00oo..

Scott dumped his towel next to the benches in the training area and adjusted his shorts so they were sitting on his hips. All the boys were dressed the same in just shorts and trainers, the decisions being made early on that since T-shirts were the first casualty in Werewolf fighting that it was just easier to not bother. The only one not entirely comfortable with that arrangement was Stiles, while he wasn't as un-toned as he was before becoming a Werewolf he was always going to be on the lithe side rather than the sculpted toned look like Scott, Danny and Jackson; and when you added Damion and Derek to the mix, well the pair of them put the others to shame despite the fact Damion worked out less than Derek. Allison and Lydia were in matching sports tops and fitted lycra shorts, they had decided to err on the side of modesty, that and the fact the boys wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else.

Scott walked over to the others and they formed a loose circle in the centre of the training space, there they started to stretch out and warm up for the training.

Derek and Damion came in from the lounge area and the Pups gave each other looks as they saw both the Alpha's were dressed for training. Damion had joined them before, but lately he had been understandably busy with other projects and the search for answers. They joined them in the centre and Derek told them the plan for the next few hours. "Ok Scott, Jackson, Danny and Allison today you're going to work on more advanced forms of attack strategy with Damion. Stiles you and Lydia are working with me."

Stiles and Lydia looked relieved at that as they both were still getting used to fighting. Stiles was still getting up to speed and learning what the others already had, and Lydia was getting self defence training as her primary attack form would be her magic but needed to be able to take care of herself if anything happened to prevent its use. Derek took that pair over to one side and started working with them.

"Right, Stiles I want you to spar with Lydia." Derek told stiles.

"Uh, dude is that wise? I mean no offense to Lydia but Werewolf strength, even if she is stronger than most people." Stiles said looking concerned at Derek. "No offense Lydia." He suddenly added looking at Lydia.

"Thanks for the Stiles." Lydia said dryly.

"Stiles you need to learn control, at the moment you get overly excited when you fight, it leaves you open for attack, learning to control what you're doing while fighting will help you concentrate better in an actual fight. That and underestimating a non-Werewolf is hubris." Derek told him after crossing his arms.

"Have you been reading the dictionary again?" Stiles asked, slightly distracted by Derek's use of the word hubris, then he made an apologetic noise as Derek glared at him and pointed towards Lydia. "Okay, sorry, Lydia I'll do my best not to hurt you."

Derek sighed "Get on with it Stiles."

Stiles shifted to Beta form and shook himself out, then nodding to Lydia he charged forward looking to knock her down. Lydia stood still as he charged, then at the last second she suddenly dropped down and grabbing his shorts and his shoulder she pivoted him over and he slammed into the matting. He lay there staring at the recessed lighting fixture.

"Thanks for not hurting me honey." Lydia told him as she leaned over him.

Stiles clasped his hands and did a mini bow from the floor which ended up more a head bob and said. "I bow to your superior Wolf-Fu."

"Nicely done Lydia, that was a good use of turning an opponent's momentum and mass against him. Now Stiles that is why you should never underestimate an opponent, what would have happened if she had a knife, or a gun?" Derek asked as he leaned over as well.

Stiles looked up at Derek who was upside down to him. Scowls didn't look any happier upside down he told himself. "I would be dead?" He asked.

Derek nodded. "Yes. Now let's try that again, and see what we can do to not be dead at the end of it, hmm?"

..oo00OO00oo..

Damion took the other four Pups over to the opposite side from Derek. He had been keeping up with their progress but he wanted to see how they were working as a Pack in their attacks. They were all good fighters on their own, but working as a unit was a different style, you needed to be aware of your pack mates and work with them. "Ok, here is the plan; I want you to take me down."

The Pups looked at each other. "Umm, do you mean singly or as a group?" Scott asked and the others nodded.

Damion grinned. "Singly or as a group, your job is to take me down until I submit like wrestling. The idea here is to see how you would work against an opponent who is stronger that you. You've hunted as a pack and the instincts there work, even if Derek isn't leading you. So let's go. I will only go as far as Beta form; you can use Beta if you want, though I would recommend it." He made a 'Come on' gesture to the Pups.

Scott looked at Jackson and shrugged, the pair shifted to beta and Allison and Danny was a second behind them. Damion shifted to his beta form but kept his wings from deploying. The Pups started to circle him, they would occasionally feint an attack to test his defences.

Jackson was opposite Scott and as they came round to either side of Damion he caught Scott making a small nod at him and he threw himself forward going high as Scott went low. It was a good idea to try and knock Damion off his feet but their Alpha was ready for it as they came at him he sprang forward and rolled out of the way; as he came up in front of Danny he grabbed him and flipped him towards the heap that was Jackson and Scott. Danny yelped in surprise and the other two made a groan as he landed on top of them.

Allison saw this as an opening while Damion technically had his back to them. She used the boys as a horse box stand in a vaulted over them aim to kick Damion square in the back. He saw the move as it was in progress and spun to the side changing a full on slam in the back to a glancing blow on the shoulder. It wasn't as powerful as it could have been but the blow had done damage to the joint.

Damion rubbed his shoulder as he backed away; there was a definite fracture in the right rotator cuff, possibly tendon damage as well; though his body was already healing it. "Nice surprise moves Allison." He said acknowledging the strike, she nodded from the semi crouched position she had landed in.

Danny was helping Scott up and Jackson was already going into an attack stance. He and Allison charged claws out and pressed the attack. Jackson went for the left, Allison the right, both had their claws out and were going for a double slicing. Damion could have moved out the way with Alpha speed, but rather he dropped into a defensive stance and angled himself so that his right side was more onto Allison charge. She and Jackson struck at the same time, and Allison score a direct hit in the back at the ribs gouging fours claws across the back; Jackson tried to do similar move to the left side, but Damion had grabbed his leading arm and was turning as he did. Damion used himself like a pivot and Jackson's momentum to turn him into a projectile that smacked squarely into Allison as she moved past him on her attack. There was a crunch as they smacked into each other.

..oo00OO00oo..

Scott rested his hands on his knees while he was crouching trying to get his breath back, Jackson was lying next to him panting hard and Allison was on her knees not quite as out of breath but still recovering. He looked up as Danny slid over beside them. They had been at it for about half an hour and while Damion was covered in scratches and slashes, and Scott was pretty sure several broken bones, he was still standing. Scott knew that if this kept up they would lose purely on not being able to carry on. It wasn't like Damion was even on the offensive he was reacting to their attacks and a lot of the time turning them against the Pups; it didn't matter in ones, twos, threes or fours. He grasped Jacksons up stretched paw and pulled him up as Danny was getting to his feet again. He lent in and whispered into Jackson's ear, hoping the heavy breathing would cover it. "Be ready when you see your opening." Jackson quirked his eyebrow at Scott but squeezed his paw in acknowledgment.

The four began to circle again and Scott waited for his moment, and it happened when Allison feinted a movement as if she were about to attack. Scott charged forward and instead of attacking he clamped on, his arms wrapped around Damion's upper arms and his legs entwined as well. Damion struck at him in the stomach and sides, but his arms weren't able to get real power with his swings.

Jackson saw what was happening and charged, signalling the others to strike as well. Danny went for the legs, punching and kicking at them to knock them out from under Damion. Allison and Jackson went for the back, Allison was punching and slashing at the ribs and lower back, Jackson the shoulders and neck aiming to disable Damion. Danny managed to knock Damion of balance and he fell to the side still struggling, then the Pups were on top of him.

"I give!" Damion said under the assault, panting at the excursion. The Pups slid off and sat back as Damion sat up resting on one arm so he was leaning back somewhat. "Nice work their all. So what did we learn?"

Jackson frowned. "You're tough as hell to take down?"

Danny shook his head at Jackson then answered. "That sometimes you have to make sacrifices to win in the end?"

Damion nodded. "Well done to Scott for working out that plan."

Scott shrugged, still a bit embarrassed at praise. "You gave me the idea when I thought about how you took Allison's strike when she and Jacks attacked you, then used his attack to then take out both her and him. You took, and no offense here Ally, the lesser blow so it would set up the bigger pay off."

Allison smiled. "No worries, it's true that I don't pack as much power as you guys."

Jackson tilted his head at her and looked thoughtful as he spoke up. "Maybe, but you do have better speed and agility." Scott and Danny nodded in agreement and it was Allison's turn to blush.

Damion grinned at them. "Ok, you guys are all good. What Scott did was a recognised strategy in disabling the opponent and allowing others to strike, even at the cost of his own well being. It's valid but not one I would want you guys to use too often but you may need to if you are ever faced with a more powerful opponent. Now one of the reasons I was able to deflect a lot of the attacks was that I could tell they were coming. Non verbal communication is important and it's something that we need to work on. There were times that it was like you were telegraphing your moves before you did them." The Pups nodded. "It comes with practice so that's what we're going to start now. OK lets pair up and we'll have one attacking set one defending."

The Pups split into two pairs, Scott with Jackson and Danny with Allison. Damion oversaw the fighting talking them through actions and stopped them every now and then to show them additional moves or other ways to get results. Derek carried on working with Lydia and Stiles working them as opponents and partners against him.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven; he had been reading his book for the last few hours while waiting on the Pups getting back. After training they had an early dinner and then the Pups had raced out to take the cars on test drives. He had reminded them not to be stupid with them and they had raced out the door faster than if the Alpha had been chasing them. Damion had retreated back to the under lair after the meal and was doing his things down there.

The Pups had been back by ten, so now he was waiting on Damion coming back upstairs so they could go to bed. Ok he could have gone up himself but Derek was worried that if he didn't keep reminded Damion to interact with the real world he would go without sleep or food. Sighing Derek closed his book and stood up, flicking the control on the house tablet to put the upper house into night mode. The lights went to a lower level but with his enhanced vision it was child's play to get to the wine cellar and call the lift.

Riding it down Derek wondered how he would find his mate this time, up to his elbows in chemicals and Arcane do-daddery, nose deep in a dozen books and scrolls, or in the war room crunching numbers. The door cracked open and he walked out into the under lair and scented for his mate, which was easier than calling out as he was most likely not to hear him. The scent was all over the place but at the moment it was strongest in the Cloister room.

"Damion." Derek called as he entered the room. "Damion!" He tried again but with a touch of a growl underneath. "I swear you're getting worse than the Pups for listening…" He groused to himself as he headed towards the back of the room to go down to the archives that Damion's mother had left him.

Derek stopped at the sight of his mate, he was at the central stone table surrounded by various books and scrolls, but he also had Excalibur and various crystals and potions. Derek mulled the idea that his life now consisted of people that made potions and then shrugged it off for the moment.

Damion was reading from a scroll and holding a beaker of what looked like purple flames, the scroll was glowing in a golden light as it was read from. Damion stopped reading and poured the flames down the blade and handle of Excalibur, instead of dropping of they clung to the sword and danced along its length. He reached out with his left hand and grimacing from the pain he was getting from the flames, he gripped the blade in his hand and suddenly slid it down the edge, Damion let out a sharp hiss of breath as he did it. He had left a streak of blood glistening in the fire, then the fire started to burn the blood but instead of turning the blood black and destroying it, the blood turned the flames from purple to deep crimson red.

Derek rushed over and caught Damion's left hand and turned it over. "What the HELL were you trying to do? Burn your hand off?" He barked at his mate, the concern making his voice rough.

Damion looked apologetically. "Sorry, it will be fine in a few minutes. I had to reset the blade to look to me as it master. It required some of me to do that, and my power is in my blood so it was the best thing I could use. I need to leave it burning now till the flames are absorbed and then it will give me access to its full powers again. Sort of a factory reset on the command protocols if you will."

"Geez Damion, that was a bit of a shock to see you burning and then slicing yourself open in the damn thing." Derek was shaking his head. Again it re-enforced his opinion that current events were pushing Damion to the edge and it would take much to push him over it. "It's the back of eleven, let's move the books out the way of the fire, then leave it running and we'll go get some sleep, alright?"

Damion looked like he might say no, but he sighed and nodded instead. "Yeah it's been a long day and I can't do any more to this until at least tomorrow afternoon." They started clearing the flammable items of the stone. "Oh did I say I think I may have found something?"

Derek shook his head. "No, what did you find?" He asked.

Damion straightened up and retrieved an ancient book from the pile they had just moved. Flipping pages that seemed to be made of something other than paper, parchment or vellum, to an illustration there are four figures leading four columns of soldiers behind them is a cataclysmic scene of light and darkness meeting. "The script is in an even more obscure language than I'm familiar with. I would go so far as saying it was pre-hominid."

Derek frowned. "That means it would be older than man?" He asked.

Damion nodded. "Humans are not the oldest species on the planet life has existed here a few times and I'm not talking about just dinosaurs, lost continents and plate movement hides all but the most prolific species. That's why Dinosaurs are found, buggers were everywhere. But when you think about it mankind has been around for less than half a million years, with a few evolutionary jumps. Dino's were around until sixty five million years ago. Plenty time for other races to evolve. Then there are the old ones, the ones that our lines come from came into being pretty much as they were. What we are is due to inter-breeding between them and with the human line as it advanced. I met an elder of my species once who told me of a story that our race was a bridge between two races, the Lycan's and one that is now more myth than us the Draco. We had three forms, and it was where our wings came from, and why we have such a strong connection to magic."

Derek looked at Damion. "Draco... Dragons... Really?" He asked the disbelief showing on his face as he came up with the modern word.

Damion shrugged. "Who knows it's all lost in the history of time, and I'm not going back to the Library to ask. So anyway that's why I've been so busy on the computers with Lydia, Stiles and Danny's help we created a Rosetta stone program and it's building a translation matrix, we have the system decoding the book now."

Derek perked up somewhat at that. "That's good news. If this book can lead us to any information then that would be a relief."

Damion nodded. "Yeah, that's the hope an anyway."

Derek nodded. "Let's go to bed, it's been a long day and you could use a good night's sleep."

Damion bit his lower lip and looked coyly at Derek. "I could be in the mood for something else. Something that requires Alpha intervention..."

Derek smirked. "Really, do you think you deserve it?"

Damion nodded with an earnest face. "I've been a really good boy today, and did all my chores."

Derek's grin got wider. "In that case I think you might deserve a reward." Damion smiled at him as Derek reached forward and grabbed Damion's hand and pulled him towards the lift.

..oo00OO00oo..

Stiles was vibrating as he lay in bed, it had been a full day and he was still riding the high from getting his new G-wagon, then making out with Danny in his new G-Wagon, then making out with Danny in Danny's G-Wagon; then sort of watching Jackson and Scott racing their cars while Allison and Lydia cheered them on. Mean while he and Danny were making out some more while they stood between the G-wagons. Then Allison raced Jackson and managed to beat him, and Jackson trying to pretend that he let her. Then rock paper scissors game between the three to decide who got to try out the others cars in other races. The fact they were racing even if it wasn't really racing when they had been told not to, more like a sedate drag race on the access road to the Hale house which was hidden from the main road and no one ever came up it any way. Finally Lydia acting as the flag Girl when all three of them decided to go head to head and Allison beating the boys hands down, the fact making Scott drool and wag his phantom tail even harder for her.

He looked over at Danny who was leaning on one arm and lying side on looking at his mate. "I can't sleep... it's like I ate a box of sugar and I'm waiting for Cotton Candy to come out of my nose." He told him.

Danny's smile became a grin at the words. "Only you would think Cotton Candy would come out your nose."

Stiles face split into a massive smile. "It would be Pink as well."

Danny laughed and reached over and traced Stiles jaw. "I shouldn't take advantage of you, after all your dad is the Sheriff"."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah and he has a gun and knows how to shoot it." He said trying to keep a serious tone in his voice and failing badly."

Danny nodded in agreement saying. "It makes you even hotter, the danger factor."

Stiles snorted. "I don't need my Dad's gun to be dangerous; I can manage that all by myself." As he said it he partly shifted so that his eyes started glowing green and his claws came out and he traced them lightly down Danny's side.

Danny shivered at the touch. "That makes me want you even more." He replied and started to shift as well, his eyes glowing amber and his own claws came out and he traced a teasing paw over Stiles chest watching Stiles close his eyes and shiver at the touch.

"If we don't do something right now, I will have to stand under a cold shower for the next week." Stiles told him when he opened his eyes the pupils blown with lust.

Danny told him. "Then what are we waiting on then." His own eyes following suit, he leaned forward and nipped at Stiles lower lip with his sharpened teeth, and when Stiles opened his mouth Danny's probing tongue slipped in and their tongues wrestled for dominance. Danny reached around with his and held the back of Stiles head while Stiles gripped his arm and pulled him closer.

They both felt their Wolves growling and it spilled out from them both, each sounding lustful and needy. Danny trailed down Stiles jaw and neck nipping and sucking as he went leaving a trail of marks and causing Stiles to arch his back in pleasure as Danny sucked and nipped at his nipples. "Oh god Danny, I don't know where you learned to do that, but keep going." Stiles panted at him.

Danny grinned as he pushed Stiles back gaining dominance in the activities, and grasping Stiles sleep pants he shimmied them down revealing his hard penis straining to be attended to. Danny growl in pleasure and carried on kissing and nipping down Stiles chest and Abs moving lower and lower reaching his treasure trail and lapping he licked from Stiles penis to his belly button.

Stiles shudder and writhed at the feeling, his paws grasping at Danny shoulders for support and to keep him there the claws leaving red trails over them, shallow and adding to the mixture of pleasure that both were feeling.

Danny was panting harder as it became more difficult to hold the Wolf in check, leaned back and pushed at his own sleep ware cleared his own straining member. While teasing Stiles Chest and stomach with one paw, he concentrated on the other and struggling he pulled the claws in. Then leaning over to the night stand drawer he pulled out the bottle of lube from it. One handily he snapped open the bottle and squeezed some into his hand then carefully dropped the bottle so that it landed on the nightstand. Then lubricating his fingers he reached down and as Stiles watched him full of anticipation Danny slid a finger into Stiles's anus. Stiles gasped in pleasure at the feeling and Danny growled a rumble more like a purr at the tightness that met him.

Slowly so not to hurt his mate he started to prepare him, adding another finger and another as he felt Stiles was ready. Stiles was alternating between grasping the sheets and Danny shoulders in pleasure, gasping and panting and biting at his lower lip as he did so. Danny was also riding the pleasure curve as his finally felt Stiles was ready. "Do it!" Stiles gasped at him. "Fuck me now, I want you in me!"

Danny propped Stiles ankles on his shoulders and lined himself up, he was fighting the climax that was approaching as he slid himself slowly into Stiles. The boy gasped and clenched as Danny went in and Danny grunted with pleasure as he reached all the way in. They stopped moving for a moment both revealing in the feeling of being linked so intimately, so primal, then Stiles thrust his hips forward initiating the stroke that Danny picked up on and pressed in tighter steeling a kiss as he did so. The rhythm picked up pace both of them glistening with sweat as they ground against each other writhing with the pleasure at experience. Danny had taken Stiles cock in his hand and as he fucked Stiles, Stiles fuck his hand.

Together they reached climax and Stiles cum sprayed across Danny's chest and his own, while Danny's filled Stiles. They gasped at the ecstasy as the joint orgasm shuddering over both of them. Danny's arm that was supporting him from laying his full weight on Stiles shudder Stiles reached up and placed his paw onto Danny's shoulder to support him and help him.

Slowly Danny withdrew and then lay down along his mate's side, pulling him into him, kissing him as he did so. Stiles returned the kissed and the love. As they slowed down mellowing into the post sexual bliss, Stiles spoke up. "You know if we don't do something we may end up stuck together, it's almost as bad as if you did spray Cotton Candy everywhere." He said motioning at the cum on both of them.

Danny grinned and pulled Stiles close, putting his head under Danny's chin. "I can live with that." He told him and they lay there for a while just enjoying the others presence.

..oo00OO00oo..

Lydia massaged her temple as she grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen from the medicine cabinet in the bath room. Jackson was lying on the bed watching her with some concern as she took the tablets with a drink of water. "Another headache?" Jackson asked her.

Lydia nodded and sighed. "They come and go. It's been a long day and I'm tired, just makes them a bit worse."

"Oh." Jackson responded.

Lydia half smiled at him, she knew that he was concerned about her but the disappointment was still there in his tone. He was still riding high from the racing early in the evening and Lydia knew that he would need some sort of release before he would be able to settle down. Lydia knew the answer to the problem before she had even really thought of the problem. "Honey, why don't you go and see what Scott and Allison are up too, I know they would be happy to see you. I know that you want to repay Scott for something he gave you, tonight is the perfect night for it." She told him.

Jackson looked at her, there was a certainty and conviction in what she said that made him think she knew that this was how things were going to go in advance. "What about you though Lyd's, I don't want to leave you alone if you're not feeling well, plus you know..."

Lydia shook her head. "Hon, I'm not going anywhere, and honestly a good night's sleep will do me a world of good, and I know that your all hyped up and about as bad as Stiles." She snorted as Jackson made and noise of denial sounding even more like Stiles when he did. "Honey, this what all four of us talked about, it's what you need, and I need, and what they are offering us. It's like an equation, if it's just us then we become unbalanced, and the more we try to fix it, the more unbalanced we will become. They want to, and do act like an inverse function that stabilise us and normalised both sides so that we do balance."

Jackson raised an eyebrow at that but still looked at her with concern. "Lydia..."

Lydia came over and as she placed a finger on his lips she smiled. "I am in need of a good night's sleep and you need some help getting it out your system. Now go on shoo." She told him and made shooing gesture with her hand. Jackson looked like he would resist so she gave him a 'dont mess' look and shooed him again.

Jackson stood up and looked at Lydia; she leaned in and kissed him then pushed him towards the door. He walked towards it hesitantly at first, and then with a shy smile at her he headed out the door.

Lydia grinned at Jackson as her left the room, she had heard Stiles talking about how when Scott got emotional you could imagine him with a tail that reflected that mood, wagging or drooping, she had never really bought into the 'Phantom Tail' theory as Stiles called it, until tonight when to her it seemed that everyone in the pack had one and it was wagging or sticking straight up. As Jackson had left she could imagine his phantom tail wagging as he went. She laughed quietly at the thought, and then sighed in relief. She lay down stretching herself out, and she could feel the sleeping pill she had taken at the same time as the pain killers starting to take effect. The sleep would be dreamless and for that she was grateful.

..oo00OO00oo..

Scott was on his knees and bouncing up and down on the bed as he talked about the nights racing again with Allison. "When you gunned it at the end, and you smoked me and Jackson that was so cool. I have the coolest girl friend in the world, and she can race cars. I mean how cool is that, you are like so super hot right now!" He told her, grinning as he did so.

Allison grinned back at him, like this almost childlike enjoyment that he was projecting. "You did well as well. I mean when you let me drive the Mustang, there's an awful lot of torque in that engine, I could feel it squirrel as it tried to put the power down."

Scott stopped bouncing and looked at her. "Ok, you are even hotter when you talk about cars like that." He told her in all seriousness.

Allison grinned and pulled him so that he had his head in her lap; she started to stroke Scott's hair, scratching his scalp with her nails. After a minute there was a contented purr like growl coming from his chest and in the mirror over the dressing table she could see that Scott's eye lids had half closed in pleasure at the ministrations.

"God you have wonderful hands." Scott told her over the growl purr he was emitting.

"You are so cute like this, almost like you are my own adorable puppy." Allison told him.

Scott half nodded in contentment not really paying attention to what she had said. "Yes all yours." He told her. Something sank in though and he half turned to look at her. "Does that mean I'm your Lap dog?" He asked her with some concern.

Allison shook her head. "No, it means you're my big strong Beta protector, who is also cute and adorable."

Scott sighed accepting that and turned back to allow the scratching to continue. "That's ok then." Allison chuckled and grinned at that.

Scott turned again and looked at her. "I never gave you your prize for winning tonight did I?" He said with a sly grin on his face.

Allison put her hand to her forehead and said in mock horror. "I think you're trying to take advantage of me, and my innocence."

"Your innocence... right, you were the one that tried to bed me on our first study session." Scott replied with a grin. "I was all sweet and innocent till you had your wicked way. I am your boy toy after all."

Allison stuck out her tongue and then said. "Yes, so young and innocent, I cradle snatched you away and corrupted you."

"Just as long as were on the same page on that point." Scott said as he leaned up and kissed Allison on the lips.

Allison reached down and started to run sharpening nails down Scott's stomach feeling him shiver under it. She looked down and saw that his eyes were glowing gold at her, and she felt hers going to match. As Scott went to reach for her hand there was a knock at the door and Scott winced at the interruption.

"Yes." Scott called out as Allison nodded at his look to her whether to acknowledge it or not.

The door opened and Jackson was standing there in his black sleep pants. "Um... Hey... Sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I'll catch you tomorrow." He said scuffing his toe on the carpet and hanging his head, making him look much younger than he was.

Scott sat up. "No, it's ok come in; don't make me come over there and round you up again like last time." He told the other boy, Scott's face going into his lopsided smile; Allison nodded and in a gesture that made Jackson smile at its familiarity though it came from a different source, patted the space on the bed between them.

Jackson came over and sat down on the edge of the bed, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Lydia had another headache and wanted to sleep, and I was a little to buzzed from earlier, she said I should come along." He told them in way of an explanation. Scott and Allison exchanged a glance at Lydia having another headache. He was a little uncomfortable with the situation, and felt the others were having the same reaction, not having the wolf initiate the coupling this time.

Allison reached over and grabbed Jackson's shoulder and pulled him back so he was lying on the bed with his legs over the end. "That ok Jacks, it's all new to us too." Jackson smile at her, but the silence seemed to stretch.

Scott bit his lip and then grinned; he suddenly pounced on Jackson and started to tickle him. "I think someone is ticklish." He told Allison as Jackson started to try to get Scott off him.

"No... Scott please. No... Come on please... Scott... Noo... Come on... Don't!... Not there, oh god not there!" Jackson cried out in between bouts of laughing as Scott attacked with the skill of a master tickler, having had years of practice on Stiles.

Allison laughed and joined in as well attacking both boys and Jackson used the distraction to roll Scott over and attack him back. Soon all three were in a pile laughing and panting in the middle of the bed all smiling with the awkward tension broken between the three of them. Scott was back on top and Jackson was under him. "What do you want Jackson?" Scott asked him.

Jackson looked up at golden eyes looking back at him; his gaze shifted and met another set of golden eyes asking the same question as the ones above him. "I want..." He started then stopped. He looked away almost not wanting to see what those eyes thought. Then a male hand gently turned his head back. "I want to feel as wanted as I did that night." He told them, the golden eyes were soft, warm, not judging or scornful or pitying.

Scott leaned in. "I want you to feel that as well." He told Jackson softly.

Leaning in, Scott gently kissed Jackson, at first feeling resistance and then it gave way to wanting. As he opened his mouth to let Scott in, he felt softer female hands caressing the side of his face, and then moving to stroke his sides and chest, gently with sharp nails that made his pulse race, then another set of lips kissing down his neck and then nipping at his nipple and sucking.

"Oh man." Jackson exclaimed when he and Scott broke for air, then Allison was there kissing his mouth and filling it with her taste and her tongue. At the same time Scott started to kiss down the other side of his neck and then nipping at is nipple and sucking, each of them ground against the other gaining friction and driving the heat they all felt higher.

They kept this us each swapping roles in turn, taking the role of receiver and giver. This wasn't about dominance between them; it was sharing and inclusion between the three. Then Scott growled as his lust for the other two started to reach towards climax.

Jackson looked down at Scott and then over to Allison, glowing silver steel eyes met twin golden and he spoke in a raspy tone, his voice made heavy with the drives and needs that were flooding him. "Scott, I want you to feel as good as I felt..." He told them.

Scott cupped his chin. "Are you sure Jacks?" He asked knowing what Jackson meant.

Jackson nodded and Allison leaned in and kissed Jackson then Scott. "Let's do it." She told them.

Allison leaned over and kissed Scott again and pulled him towards her, as they moved over all three discarded their sleep wear, Jackson retrieving a bottle of lube from the night stand. Scott was soon lying on top of Allison and she kissed and stroked him reaching down she gently traces her claws over his penis causing him to gasp at the electric touch. As she did that Jackson lubed up his hand and slowly inserted finger into Scott. Scott gasped at the sensation and Allison leaned up and kissed him, stroking his chest and fondling his nipples, Scott was caught between the two firing off sensual cascades in his body.

Jackson added a second and then a third finger stretching Scott and ever so often grazing his prostrate. Scott was finding a rhythm with Jackson and pushed back as he pushed his fingers in. Allison tending to him at the same time, and his rock hard penis was soon leaking pre-cum freely.

Jackson leaned forward and kissed Scott. "Are you ready?" He asked both Allison and Scott. Allison nodded and Scott moaned in readiness. Scott went first and penetrated Allison both of them groaning as the sensations burned through them. Then Jackson straddled Scott and Allison's legs and then bracing himself with his arms so that he helped to support his weight, he slid his hard penis slowly into Scott's waiting anus.

Scott moaned again at the feeling and Jackson growled in pleasure, Allison stroked Scott's face as he became accustom to the double feeling. He knew now what Jackson had felt and why he had wanted to return that favour to him, he also knew that Allison needed to experience it as well as it was so unlike anything that they had done before. It linked all three of them is ways that they couldn't explain.

Slowly the rhythm that they had found on the forest floor came back to them and like an organic machine the movements began to pick up speed. As Jacks drew out Scott thrust forward into Allison, as he withdrew from her Jackson would push into him. It became waves of sensual pleasure that flooded each of the teens as they hit the pleasure spots and felt the others reaching the near orgasmic heights.

The rush of emotions and feeling pushed their transformation and soon all three were in Beta form. Scott nipped at kissed at Allison and Jackson, as Jackson kissed and nipped at both Allison and Scott, the left marks on each other, trails of bites and red spots over their necks and throats.

Scott took one of his hands and began to massage one of Allison's breasts, finger her nipple and adding to her pleasure. Soon the three were reaching the very edges of their climax and as Scott realised his seed into Allison she orgasmed as well and bit into Scott's shoulder as he bit into hers. Jackson struggled almost stuttering as Scott's orgasm added more pressure to his own penis and he shot his load into Scott, as he did he leant down and he bit into Scott's other shoulder.

The three of them rolled to the side almost spent with the activites that had drained the three of them. Jackson slid his softening penis out and Scott followed suit taking his from Allison. After a moment Scott pushed himself up and then moved over Jackson so that he was now between Scott and Allison. Both Betas looked and Jackson and together they bit him on the shoulders as well, Jackson gasped in surprise, then Allison pulled his head towards the shoulder Scott hadn't bitten and he bit that one as well. All three now bore the bite marks of the other two, a physical representation on the bonds that bound them.

They lay there recovering their strength, Scott was spooning Jackson and Allison was in front of the pair her arms wrapped around both. After a while Allison looked at Scott and motioned with her head towards Lydia's and Jackson's room, Scott nodded and pulled the dozing Jackson closer, then pulled the covers over them as Allison slipped out the bed.

Pulling on her night clothes Allison smiled fondly at the pair in the bed, and Scott returned the look to her. She crossed the room and headed out the door. Inside the room Jackson stirred at the noise and Scott shushed him and told him. "Sleep now, your safe." To which Jackson sighed and snuggled down. Scott smiled to himself remembering the feelings that had rocked his body, and then nuzzled into Jackson's neck, scenting the triple smell that came from the boy.

..oo00OO00oo..

Allison paused outside the room and scented the air, she could smell the recent passage of the Alpha pair and part of her blushed because the scent of her, Scott and Jackson making love as well as Stiles and Danny was heavy in the air. She bit her bottom lip in embarrassment and the naughty feeling she got at the thought of them knowing what was going on.

She crossed to Lydia and Jackson's room and inside she saw Lydia on one side of the bed on her side. Carefully she climbed in and moved over behind the other girl, so that she took the big spoon position behind her.

Lydia stirred and half asleep she asked. "Whozat?"

Allison smiled. "It's Allison."

Lydia nodded. "Jackson kay?"

Again Allison whispered to Lydia. "He's fine, he's sleeping with Scott, we were worried about you so I came over to keep you company."

Lydia nodded again. "S'good, boy's too noisy."

Allison chuckled at that. "Yeah they are. Go back to sleep, I'm here for you now." She told Lydia who was already drifting back to sleep.

"Love y' three." Lydia mumbles.

"We love you too, now sleep." Allison whispered and pulled Lydia in closer and felt the young woman relax into her, the extra warm generated by being a Werewolf acting like a hot water bottle to Lydia. She leaned in and kissed Lydia on the neck. "We're all here for you Lydia." Allison told her as Lydia fell asleep in her arms, Allison not long behind her.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek was half dragging Damion up the stairs while Damion grinned at his mate's behaviour. It was funny to see him act more like his age than the more serious persona that he wore most of the time. Right now here was acting more like the college kid he should be, than the Alpha of a pack of Wolves.

At the top of the stairs Derek stopped as he scented the air, his smile turning to a frown as he caught the arousal heavy in the air. Groaning Derek look towards Stiles and Danny's room and got the twin wrapped scents of both boys, then looking down towards Scott and Allison's room he picked up on the triple thread of the three scents mixed together. "Oh come on… Do I need to get the fucking hose now and spray the lot of them?" He said half rhetorically.

Damion looked at his mate and shrugged as he answered. "Considering what we were… well are about to do I don't think we can complain too much."

Derek glared at Damion and growled. "The boys are not too bad but if they get Allison or Lydia pregnant then Melissa and the Argents will be after me for blood and the Martins if anything happens to Lydia. On top of that if it's those three… fuck bunnies… then I can't even guarantee who will be the father." He said gesturing to Scott and Allison's room. "You need to have a talk with them before anything happens, if were not too late." The conversation about responsibilities was still fresh in the Alpha's mind.

Damion looked at Derek wide eyed. "Why me?" He asked him.

Derek gave him a 'Cause I told you' look. "You're the guidance counsellor around here, so safe sex comes under your banner."

"When did I become the emotional support system? Every time there is a talk about personal stuff I seem to be doing it." Damion groused at his mate.

Derek looked at him with a grin. "Ever since you became my mate, you are in every way, except for the physical workings, Alpha Female of the Pack. I know we joked that Melissa was, and she does look out for them. But in all ways as my mate you have taken on the emotional core role of the Pack, it's one of the reason's I love you. When they need help or are hurting you're there for them and always ready to help them. You make sure they study and get help if need be, and you make sure they behave themselves. You even make sure they have clean clothes to wear, and have enough to eat. I know that I'm the Alpha male and do all that stuff, but you do all the Alpha female stuff." He leaned in and kissed Damion as Damion stood there letting what Derek said sink and he reviewed his actions.

"Oh good grief, I am the girl in this relationship…" Damion finally said with an air of resigned acceptance to the role.

Derek grinned at his mate's reaction and kissed him again. "As first official duty as Alpha female, you get to have the safe sex talk with them."

Damion shrugged. "It would seem in that role I pre-empted you anyway. When it became obvious that things were getting physical for them, I spoke to Allison and Lydia. They both told me that the boys didn't have STD's and they were on the pill. I gave them something stronger that would cope with Were-Sperm, so we can be sure they won't get pregnant from 'The Sex'." He told Derek with quote marks around the word sex.

Derek was trying to shake the image of Were-Sperm, in his head he saw a sperm with fur and fangs and a full wolf tail swimming about. "That's a disturbing image." He told Damion. "But good that they were responsible about things. It never really occurred to me until Melissa had that talk with us."

Damion nodded. "Yup if anything happens, it's your pelt that they will be hanging on the wall." He told Derek with a smile, and then yelped as Derek punched him for that.

Grinning Derek pulled Damion along the corridor as he nursed the arm Derek punched. "I'm not sure you deserve any treats now…" He told Derek.

Derek's grin became full of razor sharp teeth and his eyes started glowing crimson. "Oh I do. Cause I'm the Alpha."

Damion grinned back as they got to their room and he was thrown towards the bed. "Now, you're the Alpha. Well bed detail ready for duty Mr Alpha Sir!" He snapped off in a military style with a salute.

Derek growled lustfully. "Well then, stand to attention for your Alpha."

Damion's grin turned mischievous as he pointed to his straining penis under his jeans. "I already am, Sir!"

"Well let's see about giving him and bit more room then." Derek shed his clothes as he approached the bed and Damion did his best to get undressed as well. He was assisted in getting the jeans of when Derek upended him and pulled them and his trainers and Socks of as well.

"Why Mr Hale, you take such advantage of me." Damion said while fanning himself like a southern bell.

"You don't know the half of it." Derek replied and with a slice of his claws Damion's boxers fall apart as well.

"This is the reason I don't wear nice things too often." Damion said with a sigh.

"Don't care what the wrapping is, want the treat inside." Came Derek's husky reply as his pushed Damion backwards and straddled him on the bed, he leant in and started to trail a series of kisses and nips up Damion's chest and throat leading to a passionate kiss where each fought for dominance. Derek nipped at Damion's lip and when Damion made a noise of protest, Derek struck and took control of the kiss. As he did he ran his paws up Damion's sides his claws were now fully out, and the shift to Beta was fully underway.

Damion reached around Derek's neck and pulled him closer to him, his own shift to Beta complete as well. With his other paw he traced the tattoo on Derek's back, even not being able to see it he knew where it was with intimate details. "I want you in me." He told Derek.

Derek growled and it was full of possessiveness and want and need. "Mine." He told his mate.

Damion nodded and leaned forward and in a husky voice he whispered into Derek's ear. "Yours… forever." Then he kissed him, tasting the Alpha and revelling in the feeling of having his mate so close, grinding against him. He could feel Derek's penis straining against him looking for friction, his own rubbing against it and Derek looking wantonly at Damion looking for the same thing.

The heat between the two was rising rapidly as they kissed and stroked at each other. Derek trailed a line of nips along Damion's shoulder reaching the spot where he had bitten him before. He sucked at it and could still feel the impression that had been left in his mates flesh from the mate bite he had given him, underneath Damion arched his back in pleasure as that spot had become sensitive to Derek and his ministrations. Derek pulled back and looked to his mate who kissed him, and then started to do the same to him, trailing nips and kisses along Derek's shoulder until he came to the spot where he had given Derek his mate bite. Derek's arms went weak as Damion licked and sucked at the spot causing white spots to dance in front of Derek's eyes.

"God you're going to kill me!" Derek growled at Damion.

Damion grinned back and nipped at Derek's ear with his teeth. "That may be part of my plan." He told Derek.

Derek fumbled for the drawer by the bed and pulled out the lube. "I want you so much right now." He told Damion as he focused to pull the wolf back just enough to not hurt him with the next act.

Damion moved so that Derek had access to his hole and after squeezing some lube out Derek slid his fingers into the waiting orifice. Damion writhed in pleasure at the penetration. Then moving his fingers to prepare his mate, he added a second and slid back in, then a third. This time Derek grazed the prostrate with a blunt nail. Damion moaned and bucked his hip so they he pushed on to Derek's fingers.

"Needy thing aren't you?" Derek asked.

"Need you in me now." Damion replied.

Derek growled and withdrew the fingers. He lined himself up and Damion lifted his legs around Derek's midsection to give him access with his cock.

Slowly at first then with increasing speed his pushed in, both males gasping at the sensation and their vision swimming at the feelings being realised. Their bodies like furnaces with the heat generating between them.

Derek started a need driven pace, and Damion met the thrusts with his own so that Derek penetrated fully, grazing Damion's prostate almost every time. At the same time he was stroking Damion's cock and timing the movements to alternate with his own thrusting.

Damion was washed away in a tsunami of pleasure; he lost himself to it as Derek lost himself to his own crescendoing pleasure at the physical acts. Their mate bond sung and pulsed with the pleasure at both ends and it added and intensified what they were feeling. Both of their wolves were entwined on the shared link, experiencing and adding to the climax that was fast approaching.

Damion came first covering his and Derek's abdomens with cum, and the tensing squeezing crash of that moment created the tipping point of pressure to initiate Derek's own orgasm. He fell forward onto his arms, which were now on either side of Damion's head and his body was wracked with waves of pleasure. Both of them howling into the orgasm as it swept them up into the white light of pure pleasure, it filled their worlds and their minds and left them gasping and spent, collapsed side by side on the bed.

Derek gasped. "You are going to kill me." He said it as if stating a fact, smiling at his mate.

Damion rolled onto his side, facing Derek and Derek with the last of his energy shuffled so that his back was to his mate, being the little spoon. Wrapped in his mates embrace with resting with his head on Damion's shoulder, he found that moment of peace again and settled into it.

Damion wrapped his arms around Derek holding him and he whispered how much he loved his mate as they both drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – The falls gonna kill you.**

Melissa got out of her car and yawned, she had pulled a double at the hospital and was ready to grab some food then sleep for the next twenty four hours, or as long as she got till she was due back for her next shift. Not working had been such a change and she could see why people had wanted to do that, as much as she loved to, it was a pity that she needed to work. She stretched and pushed the door open after putting her hand on the entry plate. Dropping her bag on the hall table and roughly putting her coat away she wondered along to the kitchen where a somewhat subdued Pack were sitting around the table looking like they had been busy all night as well.

Scott was slumped with his head resting on his arms, which were crossed to make a pillow, and had pushed the remains of his breakfast towards the centre of the table. Allison was poking at a bowl of cereal while leaning her head on Scott's shoulder. Jackson was trying to waft coffee under Scott's nose and occasionally poking Scott in the shoulder and Scott growling in return, all the while Jackson looking like he wanted to mirror Allison and just cuddle up. Stiles and Danny were yawning as they tucked into a pile of pancakes, Stiles half asleep pouring the better part of a bottle of maple syrup over the pancakes and Danny's hand. Derek and Damion were nursing mugs of coffee and looking like they wanted to go back to bed. Lydia was the only one of the group that seemed to be actively participating in the morning, looking like she had been up for a while and not just dragged out of bed and was sighing and nudging Jackson to get him to give up trying to get Scott more awake.

"Have a busy day yesterday?" Melissa asked, directing it to no one in particular, she went to the cupboard and got herself a mug and filled it with strong looking coffee. Scott moaned in response to her, and she half smiled at the normal Scott response to the question.

Damion got up and retrieved the bottle of Syrup from Stiles hand, and set it down on the table and came over to join her. "It seems to have been a rather full day all told." He told her while making a mug of herbal tea. Just before Melissa went to drink the coffee he substituted her mug for the tea. "Derek made this Wolf strength. If you drank it, you wouldn't get to sleep this side of Christmas. Believe me." Damion said with a wink to her.

"Thanks for that, I would like to get to sleep sometime today. Sitting on the edge of my bed staring at the wall was not part of my plan." Melissa replied with a smile. Coming back to the table Melissa poked at Scott to see if he was still alive and received a half-hearted growl from her son, to which she did grin at. She sat down and helped herself to a decent sized breakfast. "The cafeteria food gets worse at the hospital. Between that and the number of people that came in last night, I never got a chance to get out and get something.

"Unusually busy for a Saturday?" Derek asked Melissa.

Melissa nodded, saying. "Yeah, not the normal case of drunken injuries either. Some were displaying signs of exposure, and others were just minor injuries but there were a lot of them. Same with town, it was busy for a Sunday morning but no one seemed to be doing anything."

Derek looked at Damion with a weighted glance. "I think I'll give Stan a phone and see how things are." Damion nodded and Melissa caught on to the under tones of what wasn't being said.

Damion asked the Pups. "What are you guys plans for today?"

Allison sat up and after taking a drink of her Oj she replied. "Scott and I are going to see my parents. I need to grab a few things, and see how they are doing. Hopefully it won't degenerate into a fight." The lump that was Scott let out a whine at that and Allison punched him. "You agreed to it last night."

Jackson smirked and said. "He would have agreed to anything with the thought of getting some."

It was Lydia's turn to hit her boyfriend. "So would you, so don't tease him. Jackson and I are doing the same, but with my mother. The divorce papers finally came in so I want to see how my mum is doing."

Stiles was about to lick the syrup of Danny's hand when he realised that everyone had started to stare at them. Nervously chuckling he put Danny's hand down. "Yeah, that will need washed…"

Danny snorted. "Seeing family sounds like a good idea. We can do a drive by and see your Dad, Stiles, take him some healthy food for lunch. Then go see my parents, so I can introduce them to you properly, and not just the guy that keeps dragging me out the house when I'm at home."

Stiles grinned at that description and nodded to the plan. "How about you guys, up to Alpha business, or repeating last night's howling?" He asked with his grin going to the sly end of the spectrum.

Derek coughed and the others saw a flush of red on his cheeks. "I've got some stuff to sort out here."

Damion was biting his lower lip trying not to smile as his mates discomfort; he looked at stiles and said. "I'm re-integrating Excalibur today, hopefully, and keeping an eye on the Rosetta program."

"Sounds like we all have plans. Let's get things cleared up and we can get on with them." Derek said to the group. Melissa had finished her plate and went to clear up but Scott stopped her and she smiled at him and ruffled his hair in appreciation, she headed up to bed. The others cleared the table and dishes and then set the dishwasher to take care of the plates.

As they were about to head off Damion called out. "If you make it back in time dinner will be at six." There was a chorus of 'oh-kay' from the disappearing Pups.

Derek smiled at his mate. "So the Den mother." He then yelped as Damion grabbed him and tackled him to the floor.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek was sitting in the Living room reading his book; every now and then he stopped and looked around him. Something seemed off to him and he wasn't sure what it was. Marking his page with a book mark, he set the book down on the end table and sat there thinking about what was wrong.

Then it hit Derek, the house was too quiet. As little as a couple of months ago the bustling constant activity of having the pack mostly under the one roof had driven him to distraction at time. Either there were pups running around or shouting at each other in different rooms, blowing stuff up in the entertainment room, or even just splayed out in a puppy pile watching something.

The house was alive and Derek had come to need that, it reminded him of his own family and how his house used to be. Having gone from being the almost archetypal lone wolf, shunning everyone, he was lost without his pack around him, needed them to feel complete. "You would have been laughing your ass off at that sis." He said to the memory of Laura, she had always said to him they needed a pack even more so after the fire. He finally got that.

Sighing Derek got up and wondered towards the wine cellar, even if it was just sitting around and poking weird things he wanted to be near his mate. Riding the elevator down he wondered how he would handle it when the Pack went back to living in their own homes again, sure they would still be over but it wouldn't be the same. Then when it came time for them to go to college, he wouldn't stop them from going where they needed to go, not like some Alpha's that demanded their pack to stay close. They all needed to find their own ability to make lives on their own, his dad had let his pack do that and they had all come back. Holding on to them to tightly would mean he would lose them, and that he couldn't do now.

The doors open on the elevator and Derek wondered towards the cloister room, and in the midst of the room surrounded but thingamys, Damion was leaning over one of the opened spheres. He was wearing a pair of welders goggles and had a look of concentration on his face, and making Derek smile at the sight, had his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. Damion stood back and then looking up, he fired magical energy at the Orrery above him. The energies crackled around the spheres like lightning and then they arced back to the table surface in front of him. The lightning continued to flow as two swords, one black and one silver, levitated up right and then they started to orbit around each other in the energy stream. Damion pumped the air and exclaimed "Yes!"

Derek burst out laughing at the gesture and Damion spun around to face him, pulling the goggles off. This made Derek laugh even more because what ever had happened had covered Damion in a fine layer of soot, and taking the goggles off had left him looking like and inverted Raccoon. "You look ridiculous." He told his mate.

Damion reached up and wiped his hand on his cheek and looked at the black smear that came away. Looking into a polished surface he laughed self consciously at that. "I think I need to get cleaned up before anyone else sees me." As he turned back to Derek, he heard a clicking nose as Derek was taking photos with his phone. "No, no, no, no, no! We are not keeping a record of that." He added lunging towards Derek to try and get the phone.

"Too late, I have the evidence and I'm keeping it." Derek chuckled, playing keep away with the phone.

"Damn your Wolf reflexes. I will get my revenge at some point." Damion said grinning.

"So have you finished what you were doing?" Derek asked.

Damion nodded. "Yeah, I'm now synching them up so that they are linked again." He linked arms with Derek and added. "Let me check on the Translation and I'm yours for the rest of the day."

"That sounds like a fair trade off." Derek answered giving Damion a quick peck on the lips.

Damion grabbed a cloth as they left the room, the Orrery still arcing over the swords. Derek led the way down stairs and Damion went over to check the displays. "So how's it going?" Derek asked.

"Well it's like dancing in Syrup." Damion replied.

Derek shook his head. "You've been hanging out with Stiles too much." He told Damion.

Damion gave him that. "Probably, anyway there is no direct language translation; it's deader than the deadest languages that we know off, almost as dead as ruff collars and flare trousers. However my mother had discovered several glyphs and sigils in several dead languages that bore a resemblance, or at least hinted at a root source for them. To that end were attacking the problem indirectly. The Rosetta program is creating probability clusters for the glyphs in the book and searching for likely matches and the more likely root meanings."

Derek frowned. "That sounds complicated." He said to Damion.

Damion nodded. "It is, it would have taken my mother years to get as far as she did with a dozen symbols, the computer systems is doing virtually the same thing but at several thousand petaflops, and believe me that's a lot of processes. It will hopefully have something for us soon. At the moment I think were at the 'All your bases are belong to us' stage."

Derek nodded. "Badly translated." He said.

Damion chuckled. "I knew you were a closet nerd."

Derek opened his mouth to retort and closed it again realising he would only dig himself in deeper.

"Come on nerd-boy; let's go get into some mischief." Damion said still grinning; Derek rolled his eyes and dragged his mate towards the elevator. As they got in Derek dragged Damion into a kiss.

..oo00OO00oo..

Sam Argent drove like he was being chased be hounds from hell. The last twenty four hours had been a living hell for him, but he had finally started to come to his sense.

Things with Kate had been getting stranger and stranger; she wasn't even asking him to do things anymore, just expecting his obedience. Every time he was near her it was like he couldn't think straight and it getting harder to clear his head. He had blanks in his memory where he couldn't remember what he had been doing, and dreams that were tortured and full of dark things.

It had come to head last night, Kate ordered him to prepare the next safe house, and he had left the room when she had gotten a phone call. He couldn't remember why he had gone back, but the conversation that he heard had turned his blood to ice and seemed to clear some of the cotton feeling from his head. Kate was speaking to Black 'shouldn't be long now and our sibling will be with us.' A pause and then 'Yeah I know so many deaths it will complete the preparations and mean we can concentrate on the final step... I know I have something really special planned. I figured what better to server than Sammy boy. He's about useless now, but he will make a fine main course.' Then he heard the cackling laughter from both ends of the phone call that sounded so inhuman.

The hunters that he assembled were loyal to Kate now, beyond any form of free will, and he could see that now. So leaving when the place was full of them would never have worked. When she had left that day with a contingent of them, he had taken his chances. He told the men guarding the building that he was going to check on the new safe house. They looked like they would stop him until he said Kate ordered it, and then it was like that thought turned off any independent reaction.

Sam could only think of one place that he could go now. He just hoped that his parents could forgive him, and help him.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek and Damion were in the kitchen preparing the food for dinner. It was a beautiful day outside and they had decided to bar-b-queue. To that end the kitchen was now full of plastic crates containing various marinades and rubs into which venison, steak and chicken were being dunked rubbed and coated.

"I swear if I thought about how much food we go through in a week, I'm sure I could equate it to the national consumption of a small country or principality." Damion told Derek as he added a blend of herbs to several of the rubs.

Derek snorted. "Well you wanted in on a Pack of teenage Werewolves. You could take the normal teenage intake of food and quadruple it for a normal active Teen Wolf, and our lot aren't natural by any stretch of the imagination."

"Who isn't natural?" Stiles asked as he and Danny came in from the hall.

Damion looked up. "That would be you lot." He replied straight faced.

Stiles tilted his head as he thought about that. "Granted." He said acknowledging the point.

Danny grinned at Stiles answer then asked of the Alpha's. "Anything we can do to help?"

Derek nodded. "Could you start on the baked potatoes? We need to get them wrapped up and on soon so they have time to bake properly."

Stiles nodded. "Sure, after all I hate getting little bits of uncooked potato in my meal."

Danny asked. "Do you want the corn done as well?"

Damion nodded. "Please."

"How were things with your parents?" Derek asked.

"My Dad's doing ok; he was disappointed that he wasn't getting to the diner for lunch. He said you phoned about the odd number of people not from the town. He's keeping an eye on it, but the numbers were already registering on his radar as odd." Stiles said as he ripped of sheets of Aluminium foil.

Derek nodded at that. "For once we are actually inside the Police loop, so if anything goes down at least he will let us know." He said and the others agreed with him.

Danny smiled as he talked. "Mine were cool. They were asking how my unofficial Summer Camp was going, and not to overstay my welcome. That and they adored meeting Stiles properly. Me-maw was there and thought he was so cute; it was kind of embarrassing to see an eighty year old flirt with my boyfriend. What was even worse was he was doing in back to her. Mom wanted to adopt him, and Dad gave him the stink eye for about two minutes till the trademark Stilinski charm worked and he was calling him son by the end of the visit. I've never seen them taken so fast with one of my boyfriends, in fact I think they like him more than they do me." Danny told the others as he was piercing and wrapping the veg. Stiles had gone beet red during Danny's summation of their visit, and the others were laughing at his reaction.

They settled into their tasks as more of the pack returned. Lydia and Jackson came in next and Lydia perched herself on one of the Kitchen counters and said. "Jackson and I will make the Salad." She said volunteering for Jackson.

Jackson pouted. "Lydia, we could have had some free time." He whispered to her, then mentally face palmed as he remembered he was in a room full of Werewolves and Derek was now giving him a glare. "Sorry, we all work together. Well Lydia supervises and I work together." He amended knowing his place in the dynamic. The others just chuckled at him. Once the Vegetables were done Stiles and Danny helped Jackson out as Lydia made dressing choices.

"How's your mother doing?" Damion asked of Lydia.

Lydia sighed. "She's coping as well as I expected. Which is to say not at all really; even with him out of the house the conversation still ended up with her blaming Dad for everything. I'm sorry I dragged Jacks along to see that."

Jackson put a hand on her kneed and squeezed. "You were there for me when I got... is kicked out the right phrase? Anyway I couldn't not be there for you as well." He told Lydia, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

The Pups took out the wrapped veg and put them in the smoker to start cooking, and Derek put the slower cooking joints in as well to give them time to get properly prepared. As with all Bar-B-Queues, it was the domain of the Alpha male, and even though Damion was excellent cook, Derek shooed him away whenever he tried to get near it. This caused great hilarity for the Pups.

"Dude you know that the women folk don't get to go near the grill." Stiles told Damion with a laugh.

Damion quirked an eyebrow and threatened Stiles. "Keep that up Stiles and I'll give you back the pink hair, though this time it will be permanent and the collars and cuffs will match." Stiles paled at that thought, and Damion grinned wickedly. "Beware of Spell Wolves, for we are Tricksie and quick to anger." He told the teen.

Danny punched Stiles on the shoulder and laughed at his mate's expression.

Damion headed back inside to get some more stuff, and Jackson followed him in.

"Uhh, can I have a word?" Jackson asked somewhat nervously.

Damion raised an eyebrow, but indicated towards the study. They went in and Damion closed the door to offer them some privacy.

"What's up Jacks?" Damion asked him after leaning against the desk.

Jackson was rubbing the back of his neck, his subconscious nervous habit kicking in. "You know how Lydia and me are a couple, but we've... I've been seeing Scott and Allison as well?" When Damion nodded carried on. "I've, you know... geez this is harder than I thought... I slept with them a couple of times now".

Again Damion nodded. "We knew about the first, that it happened again is okay, if your okay with it."

Jackson nodded, and was biting on his lower lip. "When I woke up this morning, I noticed a mark on my chest. I thought it was from sleeping funny, but I felt a tingling from it little earlier and when I checked..." he pulled up his T-shirt and on his chest was an incomplete mate mark. Instead of being a half mark over the heart that completes when lined up with the mate, this looked like a full mark but had only half the lines of the others combined. It was still faint, a light blue colour, rather than the full black lines of the other ones.

Damion reached forward then stopped and looked to Jackson for permission, Jackson nodded and Damion traced the lines with a finger getting a sense of it. "Are you worried about it?" He asked.

Jackson thought about it for a minute. "No, not worried, just not sure what it means. I mean it doesn't feel like it's hurting me and you guys all have them. I kind of figured that me and Lydia just wasn't there in our relationship, you know for that to happen."

Damion nodded and leaned back on his desk. "I think, and I will need to check, but I think that Scott and Allison have opened their bond to you, and as you three, well four are sort of in a joint relationship it's showing as this altered mark."

Jackson looked kind of stunned by that, and he traced the mark with his own finger. "Wow." He hadn't realised how much the others felt about him and Lydia, and here on his chest was a physical mark that proved to him beyond any doubt that they did want him. They cared for him and wanted him to be part of them. "Wow." He said again, after so much recently with his adoptive parents this revelation was a lot to take in.

Damion reached over and ruffled his hair, and with a lopsided smile said. "I told you, you're never alone, not now."

Jackson looked up at Damion and slowly a genuine and somewhat shy smile spread over his face. "Wow." He said again.

Damion shook his head, and chuckled then draped his arm over Jackson's shoulder. "Come on Pup; let's get back to the others." Jackson nodded and let Damion lead him back to the patio area out the back.

Upon their return Jackson went and sat by Lydia, who smiled at his expression and rested her head on his shoulder. Derek raised an eyebrow to Damion and Damion returned it with a smile that said that it was okay, and not to worry.

A short while later they heard the door go again and Scott and Allison came through the house and out the back. Scott was whining to Allison. "They hate me. I swear that your Dad wants to hang my head on the wall. I think your mother would happily do the mounting... you know my head on a plaque."

Allison was shaking her head. "Oh come on Scott, they don't hate you, they're just getting used to the idea we're together."

Scott was shaking his head vehemently. "Nope, they're Werewolf hunters, I'm a Werewolf. I'm dating their daughter, and she became my mate. I turned her into a Werewolf, meaning they know, and I mean they KNOW what we got up... you know with 'The Sex', for you to become a Werewolf."

Allison sighed. "Scott they were never going to like who ever I was dating. It just happens that we have some extra stuff that they need to work through."

They were on the patio now having followed their noses and the others could see Scott was pouting now. "I swear I think the next time we go over they will literally have a dog house out the back to put me in with 'Scott' written on it, and then chain me up there with a collar. They can borrow the water bowl Stiles made for me!"

Allison bit her lip trying not to laugh at the mental image of Scott sitting dog stile in front of a white dog house with his name over it, chained up with a collar and the water bowl and him howling like a puppy that had been left alone. "That is a very cute image of you by the way."

Scott made a flustered whine at that. "I just don't think we'll ever really get along."

Allison put her hand on his shoulder. "Give it time."

The pair realised had been so caught up hey hadn't realised they weren't alone and Scott blushed under his tan skin as he realised that everyone had heard what they had said. "Oh god." He groaned.

The others were snickering at the mental images or biting their tongues, and Damion and Derek were glaring at the rest of the Pups to get them to stop. Scott winced at the look Stiles was giving him and he knew that he wasn't going to escape the dog house image for a while.

"Any way, we have a couple of hours before dinner so any ideas, apart from teasing Scott." Damion asked, giving a knowing look at Stiles who relented for the moment.

Jackson stood up from the table. "How about we have a pickup game of lacrosse, we can have two teams of four."

Lydia frowned. "I'm not really up for playing sports." She told them.

Allison nodded. "I'll sit out with Lydia and you can have two teams of three."

Derek nodded. "That sounds like an idea." He looked over at Damion expectantly.

Damion sighed. "Such fun... Oh all right. Go get me a stick and I'll pitch in."

Jackson fist pumped the air, and then banged fists with Scott who was looking pleased at the prospects of an all out Wolf Game. The boys ran towards the house with Derek a scant second behind them.

Damion looked at the girls who were chuckling at the boy's enthusiasm. "What are you going to do... keep an eye on the food would you." He said with a sigh, and followed them in when the girls nodded.

Five minutes later and Damion was holding Jackson's old lacrosse stick, while the rest were sporting the new lacrosse sticks that they had gotten. Everyone was in T-shirts and shorts and Derek was wearing the lacrosse shirt that Damion had gotten him for his birthday. Jackson and Scott took one look at it and winced at the mental imagery that came back from all the teasing that had gone on between Derek and Damion and the phrase 'Naughty Lacrosse Player'.

"Seriously hope that that hasn't been used for anything else." Jackson said, and Scott nodded.

Derek growled at the pair, and Damion shot them a dirty look and said. "Keep that up and it won't be the Argents that will be getting you two dog houses."

The pair looked at each other and gulped at the thought while the others were laughing. Derek split them up into teams, he took Stiles and Danny and Damion was with Scott and Jackson.

Stiles asked Derek. "I know that we can take getting hit by the ball." Scott gave Stiles a dirty look and muttered about being the guinea pig for that experiment, and Stiles stuck his tongue out before continuing. "Anyway, Helmets, yes or no?"

Derek thought about it for a second. "A yes to Helmets, we don't need any concussions or head wounds making you even more annoying." Again Stiles stuck his tuck out but pulled it back in quickly when Derek turned to look at him.

Between the four Pups they had enough helmets for the six of them, Jackson and Danny's spare ones providing for the Alpha's. It was decided shirts off as they would more than likely end up destroyed and Derek didn't want to ruin his new one. The girls exchanged grins as they appreciated the sight of the six well toned and sculpted figures running around.

"Pity the have shorts on." Lydia told Allison who nodded; the others heard the comment and stopped short staring at the pair who blushed.

Jackson was a little hesitant at first but took off his shirt and the others saw the altered mate mark on his chest. "That's new." Stiles said pointing.

Jackson bit his lip and nodded, looking at Lydia who smiled back at him with a look that told him she knew already and was happy for him. "It just kind'a showed up today." Jackson said, he looked to Scott and Allison who exchanged knowing looks and happy smiles for Jackson and Lydia.

Allison leaned over to Lydia. "You are okay with it, aren't you?"

Lydia nodded, and pulled here top slightly down and Allison saw a ghost of the same mark on her. "Yeah, I'll tell Jackson later, but I am." She gave Allison a peck on the cheek as thanks, and Allison blushed.

The first ten minutes were spent practicing with each other and explaining the rules to Damion. He picked them up fast enough, and soon the match started. There was no designated goalie, just whoever was closest.

To Scott it was like the first time he had used his enhanced abilities, they were all playing all out and though he, Jackson, and Danny had developed a working system for their matches they tended to play just above human levels holding back the full extent of what they could do. Now thought it was all go. They were performing jumps and leaps and evasions that would have left any human dazed and confused.

"What the HELL was that?" Derek called out, which brought the game to a stop. Derek was looking at Damion who had apparently used the Lacrosse stick like a hickey stick and pelted the ball up field.

"Sorry. My bad there, got caught up and reverted to hockey rules." Damion said sheepishly, Derek was glaring at him for stopping the game and the others were laughing.

"Don't give him too much stick, it's his first time!" Shouted Allison from the side line.

Lydia called out. "Yeah you've just popped his Lacrosse Cherry, be nice." Which brought startled looks form the Wolves on the grass and an embarrassed cough from Damion; Lydia just grinned evilly at Allison who chuckled.

Derek shook his head and sighed then called out. "Game on!" Bringing the players attention back to the game.

Lydia picked up the music remote and selected the song list she and Allison had put together while they were watching. Cobra Style by the Teddybears kicked off and blasted across the back garden. The younger wolves looked over and they gave approving nods and thumbs up to the music choice, while the older wolves sighed.

The game kicked off again and the sides settled into a pattern for play. Stiles and Danny took turns providing support for Derek and he made attacks on the front of the other team, and goal runs, the other hung back providing defence. Damion hung back playing the defensive position letting Jackson and Scott take the attacking positions.

Derek won the first ball from the face-off with Jackson; he flicked it back to Danny and sprinted up the left side as Danny took up the right side. Scott went for Danny and he had to stop dead and pivot round Scott's manoeuvre, Danny then flipped the ball over to Derek who caught it. Damion went for Derek and just before he clashed with him Derek managed to flip the ball back towards Danny, except Jackson had anticipated this and performing a mid-air roll after jumping managed to snag the ball before it got to Danny. Jackson landed and spun sending the ball soaring to Scott who raced it down the left side being pursued by Derek and Stiles in front of him. Danny was heading towards him as well as Jackson sprinted down the right wing and Scott Sprung over Stiles and sent the ball to his team mate who made the point as Derek caught up with Scott. Jackson pumped his Stick into the air in celebration and was joined by Scott and Damion.

The second face off and Derek took the ball again, and flipped it to Stiles who ran up the right wing. Derek and Danny both headed up the Left and Stiles sent the ball streaking towards Danny when Scott attempted to block him. Jackson was heading to Danny who sent the ball to Derek, there was a brief tussle as Damion caught up to his mate and managed to send the ball back to Jackson who got intercepted by Danny, He sent the ball in a high arc that Stiles grabbed and scored from the left side of the goal.

Forty minutes later and time was called, the Wolves all needing a cold drink and to get their breath back. In a normal game, they had no problem running the full match length, but when all the players were playing at the same Wolf level, then it made it more tiring as they were all out, all the time. They were also covered in bruises, cuts and scratches from where play had gotten physical; no one had escaped injury of some sort.

Jackson set his helmet down and snagged the bottle of iced water that was waiting on them. "Man I haven't felt like that for a long time." He said while wiping the sweat from his fore head, and then taking a drink.

Scott plonked down next to him and did similar. "Yeah, been ages since we could go all out like that."

Stiles was lying prone on the other bench just moaned as he held his water against his forehead. Danny leaned against the table and reassured Stiles with a head rub while drinking his water.

Lydia was looking at them in a calculating fashion. "Apart from the blood tests and urine tests, I would recommend you guys form a professional team. After all you would kick their asses and win any cup."

Derek snorted. "Yeah apart from those potential methods of detection and the increased scrutiny from the press after one of those dumb asses forgets and pulls of some of the moves we saw out there, not a bad idea."

Lydia smirked back at Derek. "As I said, apart from that."

Damion went over to check the grill and the smoker. "I would say that dinner is about done. We can either, hold dinner and play some more or eat."

"EAT!" was the unanimous response from the group.

"God, you lot make more noise than a full Lacrosse game." Melissa said as she came outside. She had showered and was looking at lot more with it than that morning.

"Sorry Mum, we kind'a got caught up in things. We didn't wake you did we?" Scott asked a hint of guilt in his question.

"No, I was getting up anyway, but I could hear you lot from inside the house." Melissa replied ruffling Scott's hair.

"Mum!" He responded getting embarrassed by the show of affection from her, Melissa just laughed.

"Shouldn't you guys be wearing pads?" Melissa asked, taking in the bruises that covered all the males.

"Wouldn't really last long enough Melissa, we wore helmets for head wounds, but anything else would get shredded." Damion lifted up his right arm and showed a series of long slashes that were healing over. "Sometimes play got a little too violent." He said looking at Derek as he did.

Derek shrugged unapologetically and said. "Those are your own fault for getting in my way." Damion rolled his eyes at that, and the rest were grinning.

The others went and got the salad and fixings from the kitchen while Derek and Damion started to move the cooked things from the bar-b-queue so that they could rest. "Does anyone want well cooked?" Derek called out. Melissa and Lydia called out to that and their stuff was given some more time to be less on the rare side.

As they sat down to eat Damion commented to Derek. "This is what I like, being together, having fun together and eating together."

Derek nodded. "Yeah... me too."

Stiles heard them and raising his glass of juice, said loudly. "I'll drink to that." He was joined in the impromptu toast by everyone at the table.

..oo00OO00oo..

Sam Argent pulled into the driveway of his parents' house and turned the engine off. He sat there looking that the doors and wondering for the umpteenth time was he doing the right thing. Not having much of an option aside, could he face his parents and his sister and say sorry to them?

Sighing Sam got out the car and walked to the door, as he was about to knock it opened and Chris Argent stood in the doorway with Victoria behind him. "Hello Son." He said to Sam.

All the speeches that Sam had tried to make went out his head as he saw the pair standing there, tears that were held in for so long and the stress of everything came thundering up and he began to cry. Choking out between sobs that racked him, he said. "I'm… so… Sorry!"

Chris looked at his son and saw the pain and hurt on his face making him look so much younger, he pulled the young man into the house and into an embrace that Victoria joined them in. After a few minutes locked in the embrace Chris separated and let Victoria guide Sam into the living room while he checked the street to see if Sam had been followed then closing the door followed them in.

Victoria got Sam a brandy and after pushing him to a seat, gave the drink to him. When he tried to talk she waved him off and told him. "Drink that first, then we can talk."

Chris joined them and sat down on the couch opposite Sam and was joined by Victoria. After Sam had finished the drink, Chris said to him. "What happened?"

Sam sat there looking more stunned than anything and Victoria and Chris exchanged worried looks.

"She's not human. She's not Kate." Sam finally said looking at his father and Chris nodded.

"We know, we didn't want to believe it either, but I saw her dead and checked the body myself. She was dead. The Hale Pack has evidence that she was resurrected somehow by something." Chris told Sam.

"She... she met me of the plane, was just like Aunt Kate was, told me she had faked her death and that you had been compromised by what happened. She told me that she wanted to get men together to clear up the mess that had been left. It was like the more I was around her the more that what she said made sense and became ingrained... it was like being in a trance I can see that now. Then White came and she told me to do as he told me, he was cold and calculating. Kate told me that Allison might have been turned, that I might have to put her down rather than let her live like that, it made sense when she said it, but when White pulled the gun on Allison it was like something cracked inside." He couldn't make eye contact as he told them this, as he admitted how he had been played and used.

"Oh Sam." Victoria said to Sam, the need to comfort him was almost overwhelming but he needed to get this of his chest, to say it all.

"Then he sent me back to her and she put me to work getting more people, moving safe houses, getting weird stuff like minerals and stones and things. We heard White was dead and all the men, she blamed the Wolves, but something didn't sit right, something about what they were like before I left. Then she started disappearing for long periods and coming back, and when she was around it was hard to think as myself, what she said seemed like the right thing to do. Then this other one came along, I never met her, but I heard them talk. Men were sent there, and then she started to want transports for large numbers of people." Chris and Victoria looked at each other the unknown factor of what was obviously planned had them both worried. Sam carried on not seeing the look. "Finally a few days ago I got my orders, but something wasn't clear so I went back, she was on the phone talking about another sibling coming, and that she was going to use me as a welcoming main course. She was almost gleeful, saying I was used up but would make a good meal. This inhuman thing was in Kate's body was talking about more of them coming and eating me and was gleeful about it. She... She wanted to eat me..." Sam finished and put his head in his hands, with his arms resting on his knees, he mumbled. "Is Allison ok?"

Victoria's hand was covering her mouth in the shock of hearing what they had planned to do Sam, and was by his side in a second rubbing his back and holding him to her. Chris got another brandy for Sam and set it on the table. "She's ok, were still getting used to the whole Werewolf thing, but she's ok and staying with the rest of the Pack for safety. If you had arrived a couple of hours ago you could have seen her yourself." Chris said to Sam sitting next to him.

Sam looked up and shook his head. "Not yet, I don't think I can face her just yet."

Victoria nodded. "We understand. You've been through a lot, and you need time, just like her."

Sam nodded. "How are you dealing with the whole Werewolf thing?" He asked them, he wanted to take his cue from them, and he didn't trust his own judgment now.

"It's hard; I'm not going to lie. The whole thing with Kate, then the pack getting bigger, and everything that happened, it would be easy to lay the blame for it all at their feet. But we can't, not after everything we have seen and experienced. The Hunters are splitting down the middle, and what happened to us after White was because of that, they didn't want a moderate view to be voiced." Chris told Sam.

Sam looked at him and then to Victoria who nodded. "I'm still not comfortable with it, but how they have acted and act now is far more honourable than some of the people that we have called friends." Victoria told him, Sam saw that it wasn't an easy confession. "Allison's change surprised me, and I didn't react well to it. I nearly lost her to my own prejudices. We may never be friends with the Wolves, but I would sooner call them allies now."

Sam raised his eyebrows in shock at that. His mother was the bedrock on which he had based his beliefs growing up before he had started to side with Kate. That she could say that she had, well not that she had been wrong, but prejudiced towards them was like the world turning upside down. "Really?" He asked her.

Victoria nodded again and placed her hand on his. "We have all had to re-evaluate what we stand for and how we go about it. We've spoken with other parents of the Wolves and have come to an understanding of sorts. It's no longer about what came before, it's about what happens now. If they go rouge then we will act, but we will not do so arbitrarily or blindly, what has happened has shown both your father and I just how many shades of grey there are."

Chris nodded at that and said. "When White went for Allison, and then when you all but disappeared we realised where our priorities had to lie. Out of everything, we had to make sure the two of you were safe first and foremost."

Sam looked stunned as he turned from his father to his mother. That they were willing to make such changes to their own moral imperatives, their own codes, made him realise how little he really knew about them, and what he could still learn from them. "I've been an idiot." He told them.

Chris gripped his other hand and Victoria squeezed the one she was holding. "No, you've been misled and lied too, and now you get a chance to make amends, and to decide your own path. That's what's important now." Chris told his son, and both took note of the tears that were in Sam's eyes.

"Let's get you something to eat, you look famished, and then you need to get some rest. We'll work out how best to keep you safe now, once you are rested up." Victoria told Sam, and Chris nodded his agreement, Sam nodded willing to be led in this.

Victoria stood up and Sam followed her and she led him towards the kitchen in a way reminiscent of when he was little boy.

..oo00OO00oo..

Kate sucked at her teeth in an annoyed manner, those brain dead idiots had let Sammy get away and she had been looking forward to eating him with her siblings. Kate clucked her tongue in frustration and looked at the oncoming signpost telling her that Beacon Hills was only thirty miles away. Soon, soon she would be there and could welcome them properly and then with Black they would be three of the four, more than enough to take down any threat.

Kate glanced at the driver from the passenger seat; he was like the rest of the men she had brought, completely subservient to her will. As the time got closer, so her powers grew, soon anyone with anger in their hearts or rage in their soul would be hers to command, and then she could call down a true war of man and decimate the planet for her masters. As she did that then Death would become stronger as well, once her Masters had crossed the boundary, this planet would burn and then so would the universe, then once that had gone so would the multiverse leaving only the Dark Universe. Kate couldn't wait for that to happen, it filled her with a fire that fed what could only be called a soul in the loosest possible manner.

Then she felt the world buck under the vehicle, and she smiled coldly.

..oo00OO00oo..

Black stood at the window; she felt her sister approaching and knew that the time was at hand for her to make her move. Calling on her puppets, her thrawl's she directed them to gather from wherever they had been hiding or waiting. Her group was large enough to take down the Wolves, and once that was done nothing would stand in their way from cracking the universe and ending the world of light and replacing it with her master's dark world.

"Come to me, the time is nigh." Black said to no one in particular but all her thrawl's heard her call and Black savoured the mindless control of them she had.

Then she felt the world buck under the building, and she smiled coldly.

..oo00OO00oo..

Stan sighed as he picked up the recent report from his deputies, they growing number of people were a concern, and they didn't seem to have any plan or reason to be over that they were just here. Derek had spoken to him earlier and they had each voiced their concerns over the growing numbers.

Putting down the report Stan picked up the mug of coffee from his desk and drunk half the contents in one go, then he picked up the doughnut that he wasn't meant to have and bit into it. What Stiles didn't know wouldn't hurt him and it was just the one.

The room began to shake and Stan looked at the doughnut accusingly as if to blame it for the buildings movement. Then instincts kicked in and he got to a safe spot and called out to his men to do the same. California had earthquakes, but something about this just felt off.

..oo00OO00oo..

The Pack were settling down for movies and popcorn, Stiles had managed to get them to choose the last Harry Potter film through wheedling, whining and downright blackmail. Just as they were about to start it, the house began to flash its lights and all the Wolves covered their ears against a hypersonic whine like a dog whistle. Then all their phones started to vibrate and a blare out the ring tones.

Derek was wincing at the pain and snarled. "What the hell is THAT?"

Damion grabbed his phone and after a few key strokes the house subsided and phones stopped demanding attention. Sticking a finger in his ear and waggling it to try and clear the residual noise, he said. "That a priority alarm, the system have detected something."

The others looked at him and as one they piled out of the room and headed towards the elevator to the under lair.

On the way down Derek told his mate. "You need to work on that alarm. It would be handy to not be incapacitated by the damn thing when it's warning us of danger."

Damion shrugged apologetically. "It was the first time it's been used. I guess my figures were a tad off on the settings."

Stiles glared at Damion. "A tad off… I thought my brain was going to come out of my ears."

Scott nodded. "Yeah dude, it was majorly loud. I'm going to have a headache from that for days." The others were nodding and glaring as well.

"I get the point; I'll turn it down when we get a chance, and in the meantime let's focus on the emergency." Damion said to them, trying to placate them as the elevator arrived and the doors opened.

The under lair was bathed in red flashing lights and there was a subsonic pulse every twenty seconds.

Derek glared again. "More alarms?"

Damion avoided answering and ran down the stairs to the war room instead. On the screen wall there was a graphic of the west coast of the United States. Along a familiar path to all the California residents was a trail of red. Damion started punching keys and calling up graphics and displays. "This is major; something has caused a massive build-up of tectonic stress along the San Andres fault. I've got residual energy reading that look like magic… This isn't going to be good. Danny call up a time plot of this, see if you can isolate the original point and a time frame of when it started. Lydia, Stiles see if you can work out how bad, bad is going to be."

Danny, Stiles and Lydia nodded and set to work on the terminals calling up different charts and plots and figures.

Scott looked around the room. "Umm, if there is gonna be an earthquake, shouldn't we get above ground just to be safe?"

Derek shook his head. "No, I wondered about the underground thing before with so much stuff going on down here and possibilities of earthquakes. Damion had the place hardened to resist it, we may still feel it in here, but the structure shouldn't be compromised.

"SHIT! It's going!" Lydia called out, and as one everyone looked to the monitor screens and saw ripples edging out from the fault spreading like waves across the water.

Stiles looked up from his figures. "We're looking at magnitude nine along the majority of the fault; this is going to be really bad.

Then the earth seemed to judder and buckle under the house, people were thrown about and there were resounding echoes and sounds like rock grinding on each other. Dust filled the air and systems went down as power was shut down to prevent damage, and the whole under lair was thrown into blackness.

..oo00OO00oo..

San Francisco was having a post Baseball blow out; the Giants had taken the Houston Astros six for four and were celebrating hard. As the city joined in the celebrations the roads were jammed as people tried to get to parties and celebrations.

The Golden Gate Bridge was nose to tail when the quake hit, it was like some giant hand was shaking the road deck, swaying it from side to side. Some people managed to get off the bridge when the unthinkable happened. It was like someone had split the road deck from end to end. The supporting tension of the cables was turned into hanging ropes that suspended the now empty longs halves of the bridge deck above a rolling and frenetic sea below as cars and busses plunged into the water.

No one had time to mourn in the city, or realise what had happened as the quake struck both San Francisco itself and the bay area. Buildings slid off their foundations, some cracking under the pressure and others collapsing as they were buffeted from all sides. Power went off or went wild as cables were torn, water mains erupted and Gas mains exploded adding electricity, fire and water to the dangers around them.

If it had just been an earthquake of magnitude nine, they may have survived it, but this was like multiple earthquakes striking in succession. People screamed and people died.

..oo00OO00oo..

Los Angeles was no stranger to earth quakes; it was almost passé in modern culture, gauche to be bothered by them beyond the temporary inconvenience. When the quakes hit every one took notice and everyone feared for their lives. That the whole of the western seaboard hadn't slipped from the rest of the west coast was a miracle in itself.

The quake collapsed overpasses and tunnels, roads become cracked and crazy paved as sections shifted and moved under the rolling earth. Buildings began to move and crumble under the intense subterranean barrage and those not strengthened to last fell, and those that were pushed to their limits and beyond. Infrastructure crumbled as well and fires raged from gas mains that had ruptured, electricity went down, and water sprayed the street from broken mains. The world famous 'HOLLYWOOD' sign began to twist and fall as the 'Big One' struck, and all that was left was almost prophetic in its message 'HeLL'.

If it had just been an earthquake of magnitude nine, they may have survived it, but this was like multiple earthquakes striking in succession. People screamed and people died.

..oo00OO00oo..

California rocked to its very bedrock as the earthquakes spread out and rebounded across the land. Towns and cities were brought low as they suffered from the crippling damage that was dealt them. Emergency procedures went into effect and power stations were shut down, nuclear ones at Diablo Canyon and San Onofre were taken completely offline as the control rods were inserted fully, the lessons of Japan taken to heart.

In the sea Tsunamis were raised that would travel the oceans till they hit land again. Across the western half of North America the tremors were felt, Phoenix, Denver, Helena and Calgary all trembled, in Las Vegas ornaments fell and pictures swayed and buildings cracked.

The death toll started in the hundreds and rose rapidly. In the darkness creatures beyond imagining roared in pleasure as they felt the growing power being funnelled to them and to their task. Kate and Susan writhed in orgasmic pleasure as they felt the power of the dead being funnelled to their masters.

In a grave in Beacon hills a body began to writhe and flail as putrid flesh and bone began to reform. The creature screamed in pain and agony as it felt the cells of its being begin to take shaped under the dark energies that were being fed to it. Death was awakening and would soon arrive.


	15. Chapter 15

**[AN]**

Well here it is, the last chapter of Volume 2.

I hope all you reading it have enjoyed it, and the wait was worth it. I am starting to start Volume 3 in the next few days so hopefully not too long. Though i know how it ends already.

The song at he end is by Fun We are Young. If you put Fun we are young acoustic into You Tube you'll see it. It features Janelle Monáe. Really good song.

So thats the pre-amble from me, enjoy.

Omega.

**[/AN]  
><strong>

**Chapter 15 – Death comes a calling.**

"Are we dead?" Stiles asked from the floor where he had been thrown.

Danny told him with a sigh. "Not yet."

"Oh, Oh-Kay." Stiles answered in a surprised manner.

Scott spoke as he got up and helped Melissa and Allison. "I thought this place was safe, and the powers gone as well."

"It is, the area takes a hell of a lot to be destroyed, but it will feel the effects. The power shuts down in case there is damage to any system or the fuel cells, once the angel cron has checked integrity it will bring things back up. If the fuel cells are compromised then we have battery power." Damion told Scott and the others.

Suddenly there was a silver light that filled the room, every one turned to the source and saw that Lydia was floating inches above the ground. Her hair was floating around heir like a fiery halo and from her eyes, which were solid silver in colour, the silver light spilled into the room. She opened her mouth to speak and when she did it was like a thousand voices speaking as one. "The final seal has been cast, the elements are corrupt, Darkness will walk the earth as Death rises to free its masters. Look now to the Blood moon for the end times are here. Light's children must rally the spirit or face the Darkness in never ending night. Defeat the four then break the seals, one must fall for the light to hope, one must hold the darkness and may be lost to eternal struggle if the will is not combined. You stand alone against the darkness." As the voice finished Lydia slumped to the floor and the room went to darkness again. Jackson and Danny were next to Lydia in seconds checking her.

Damion rushed to a panel on the wall and punched in overrides to bring the batteries on line, as he did blinking LED's began to flash around the room and the lights started up. Danny and Jackson put Lydia into a chair and Melissa went to her side to check her over, Damion joined her after getting the systems started.

"What the HELL was that?" Jackson asked the worry he was showing was mirrored by the pack. Derek put a hand onto the young Beta's shoulder to comfort and support him. Scott and Allison were by his side to help him as well. Danny and Styles were hovering near Damion and Melissa in case they could help.

"That was fate." Damion said as he checked Lydia's vitals.

"What? Please what does that mean?" The panicked tones in Jackson's voice were evident as he begged for an answer.

Melissa shook her head as she checked Lydia. "She's freezing."

Damion sighed and stood up. "Lydia's seer abilities are dangerous, the visions she has, especially when something large is looming, will get more and more powerful, and dangerous to her as she has them. That's why I've been working with her to try and develop her personal shields to try and avert the damage. What that was, well I've only ever read about. There is something that exists that we call fate. It's not as we imagine it, it's amoral, above good and evil, and above everything really, it exists outside of everything and can see all of space time before it, and all it wants is for things to pass as they should. Seers are linked to that; it's where visions come from. At times however it can and does give warnings. That was what that was, Lydia became a live terminal to whatever it is and it spoke through her."

Stiles frowned and asked. "Is she going to be okay?"

Damion looked at her still form and sighed. "I don't know. Short term she could be out for a while. Long term it depends how active she is as a seer. When... Fate spoke through her was like a waterfall travelling through a hose, what it will do to her I just don't know."

Scott looked and Damion and frowned, he was sure he wasn't the only one that had heard the uptick in his heart beat. "You have an idea don't you?"

Damion didn't answer and Derek growled at his mate. "Spill it." He ordered.

Damion paused and crouched down next to Lydia and brushed her hair back, when he did answer, he was quiet as he spoke. "If the visions increase in strength and continue like they are, if Fate speaks through her more, or having done so has made her link more active. Then she runs the risk of burning out her mind, she risks burning out her own life force. We knew things were getting worse, but she didn't want to tell anyone else. I am trying to find a way to dampen her powers, but she didn't want to do it because we needed the information that she sometimes got."

Jackson came over and crouched as well, he ran a hand down the side of Lydia's face. "You idiot." He told her with a shake of his head and a sad smile.

Derek placed a hand on his mates shoulder and said. "Find a way to block it, do it regardless of what she says. I don't want her sacrificing herself for anything." Damion nodded. "Melissa how is she?" Derek asked looking at Melissa.

"Her body temperature is low, and her vitals are slow but steady. It's like she's been drained and her bodies reacting to it. Give her rest and make sure she restores her energies, I think she should be Ok." Melissa looked to Damion, who nodded at that concurring with her.

Derek sighed this time and then looked to the other Pups. "Stiles, check with you dad, make sure he's ok. Danny, you check your parents. Allison... I suppose we better check on yours. Jacks..." Derek paused not sure how to take it further.

Jackson sighed and answered quietly. "I'll check on Lydia's and text my dad..." Derek nodded.

Melissa was checking over everyone else, even if they did heal faster. "I should get to the hospital, they'll need everyone in." She said looking to Derek who nodded.

Scott frowned as he went to her side. "I don't know if that's a good idea mom, I mean we know something kicked of the earthquake, if they're coming for us, now would be the ideal time. I don't want you to get hurt."

Melissa reached up and stroked his face and Scott closed his eyes as he lent into the touch. "I know honey, but I have too, it's my job."

Derek came over to them and Scott looked pleadingly to him. "Scott, I know how you feel, but your mom's an adult and she has responsibilities as well. But if you are going, your taking one of the SUV's to make sure you don't get stuck anywhere, and you check in with us regularly." Melissa nodded, and Scott hung his head, still not happy but having to accept the situation for the moment.

Damion went over to check on the systems "Ok, our systems are up and running. Getting reports from emergency systems that the whole coast line has been hit, most of the powers down all over the state. Radio reports are saying that San Fran and Los Angeles have been devastated... Shit the Golden Gate Bridge, the road deck collapsed and it was nose to tail. There are reports of freeway damage, building collapse. Infrastructure has failed all over the place; it's a mess out there. We're looking at hundreds of fatalities all over the place, and that's before we get into exposure deaths. The earthquake seems to have been directed towards the coast, but there is still damage to a lot of stuff inland." He told Derek and the others.

Stiles hung up the phone after speaking to his dad. "Well he says we're lucky. Local Cell and phones are working but beyond local is patchy. We seem to be linked to out of state power so we still have local power, but there is major damage to the grid all over the state so we may lose it. Their telling people to check their homes and if there's damage to head to one of the community shelters that are being set up. He's staying at the station to co-ordinate emergency response. He said to me not to leave if this place was safe." Stiles worried his bottom lip as he thought of his dad out there.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, he would be crucial in disaster plans. Ok, we have supplies here and it's safe. I think we get families here if they can, just so their safe." He said looking at the Pack and noting the relief at the offer. Melissa nodded her approval at the offer.

Just as they were about to start putting things into motion the lights started to flash and alerts warning flashed onto the screens. Damion groaned. "What now?" He was still at the terminal and called up the warning, then stepped back from the computer.

"What is it?" Derek asked a heavy note of worry in his voice.

"Never raining but pouring, this came in of the traffic cam feed and the system was set to trigger an alert when it went down with the earthquake. It's just processed it now." Damion told him and punched up the captured image of a black SUV with the passenger's face just half visible, but a face none of them would forget. "Kate's back and heading to the old end of town."

Derek froze for a second then swore. "Fuck."

At the same time Stiles phone went again and looking at it he saw it was his dad. Turning from the screen he spoke into it. "Pop, good thing you called it looks like Kate Argent is back in town, Defcon one. What... really... I don't know I'll ask. Someone will be with you soon."

Derek had turned and looked at Stiles. "What?"

Stiles was frowning at the phone. "My dad said that in the town square there are a hundred plus people just standing there. Not moving, not reacting to anyone. One of the Deputies saw it on the way to the station before the earthquake and tried to break them up; he couldn't move them and was just plain ignored. He just got to the station and reported in."

Derek was frowning at the report; he had two things that needed to be dealt with and only one pack.

Scott stepped forward. "Derek, why don't you and Damion handle Kate, odds are if the last horseman is rising then she would be here for that. Let us help Stiles Dad, it may be nothing, but between the five of us we have plenty firepower just in case." It was Melissa's turn to not like the situation, but she knew that like her, Scott has responsibilities as much as she hated them right now.

Derek was considering it when a voice piped up. "Six of us." Lydia said and the others turned to her, realising she had been awake for the last part of the conversation. Melissa bent down to check her.

"No, you're not up to it, you need rest." Jackson told her, and the others were backing him up.

Lydia shook her head. "No, I'm needed, and Stiles might need my help if it's magical and we can disrupt it or short out whatever is happening."

Derek shook his head. "No, Jacks is right, you need rest and food."

Melissa frowned at Lydia. "Your temperature is still lower that I like, but your pulse seems normal now, but I would recommend rest as well Lydia."

Lydia shook her head. "I can't explain it but I need to be there, otherwise things won't work out, I can't explain it any more than that, just an overwhelming feeling I need to be with them."She looked at each of the adults and there was an air of certainty about her words and demeanour that said she was right in what she was saying.

Derek looked at his mate and Damion half shrugged indicating he was as much on a limb as the Alpha was in this. "Right... You go, but you stay back and let the others take point."

Melissa frowned but decided that raising a fight wasn't going to help and with what she had seen, she couldn't help but think that Lydia did know something about what was going to happen.

Derek had reached his decision and gave out the orders. "Scott you take the others and help Stiles Dad. Keep back and don't get into any fights if you can help it. You all go in armed; I'm not taking any risks here beyond what we have to. Lydia you stay with someone at all times. Any weakness or headaches you get out of there right away. Damion you and me, were going after Kate, hopefully whatever is happening in town is a diversion. Melissa, I know you need to get to the hospital but I want you to go armed as well. Hopefully you won't need it but I don't want you caught without something to defend yourself, and you check in with us regularly."

The Pups headed to the armoury and Melissa looked at Derek for a moment before nodding and following the others.

Derek sighed. "I hate having to send them out at all, but if we don't then it could all go down." He looked at Damion. "If I tell you, or give you the sign, you go to the Pups straight away. I need to ensure that they survive."

Damion placed a hand on Derek's shoulder and he said. "Ok, but I will kill you if anything happens to you."

Derek let a brief smile play on his lips before the pair headed towards the stairs. Unseen to them in the bottom corner of a screen the message 'Translation Complete' was flashing.

..oo00OO00oo..

The Pups had taken the other SUV and had made their way through streets. Most of them seemed deserted, though there were some families that were heading to community locations that would act as shelters. It seemed that beyond the effects of the earthquake, the whole town seemed to pick up on the fact something was off and that staying of the streets unless they had to was the thing to do. The air held an almost palatable something that just felt wrong.

Danny parked SUV a few blocks from the town centre, not far from Main Street and the town square. "Are you sure we should park so far out?" He asked, turning to Scott.

Scott nodded. "If they are waiting for us, or hoping we come, the last thing we want to do is to drive up. Better to go the last few blocks on foot so we can take in the whole situation." He told Danny and the others.

They got out the SUV and loaded up, rather than wearing the black combat clothing they had elected to go in street clothes, as it was possible they would still be seen by someone. Each of them was carrying rail pistols and Allison had her rail rifle. It felt strange for them to use weapons, but after the last encounter with White and the infected group no one was taking a chance on this mob. Claws would be the last recourse this time. Lydia and Stiles were ready with barrier spells, their loci were still sealed but they still had enough control to call on that power.

The streets were empty as the Pack headed down Second Street; it ran parallel to Main so they could get an idea of what was happening without being in direct line with the square. They would try and get to the Sheriff's office and meet up with Stiles' Dad. They had passed Deputies on the way in directing people away from the town centre towards the School and the community centres.

As they passed one of the alleys between the two streets they spotted a couple of similarly casually dressed figures backing slowly away from the Main Street end. Stiles frowned as he recognized them. "That's Brian and Jeremy from Social Studies. Wait... how can that be Jeremy and Brian, Brian has blond hair?" he questioned in a low voice looking at Scott.

Scott shrugged and the others followed Stiles as he loped down the alleyway and grabbed the teens' shoulders.

Both boys jumped about three feet in the air and let out, what Stiles knew from his own experience, was their version of manly screams. They turned raising their arms in a defensive posture, both had guns and they were pointed at the pack until they saw it was Stiles and the others from class. Danny narrowed his eyes at the pair. Did he see fangs, he wondered?

The Pups had also reacted to the screaming and had raised their weapons pointing them back at the two dark-haired boys.

Jeremy relaxed, lowered his gun, walked over to Stiles and punched his shoulder saying, "Geez Stiles, give a guy a heart attack!"

Brian was holding his hand on his chest now. "Man, what were you trying to do, give me a coronary?" he asked scowling melodramatically.

Stiles grinned sheepishly. "Sorry guys, you looked like you were lost so we thought we'd check." He motioned to the pack, who lowered their weapons.

Scott came up and slapped Stiles' shoulder and said "Sorry guys, he has no idea how to be subtle."

Stiles harrumphed at that, Jackson was shaking his head and rolling his eyes and the others were grinning. "So what's going on?" Scott asked them.

Brian frowned. "We were over at the library when the quake hit. We were trying to get home when the car got stuck in a sinkhole or something – it was like it wasn't even the same street. Einstein here suggested that we cut through Main Street to save time," he said, indicating Jeremy who glared back at Brian.

"When we got here there were all these weird Zombie Dudes stumbling towards the Square. We were going to turn around and go the long way, and there was a bunch of them coming up behind us, but it seemed like we were turned around…"

Jeremy took up the story. "They weren't zombies; they didn't go for our brains or anything, and they weren't stumbling, just... driven, like thrawls."

Brian raised an eyebrow at Jeremy who immediately regretted his slip. "So, like I said Zombies," he said rolling his eyes.

Jeremy shook his head. "Anyway... They weren't interested in us, so we ran across Main to get here, that group met up with another bunch and headed towards the Square. What are you guys doing here, and what's with those guns that don't look standard issue?"

Scott looked at Stiles and Stiles back at Scott and they froze.

Jackson, more known for his inability to think on his feet, managed not to metaphorically face plant himself and saved the day. "They're... Tasers from... Allison's Dad. Yeah and...Phones; we're here to help Stiles' Dad with answering the phones."

The others in the group seemed to breathe in relief at the answer. Jeremy and Brian looked at each other, they knew that this group hung out together, but this was weird even for them, on a weird day in general. They didn't buy the pack's story but they didn't want to be asked more questions either. They didn't want the pack to know their secret. Scott raised an eyebrow as a breeze brought their scent to him. Interesting, he thought, must ask Damion about it, there was something odd about the scent, kind'a of like Damion's ozone edge but not the same.

As the pause in conversation got uncomfortable Stiles broke it. "So guys, heading home, we passed some deputies on Washington. I'm sure they would give you a lift."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, bet your parents are worried."

Brian nodded. "That sounds like an idea. If you guys are serious about heading down there, watch yourselves, as this has been a weird day. It's like the streets aren't the same, I can't put my finger on it…"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah... weird."

The pair of teens waved and headed up the alley and gave the Pups one last look before heading towards Washington.

Lydia looked at the rest of them and sounding like her old self said, "That was smooth."

After turning the street corner and heading down Second, Brian looked at Jeremy. "Dude I swear that the ice-cream shop is on the other side of Main, and it's Johnson's Bake Shoppe, not Beacon Hills Bakery!" said Brian to his companion as they walked away. "Something is not right here. I'm not sure what is going on."

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders and the two disappeared down the street to find their way home.

The Pups headed down Second Street until they came to a cross section just up from the square. Edging along they kept watch for any more of the people that were being affected by whatever was going on. At the corner of the road they saw the ranks of people in the square just standing.

"That's creepy as fuck." Stiles said as he peered round the corner.

"Don't just stare; get on with your sensing thing." Scott hissed at Stiles.

Lydia shook her head and began to cast and was joined by Stiles, a few moments later, their eyes taking on the silver and green colour that indicated they were using their magic. It was Lydia who spoke her voice sounding somewhat distant. "Their all tethered together, it's like strands of energy connecting them all back towards the town hall."

Stiles frowned. "It's bi-directional, they send stuff back as well as receive. I can see pulses of energy riding the strands."

It was Lydia's turn to frown. "There's something in them, something that's controlling them. It's like it possesses them, they're innocent people possessed by whatever is sending out those energy strands, enthralling them."

"Does that mean we can't kill them?" Jackson asked.

Scott shook his head. "That would be a complete last resort. Let's try getting to the town hall and taking out whatever is controlling them."

Allison chewed her lip. "If we can get next to the town hall from one of the building at the side we should be able to jump across and land safe enough, the distances don't look out of our abilities."

"That's not a bad idea." Jackson said.

Scott nodded. "We can carry on down Second and cut through the alley behind municipal offices. We get up to the roof and across onto the Town Hall." He said laying out his plan.

The others were agreeing when Stiles interrupted. "I think we may be out of options. I've got a lot more activity on those strands. Something is about to kick off."

"Ok we go now." Scott said.

They turned as a group and head backup the intersection to get back on to Second, but stopped as they heard a uniform step coming from that end of the road. Behind them came another marching sound.

"Shit, go! Fall back and Jackson make sure Lydia is Ok." Scott told them and Jackson nodded.

They ran for the for the end of the road but it was already too late, ahead of them was a large group of the thrawl's turning they saw more at the other end of the road. "Shit, were surrounded!" Danny exclaimed.

Scott growled. "Everyone watch each other's backs, we take the fight to them and go through that lot ahead of us it's the smaller group." He paused and then made one of the hardest calls he had ever had to do; it was down to the survival of his Pack first. "Do whatever you have to, to survive." He met Allison's gaze and wondered if she would understand why had made that choice, she nodded briefly and the others made growls of understanding as they shifted to Beta form.

As one they charged the oncoming group trying to get back onto Second Street, as they did the group coming from the square started running towards them moving all out. They used the pistols to fire the flechettes at the group ahead of them, but where some did fall; the others just ignored the hits if they didn't hit anything vital it was like they felt no pain at all. "Shit we need to knock them out, or take them out, anything else won't be enough." Allison called out.

They went claw to hand and each supporting the others and trying to clear a path, Lydia was shielding them as best she could and Stiles let rip with blasts of magic that should have stunned normal people. It took out a few but most shrugged of this hits. The others weren't fairing much better as for every one they took down, three more seemed to replace them.

The other group reached them and now they were fighting for the lives on two fronts, they were overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Even if Stiles and Lydia took out groups of them with magic more swarmed over the bodies of their fallen comrades and trampled them.

Jackson was thrown back from an attack by a hulking thrawl and landed next to Scott. "I don't think we can get through this." He told him as he got up and saw that Scott was covered in cuts and bruises. A quick glance told him that the others weren't in any better shape either and nor was he. It was only a matter of time before they couldn't keep going.

Scott growled low in his throat knowing Jackson was right, but they had to keep going. "Do what you can." He told the other beta as he backhanded someone away from him.

Wolves hunt in packs so that they can take down bigger prey. The problem was that they were being out packed by a bigger foe, and the foe didn't care how many they lost in the bid for dominance in this fight.

Danny went down first, it was nothing that he did wrong but time and exhaustion were taking its toll, once they managed to get several onto his back and pinning his arms it was downhill for him. Stiles had tried to assist him but it left his side open and once they got in they kept hitting him till he was down as well. Jackson went down next protecting Lydia they kept slamming their fists into him repeatedly never giving him a chance to regroup, she tried to shield him when he did and that left her flank unprotected, Allison tried to get to her but it was too late.

Allison was back to back with her mate and they were fighting tooth and claw to keep going so that they could help the others. She smacked a man in the throat with her fist and he went down hard, but another pair had grabbed her arm and pulled her off balance, another pushed at her and she was down under a hail of fists and feet. Scott turned to try and protect her, and made a valiant attempt at it but it was too much. The last thing he saw as he lost consciousness was a path being opened and a woman walking towards them, he thought he heard her say. "Impressive for six puppies, they took out half our force. Chain them." Then blackness overtook him.

..oo00OO00oo..

Stan looked at his phone and picked it up, again, and dialled Stiles mobile, again. He listened to it ringing then going to voice mail, he hung up and tried Scott and both the Alpha's and got the same response. He gritted his teeth and slammed the phone down, Stiles was meant to be here by now. There had been movement from the weirdo's out in the square about half an hour ago, and then they all disappeared. No sigh what so ever, gone like they had never been there.

Stan didn't like it, he had a feeling, no he knew that something had happened to the kids, but there was no sign of them and if Kate was back then he bet that was where the Alpha's had gone.

"Dammit Stiles... I can't lose you too." He said to himself as he put his head into his hands, and then stood up resolved to find Stiles and his friends.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek and Damion ran through the forest heading towards the end of the old part of town. They were following the scent of the exhaust fumes that had been left by the SUV's. Most were heading towards the middle of town or the School, but these were heading towards Cemetery Hill and the old Church. It was where the old families in the area had their plots and buried their families.

At the bottom of the hill they saw a pair of SUV's and a pair of mini busses. The pair stopped and Derek put his paw on the hood of one of the vehicles and growled to Damion. "Still warm."

Damion nodded and both Alphas' headed up the hill, the climb nothing to their Alpha forms.

Halfway up the hill they saw Kate sitting on a tree stump yawning and playing with a knife, and then she looked directly at the pair and smiled. "You took your sweet time Derek; I've been waiting ages for you and your new girlfriend to get here."

Damion growled at her and Derek snarled. "We're going to stop you and Death before they rise up and this time we'll make sure you stay dead."

Kate smirked. "If I thought you could be that much fun, I might even let you try. Unfortunately were not here on my dime, so..." She snapped her finger and suddenly the Wolves saw laser sights trailing over their bodies. "Even if you tried to get me, well they would put you down before you got halfway to me. Hell they probably would get you before you took a step."

Damion's lips parted as he growled again and then said. "So what, this is when you gloat, twirl your moustache, which needs bleached by the way, and tell us your mad evil scheme before you kill us?"

Kate's expression went stony as she glared at Damion. "Oh no, this is where I torture you with the fact that your precious little puppies have been caught and taken to the pound, and after we put a couple down were going to break the rest and turn them into our own personal attack dogs. Think about it Derek, you've failed another family once more. You could have stayed with them and maybe they would have had a chance, but you split up and now you're going to lose them, to me, history repeating itself again and again."

Derek snarled at her. "We'll stop you Kate and if you lay a hand on any of them I'll feed that hand to you before I rip your throat out again and tare your head off!"

Kate laughed maliciously. "How do you plan on doing that when you're about to be pumped so full of aconite bullets, you'll shit it when your bowels release."

Derek growled again, and then softly below the hearing of humans he said. "Get to the Pups."

Damion tensed realising that Derek was about to distract Kate and her soldiers at the cost of his own life to give him a chance to save the Pups. He would have given anything to change places with his mate but knew that he had promised to do this, and he would have to live with that. Suddenly he was on the ground and writhing in pain as what felt like white hot knives ripped at his right wing and shoulder, he howled in agony.

Derek spun to see what had happened, protruding from Damion's right wing and pinning it to the shoulder and going through to the front through his chest was something that looked like rebar. He grabbed it to try and pull it out but it burned his hand and let it go as if he had been scalded, as Kate began to laugh again at their pain.

"What you didn't think we would prepare for the Spell Wolf. As soon as we realised that he was involved we got arrows of Cold Iron made and infused with Wolfsbane. I imagine that the magical short circuit and the poisoning from it and the Wolfsbane must be like having molten metal going through your veins. I'm so glad to see it was effective, and Derek honey bunny, I heard ever word." She dropped into a mimic of Derek's voice. "Get to the Pups!" She laughed and carried on again. "So macho of you, putting your life on the line, the hero to the end making up for all his tragic mistakes, you are so pathetic that I'm going to be glad to put your out of your misery. Face it Derek you are as big a screw up now as you were when I seduced you and you sold your family secrets for a fuck with me."

Damion fought through the pain while Kate mocked Derek. He was down and his wing was useless. The cold iron was already acting like aconite to his magical side, along with the aconite infused within the stake that was working on his Wolf side. He had some juice left, not enough to do anything with, but the rod hadn't completely cut of his abilities, if only he could find another way to fuel it. The wolf, maybe he could borrow strength from the wolf to give Derek a chance to get to the pups. He had to act fast, he could feel Derek was about to do something. Plunging down further into his own mind that he had ever gone he searched for his other. *Wolf* Damion called out inside his mental landscape. *Wolf, I need you*

-What do you want?- The wolf answered.

*I need your strength to help our mate.* Was Damion's honest reply.

-You already have my strength- The wolf replied.

*I need more, I need to save our mate and our Pups.* Damion pleaded.

-I have no more to give, and if you cannot use your vaunted magics then there is nothing to be done.- The wolf told him.

*Please wolf, I... I can't lose him and them now. We have been alone for so long. I can't... We can't lose them to this, please not now.* Damion cried out.

The wolf sighed. –There may be away, but if you do this, if you tap into it, I do not know what will happen- He told Damion.

*I would risk anything for them.* Damion told the wolf.

Damion felt like his inner wolf was howling at his soul, and then something stirred and answered it with a roar. He felt something moving inside his soul, something that shouldn't have been awakened, that something was ancient. It was far, far older than him, far, far older than the Wolf. Whatever this was roared again and Damion felt a surge of power in him, his shoulder screamed in white hot agony again and the Cold Iron reacted to the magical surge. He had to warn Derek, so he screamed at the link between them, hoping that it would let this message pass.

Derek snarled at Kate and tensed ready to take her down at least, it might cost him his life but he would get her, and hopefully Damion could get away even if he was incapacitated at the moment. Then something crashed at his soul, it felt like Damion shouting at him, but he couldn't understand what was being said. The he felt the overwhelming need to get down.

Derek flung himself down.

As Derek flung himself down, Kate realised something was up, she could feel something and signalled her troops to open fire. They never got the chance, Damion reared back and despite what looked like fire coming from the Iron bar, he screamed a howl, no a roar of agony and rage that shot out in all directions from his muzzle like a pressure wave.

Kate and her troops were flung backwards away from Derek and Damion; most were knocked out some were merely dazed. Kate was stunned as she hit a tree. Derek felt the wave skirt the top of him and after it passed looked at the prone figure of his mate where he had fallen after letting rip with whatever the hell that was. Derek never one to look a gift Wolf in the mouth, grabbed Damion and bounded out of the ring of soldiers and away from them and Kate.

Derek didn't stop running till they were at an old service station that was a couple of miles away from the cemetery. The station was closed and he broke the lock on the garage work shop at the back and moved Damion inside.

Using a mechanics light he looked at the mess of his mates shoulder. The bar was still pinning the wing to the shoulder, but it looked like there was now fire damage around where it had pierce and he could see a web of raised veins, it didn't look like it was healing at all. He looked at his mates face and realised that Damion was barely hanging on to consciousness and was stopping his reversion back to human and stop the wound from being pulled in and taking more of the poisons into him. "Damion..." He said, not know what to do.

Damion whined and gasped. "Pull... it... out!"

Derek nodded and saw a rag that had been used to clean something. Grabbing it, he wound it round the bar and then gripped it. Placing a paw on his mate's wing to steady him, he heaved the rod from the back. As it came out, it came away with congealed blood and flesh that looked like it had been roasted onto the bar, Damion hissed and blood seeped from his lips where his canines had punctured his bottom lip. Derek threw the bar into a bin.

"Need to... Flush it." Damion told Derek. Derek looked around the workshop and saw a hose, it wasn't sterile but it was the best he could find. Grabbing it and turning it on, Derek rinsed the holes as best he could. Damion gripped the hose and looking at Derek, he growled. "Get to the pups, I'll be here."

Derek hesitated and Damion pushed him. "I'll be back." Derek told Damion who nodded; he looked once more at his mate as Damion winced as the water ran black as it went through the wounds. Derek closed the metal door and put the lock back on, from a distance it didn't look like it had been disturbed. Turning he ran for the Town Square.

Once Derek was gone Damion slumped to the floor, he could no longer hold of reverting back to his human form and was washed once more in agony as the residual debris from his wound was pulled and shifted into his body. He collapsed unconscious as the water continued to pour over his back.

..oo00OO00oo..

Kate screamed in rage as she realised that she had lost the pair again, a soldier came to assist her and she cleaved his head off in a single swipe. "Damn them all." She cursed as she stood up, and then brushed herself down.

Turning towards the Cemetery she waved at the soldiers telling them to stay, she climbed the hill cursing the Werewolves as she made it to the top. The lock was trivial to snap and she walked through the rows and mausoleums and graves, heading for the one she looked for. She passed one the read Stilinski, and the mausoleum that had housed her remains with Argent on the front. Finally she came to a row that started with Hale.

Kate walked along the row smirking at the deaths that her host had caused, revealing in the memory of the events. Finally she came to a more recent one, it was cracked about halfway up and the name on it was Laura Hale. "Pity I didn't get to put you in there, it would have killed Derek." She told the silent grave.

Turning she saw the one she looked for, the ground had been thrown back, pushed upwards and out, away from the coffin. The grave stone was broken and Kate couldn't resist laughing at the coincidence of how the stone had cracked. The grave stone now read 'P ALE' like the herald that had been born again from it. "Ally Ally oxen free!" She called out, turning around and looking for the risen occupant.

Death, the creature that had been Peter Hale stood naked next to a large angel that was on a family grave. He looked thin, emaciated, gaunt, and almost skeletal. His skin was pale compared to the tan it had been. His eyes still glowed crimson, and he snarled when he looked at Kate. Kate stared at him and took in his ample form, she felt a rush. Peter caught the scent of her and as he stared at Kate, his lips twisted into a predatory grin. "Bitch." He said to her.

Kate licked her lips and brushed her hair back. Her own enhanced senses caught the pheromones that Peter's body was giving off. She felt it driving something in her, something that tortured her host's memories and made her shiver at the drives it was releasing. "Bastard." She replied.

In an instant Peter was at her, his hand at her neck, claws extended and encircling her throat. Kate looked him squarely in the eye, daring him to do it. Then his lips covered hers and they began to kiss passionately. The hatred that their hosts had held for each other had been transmuted by the entities that now inhabited them. Kate ran her hands down Peter's chest and she snarled into the kiss hungrily wanting more. Finally breaking the kiss as what passed for common sense in her told her that there would be time for that later.

"We better go before your bastard of a nephew gets back." Kate told Peter.

Peter snarled and nipped her lip once more drawing blood. "That damn fool always did spoil things; fine but we will finish this later."

Kate smirked. "Always the Alpha huh?"

Peter growled again at her and licked his lips, tasting the blood from her mouth that was on his. Turning they headed towards the entrance, both steeling glances at the other as they did.

..oo00OO00oo..

Jackson stirred slowly and everything felt wrong. *Don't Move* a small part of his brain that seemed to be working told him and he complied. He began to take in the sensory inputs so he could work out what was going on, the last thing he remembered was being surrounded and jumped on by a dozen pseudo-zombies.

He was shirtless and had lost his shoes and socks, they had at least left his jeans, but they were loose so no belt. There was heavy, tight, rough metal things on his wrists and knees. *Shackles* His brain told him. He moved slightly and there was a clink and tension from all four shackles. *Chains* Came the word. His wrists were shackled together and then to the cuffs as his knees, around his waist were another chain and it was connected to the others and to something behind him. That would account for his position, on all fours. There wasn't any way he could stand up like this, or to move it would have to be animal like on all fours.

The final thing, the one he really didn't want to think about was the stiff hard thing round his neck; it felt like thick leather and was pulling backwards behind him. *Collar*The word came to him and he felt a wave of embarrassment and shamepass through him. Jackson was chained and collared like an animal.

"Looks like sleeping beauty has finally woken up." Said a cold calculating female voice, it was hard and there was edge of commanding to it.

There was a whistling noise and suddenly his left shoulder felt like it was on fire. Jackson yelped and turned to see what had happened and opened his eyes. The woman had swung a leather riding crop at him, and it had burned where it had hit, she hit him again and again drawing gasps of pain from Jackson. When she stopped he looked up at her and saw she was wearing black thigh length boots with three inch heels, a Leather bustier, a spiked collar, and the hand that held the crop had a leather glove in it. The woman looked like a dominatrix. She licked her crimson coloured lips. "Wolfsbane burns, doesn't it puppy." Black cooed at him.

Jackson snarled and went to try and shift and felt another burning as someone behind him beat him with another crop. He tried to steady his breath when it stopped and looked to his left at something he had seen when she first whipped him. Danny was chained in a similar state to him, though his back was a web of burned whip marks, most bleeding. Danny growled at the woman and she whipped him again this time across the face. As Danny slumped forward somewhat he saw the rest of Wolves. Scott and Allison were chained up like Jackson and Danny, Allison was glaring balefully at the woman more evidence of her having been beaten Scott kept snarling at the woman and struggling, his arms and shoulders and back were a bloody mess as was his cheeks from getting beaten by a man behind him. That just seemed to incite him to snarl again, and get whipped again. Danny moved and Jackson saw Stiles, he was slumped forward, chained up like the others, but his hands had been staked to the floor with iron stakes. Stiles was unconscious and Jackson was glad for that small mercy for his friend for the wounds on his hands wern't healing and were bleeding a sickly coloured black blood.

Black walked along the line and stopped at Scott. "Now, now little Puppy don't get yourself all worked up. Aunty Katy is going to take good care of you and your mate." She said tracing the mate mark on Scott's chest leaving a burn, and glancing at Allison, who snarled at her. Black tutted, and pressed her crop under Allison's chin and she drew her head up to try and avoid the infused material. "Keep that up and you might have to get put down. And that would be a pity as I'm sure Kate wants to breed the pair of you."

Both Scott and Allison looked shocked at that. Scott recovered and spat at Black. "Touch her and you will die!"

Black smiled almost pityingly and said. "You're going to be slow learner that will be fun to break." She then laid into him with the crop leaving more bloody welts on his back and shoulders.

Black then moved in front of Stiles and laid a kick into him, making him slump to the side, pulling at the chains and stakes. "This one will get put down; we don't need any magic users messing things up."

Danny snarled and tried to get at Black. Black looked at him and after laying into him with her crop pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear and said with a cruel twist on her lips. "You will make a fine attack dog once I get you trained."

Finally she had reached Jackson and looked at him, forcing his head up with the crop. "Aren't you a pretty one, far too pretty to be a hunting dog. I know I'll make you my lap dog. Get you fixed so that you can still pleasure me and not have any nasty accidents. Have you do chores buck naked except for your collar. That will be fun, won't it Prince? Oh that's your new name, Prince; after all you have to be human to have a human name, and none of you are human anymore." Jackson felt another wave of embarrassment at being talked about like that, Black looked at Danny was barring his teeth at her. "You, I think Kujo."

"Takes something inhuman to recognise someone that isn't quite human, doesn't it." A female voice said and Jackson snapped his head to the right to see Lydia chained to a chair with a single iron spike through her hand that dripped blood.

Black strode over to her and lifted her head back by her hair. "Want to know what we are going to do to you, Seer? We're going to burn out your eyes, and chain you into a sensory deprivation tank. Your world will become dark and silent and without feeling, and we will pick apart your visions for any useful information that they have. Maybe I should blind you now so that you can suffer along with your Puppy friends." She raised her un-gloved hand and started to press a red nailed thumb towards Lydia's left eye.

Jackson saw Lydia try to pull away, he shouted. "Leave her alone you crazy bitch!" Black spun at him and Jackson braced himself for the blows that came to his back from whoever was behind him.

Black stepped in front of Jackson and crouched down, a predatory look in her eyes, using the crop to hold his head up she almost whispered at him. "I can see right through you, Prince. I can see it all laid out before me. Mummy and Daddy didn't want you and gave you away for adoption. Then after a few years along came mother and father who adopted you because it was the social thing to do. They never loved you or really wanted you. Give him things to shut him up, and only when he does something to earn it. A lost little Puppy, that can't make any friends except another broken boy. Having to claw over everyone to try and prove that you deserve any attention you get. Struggling to prove that you're worth it in any way you can, getting used as a social step by the Queen Bitch, afraid of everything, but never able to show it. Begging..." And she laughed here. "Begging like a stray to be accepted 'Give me the bite, please, please I don't want to be alone, please make me like you!' All the while selling out anyone and everyone to get what you want. You're worthless, pathetic, useless and unlovable. You can't even get a proper mate mark. "She sneered and aced the crop around Jackson's mark. "You get some half assed pity bond. Poor Prince, better throw him a bone. You're the omega the lowest of the low, the whipping wolf." She ran her crop around the mate mark again and although it burned, he barely moved.

As Black had talked at him, Jackson had resisted at first, but as she went on hitting all his buttons something happened and the words began to sink into him like treacle gumming up his mind. Jackson's eyes started going almost glassy as she spoke.

Scott struggled as he saw what was happening, finding no give in the chains, and getting another beating, he cried out to Jackson. "She's wrong! Don't listen to her, she's trying to warp your thoughts, we love you!" A crack across his face shut him up, but he concentrated as much as he could on Jackson, trying to force his feeling across the nascent bond with him, and there with Scott he could feel Allison trying to do the same.

Danny shouted. "Don't listen, we care about you! You're my brother!" He grimaced and snarled as he was beaten for it.

Lydia called out as well. "I love you, you Idiot!"

Inside of Jackson the words cracked the malaise that was filling him, as the stifling thoughts tried to close up something hot and white shone through, and Jackson reached for it. In all the cold darkness that had filled his mind, this light shone and drove the darkness back, flooding him with warmth. As his mind came back to him he realised that the light was from the others, he felt the love of Lydia, Scott and Allison through the mate link, and from the pack link he felt Danny, Stiles, and the others. He was not alone, never alone, he had family that loved him and would be there for him.

Black sneered as the conditioning failed. "I will get you Prince; you will be mine, as for you bitch, I may just take your tongue for that." She said looking from Jackson to Lydia.

Jackson looked at Black and felt hatred for her, pure raw hatred. She would hurt his pack, she would maim and torture and kill them, and it was all a joke to her, she had to be stopped! Jackson snarled. "Leave her alone!" And as he did he plunged down into his mind, further and further screaming as he did. *Wolf I need you, we have to end this bitch!*

The wolf was there and Jackson was the wolf.

Jackson shifted faster than he had ever done so in the past, they tried to beat him but it fuelled the rage that was in his heart now. He snarled from behind his fangs and strained against the chains. His toes carved groves into the floor as the blunter claws on his toes, a thing that had Jackson going through socks like there was no tomorrow, giving him purchase. Black stood back shocked as she saw the rage in the boy's steel coloured eyes.

A chain is only as strong as the weakest line, that idiom is as true today as it has always been. The chains that bound Jackson were strong, but the rings that linked them together was not quite as strong. Under the rage fuelled shift they stretched and bent and shattered across the room. Jackson sprang forward like a coiled spring, claws outstretched, he let rip with a roaring howl.

Black looked at her chest as Jackson struck, there was surprise on her dead eyes as both sets of claws ripped through her chest and the internal organs. The body was thrown back and Jackson snarled and roared as he tore at her chest, oblivious to the thud of bodies around him as the strings to the puppets were cut. He barley heard the voices shouting for him to stop in his world of red, as he smashed the face and gouged at the cruel dead eyes that had tormented him.

Jackson felt a hand on his shoulder and almost attacked the person it belonged to, but the scent of Alpha came with it and he stared almost blankly at Derek as Derek pulled him into an embrace. "It's ok, she's dead now, and she can't hurt you anymore." Derek told him as he tried to calm the Beta down, feeling the teens features melt to human as he soothed him. He moved Jackson away from the body, looking at the eviscerated torso and smashed head, both more pulp than remains. Derek guided Jackson across the room and sat him down facing away from the body, Jackson kept looking at his blood stained arms and hands. Derek knew the Beta was in shock, but he needed to free the others.

Snagging the remains of a shirt, Derek went to Stiles and holding each hand in turn, pulled the stakes out with the other that had the rag wrapped around it, and then threw them across the room. He snapped the chains on Scott, then Allison Danny, and finally Stiles. Scott started to search the others in the room looking for keys as Danny tried to help Stiles. Derek went to Lydia and Allison followed him. "This is going to hurt." Derek told Lydia.

Lydia nodded. "I know, but it needs done, so do it quickly. " She told the Alpha.

Derek nodded and Allison held Lydia's hand, then in one quick motion he pulled out the stake. Lydia held in the scream but winced and jerked as Derek pulled it out and it joined the other stakes. Allison took a clean peace of shirt and wrapped it around Lydia's hand to stem the flow of blood.

Scott had found keys and was unlocking all the manacles and collars, then Lydia's chains. Scott left Jackson to last, after he unlocked him, he placed a hand on his cheek trying to reach Jackson through the shock. Then getting the water bottle from the water cooler and a ruined t-shirt, he rinsed as much of the blood of him as he could. "It will be okay Jacks." He told the teen.

There was movement from the door and they turned going into defence only to see it was Stan and there was a collective sigh of relief. Stan took in the scene with the decimated corpse, the fallen bodies and the evidence that the teens had been tortured. His gaze stopped on the still form of Stiles and almost like he had wolf speed he was at his son's side.

Derek finished checking Lydia and Allison for further wounds and turned to Scott. "Go get the SUV and phone you Mom, we need her to meet us at the lair." Scott nodded and grabbed the keys and his phone from the pile of their stuff, then giving one last look at Stiles, Jackson, Lydia and finally Allison sprinted out the room.

Stan was shaking his head looking at his unconscious son and stroking his head. "What did they do to him?" He asked.

Danny spoke softly and said. "They chained him up and staked his hands to the ground to stop him using magic. The whipping I think they did that for fun."

Stan looked at the worried look on Danny's face and put his hand on the tanned teens shoulder. "He'll pull through, I'm sure." And then more softly. "He has too..."

Derek spoke. "Stan, do you have your cruiser?" When Stan nodded he carried on. "Ok, Stan you take Stiles, Danny and Lydia to the Lair, Melissa should meet you there. I'll take Scott, Jackson and Allison in the SUV. We need to get Damion first but we'll be right behind you. We'll clean this up later."

Allison was collecting their effects and bundling the clothes and shoes up to take with them, she frowned at the mention of Derek's Mate. "Where is he?"

Derek's voice went gruff and the worry was evident. "He was hurt by Kate; one of those bars went through his wing, shoulder and through the chest. I had to leave him to get here." Allison bit her lip, but placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ok, let's get down stairs."

They set off Allison supported Lydia, and Stiles was carried by Danny with Stan opening the doors. Derek went to Jackson who was coming out of the shock slowly, swept him into his arms bridal style, Jackson had recovered enough to blush at the odd arrangement of being carried by a naked Derek.

They got down stairs past the bodies that were lining the corridors, all of the woman's minions, now in a coma like state. The group got to the front door as Scott ran in with some black cloth in his hand. "Mom is on the way and the SUV is outside." He told Derek and thrust the cloth into his hand and then took over carrying Jackson.

Jackson protested. "I think I can walk!" He said embarrassed again at the changeover of carrier, and was mostly ignored by the others.

Derek looked at the cloth questioningly and Scott supplied the answer. "Shorts from the emergency clothes in the SUV, a Naked Alpha running around town might attract someone's attention."

Derek nodded. "Good thinking." He pulled them on as the others went out and loaded the cars. It wasn't really Jackson's night for being treated as mature, as Scott put him into the back of the SUV and then buckled him up like you would for a toddler, then Allison checked it was secure when she got in after helping Danny get Stiles into the Cruiser and Lydia in as well.

Scott went to get into the driver seat and Derek took the keys from his hand and pointed him back to the passenger side. "I'll drive." He told the Beta.

The cruiser left first, and then the SUV, it headed back towards the Gas Station. On the way there Derek filled them in on what happened and Scott did the same. Scott and Allison prepared to fight in need be as Derek swung the SUV hard as it rounded the forecourt and into the back of the station. He pulled up and the lights shone on the door showing it was still closed and didn't look like it had been touched.

Getting out Derek and Scott went to the door and both looked down as they stepped into flowing cold water. Derek opened the door and saw Damion passed out and the hose running cold water down his back. Scott rushed to turn it off, and as Derek approached his mate he could smell decay in the air. He looked at the wound on the back and saw that a sizeable area around the initial entry point was grey. Scott saw this when he came over and gave a worried look to Derek.

Derek picked Damion up, feeling the almost frozen flesh in his arms, and carried him out to the SUV; Scott had run out and opened the trunk door. Derek laid his mate carefully into the trunk area then realised there was nothing to hold him while they drove back, and then looking at the space, he wasn't going to fit.

Scott put a hand on his shoulder then climbed in, and arranged himself to hold onto Damion. "You're the better driver, and we need to go fast." Scott told Derek who nodded appreciatively at the young Wolf. Derek closed the door and sprinted to the driver's side where he got in and the SUV screeched away.

Scott braced himself and looked down at the still form beneath him, Damion looked smaller than normal, more fragile. It was like the other time when he had gotten his mothers will, this wasn't meant to happen to them, Damion and Derek were meant to shrug this stuff off and then kick some ass. Scott looked up and saw Derek glancing back in the rear view mirror every few seconds, a haunted look on his face. Allison put her hand onto the one Scott had a hold of the back seat with and when he looked he saw the support for him in her eyes. Jackson had gone very quiet and withdrawn again, he had looked over once and paled and sort of sunk down, Allison had pulled him into a hug and was holding him close to her.

Scott couldn't lose any of his family, not now. Damion had to pull through otherwise Derek would be inconsolable and he wouldn't be Derek then. Who would teach Stiles and Lydia to do magic, gossip with his mom, teach Jackson, Danny, him and Allison about fighting and strategy, teach them about other stuff and look after the pack. Help Scott with his homework, and guide him when he was hitting a wall so he found his own answers, be there when he needed to talk about stuff he couldn't talk about with his mom or stiles or Derek. Just being always there, Scott looked down at the figure again, and ran his fingers through Damion's hair wanting to sooth him, he couldn't lose the wolf that had become something between a brother and a father to him.

..oo00OO00oo..

The SUV screeched up to the gates and Derek nearly smashed the pad trying to get the code in, he sat there willing the gates to move fast as they opened. As soon as they did, he drove up the drive and more abandoned the SUV than parked it. The cruiser was already there, the doors left wide as the occupants had raced from it, the SUV Melissa took was also there but at least it looked like it had been parked.

Derek killed the engine and after nearly bending the door at the hinge was out and to the back of the SUV. Scott had popped the tail and gotten out as Derek got there; he grasped Scott's shoulder in thanks, then scooped Damion up and headed for the door. Allison had gotten Jackson out and she and Scott led him in and towards the elevator with Derek.

As the doors opened they could already here people in the apothecary section and headed in that direction. Melissa was tending to a still unconscious Stiles hands while Lydia, whose hand had been bandaged, was directing Danny and Stan to get various items from the shelves and cabinets.

"We'll need the large mortar Sheriff, and the set of glass beakers, once you have them set the up next to the Bunsen. Danny I'm going to need the Aconite, the gun powder, salt peter, and the saline for the Wolfsbane. We'll get that sorted and then we'll deal with the Cold Iron issue." Lydia told them while sitting at the counter with a book open in front of her and several chemicals and elements beside her already.

The group from the lift came in and Derek saw that a table had been set up as a bed so he laid Damion down onto it on his side, his back visible. The others looked at their downed Pack mate, Stan came back with the items Lydia needed and saw Damion, he asked. "God lord, what happened to him?"

When Derek spoke his voice was rough. "He was shot with a Cold Iron bar, it went through the wing and shoulder and then it passed through the chest. He then did magic which made it burn." He went over to Melissa to see how Stiles was doing, and then looked to the others to get an update.

Lydia answered his questioning gaze. "All the wolves that were whipped have had aconite introduced to their system, we need to make the anti-agent, and then clean out the wounds, as well as a shot of it in case it got into the blood stream. Stiles and Damion, if they were the same type of bar, will definitely have aconite poisoning and that will need to be taken care off so they can start to heal. Stiles, Damion and I all have poisoning from the Cold Iron, the anti-agent for that is more complex. I want to get the Wolfsbane one made so we can start treating that as we work on the other one. I will need to check the book and the wound, but I can see what looks like, what was described as, necrotising flesh. If that's the case then Mellissa needs to cut it out before we can treat the Iron." As she said it she was directing Danny to start adding the Aconite, gun powder and Salt Peter to the mortar.

As Danny helped Lydia, Stan went back to Stiles, the boy was still unconscious and he was worried, he knew that they said it was from the different poisonings and the fight, but it worried him. He ran a hand through Stiles hair and whispered. "Hang in there for me and Danny, your mates doing all he can for you."

Melissa had finished cleaning Stiles hands and looked at Lydia. "Sorry, you need me to remove the flesh? Won't it heal?" She asked.

Lydia shook her head. "From what I read and we studied, the Cold Iron acts as a suppressant, a side effect it causes the blood to become poisonous and as it spreads it begins to change the cells it touches. Almost like a cancer. Not using your powers slows the rod from degenerating and breaking up into the body. If Damion used magic as well, when he did then the rod would have started to break up and get into his system. That would be the burning that Derek saw, the rod catalysing in that reaction. The flesh around the area is dead, and if it breaks up into the body then it will cause the same effect as the poison."

Derek sat down heavily on one of the stools; he looked lost as he heard this. Jackson who was slowly coming out of the shock of going into such an animalistic state and destroying Black, went to Derek and hugged the Alpha at the shoulders, leaning in he whispered. "He will be ok, he could never leave you. Not now." Derek reached up and gripped the Beta's arm in thanks.

Mellissa and Lydia moved over to Damion, Lydia had the book with her and was showing Melissa the pages that referred to that type of wound. Melissa changed her gloves and probed the flesh and could feel the change in it already. "If it hit the lung were in trouble." Lydia nodded and handed her a marker pen, between the two they worked out how much to excise. Melissa looked to Scott. "I'm going to need alcohol, or some sort of medical steriliser, scalpels, clamps, you know cut trays and probes, as well as sterile dressings and gauze. Once this is over, I'm getting Damion to make a proper infirmary somewhere..." Scott nodded at the list and ran to the locker where the medical supplies were stored. "I don't know if I should give him an anaesthetic..." Melissa looked at Lydia and the bizarre idea of looking to a seventeen year old for advice about medically treating a Spell Wolf nearly had her in fits of laughter.

Lydia paused unsure herself; Scott came across at that moment with several cut trays and a stand to set them on, he had heard the conversation and said. "Doc Deaton told me that Werewolves metabolise the normal stuff too quickly. You need to use a mix of these." He held up two vials of different anaesthetic. "Use a two to one ratio with Ketamine and Methohexital. Also to use a dosage of one and a half the normal you would use for a human, even at that the effects will still ware off faster."

Melissa and Lydia both looked stunned at Scott. "What?" Scott said raising his eyebrows to the pair. "This is why Doc Deaton's been teaching me this stuff while I've been on my shifts, if we had the time then I would have done this wicked herbal mix that would have had the same effect, but you know natural, which would work better."

Lydia grinned at Scott being the one to teach her something; Melissa just smiled at Scott remembering when he had played at being a Doctor when he was little and said. "My little Doctors all grown up."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Geez mom, triage now, mushy later. Kay." But he smiled at her.

Lydia bit her lip. "Scott you better stay and help your mom, you actually have more experience with this stuff than the rest of us. I'll get the counter agents made up." Scott nodded and reached for the alcohol to sterilise.

Lydia went back to the other table and Danny had made up the mix in the Mortar. "Ok, once we fire it up the salt peter will change the aconite into a counter agent. But we have a limited time for its use, so we need to make it into a tincture so that we can administer it. We don't have the two weeks it would normally take so I'm going to have to give it a bit of a boost."

Danny shot her a look. "That will accelerate the iron poisoning won't it?" he asked frowning.

Lydia made a waving motion with her hand. "A little but we don't have a lot of time here."

Danny shook his head at her, the hard shell opening and showing the true Lydia when her family was threatened. "What do we do?" He asked her.

Lydia nodded. "First we need ethanol, which is the clear liquid in the big bottle on the second shelf." Nodding to the shelf of bottles, Danny went to get it and returned. Lydia reached for the matches with her damaged hand and growled to herself in a fair imitation of one of the Wolves. "This one handed thing is getting annoying!"

Danny couldn't help but smile as Lydia's queen persona crept in. "Let me." He said getting the matches and indicated the mortar with them, when she nodded he lit a match and then a taper and then touched it to the contents. There was a whoosh and a puff of blue smoke as the contents burned.

"Ok, tip that into the large beaker and fill it up with the ethanol right to the litre mark, then cap it." Lydia told Danny with the same calm manner she would have in chemistry class. As he did that she released her locus. She felt a tingle in her left arm, and knew that she was going to be on a limited time line after she did this. Thankfully the iron cure didn't need extra magic to initiate the reactions. Danny stepped back after doing as instructed; Lydia looked at the jar and concentrated, she remembered what Damion had taught her and Stiles about doing this, though when he had shown them he used it to age a wine, not a needed cure for her Pack. Holding up her right hand she whispered the incantations and her hand glowed golden as did the jar, at the same time her left arm felt like it was burning.

Danny was looking at the glowing jar and saw the contents turning from a clear liquid into a crimson coloured one. He looked to Lydia as the glow faded and it was only thanks to his wolf reflexes he caught her as she slumped. As he did that Allison was by his side helping to get Lydia back into the chair. "What happened?" She asked Danny.

Danny shook his head. "She down played how much it would take out of her to use magic to accelerate the making of the Aconite cure..." He said and Allison looked worriedly at Lydia who was trying to get her breath back.

"It's fine, I calculated what would happen, but we needed to do this one first so we could get everywolf's healing up and running properly. The other doesn't need magic just preparation. Now get the mixture and the sterile saline. Allison, take two hundred mills of the anti agent and mix it with eight hundred of saline. Then use that as a wash and clean the whip marks and cuts, which will take care of the external issues. Danny we need to take one hundred mills and add that to one hundred of saline." Lydia told the pair.

Danny shook his head and said. "I believe that's called cutting the alcohol." Lydia just glared at him and he relented. Allison made her mixture and started with Stiles first cleaning the wounds and it had an almost immediate effect on the wounds as they began to heal.

"Ok we need to make up syringes with that for the internal injection 25 mills should do it." She said after doing rapid calculations in her head for body mass and concentration, against time since it got into the body and how badly the Wolves had been beaten. "Do you know how to give an injection?" Lydia suddenly asked looking at Danny, he shook his head and Lydia cursed herself for not thinking of that in advance. Scott was busy with Melissa, Derek and Jackson were both still out of it, Allison and she didn't have the skills either. "Crap."

Stan came over as he heard the conversation. "I know how too, were trained for emergency situation in case it's needed." Lydia beamed at him, and Stan could see why Stiles had had a crush on her since third grade. It did make him feel like a dirty on man though getting those thoughts.

Danny ran off and grabbed the sealed syringes from the box that Scott had brought, he brought them back and set the packets in front of the beaker with the mixture to be injected then looked at Stan for direction. "At this point my knowledge falls back to Greys Anatomy." He told them.

Stan shook his head and after rinsing his hands in alcohol and putting on gloves, which Danny followed. He took the Syringe and remove the packaging and drew up more that the twenty five mills, he then inverted it so the needle was up and tapped the side to get air bubbles to settle up, then removed them taking the amount in the needle to exactly twenty five mills. "Make sure you get all the air out, but leave a little extra so we can double check when we do this." He told the pair, then taking the syringe and a pad soaked in alcohol went to stiles and gave him the injection.

Danny made up the others and helped Stan do the rest of the Wolves. Lydia meanwhile went over the instructions for the other counter agent, it was a good thing Danny was an A student in chemistry she told herself after reading them again.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek sat watching as Melissa and Scott operated on his mate, wincing at every cut and slice into Damion's flesh. The smell of decay and rot on each piece of flesh removed.

He also watched Scott work with his mother, on the ride to get Damion and get back here Scott had told him everything that had transpired. Derek knew that Scott was feeling guilty over the fact that they had been captured and not being able to stop the torture, but from what they had told him, the whole thing had been a trap to get them. That none of them had been killed was a miracle, even if he and Damion had been there the numbers would have put them at a serious disadvantage. Then when that bitch tortured the Pups, if Jackson hadn't killed her, then he would have. Now Scott was helping his Mother putting aside the guilt and everything else to be in the moment, he couldn't help but be proud of the teen that had become his little brother.

He looked down at Jackson who was nestled into him, and absently stroked his hair. Jackson was going to have process what he had done; it wasn't like before when it was kill or be killed on the battlefield, what he had been pushed to do was let go completely to the wolf, to the primal rage inside of him and turn himself off. He remembered what that was like and how hard it was to come to terms; it wasn't even like the times he had lost himself on his first runs on the full moon. His mind drifted back to that time...

_Young Derek seventeen years old and full of anger and rage stood at the end of his mother's bed. She and Uncle Peter were the only ones left now that had been pulled from the fire. Laura sat at her bed side and wept, they had been told that Cousin Shane had passed not long ago; succumbed to the effects of the fire they had been told. Part of Derek raged that Shane hadn't fought hard enough to stay with them. His wolf was howling at him and Derek felt his fist sting as the claws threatened to grow further. _

_Then came the sound that he dreaded the beep, beep, beep of the machines stopped, telling him his mother's fight just stopped. There were no high pitched alarms, or warning like in the Tv or Films, just horrible unearthly silence. The doctors ran in and Laura almost fell out of the chair to make room, he just stood there willing his mother to fight some more, weren't he and Laura worth fighting for. They were ushered out the room, and what felt like hours later a doctor came to them and that word was given to them again. Derek had run, run from the hospital and from Laura and from Peter who was in a coma. He ran long and hard his rage fuelled him and his anger burned his blood as it pumped round him._

_He came too deep in the forest, his mouth tasted like blood and he wasn't clothed any more. Looking up he saw the remains of a deer that had been decimated, ripped apart by a beast and strewn over the clearing. Looking at his hands Derek realised that he was the beast that had done that._

'_I wish I could let go like that, give into the anger...' A voice told him, and he spun his head to see Laura sitting on a boulder arms crossed over a raised kneed, chin resting on them. 'I don't have that option anymore.' As she said that her eyes flashed the red of the Alpha, and Derek felt his wolf respond to it. 'I hate to say it but neither do you, not if we want to carry on. I get that your angry at them, I am as well. Were all we have left, Peter probably won't recover from what they said. So it's just us.' She jumped down from the boulder and walked over to Derek and put a hand on his shoulder. 'We'll be alright, in time.'_

Derek came back to the present as a hand was placed on his shoulder. "You should get some rest, the others as well." Stan said.

Derek looked at the rest of the Pack, he notices that Stiles was groggily looking at Scott and Melissa as Allison stroked his hair. Danny was helping Lydia, Jackson was leaning against him, but he noted that the whip marks were healing, and from the empty syringes on a tray Stan had he realised they had taken care of the Wolfsbane issue. "Not until we all can rest." He told Stan, Jackson nodded in agreement with that and Stan nodded as if he expected that.

Melissa probed the cavity that she had carved into Damion's back. It had just missed the tattoo there, but barley. The rod seemed to have burned at both ends and not so much in the middle, it was lucky because any deeper would require a proper operating theatre and a team of surgeons. She gave the area a final probing and rinsed the area again with saline to make sure that the decayed flesh was all removed, wincing at the black coloured blood. She straightened up and then applied the sterile dressing that Scott handed her, after which she stretched to work the kink out of her back from leaning over. She looked at Scott. "You would make a good scrub nurse if you ever want a career change." She told him with a proud smile.

"All I did was hand you stuff mom." He said in a 'aw shucks' kind of way.

Melissa shook her head at his embarrassment at getting praise. "Right let's put this into those plastic bags, same with the tray's we used then we'll start on the front." Scott nodded and began to clear things into the orange bio hazard bags that came with the trays. She looked down and saw that the dressing was already blood soaked. Even with the Wolf's healing she wondered if he could come back from something like this. Helping Scott to get rid of the rest of the stuff used, the pair then removed the gloves, then moved round the front and sterilised themselves once more and started again but this time from the chest.

Derek watched them work and felt useless; Melissa and Scott were working to save his mates life. Lydia and Danny were working to save his mate and their lives. Allison was looking after Stiles and Jackson was recovering. Derek Hale, the Alpha, the one who was meant to look after everyone else was useless. Derek felt something squeezing his hand and looked down to see Jackson had a hold on it, he looked up and Jackson was looking at him with his blue eyes.

"He'll be okay, we'll all be okay. You have to keep it together and be strong for him and us." Jackson told him. Derek nodded and squeezed Jacksons hand back.

..oo00OO00oo..

Danny was shaking his head as he checked on Lydia. "That was stupid, if you had knocked yourself out with that stunt, who would have been able to do this?" he chided her.

Lydia smiled weakly at him. "You would have, this one is just chemistry and you are good at that. Right we need to get this started, put one of the beakers onto heat and add the mercury." She nodded when Danny picked up the silvery liquid and poured it into the beaker, she read out the list of what would be needed to Danny. "Five Aloe Vera Leaves, three white cap head, six ragwort twists, five sprigs of Thyme, three heaped spoons of the White Oak bark, four Star of Anise, and finally the Mandrake root stalk."

The items were laid out on the bench in individual beakers; all measured out and ready to be used. The mercury on the heat had gone into an extremely runny state, and was about to go gaseous as they started to brew. "Ok add the saline and the glycerol, half and half till it's up till the five hundred mills. Then add the items as you got them while I stir." Lydia said picking up a glass stirring rod and began to mix slowly as Danny added the liquids, then the herbs to the beaker.

"Have we done this right, cause it looks like a silvery brown mess." Danny said to Lydia with a concerned looked.

Lydia frowned and checked the book again, scrolling down the page and then flipped the book around and squinted at a drawing. "I hate it when they do that." She sighed and before Danny could stop her she took a knife from the rack and pricked her finger and let a drop of her blood drip into the liquid. "They hide the key ingredient so that any person that reads the book, especially for a counter agent like this, has to know the catalytic agent. In this case as it's to save a life, it needs a sacrifice of life, well a drop of life, or blood."She said and then sucked her finger.

"Lydia! You have to stop doing these things! Tell me and I would have done that." Danny exclaimed at her.

Lydia put her hand on his arm. "Sorry, but it needed to be a magic users blood. That's what it said." She pointed at the diagram next to the ingredients.

Danny frowned at it, then at Lydia. "After this you're teaching me to read these things." He told her.

Lydia nodded. "Deal" She told him. As they were talking the reaction was taking place in the beaker and from a sludgy mess it was turning completely silver. See this change Lydia motioned for Danny to take it off the heat. "Ok we now have our counter agent. We're going to need let it cool a little so it's not boiling then syringe it again. Twenty mills for me, thirty five for Stiles, and Damion... Damion were going to need one hundred and fifty."

Danny looked at her the shock at the jump in numbers worried him. "That's a lot of this stuff, I mean it has mercury in it won't it be poisonous to you all?"

Lydia bit her lip for a second before answering, going for the abridged version of alchemy one oh one. "The mercury was changed like the aconite was when we put it with salt peter. This time it will bond with the iron particles in our blood and neutralise them and removed them. The other components will then reverse the damage done by the poisonous elements. Cold Iron isn't like normal iron, it's been changed alchemically to almost be like an isotope of iron that reacts with the energy in the blood of a magic user, were now removing that from us. We need to do it while it's still hot otherwise it will coagulate and then it's useless."

Danny nodded at that and started to prepare the syringes. The liquid was still warm as he finished. Turning he called to Stan. "Sheriff, we need to do more injections."

Stan came across. "Will this help Stiles?" He asked them.

Lydia nodded. "Yes, once this has been given he will be back to his hyper self in no time." She told Stan, she smiled almost affectionately when she called him hyper.

Stan looked please to hear that and picked up the tray. When Lydia motion to do her first, he could see from the look in her eyes she wanted to make sure that it was going to work for them.

Again to Lydia it felt like someone had pouted liquid fire into her arm, though this time it had the feeling of cleaning and renewing rather than just pain. The tingling that had been in her arm since the anti-aconite potion was swept away leaving fresh warmth in its place. She smiled at Stan who nodded appreciatively to her. "Once Melissa has finished we need to get that into Damion." She told Stan who made acknowledge that.

Stiles frowned as his father came over to him. "Not more shoots?" Stiles said tiredly and he pouted at Stan, wearing the same expression that three year old Stiles had when he had gone to get his boosters.

Stan took the same tact now as he did then, with the same results. "I'll get you some candy if you behave and take them."

Stiles scrunched up his eyes and offered up his arm. "Better be good candy this time." He told his father who smiled at him as he gave the shot.

Derek had turned as he heard them talking and couldn't help but smile as Danny helped Lydia across to Jackson, and then went to Stiles and rubbed his arm, kissing it to make it better. "Good job Lydia you too Danny." He told the teens who nodded in response. Lydia leaned into Jackson and him into her.

Melissa finished the final cut and gave things a final look. There was a lot of damage here, the dead flesh was gone, but even still muscle had been sliced out veins and other blood vessels cut and were only not bleeding out thanks to what healing abilities still remained in the man before her, the nerve damage alone that was here left her wondering if he would be able to use his arm again. Melissa picked up the Syringes that Stan had given her, three fifty mill ones. Saying a silent prayer to anyone that was listening and didn't want them dead, she gave them to Damion, one in the chest near the wound, one in the left arm, and one in the lower back. Spread out to try and maximise the dispersion of it. It was a lot of fluid to put into the system, but after so many traumas to one body it was a waiting game now. Grabbing a bag of saline, electrolyte and glucose mix from the tray that Scott had gotten she set up a drip to try and put something back into the abused system.

..oo00OO00oo..

As much as Derek wanted to not leave his mates side, he knew that now that it was a waiting game that other things had to be taken care off. It had been a couple of hours since Melissa had finished, not other things had to take precedence. He got the others together and laid out what he thought they needed to do. "I know it's been one hell of a night be we need to take care of things before they get discovered. Stiles and Lydia you two need to rest, no arguments, you're staying here." The pair looked rebellious at him but both backed down after Derek glared at them and Stan put a hand on each off their shoulders to enforce that. "We need to destroy that body and the office, there's too much stuff and DNA left in there to be left and hope no one tests for anything."

Jackson spoke up, he sounded stronger and more confident that he had for a while. "I need to help with that."

Derek looked at him. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, I need to see it through to the end." He was about to say something else when his phone went off. He went to send it to voice mail but froze when he saw who had called him. Jackson looked at Derek, who like the rest wondered what had thrown Jackson, so he nodded for the Beta to take the call.

While Jackson answered his phone he put the rest of the plan on the table. "We need to check the cemetery, and see if there are more of those things that passed out when that woman went down."

Stan nodded. "I can help with that, if I can get a couple of volunteers I think we can make it look like an accident caused by the quake that set off a fire in the office, and check for more comatose people."

Danny looked at Stiles and then to Derek. "I'll go with Jackson and the Sheriff. That way you Scott and Allison can check the cemetery." Stiles laced his fingers through Danny's, and squeezed them in thanks volunteering to go for him.

Derek frowned. "I'm not about to leave this place unguarded, especially not with recovering injured in it." He told the group.

Allison answered that. "Well if you promise not to kill Scott, I'll stay and help Melissa. We can put the house on lock down that will give us extra protection and mean we get advanced warning. Also we will need to check with the families and let them know were ok. It's still a quake zone so we need to think about that as well."

Derek looked at Allison thoughtfully and then answered. "Ok, I'll not kill Scott. When you speak to them ask them if they want to come here. We have power and supplies, and I don't want any families in any danger, or exposed to risk. Not just now."

Jackson came back at that moment he was looking stunned at his phone. "That was my mom, she's been calling most of the night to try and get me. She was worried about me, about how things had been. She's sorry and wants to talk..." He looked up at the others and was surrounded by the Pups, hugging and slapping him on the back, genuinely glad for the teen.

"You lot make more noise than that crowd at that super bowl you made me watch with you." A croaky voice spoke up. The group turned on mass and looked to see Damion wincing and rubbing his eyes.

..oo00OO00oo..

Kate and Peter drove back towards the chaos that was LA. They drove in silence a simmering of sexual tension and animosity. Peter broke it. "I'll need warriors." He told Kate.

Kate smiled. "I have the perfect thing picked out, and the current Alpha is so full of himself that you'll rip through him with no trouble, once you do, you'll have your own set of Dire Wolves at your beck and call."

Peter smiled. "Excellent, once we consolidate our power base then we'll deal with Derek and all his little friends. They have been entirely too successful in banishing us and the masters are not impressed."

Kate licked her lips at that thought. "They do have a Spell Wolf."

Peter sighed. "He always did like picking up strays... Look at the mutts you say he has as a pack. No matter we will deal with that when the time is right. In the meantime, I'm feeling famished."

Kate looked ahead and saw a broken down car with a family standing off to the side, she looked at Peter. "How do you feel about take out?"

Peter smiled his mouth filling with horrific fangs, and Kate indicated to the driver to pull over. The family waved, they seemed to be glad that someone was stopping.

..oo00OO00oo..

The pack moved with as much energy as they could, buoyed by the fact that their pack mates were going to pull through, they struggled to get everything done so that they could get back to them.

Derek pulled up to the Cemetery gate and put the SUV into park, he sat behind the wheel knowing that whoever had come back from here the likelihood was that it was connecting to one of them. The idea that it could be Stiles mother, or his parents, his sister even, it made him want to get his hands rounds Kate's neck and rip it from her shoulders.

Scott looked over at him. "We're not going to know if we stay in here." He said, waiting for the head slap or getting roared as the leather on the wheel creaked under Derek's grip as Scott spoke.

"Your right." Derek finally said with a sigh.

Getting out of the SUV they each turned their senses to high searching for any one left to take them out. Nothing, nothing in the area beyond the scampering of small woodland creatures and a few birds, Kate was gone having gotten what she was after. Derek stopped at the rear of the SUV and took out two shovels, just in case.

As they walked through the cemetery, Derek following the scent trail and Scott following Derek, Scott finally spoke what was on his mind. "I'm sorry I let you down." He told Derek.

Derek stopped suddenly and Scott ploughed into him, and apologised again. "What are you apologising for?" He asked the young Beta.

Scott had on his hurt puppy face. "For walking into you..." Scott's voice dropped as he carried on. "For not being strong enough to get the others out of there when it went south or stop them being captured and tortured by that bitch." His head was down and he scuffed the gravel on the path with his trainers.

Derek just looked at Scott for a minute, he was shaking internally at the young man taking the guilt for something that was beyond his control that was, if anyone was at fault, it was Derek. "Dumb Ass." He told him, and when Scott looked up his head tilted in puzzlement at Derek, he carried on with a sigh. "If anyone is feeling guilty it's me, I put you pups into a situation that had so many unknowns in it that we could have lost all of you. We split our pack to cover both incidents, in retrospect I shouldn't have done that, but hindsight is wonderful. If Damion and I had been with you, from the numbers that you were up against, we would have still been hard pressed to make it out without suffering losses or someone getting killed. I know you did everything you could, I saw the whip marks on your body, and there was almost double what the others had. You kept trying to free yourself and protect them."

Scott looked down at that. "I just realised when I couldn't get out of the chains that if they were hitting me, they wouldn't be hitting the others. I panicked when Jackson lost it; I thought we were going to lose him, and Stiles, even unconscious they were still whipping him."

Derek put his hand on Scott's shoulder and the Beta looked at him. "That's what being an Alpha means, doing whatever you have to do to protect your pack. Someday you're going to make a damn fine Alpha. In the mean time you learn all you can, and help us protect the others."

Scott nodded. "Ok." He said.

Derek nodded at that and the pair set of again. As they got to a familiar line of stones, Derek's speed increased he saw the earth and broken stone next to Laura's and part of him filled with dread, then he went cold as he saw where the earth came from. "Peter." He said as he stopped at the grave.

Scott looked at it and summed up what they both felt. "Shit."

..oo00OO00oo..

Stan looked dubiously at the canister that was sitting in the middle of the mayor's office. "That's really going to clean all this up?" He asked of the teens that were hauling live bodies out of the room and into the surrounding halls. "And are we really alright to leave them alive?" Stan added casting another glance at the comatose forms.

Danny nodded to the Sheriff and said. "Yeah the plasma bomb will incinerate this room and some of the surroundings, Lydia told me it would look like a flash point incineration caused by damage from the earthquake and sudden addition of oxygen when the door was opened... I've learned just to accept what Lydia tells me, she generally knows what she's on about. As for these... what did Damion call them, oh yeah, thrawls. He said that from what Stiles and Lydia described and the way they went comatose then yeah. What was it again, parasitic enslavement and cognitive suppression from a central 'queen'. That was what the woman, Black, was."

Stan nodded and made sure that all the whips and other evidence of the Wolves would be incinerated first. It hadn't been hard once they had a description of the woman to locate her on the downed cruise liners passenger manifest, Susan Black on her honeymoon. From there it had lead to a series of evangelistic shows in the mid west. Stan sighed as he tried to grasp the fact that the heat wave over the central states was caused by these creatures, thankfully that one should now reverse itself as Black was now dead. What didn't help was that California was now in a state of emergency thanks to the earthquake, and they had around two hundred plus comatose people. It was Stiles that had come up with a solution for that one, and it made Stan proud in a strange way that he had. Ergot poisoning from bad wheat that had made them all go nutty, hopefully FEMA would by it and take care of them. "How long did he think they would be out again?" Stan asked.

Jackson looked up from the wallet he was looking at. "Uhh, anywhere from three days to a couple of months, depends how long they were under her control Damion said. This is another from Colorado, poor sods I bet their families are going nuts." With a sigh he pulled the body out the room and put it into the conference area down the hall.

Danny came back in from checking the upper and lower floors around the burn area. I think we're all set. I crimped the sprinkler pipes where you said they would be so they won't come on with such a flow, there were stress fractures on the walls and the pipes were bending anyway so it didn't take much."

Stan rubbed the bridge of his nose and said. "I never figured I would need to work out how to have a contained fire in City Hall. Thankfully they took out the surveillance when they took over or I would be out of a Job and in Jail."

Danny nodded at that and Jackson came back in and said. "That's all of them from this floor moved. It's just those two that were dead and the remains." When he talked about the remains of Black his voice went cold.

"Good, those two look like heart attacks so that won't be too much of an issue. Let's set this off and get out of here." Stan told the pair who nodded in agreement.

Stan pressed the button and the countdown started. They made it out the building and stood by the cruiser and watched as the ball of plasma consumed the evidence and made it look like a fire.

"Ok, let's get out of here, if there was another place, we'll deal with that later." Stan told the pair and they got into the SUV and set off.

..oo00OO00oo..

The news of Peter being the final horseman brought the Packs moral to an all new low.

Stiles groused from the bottom of the puppy pile while they tried to get some sleep. "Why the hell do they keep coming back, I mean White and Black, oh is that a coincidence? Anyway White and Black were... who knows so they don't count, but Kate and Peter, both of them together... really... Hell we had enough trouble with taking down Peter the first time, and Kate damn near killed you two and the rest of us in her Psycho let's kill all the wolves and friends shtick. Though Peter was happy enough to kill all of us, or get Scott to do it when he was being Peters lap dog and looking for a doggy treat in the Bizaro brain control Peter world." Scott growled at that from the other side of the bed. "Down Scott! Any way now they're both back and have weird shit ass powers that are going to end the world or some weird shit, they've all but nuked California, sunk a cruise ship and blew up a plane, oh and let's not forget the drought that we think they cause over half of the country. How in holy god are we meant to even get close to stopping them? We have like three months, plus we have school, Lacrosse, and all the other stuff we need to, and we can't all go on living here as much as we might want to. On a scale of one to ten for bad situations, this comes in at like seventy ka-gillion!"

"Stiles!" Derek barked.

"What?" Stiles replied with an air he knew what would come next.

"Shut-UP! We're trying to get some sleep here, it's been a shit storm of a day and everyone, you included, needs to rest to heal." Derek growled at Stiles.

"I'm just saying what were all thinking... And we need to think about it if we're going to do something." Stiles bit back at him.

"Stiles, bro, we can do that later on today. I know it's important but we are all spent." Scott said to Stiles as he snuggled in closer to Allison and the pair closer to Jackson and Lydia.

"Yeah Stilinski, give it a rest huh." Jackson added sticking his head up from between the Alpha's.

"Oh just cause your worked through some of your issues, don't go back to being a dick, okay. We still have to be around you." Stiles retorted and Danny clamp a hand over Stiles mouth and the rest of the sentence was muffled.

Lydia sighed. "Stiles honey, dear. You're giving me a headache, and I will end you if you don't quit it for now."

Stiles shot Danny a wounded look but was somewhat mollified when Danny lent in and replaced his hand with his lips. After the two separated a tired sounding Damion said. "Let's leave it till later ok. Just... sleep for now." There was more grumbling but the Pack settled to sleep.

The morning, that was more of an afternoon, brought even more interesting times to the lair, Derek's offer to put up the families had been taken up until the power was stable, as there had been several black outs during the night, and the infrastructure secured the families wanted to make sure that their kids were ok, and it was much better than the community shelters.

The first arrival, well more of a pickup, had been Lydia's mother. She had left countless messages on Lydia's phone when the network was up. When she arrived and much to Lydia's embarrassment, she started to hit on Damion, and then Derek. Melissa had been beside herself trying not to laugh at the site of the two all but running in retreat from the woman. Lydia had shaken her head and just dragged her mother to the guest wing, Danny taking the luggage up.

The next to arrive was the Whittmores, they were unsure about the whole situation but as soon as Jackson saw them, and they him, they embraced into a heartfelt hug. Melissa showed them to the guest wing, with Jackson and Scott acting as Pack mules for the luggage. Afterwards Melissa, Scott and Jackson took then to the sun room so that they could talk, Jack and Judith now ready to listen to their son.

When the Argents arrived, there was bristling on both sides, especially when the Wolves saw Sam.

"What's he doing here?" Derek growled.

Chris stepped between his son and Derek, while Allison tried to calm her Alpha. Chris raised his hands in a non threatening gesture. "I know this might be hard to accept, but Sam was as much controlled as the rest of them. He broke free and escaped with his life. We need to keep him safe and as much as it pains me, and believe me it does, this was the safest place we could think of at the moment with travelling being recommended against." He stood looking squarely at Derek, in wolf culture this could be seen as a direct challenge. Victoria also readied herself in case, while Sam merely hung his head.

Derek looked set to wolf out until Damion placed a hand on his shoulder. "Derek now's not the time for this." He advised but left it up to Derek to make the choice.

Derek looked to his mate, and then nodded. He stepped aside and let the Argents in, lead by Allison who took them up to guest wing.

Derek said darkly to Damion. "This is going to be a fun few days."

Damion shrugged and nodded. "True but think he may have intel, and it makes Allison happy. It's for the good of the Pack you know."

Derek growled and mumbled about the good of the pack asked too much.

Damion added, trying to lighten the mood. "If it comes to it we can always move into your house." Derek brightened at that thought and smiled. "Only if it doesn't work out, and it should be for only a few days." Damion told Derek, adding the caveat to that idea, Derek when from smile to pout in a second flat. Damion couldn't help try to cheer him up with a kiss.

The most surprising arrival came from Danny's family of all people. The Kean's came up and hugged their son, happy to see him safe, and then he was pulled into another hug by his Grandmother. "Mum, Dad, Mee-maw, this is Damion Magus and Derek Hale, they're the ones that run the study group, and have been kind enough to let us crash here this summer, keeping us out of trouble." Danny said doing the introductions, Danny's father was Caucasian, and his mother and grandmother was full blooded Hawaiian.

"Hi, I'm Tony Kean." Danny's father told them both while holding out his hand, and then shaking the Alpha's hands. "This is my wife, Kalena." He said and she shook hands. "This is Kalena's mother Keona Pele." Tony indicated his wife's mother.

Keona looked at the pair and both Derek and Damion felt like they were being sized up. She nodded to herself and then held out a coconut cake. "It is tradition that we bring something to thank you for your hospitality."

Damion took it and said. "Manhalo nui loa. E komo mai, e noho mai, e `ai a e, wala`au." He added a little bow to the end, both Derek and Danny looked at him with shock.

Keona smiled at that. "So you speak our language that is gratifying. Now then, Danny why not show your parents where our rooms are, and I will take this young man's offer for a drink. I could murder a decent cup of tea." She said, Danny tried to say he would get her that, but she waved him off, and then indicated for the Alpha's to lead them in.

As Danny led his parents upstairs he shot the three a concerned look. Though who he was more concerned for, the Alpha's, or his Mee-maw was very hard to tell. In the Kitchen Damion indicated for Keona to take a seat and set the Cake on the work surface. As Derek got cups, Damion boiled the kettle and then warmed the pot much to Keona's delight that it was being done properly.

When she next spoke it was enough to nearly make Derek drop the cups if not for his reflexes. "So you are my grandson, and the other teens Pack leaders."

Derek managed a startled. "Pardon?"

Damion tried. "Well, study group leaders."

Keona snorted and waved her hand at that. "Please, don't insult either of our intelligence with that. You don't spend sixty eight years as the wife of the Kahuna Nui without learning to see when someone walks with an animal spirit. Of course most of our experience tends to be what you would call a Were-Shark; I see them in you and Danny and the nice boy Stiles, a predator, but of the land. Now I haven't said anything to my Daughter or Son in law because I expect Danny didn't want to bother them with this on top of him being gay, he's a good boy and doesn't like to bother people, however after what I felt this weekend in terms of mana and energy firing of around here I think they need to know."

Damion and Derek just looked at each other now sure how to handle this.

Keona sighed, that was always the way in these things, after any revelation there was always a point where it had to sink in and be digested. "You seem like nice boys, a cute couple, this shouldn't change anything, my daughter may not practice but she knows enough of the old traditions to learn the truth, better from Danny and you before then."

Damion nodded at that and looked at the teapot. "Would you prefer milk or Lemon? It's a robust breakfast blend." He told Keona, and while Derek raised his eyebrow in query decided to play along and set the cups and saucers on the table.

"Lemon please, and a touch of honey if you have it." Kenoa replied with a smile. "So nice to see it done properly."

Danny and his parents came back at that moment and Tony started a discussion with Damion on the use of fuel cells as an alternative power source and the running costs much to Danny's groaning.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek woke in the middle of the night, he rolled over and realised that he was alone in the bed. Frowning he tried to listen for his mate and sighed as the house full of heart beats all but deafened him to the one he was looking for. Getting up he pulled on his robe and followed the fresh scent trail, he was unsurprised when it went down to the wine cellar. He called the lift and rode it down to the under lair and looked around into the semi darkness. Lights flashing from the stair case down to the war room confirmed what his tracking skills told him.

When he reached the room, Derek was greeted by the sight of his mate sitting at a terminal, and rubbing his shoulder absently. Derek shook his head at that, he knew the shoulder was bothering his mate more than he let on, and when Melissa had changed the dressings earlier, while not as bad as they were that morning, there were still large craters in both sides of the wound that would take days if not the better part of a two weeks to heal up. "You should be resting." He told Damion.

Damion turned his head towards Derek and replied. "Sorry, my shoulder was aching and I didn't want to wake you up. Thought I would check things in here while I could slip away without the house full of people noticing."

"And?" Derek asked feeling that there was more to come.

"Well it's a nightmare out there. The coast was hit the worst, Fema and several government agencies have been called in to provide relief and aid. I told my board to provide whatever aid we could to relief, portable cell towers, generators, hell even shipping in food and water. Whatever casued it, and I have an idea from the stuff Sam got for them, it's now dissipating. Without the continued energies to maintain it, it's going and reducing the stress on the fault. The weird weather patterns are also starting to break as well." Damion told him, sounding tired.

"I feel there is another 'and' required here." Derek said with a questioning look.

Damion turned to look at Derek, and spoke. "The Rosetta program finished. It's a bit rough in placed, but it tells of a creation story that was given to the writers of the script, it was told to them by a cathedral of singing crystals."

"Singing crystals?" Derek asked almost ready to write that one off before it started.

"The race that made the crystal I used to divert the dimension slip, they used harmonic resonances to store their knowledge into banks of crystals. They could be accessed and it was like an auditory down load into the brain. It's possible that the race that passed on this story encountered one of their... well backup servers." Damion explained.

"Oh." Derek said realising that the writing off would have to wait. "So?" He asked.

"Before everything there was a universe of darkness and chaos. It existed without time and space, dimensions bled into each other and it had Titans of great power. Then something happened, some of these creatures either evolved or changed or they simple came into being, whatever happened Titans of light were there, and the darkness fled from the light. They had a mighty war and the losses on both side were astronomical; exploding stars would seem like crackers compared to the energies they expended. Then in a final last ditch attempt to save something, the light Titans gave up their existence and there was an almighty big bang, a big bang that spawned a multiverse. It sealed the remaining dark Titans outside of reality, behind a wall that they could not cross, but as this wall formed the dark Titans railed against it and four shards of darkness were left embedded in it moving slowly towards the new reality. At certain times the weakness that these shards left aligns with certain higher dimensions, and they act like a bridge or window that would allow, if cracked or broken open, to let the dark Titans into our reality and from there they could destroy it all and return things to the way they were. We would all be destroyed and nothing would remain." Damion had stood up and was pacing as he told the story.

"So are any of these light Titans left to deal with them?" Derek asked, seeing the monumental scale of the problem if the story was accurate.

Damion shook his head. "No, they literally forged their existence into out reality. We are magical creatures because we are closer to the energy that they seeded the multiverse with, the energy that gives life to everything."

Derek just stood there not sure what he could say, as events went this one was so far out of his ball park that it threatened to blow his mind. "Oh." Was all he could come up with.

Damion looked at his mate. "Dance with me?"

Derek frowned. "Now might not be the time. "We need to tell the others."

Damion shook his head. "Not just now, not after everything that's just happened. Give them and us the moment and we can tell them later. But now, right now let's just exist in the moment and pretend that this is the whole word." He pressed a button and a song started to play, on the screen wall 'We are Young (acoustic)' flashed.

Derek looked at his mate and saw in his face the same thoughts as he was having, the monumental size of what was coming. Just now the Pups had an innocence to them that both he and Damion had lost now, let them keep it for another day or two. He looked at Damion and nodded, he met Damion half way and carefully held his mate, his love, his life, and the pair dance slowly in the moment.

As they danced Derek listened to the song, and knew what the words meant.

"The moon is on my side  
>I have no reason to run<br>So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
>The angels never arrived<br>but I can hear the choir  
>so will someone come and carry me home<p>

Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>we can burn brighter<br>than the sun

Tonight  
>We are young<br>so let's set the world on fire  
>we can burn brighter<br>than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes  
>and you feel like falling down<br>I'll carry you home tonight"


End file.
